


Une rencontre bouleversante (Partie 2)

by Dreamytime



Series: Une rencontre bouleversante [2]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Elysée, France - Freeform, Love, President de la Republique, Romance, emmanuel macron - Freeform, politique, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 96,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamytime/pseuds/Dreamytime
Summary: Suite de la Partie 1 postée antérieurement, Emmanuel Macron fait une rencontre inattendue avec une jeune femme qui va prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Arrivera-t-il à gérer une double vie ou devra-t-il renoncer à une histoire d'amour naissante au détriment de son bonheur pour le bien de son image et de son couple ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Petit débrief pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus trop ou qui ont la flemme de lire la partie 1 (même si je conseille de la lire pour une meilleure compréhension) : Emmanuel et Louise ont résisté chacun de leur côté pendant des semaines pour ne pas succomber malgré de nombreux rapprochements toujours de plus ne plus risqués. Mais leurs sentiments ont eu raison d'eux et ils vont finalement franchir la ligne rouge à la fin de la partie 1.

Emmanuel descendit les escaliers et sortit de l’immeuble de Louise. Ses gardes du corps étaient là et l’attendaient patiemment. Il leur expliqua que ça avait duré plus longtemps que prévu car ils avaient discuté longuement mais qu’au final Louise avait accepté de revenir. Ces derniers ne posèrent pas de questions puis se dirigèrent ensuite vers l’endroit où le chauffeur les attendait. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de l’Élysée. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait, Emmanuel redoutait le moment où il allait revoir sa femme. Il avait peur qu’elle découvre tout, peur d’avoir foutu en l’air leur relation, peur de gâcher tout ce qu’il avait mis autant de temps à construire. Il sortit de la voiture qui venait d'arriver et monta dans ses appartements. Il entra sans faire de bruit et fort heureusement, Brigitte dormait à poing fermé. Emmanuel se coucha dans le lit, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir puisqu'en effet, il avait la nuit pour trouver les mots justes et ainsi, éviter une catastrophe avec son épouse. 

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé en sursaut par une claque de sa femme. 

-Mais ça va pas non qu’est ce qu’il te prend ? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux entrouverts.

-Tu te moques de moi j’espère ? Qu’est-ce qu’il me prend ? Peut-être le fait que je me suis inquiétée pour toi hier soir n’ayant aucune nouvelle de ta part. Heureusement que j’ai appelé l’un de tes gardes du corps et qu’il m’a dit que tu étais avec eux et que tout était sous contrôle !

-Oui je suis désolée chérie je n’avais plus de batterie j’ai vu tes messages qu’une fois mon téléphone branché en arrivant. 

-C’est ça ton excuse ? Je me suis vraiment inquiétée ! Tu étais où ? 

-Je comprends, promis la prochaine fois j’essayerai de te joindre par n’importe quel moyen. Et... ne t’énerve pas par ce que je vais te dire s’il te plaît.. J’étais chez Louise parce qu’elle avait remis sa lettre de démission hier soir donc j’ai préféré passer la voir pour lui demander en face pourquoi. 

Emmanuel fixait du regard sa femme essayant de percevoir ses moindres sentiments. Celle-ci ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, puis elle se leva et partit dans le salon. Emmanuel se sentit mal, il ne voulait surtout pas qu’elle se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ni la blesser. Il se leva et partit derrière elle. 

-Chérie je te promets tu n’as pas à le prendre comme ça, on a discuté longtemps à propos de ça et c’est tout ce qu’il s’est passé. 

-Emmanuel je me suis endormie vers 1h30 tu n’étais toujours pas là, à ce stade-là ce n’est plus une discussion.. 

-Si je t’assure il a fallu que je la convaincs de revenir parce qu’une démission alors que j’ai eu l’initiative de ce stage ce n’était pas envisageable, je me serais fait descendre dans la presse. 

-Tu vas me faire croire que c’est la seule raison pour laquelle tu l’as convaincu de revenir ? 

-Bien évidemment quoi d’autre sinon ? 

-Rien rien.., répondit-elle ne voulant pas dire à voix haute ce qu’elle pensait au fond d’elle.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation mille fois, non je ne ressens rien pour elle, c'est bon ?

-C'est bon, répondit-elle.

Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et se servit un café. Il partit ensuite à la douche qu'il prit en sifflotant, comportement assez inhabituel chez lui trahissant sa bonne humeur puis sortit et s'habilla. Il sortit ensuite rejoindre son bureau en vue de préparer le conseil des ministres du matin. Celui-ci se déroula normalement mis à part le fait que le président n'était véritablement pas attentif, trop occupé à penser à la nuit dernière. Il avait hâte de revoir Louise qui avait accepté de revenir aujourd'hui. Cette dernière d'ailleurs passa le pas de l’Élysée tout sourire et alla voir Jean pour lui expliquer son retour à sa façon. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait agi sur un coup de tête et que plusieurs facteurs avaient eu raison de son retrait mais que finalement elle avait réfléchi, elle regrettait sa précipitation et en avait discuté avec le Président qui voulait qu'elle revienne. Jean lui répondit qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau de retour et lui donna des choses plus intéressantes à faire, ordre du Président de la République. Il lui dit également que Monsieur Macron avait prévu de faire un repas à midi pour passer un bon moment avec tous les employés disponibles et qu'elle était bien évidemment conviée. Louise le remercia et lui dit qu'elle serait là puis partie rejoindre son bureau. Vers 11h, elle reçut un texto d'Emmanuel.

«  **Jean t'a prévenu pour midi ?**  »

Louise ne s'habituait pas encore au tutoiement qu'il employait et qu'elle devait utiliser aussi même si c'était la normalité au vu de l'évolution de leur relation.

«  **Oui, c'est une bonne idée je serai là**  »

«  **Parfait**  ».

La jeune femme était enchantée de la tournure des événements. Elle avait l'impression que maintenant elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de l'homme qu'elle aime et enfin être heureuse pour une fois dans sa vie. Elle ne pensait qu'au fait de le revoir et les minutes qui la séparaient de midi parurent une éternité. Lorsque 12h fut indiqué à la pendule, Louise sauta de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jean puis tous deux rejoignirent la salle où avait lieu le déjeuner. La plupart des employés étaient là, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de manger avec le Président. Ce genre de repas n'était pas rare car Emmanuel aimait bien avoir une certaine proximité avec les gens qui travaillaient pour lui, il voulait donner un côté plus humain à la fonction de Président de la République apparaissant comme inaccessible et distante. Néanmoins, cette possibilité de déjeuner avec le chef de l'état n'était pas non plus monnaie courante car son emploi du temps surchargé ne le permettait que très peu de fois. Louise chercha Emmanuel du regard mais ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se mit donc à discuter avec les personnes qu'elle connaissait le plus en attendant la venue de leur hôte. Le président arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et salua les personnes présentes une par une, c'était un comportement qu'il avait adopté depuis le début de son mandat et qui le distinguait de ses prédécesseurs. Lorsque vint le tour de Louise, celle-ci se sentit rougir mais essaya de se contrôler au vu de la discrétion dont ils devaient tous deux faire preuve. Emmanuel lui fit la bise tout en lui glissant à l'oreille un « très en beauté aujourd'hui » puis continua ses salutations. La jeune femme aimait bien ce jeu dangereux, le fait d'avoir quelque chose de spécial avec quelqu'un mais de devoir le cacher au reste du monde, pour que justement cela reste spécial. C'était quelque chose d'assez excitant de devoir mener un double jeu, un peu comme un rôle qu'un acteur doit interpréter et qui est en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité en dehors du film ou de la série. Emmanuel s'assit et le reste des invités prirent place à ses côtés. Louise suivit Jean pour se mettre à côté de lui car c'était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux dans l'enceinte de l’Élysée. Ce dernier se mit de l'autre côté de la rangée où était assis le Président et laissa la place pile en face du chef d'état à la jeune femme qui s'assit en jetant un petit regard volage à l'homme se tenant en face d'elle qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Emmanuel leva son verre en l'honneur de toutes ces personnes qui l'accompagnaient au quotidien et œuvraient en faveur de l'intérêt général. Tous les employés présents le remercièrent en l'applaudissant puis ils attaquèrent le repas. Ce dernier se déroula dans la convivialité, le chef d'état était détendu et rigolait. Louise et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder mutuellement tout en essayant de rester discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pour s'amuser, la jeune femme tendit sa jambe sous la table et commença à faire du pied à Emmanuel qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à rougir devant les invités autour de lui qui lui demandaient si ça allait. Ce dernier répondit, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, qu'il avait avalé un morceau de travers. Louise se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se mettre à éclater de rire devant tout le monde. Le président eut envie de rire également en voyant le visage de la jeune femme prête à exploser mais se contenta de lui faire les gros yeux qui malheureusement pour lui, n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque celle-ci était toujours au bord de l'explosion. La fin du repas se déroula calmement et les employés partirent se remettre au travail. Louise se leva comme tous les autres et commençait à partir lorsqu'Emmanuel l'appela.

-Mademoiselle Dallier, je peux vous voir une minute ? J'aimerai faire le point sur votre stage avec vous.

Louise se retourna et observa Emmanuel qui la regardait en essayant de rester sérieux devant le reste des employés.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle.

-Bien, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

La jeune femme rejoignit le chef d'état et tous deux montèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il ferma la porte derrière eux puis il se tourna vers Louise et la prit par la taille.

-Alors comme ça on fait du pied au président de la République ? Ce n'est pas très professionnel ça Mademoiselle..

-Je suis désolée si ce geste a été mal perçu, mais mon intention n'était aucunement celle de vous draguer, j'étendais simplement ma jambe et mon pied a malencontreusement effleuré la vôtre. Pardonnez-moi pour ce malentendu, répondit-elle prête à exploser de rire devant ce jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient.

-Ah quel fâcheux quiproquo.. Et moi qui pensais avoir une touche je suis déçu..

-Après... Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne suis pas intéressée.., répondit Louise un sourire en coin.

-Tiens donc.., rajouta Emmanuel en resserrant son étreinte.

Louise craqua et passa ses mains derrière le cou de ce dernier puis le tira vers elle pour s'emparer des lèvres du chef d'état. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser aussi ardemment que ceux échangés la veille et serra la jeune femme contre lui. Louise était on ne peut plus heureuse, elle avait l'impression que ce bonheur démarrait enfin et ne s'arrêterait jamais, elle se sentait protégée dans les bras d'Emmanuel. La jeune femme détacha ses lèvres du président et passa une main sur son visage.

-Contente que tu n'aies pas changé d'avis.., dit-elle.

-A propos de ? Demanda-t-il.

-De nous..

 


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu sais j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de toi et il me fallait un déclic pour le comprendre réellement et ce déclic c'est toi qui l'as provoqué en démissionnant. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus jamais te revoir et là j'ai compris..

Louise le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Si elle le pouvait elle lui avouerait aussi tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui et depuis quasiment le début mais ayant peur de ce que cela pouvait provoquer chez Emmanuel, elle s'en tient à une brève déclaration.

-C'était ce que j'espérais le plus, le fait d'avoir quelque chose avec toi surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé à Bruxelles..

-J'ai bien compris oui et je regrette encore sincèrement ce que je t'ai dit dans l'avion.

-Pas de problème c'est oublié, répondit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.

-Viens, dit Emmanuel en la prenant par la main.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et Louise prit place sur ses genoux. Le président la serra contre elle.

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi donc si je suis un peu maladroit parfois, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur d'accord ?

-D'accord.. Alors ça s'est bien passé hier soir quand tu es rentré ?

-Euh bien ce n'est pas vraiment le mot.. Hier soir elle dormait mais ce matin, pour tout te dire, je me suis fait réveiller par une claque et elle a sous-entendu que tu me plaisais puis elle s'est braqué et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis..

-Ah... Oui en effet ce n'est pas le mot.. Je suis désolée.. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Enfin je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler c'est un peu malvenu, répondit Louise.

-Et bien je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je rattrape le coup pour essayer de te faire oublier un peu dans son esprit... C'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant de parler de ça avec toi enfin j'ai toujours pensé que les hommes qui avaient une double vie étaient de vrais connards et manipulateurs pour arriver à jouer un double jeu mais maintenant que je suis dans cette situation, je comprends que c'est vraiment difficile parce que Brigitte c'est ma femme depuis 20 ans, je l'aime et toi.., avoua-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Louise, toi tu es spéciale, j'ai essayé de lutter mais tu as su me faire craquer alors qu'aucune autre femme n'avait réussi et j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi... Et je sais que pour toi c'est sûrement difficile à vivre car tu sais que je vis avec elle, dors avec elle etc..

Louise en avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne voulait pas le montrer pour ne pas paraître trop sensible alors elle embrassa Emmanuel aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait puis elle reprit ses esprits.

-Oui c'est difficile car j'ai bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas choisir et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est compliqué à vivre pour toi aussi car tu n'as jamais été confronté à cela et moi non plus mais on va essayer de faire avec, pour l'instant, le seul fait de passer un moment avec toi me rend heureuse.

-Et le seul fait de te savoir heureuse me rend heureux.

Emmanuel embrassa de nouveau Louise. Il admirait la franchise dont elle faisait preuve et le fait qu'elle prenait aussi bien la situation.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors loin de là mais si tu ne reviens pas dans ton bureau d'ici peu, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions, répondit Emmanuel.

-Oui, ce n'est pas faux, je vais y aller.

Elle se leva des genoux du chef d'état et se dirigea vers la porte. Emmanuel se leva aussi et la retint par la main. La jeune femme se retourna et le président posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis Louise quitta le bureau en lançant un regard ainsi qu'un sourire en coin à ce dernier. Elle descendit les marches, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Pour ne pas que cela ait l'air louche, elle pensa à un truc triste dans sa tête comme par exemple si elle perdait un être cher et son grand sourire disparu en un instant, juste le temps de passer devant les bureaux de ses collègues puis réapparu une fois seule. Elle se félicita elle-même d'avoir posé sa démission car sans elle, Emmanuel aurait continué à l'ignorer et à cette heure-ci, elle serait encore malheureuse comme les pierres. Son retour le lendemain était passé inaperçu car seuls Jean et Emmanuel étaient au courant de cela et elle en avait discuté avec les deux. Elle se remit au travail, submergée de tâches plus diverses les unes que les autres car le président avait ordonné qu'on lui donne plus de choses intéressantes à effectuer.

La journée se finit et Louise s'empara de son sac et de sa veste et sortit de son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, elle aperçut Brigitte et ressentit quand même une once de culpabilité envers elle. Elle lui dit bonjour avec un sourire mais la première dame lui répondit sèchement. Elle avait décidément une dent contre elle et cela, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre son mari et elle.. Emmanuel avait raison de vouloir arranger les choses car si elle se mettait à avoir trop de soupçons, elle viendrait compromettre leur relation entre eux deux alors que ce n'était que le début. Louise sortit de l’Élysée et rentra chez elle. Même si elle était avec son amant il y a quelques heures, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le retrouver, de repasser un moment tous les deux comme la veille. Elle décida de lui envoyer un message et qui sait peut-être pouvait-il se libérer pour la soirée..

«  **Disponible pour une soirée chez moi ou tu comptes rattraper le coup ce soir avec ta femme ?**  »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en attendant une réponse. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre mais n'était pas celle espérée.

«  **J'aurai adoré mais je ne peux pas, il faut vraiment que je me fasse pardonner.. Je suis désolé de te dire ça en plus je me doute que ça ne doit pas te faire bien plaisir mais il le faut sinon les choses vont s'aggraver et ça sera encore pire..**  ».

«  **Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. D'ailleurs je l'ai croisé en partant et je l'ai salué mais elle m'a répondu sèchement donc tu as raison de vouloir arranger les choses. Mais je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre même si je me doute..**  ».

«  **Ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu penses, ne t'inquiète pas et promis, j'essaye de me libérer dans la fin de semaine pour faire un truc ensemble**  ».

«  **Cool ! :*** ».

Louise espéra innocemment qu'Emmanuel allait réussir sans forcément avoir la nécessité de coucher avec elle néanmoins, même s'il avait dit que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas idiote et savait très bien que la meilleure réconciliation pour un couple marié finit forcément dans le lit. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées.

~~

Emmanuel rejoignit ses appartements lorsque sa journée fut finie. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa femme à l'intérieur. Il essaya de l'appeler mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Le chef d'état se mit à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios possibles dans sa tête : peut-être avait-elle compris et était partie, peut-être voulait-elle seulement faire comprendre à son mari ce que c'était d'être sans nouvelles, peut-être était-elle juste aller se balader et n'avait plus de batterie.. Le chef d'état n'aimait pas bien ce genre de situation, il détestait être sans nouvelles de sa femme. Il appela les gardes du corps de Brigitte mais ceux-ci ne répondaient pas non plus. Emmanuel bouillonnait intérieurement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand on t'appelle ? Cria-t-il excédé.

-Alors déjà tu vas te calmer et au moins tu vois ce que ça fait d'être sans nouvelles. J'étais partie faire un tour et je n'ai pas regardé mon portable.

-Pardon mais j'ai eu peur, tes gardes du corps ne répondaient pas non plus..

-Ça te fera une petite leçon.

-Tu leur as dit de ne pas me répondre pour te venger ? C'est bas..

-Exactement oui car j'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, tu ne comprends pas, au moins là tu as compris.

-Bref, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, enterrons la hache de guerre, répondit-il en se rapprochant de sa femme.

-Emmanuel, je ne demande que ça moi, je veux te retrouver mais c'est toi qui agis anormalement depuis quelques semaines..

-Comment ça ? Enfin je veux dire on s'est quand même retrouvé ces deux dernières semaines non ? On a été au restaurant, on est parti en week-end etc..

-Oui mais tu as organisé ça en réaction à la polémique et non pas parce que tu en avais envie, ce n'est pas pareil..

-Bien sûr que j'en avais envie voyons, tu es ma femme.

-Prouve le alors.. Tu es devenu plus distant depuis ta prise en fonction et encore plus depuis que Louise est arrivée.

-C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est une fonction très prenante ! Quant à Louise, je t'ai déjà dit que tu te faisais des idées.

-Tu as toujours une excuse..

-Bon promis je vais faire des efforts ! Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? Tu préfères rester là et dîner aux chandelles ou tu préfères sortir ?

-Je préférerai rester là, j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie devant les photographes et les gens.

-D'accord pas de soucis, je vais commander au chef tout ce que tu aimes, je reviens, répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser.

Emmanuel sortit de ses appartements et descendit en cuisine. Il alla voir le chef et lui demanda de faire les plats qu'adoraient sa femme. Il remonta ensuite au pas de course. Arrivé dans sa cuisine, il sortit une bouteille de Meursault et deux verres à vin. Il l'ouvrit et servit les verres puis en tendit un à sa femme assise sur le canapé.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre posté un peu tardivement, mon ordinateur était en réparation.. Mais du coup j'ai mis deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Bonne lecture ;)

-Merci, répondit-elle.

-Trinquons, répondit Emmanuel en levant son verre.

-A quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A nous et je te promets d'être plus présent.

-Tu m'as déjà promis ça la dernière fois..

-Et je l'ai mis en pratique, le week-end où est parti au Touquet, ce n'était pas pour faire du buzz, c'était pour passer du temps avec toi.

-Ok.. A nous alors.., répondit-elle.

Une fois à table, les cuisiniers apportèrent tous les mets commandés et Brigitte était ravie. Ils passèrent la soirée à rigoler, à parler de choses et d'autres et pour une fois, en évitant le sujet boulot et Louise. Tous deux partirent se coucher et sa femme, enthousiasmée par le fait d'avoir retrouvé l'instant d'une soirée son mari attentionné avec qui elle pouvait discuter de tout, fut portée par une envie irrépressible de lui. Emmanuel quant à lui, n'en avait pas vraiment le cœur. Les paroles de Louise lui tournaient en tête « je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre même si je me doute.. » et il savait que si elle lui posait la question par la suite, il n'arriverait pas à lui mentir sur le fait de savoir si il a couché avec sa femme ou non. Il préféra donc repousser Brigitte, prétextant qu'il avait oublié de passer un coup de téléphone important pour un rendez-vous qu'il avait le lendemain mais promis à sa femme de remettre ça au plus vite. Il sortit donc à cette heure tardive de la nuit, rejoindre son bureau. Une fois installé dans son fauteuil, il décida d'envoyer un message à Louise qui devait probablement angoisser en se fantasmant leurs réconciliations entre sa femme et lui.

~~

Louise tournait dans le lit et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, maintenue éveillée par ses pensées en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Emmanuel mais un SMS vint la sortir de ses réflexions.

«  **Mission accomplie et sans donner de ma personne.. Tu peux dormir sereine**  »

Une immense joie l'envahit d'un coup. Non seulement, il lui envoyait un message ce qui prouvait qu'il pensait à elle mais en plus, il n'avait pas couché avec sa femme, sûrement à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit par SMS. Il avait compris que Louise redoutait ce moment même si elle savait forcément que c'était inévitable. Elle lui répondit dans la minute qui suivit.

«  **Vous êtes le plus fort Monsieur le Président ! ;-)** »

«  **Je sais je sais.. ;-)**  »

Louise sourit en voyant le texto. Emmanuel était toujours en train de plaisanter et de la faire rire. Ce dernier posa son portable. Le fait de savoir que Louise était rassurée le rendait heureux. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour retourner dans ses appartements. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit sans réveiller sa femme qui s'était endormie puis il ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla enjoué. Tout allait bien pour lui, il avait réussi à assouvir son désir envers Louise et à se réconcilier avec sa femme. Il partit dans la salle de bain et se mit à siffloter sous la douche. Il sortit ensuite et enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume. En mettant sa cravate, il eut un petit flash-back de sa nuit avec Louise au moment où elle le tirait avec. Un grand sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage et n'arrivait pas à partir. Il rejoignit ensuite la cuisine où Brigitte avait préparé deux cafés. Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme et prit la tasse qu'il avala d'une traite. Il lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée puis sortit rejoindre son bureau. Un peu avant 9h, comme à son habitude, il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Louise arriver. Celle-ci fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe blanche et de talons hauts. Le chef d'état prit son téléphone et se dépêcha de lui envoyer un message avant qu'elle ne rentre.

«  **Encore plus belle que d'habitude..**  »

Louise reçut ce texto et se mit à sourire à pleine dent. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour apercevoir Emmanuel et le vit en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle se dépêcha de répondre.

«  **Pour le plaisir de vos yeux Monsieur le Président..**  ».

La jeune femme le regarda puis lui fit une référence. Elle éclata de rire toute seule en voyant le grand sourire d'Emmanuel puis monta les marches de l’Élysée et partit dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle reçut un deuxième texto.

«  **Il faudrait que je vois ça de plus près.**  »

«  **Cela ne tient qu'à toi ;)**  »

«  **A toute à l'heure alors ;)**  »

«  **Quand ?**  »

«  **Tu verras..**  »

Louise ne répondit pas. Elle aimait bien les surprises et le seul fait de savoir qu'elle allait voir Emmanuel la mettait en joie pour le reste de la journée, qu'importe l'heure à laquelle elle le verrait. La jeune femme jetait un coup d’œil à la pendule toutes les dix minutes et levait la tête pour voir si elle l'apercevait mais en vain. Midi arriva et Louise sortit de son bureau, un peu déçue. Elle traversa le couloir et à son grand bonheur, aperçut Emmanuel au bout, qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui dit de la suivre pour discuter dans un endroit un peu moins à la vue de tout le monde. Il ouvrit une salle sur la droite quelques mètres plus loin, visiblement une salle de réunions. Celle-ci était vide alors ils en profitèrent pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Louise ferma la porte derrière elle. Emmanuel scruta son amante de haut en bas. Il la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe.

-Vu de plus près, c'est encore mieux.., dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Merci.. Je te retourne le compliment mais tu es toujours parfait toi de toute façon, même si je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une autre tenue que le costume..

-Tu es sûre de ça ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

Louise réfléchit sur le coup à la question d'Emmanuel puis explosa de rire lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris où il voulait en venir.

-Je voulais dire d'autres habits voyons...

-C'est vrai !

La jeune femme sourit et alla contre Emmanuel pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il serra sa maîtresse contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Louise était aux anges, être dans ses bras était l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant et dès qu'il la serrait contre elle, elle se sentait protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait désormais lui arriver. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder puis l'embrassa. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ses baisers.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle.., dit-il en retirant ses lèvres.

-Oui ?

-Je vais pouvoir me libérer ce week-end, Brigitte va chez une amie à Bordeaux.

-Oh non mince.., répondit-elle.

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Si beaucoup mais.. le truc c'est que je devais rentrer sur Lyon ce week-end, ma mère a organisé un repas avec toute ma famille et c'est prévu depuis longtemps.. J'ai oublié de t'en parler je suis désolée..

-Ah oui je vois.. Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y on aura d'autres occasions pour se voir.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurai vraiment adoré passer le week-end avec toi.. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pas du tout je comprends, la famille c'est important.

-On se voit quand je rentre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas de soucis.

Louise était quand même dégoûtée. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait passer un long moment avec Emmanuel, il fallait qu'elle ait un empêchement.

-On devrait y aller, on va finir par se faire repérer, dit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

-C'est vrai.

Le chef d'état se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et passa ensuite sa tête pour voir si le champ était libre. Personne n'était en vue. Ils sortirent donc tous deux, Louise se dirigeant vers la sortie et Emmanuel remontant dans ses appartements privés. Chacun mangea de son côté et Louise revint à 14h pour se remettre au travail. La fin de journée arriva et elle rentra chez elle. La journée du vendredi n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, même schéma que les journées précédentes. Elle ne vit cependant pas Emmanuel à son grand regret surtout en arrêtant pas de se dire qu'elle aurait pu passer un week-end rien qu'avec lui. Elle espéra néanmoins que ce n'était que partie remise.

A la fin de sa journée, Louise se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour finir de préparer sa valise. Comme d'habitude, elle prit beaucoup trop d'habits. La jeune femme ne partait que pour deux jours et se retrouvait avec des affaires complètes pour se changer tous les jours pendant 2 semaines, habits rangés dans la catégorie des « on ne sait jamais ». Elle ferma sa valise et se dirigea vers la gare. Quelques heures plus tard, elle arrivait à Lyon. En sortant sur le quai, elle vit son père, sa mère ainsi que son frère qui l'attendaient. Ceux-ci la serrèrent dans leurs bras tour à tour puis partirent en direction de chez eux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et revinrent sur le sujet du stage. Mais cette fois, Louise était très enjouée quand elle parlait, elle racontait avec envie et parler du Président ne la dérangeait plus. Ses parents ne comprirent pas trop le revirement de comportement de leur fille mais ne se posèrent pas tant et plus de questions. Arrivés chez eux, Louise leva les yeux devant sa maison et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il faut avouer que retourner ici l'avait manqué. La maison était un peu à l'écart de la ville et disposait d'un assez grand jardin devant, fermé par un portail. La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre et sortit les affaires de sa valise. Juste après avoir fini, celle-ci reçut un texto qui lui mit directement le sourire sur le visage.

«  **Bien arrivée à Lyon ?**  »

C'était Emmanuel.. Et dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait pu être avec lui.

«  **Oui super, le reste de ma famille n'arrive que demain midi mais ça fait du bien de revenir un peu aux sources même si j'aurais préférée être avec toi..**  »

«  **Moi aussi... Profite bien en tout cas.**  »

En envoyant ce texto, Emmanuel réfléchit. Et s'il allait à Lyon lui aussi ? Il faisait passer ça pour une visite banale à la rencontre du nouveau maire et en même temps, il en profitait pour passer voir Louise. Il appela son équipe pour qu'elle lui prépare cette entrevue rapide en fin d'après-midi du samedi sans donner de raisons à cette envie soudaine puis regagna ses appartements. Louise quant à elle, était tout sourire face au texto d'Emmanuel. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver mais essaya de ne pas trop y penser pour profiter de sa famille à fond. Elle descendit pour manger et leurs retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Ils allèrent tous se coucher assez tardivement, ayant profité de leur première soirée. Louise se coucha dans sa chambre à Lyon même si ses pensées avaient déjà pris le chemin de Paris. Elle s'endormit en pensant à Emmanuel.

Le lendemain matin, Louise se leva aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, profitant du week-end pour faire une petite grasse matinée, même si celle-ci n'avait rien à voir en comparaison des comas qu'elle pouvait faire après une grosse soirée. Elle se dépêcha de déjeuner et de se préparer puis s'activa ensuite pour aider sa mère à préparer le repas pour toute sa famille qui allait arriver pour déjeuner. Son frère ainsi que son père étaient partis à la gare pour aller récupérer les parents de ce dernier. La sonnette se fit entendre aux environs de 11h, un peu tôt pour débarquer.. La mère de Louise lui demanda d'aller ouvrir car cette dernière était en pleine préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat. La jeune femme sortit de la maison puis traversa le jardin pour aller ouvrir le portail. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Louise eut un blocage de quelques secondes avant de se frotter les yeux pour savoir si c'était un rêve ou si elle était bien dans la réalité. Emmanuel se tenait en face d'elle, un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de vin à la main.

-Mais, mais.. je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Surprise, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux comme accueil, répondit Emmanuel tout penaud.

-Pardon je suis désolée ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de te voir c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici et maintenant.

Louise s'avança ensuite et le serra dans ses bras avant de comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça en public. Elle se recula immédiatement en regardant autour d'elle mais heureusement, personne n'était aux alentours.

-Désolée.. Viens je t'en prie, entre, mais tu vas dire quoi à ma mère ? Surtout que toute la famille ne va pas tarder alors imagine leurs réactions lorsqu'ils vont voir le Président de la République..

-Ne t'inquiète pas je gère, dit-il en montrant le bouquet et la bouteille, mais ça te fait plaisir au moins ?

-Bien évidemment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.., avoua-t-elle.

Emmanuel sourit. Tous deux traversèrent le jardin pour aller à l'intérieur de la maison. Louise passa devant pour essayer de prévenir sa mère avant qu'elle n'aperçoive Emmanuel.

-Maman ne prend pas peur mais Monsieur Macron est là.

Sa mère leva la tête de son gâteau puis se retourna en ouvrant grand les yeux et aperçut le chef d'état.

-Monsieur Macron mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? C'est une joie de vous revoir même si je ne suis pas très présentable dans mon tablier de cuisine. Nous attendons de la famille c'est pour ça que je suis à fond dans les fourneaux, dit-elle essayant de cacher son désarroi face au fait d'avoir le Président en chair et en os chez elle.

-Bonjour Madame Dallier, heureux de vous revoir aussi. Comment allez-vous ? Ne vous en faites pas, en tout cas ça sent très bon. Et tenez c'est pour vous et votre mari, dit-il en tendant les fleurs et la bouteille de vin.

-Ça va et vous ? Oh merci beaucoup, les fleurs sont magnifiques mais il ne fallait pas, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

-Je vous en prie c'est tout à fait normal. Je vais bien aussi, j'ai rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi avec le maire de Lyon donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas y aller plus tôt et venir vous saluer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps comme vous attendez de la famille.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, répondit la mère de Louise en mettant le bouquet dans un vase ; vous ne nous dérangez pas voyons, vous avez quelque chose de prévu à midi ? Sinon restez avec nous pour déjeuner ça me ferait plaisir et à Louise aussi j'imagine !

Louise se mit à rougir en croisant le regard d'Emmanuel qui lui fit un clin d’œil discrètement. La jeune femme comprit le stratagème de ce dernier pour rester avec elle sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

-Oui tout à fait, répondit-elle en continuant de le dévorer des yeux.

-Vous êtes sure ? Vraiment je ne veux pas vous importunez, vous vous retrouvez en famille, je peux comprendre que vous voulez rester entre vous, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Sure et certaine ! Le reste de la famille va être surpris de vous voir, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop vous embêter.

-J'imagine mais ne vous inquiétez pas.. En tout cas c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, merci beaucoup, répondit-il.

-Pas de soucis. Mettez-vous à l'aise je vous en prie.

-Je vous remercie. Voulez-vous un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste de costume.

\- Oh non vous êtes adorable mais vous êtes un invité et en plus de ça le président vous n'allez sûrement pas faire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous ne voulez pas visiter la maison plutôt ? Demanda Louise.

-Ah bonne idée ! Rajouta Sylvie sa mère.

-Si avec plaisir, répondit Emmanuel.

-Par ici, répondit Louise lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Emmanuel suivit la jeune femme dans le salon. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres et les salles de bain. Arrivés en haut, la jeune femme le prit par la main et le tira dans sa chambre. Elle s'accrocha ensuite à son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette sensation était l'une des plus agréables qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans toute sa vie. Emmanuel la serra dans ses bras tout en continuant à l'embrasser, heureux de l'effet qu'avait sa petite surprise. Louise mordit la lèvre inférieure du président qui en retour, arborait un grand sourire.

-Je suis très contente de te voir.., dit la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il.

-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

-Je vais partir en milieu d'après-midi direction la mairie et je vais rentrer sur Paris ce soir à mon avis.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir ici cette nuit ? Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas mes parents et comme ça tu restes jusqu'à dimanche et on remonte ensemble à Paris.

-J'aimerai beaucoup mais tu sais, il suffit que quelqu'un me voit ici pour que les rumeurs soient relancées et si je dors chez toi, ça va se déchaîner deux fois plus et ça repartira en dispute avec Brigitte... Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi bien sûr que je resterai mais la situation fait que c'est compliqué. Imagine surtout si tes parents nous surprennent cette nuit à rejoindre la chambre de l'un ou l'autre, on aurait l'air bien, dit-il en rigolant. D'ailleurs, personne à part mon équipe n'est au courant que je suis déjà sur Lyon parce que je ne voulais pas que les journalistes me suivent jusqu'ici.. Donc si tu pouvais dire à ta famille de rester discrète, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-Pas de soucis, je comprends tout à fait même si je suis un peu dégoûtée.. Mais c'est vrai que si mes parents nous surprenaient ça serait ultra gênant. Et pour ma famille, je leur dirai dès qu'ils arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura que tu as fait une halte ici. Et.. pour ta reconnaissance, tu comptes la montrer comment ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent tout en ayant une idée derrière la tête.

-Louise.. Je te vois venir maintenant, répondit-il en rigolant.

-Pas du tout, c'était une question comme ça, sans aucune arrière-pensée..

-C'est cela oui..

Emmanuel sourit et prit le visage de Louise dans ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes puis la dirigea vers le côté de la pièce le plus proche. Le dos de Louise entra en collision avec le mur et cette dernière mordit la lèvre d'Emmanuel lors du contact. L'attraction montait en eux lorsqu'ils furent coupés par la mère de la jeune femme.

-Louise ? Tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît, ton père et ton frère viennent d'arriver.

Emmanuel se recula de peur de se faire surprendre. Louise, voyant la tête de ce dernier apeuré et à l’affût du moindre bruit, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Oui maman on arrive, répondit-elle la voix vacillante puis se tourna vers Emmanuel, ne descend pas de suite s'il te plaît je veux prévenir mes grands-parents d'abord que tu es là car s'ils te voient directement j'ai peur de leur réaction. Non pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas mais plus l'incompréhension et le choc de te voir ici.

-Pas de soucis, j'attends ton feu vert, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

-Merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

La jeune femme descendit les marches pour accueillir ses grands-parents.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que la suite vous plait ? Comme je ne savais pas si j'allais la poster, je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de suivre encore cette histoire ça me fait plaisir et à la semaine prochaine ! :) 
> 
> PS : Bravo les Bleus et vive la France !!! ;D

-Bonjour, dit-elle. 

-Oh ma petite-fille ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, répondit sa grand-mère en serrant Louise dans ses bras. 

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda son grand-père. 

-Oui c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps ! Ben écoute super, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie à vrai dire ! 

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi contente ? En tout cas, ça se voit, ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse comme ça, rajouta sa grand-mère. 

-Ma nouvelle vie parisienne on va dire ! 

-D'ailleurs, elle a une petite surprise, enfin disons plutôt qu'on a un invité qui n'était pas prévu, dit sa mère. 

-Ah bon ? Demanda son père. 

-Mais qui ça ? Rajouta sa grand-mère. 

-Quelqu'un d'important mais ne paniquez pas en le voyant, répondit Louise. 

-Tu peux.., commença à dire Louise mais voyant le regard de sa mère qui ne comprit pas pourquoi sa fille tutoyait le président de la République, rectifia ; euh vous pouvez venir ! 

Ses grands-parents fixèrent l'escalier en attendant le fameux invité mystère. Les bruits de pas se firent entendre puis Emmanuel apparu, sous les yeux médusés de la famille de Louise. 

-Bonjour, dit le président. 

Il s'approcha du père et du grand-père de Louise pour leur serrer la main et embrassa sa grand-mère. 

-Monsieur Macron je vous présente mes grands-parents, Marie et Jean-Christophe et mon petit-frère Mathis, dit Louise. 

-Enchanté, comment allez-vous ? Rajouta-t-il. 

-Enchanté Monsieur Macron, répondit Mathis en tendant sa main pour la lui serrer. 

Les grands-parents le fixèrent du regard interloqués par ce qu'il se passait puis répondirent quelques longues secondes plus tard. 

-Bon..Bonjour, balbutia la grand-mère. 

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président, pardonnez notre impolitesse, nous sommes juste surpris de vous voir en personne et surtout ici, dit Jean-Christophe. 

-Je vous en prie, je comprends que cela puisse paraître un petit peu déroutant. 

-Que faites-vous ici ? Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer en tout cas, répondit Marie se décrispant un peu. 

-Et bien j'ai rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi avec le maire du coup j'en ai profité pour venir un peu plus tôt pour revoir Monsieur et Madame Dallier ainsi que ma petite stagiaire préférée, répondit-il en regardant Louise. 

-C'est gentil de votre part, répondit Pascal, vous restez déjeuner avec nous j'espère ? 

-En effet oui, votre femme m'a gentiment invité et encore merci pour votre hospitalité. 

-Je vous en prie, vous êtes le bienvenu, répondit sa mère. 

Les conversations se poursuivirent, les grands-parents de Louise posant un tas de questions à Emmanuel et parlant des anciens présidents français. Ce dernier se sentait bien accueilli et content de partager ce moment privilégié avec la famille de Louise. Le reste de la famille arriva et la jeune femme présenta Emmanuel à tout le monde en leur disant de ne rien dire bien évidemment car il n'était pas censé être là. Marine sa cousine était présente également et Louise se rappela leur conversation qu'elles avaient eu au téléphone il y a quelques semaines, conversation où elle lui disait qu'elle était en train de s'attacher et où sa cousine lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux faux espoirs. Cette dernière embrassa Emmanuel et le scruta du regard. Ce dernier ne comprit pas l'insistance de celle-ci à le regarder et voyant son incompréhension, Louise intervint. 

-J'ai eu ma cousine au téléphone il y a quelques semaines et je lui ai parlé de vous enfin globalement et elle avait hâte de vous rencontrer.

-Voilà c'est ça, renchérit sa cousine venant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas dû être très discrète. 

-D'accord et bien enchanté alors ! Répondit-il en souriant. 

Louise sourit à sa cousine qui commença à faire la discussion avec Emmanuel pour crédibiliser son insistance. Elle les laissa discuter faisant confiance réciproquement à l'un et l'autre pour ne pas divulguer ses secrets, l'un avouant sa relation intime avec elle et l'autre avouant l'attachement que sa cousine éprouvait envers lui, tous deux non censés être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Elle partit dans la cuisine aider sa mère et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Emmanuel était entouré de quasiment toute la famille, chacun voulant discuter avec le Président de la République. Tout le monde était enchanté d'avoir une personne aussi importante avec eux et de plus, très cordiale, gentille et drôle. Le père de Louise sortit le champagne et en servit une coupe à tout le monde, sauf bien évidemment aux enfants. 

-A la présence du président parmi nous et à nos retrouvailles, dit-il en levant son verre. 

-A votre accueil chaleureux, répondit Emmanuel. 

Tous trinquèrent. La famille de Louise posait beaucoup de questions au président qui répondait avec joie. Ils parlaient de pleins de sujets et cela changeait beaucoup le chef d'état qui était habitué à parler des revendications des citoyens avec eux lorsque ceux-ci l'interpellaient. Le moment de passer à table arriva et la mère de Louise avait mis Emmanuel en face d'elle au centre avec Louise à sa gauche. Cette dernière était ravie d'être à côté de lui et également de sa cousine. Tous s'assirent et la mère de Louise amena les plats un à un tandis que son père servait les verres de vin. La table se situait dehors et le soleil était à son apogée. Les quelques parasols pour se faire un peu d'ombre n'étaient que peu efficaces. Emmanuel tomba la veste de costume et remonta les manches de sa belle chemise blanche. La jeune femme lui lança un regard en coin qu'il répondit par un petit sourire complice qu'ils renouvelèrent plusieurs fois au cours du repas sans s'en rendre compte. Ils passaient leur temps à se croiser du regard ou essayer d'intervenir dans les conversations de l'un ou de l'autre avec le reste de la famille. Ils n'arrêtaient pas non plus de se taquiner gentiment mais toujours avec la retenue qu'une stagiaire devrait avoir avec son patron et vice versa. 

Le chef d'état était également accaparé par Sylvie qui trouvait cet homme fort sympathique. Pour essayer de le déstabiliser, Louise eut la bonne idée de poser sa main sous la table sur la cuisse de ce dernier qui tressaillit au contact. Il répondit à sa mère en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. La jeune femme, prête à exploser de rire, voulut s'amuser un peu plus et monta tout doucement sa main le long de la jambe d'Emmanuel. Celui-ci se raidit et tout en essayant de garder sa nervosité pour lui, descendit sa main sous la table pour arrêter celle de Louise. Celle-ci regarda sa mère et lui sourit pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de ce qu'il se passait en-dessous. Emmanuel enleva la main de la jeune femme discrètement en continua de discuter. Il tourna la tête en direction de Louise qui avait les yeux rieurs et lui lança un regard vengeur. La jeune femme tourna ensuite la tête et croisa le regard de sa cousine, regard pouvant signifier tout un tas de choses. Elle se demanda si cette dernière pouvait avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé sous la table mais ne dit rien. 

Le reste du repas se termina tout à fait normalement et le chef d'état se sentait à l'aise. La famille de Louise était très agréable et le moment partagé entre eux avait été très sympathique. Emmanuel buvait son café et regarda sa montre. Il était déjà quasiment l'heure de partir.. Il ne voulait pas quitter la jeune femme, cette petite pause outre Paris n'était que bénéfique. Mais le travail s'imposait et impossible d'y déroger. 

-Je vais devoir y aller malheureusement.. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour votre hospitalité, vous êtes adorables vraiment, dit-il. 

-Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Sylvie. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu plus.. ? Renchérit Louise ne voulant pas le voir partir. 

-Et oui contraintes horaires, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de rester un peu plus, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. 

-Je comprends, en tout cas, ça nous a fait très plaisir de vous revoir et vous êtes le bienvenu si un jour vous repassez dans le coin, dit Pascal. 

-C'est gentil, j'y penserai, encore merci à vous, répondit Emmanuel en se levant. 

-Attendez ! Je.. j'ai quelque chose à vous donner par rapport au stage, c'est un dossier que je devais rendre à Jean mais j'ai oublié vendredi du coup ça vous dérange de le récupérer là ? Demanda Louise dans une dernière tentative pour qu'il reste. 

-Non pas du tout, donnez-le moi je le transmettrai ce soir en rentrant sur Paris. 

-Venez avec moi, c'est en haut.. 

En voyant le regard de Louise, Emmanuel comprit que le dossier n'était pas la préoccupation principale. Il la suivit quand même, faisant comme si de rien n'était et grimpa les marches jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma la porte derrière eux. 

-Un dossier tu dis.., dit Emmanuel. 

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle en s'avançant pour se serrer contre lui ; je ne veux pas que tu partes...

-Je t'avoues que si j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le maire, c'était juste pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix...

-Tu ne peux pas annuler en reportant le rendez-vous ? 

-C'est délicat, il me faudrait une excuse valable et le maire et mon équipe ont déjà tout préparé.. Et puis on se voit lundi, dit-il en la serrant. 

-Oui.. 

Emmanuel se pencha et embrassa tendrement Louise. Cette dernière lui rendit, plus réceptive que jamais. 

-Au fait, c'était quoi ça à table ? Demanda le chef d'état en relevant la tête. 

Louise se mit à rire. 

-C'était simplement un exercice pour tester votre capacité à rester calme en toute situation Monsieur le Président, répondit-elle en rigolant. 

-Ah oui ? Et bien tu vas voir si je sais garder mon calme. 

Emmanuel posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa maîtresse mais cette fois-ci sans retenue ni délicatesse. Une bestialité s'empara de son amant. Louise découvrit une part animale en lui, une part d'autorité et de domination qui ne lui déplaisait point. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et le président se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci souriait voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait très entreprenant. 

-Finalement j'adore quand tu perds ton calme, dit-elle haletante. 

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, dit-il en levant les sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Il embrassa de nouveau Louise et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser avec passion. La jeune femme commença à enlever les boutons de la chemise du président un par un en descendant. Ce dernier, poussé par son envie d'elle se laissa faire. Au moment de l'enlever entièrement, ils furent de nouveau coupés. 

-Euh Monsieur Macron ? Vos gardes du corps sont là, dit Pascal. 

Il se redressa aussitôt et se rhabilla prestement. 

-D'accord j'arrive, merci ! 

Il reboutonna en vitesse sa chemise, de peur de se faire surprendre et la tira pour ne pas qu'elle paraisse froissée. Louise était encore allongée sur le lit, prise d'un mélange de frustration et de rire. 

-Faut que tu trouves un dossier à me filer parce que si je descends sans rien avec moi, ça ne va pas le faire, dit Emmanuel. 

-Oui tu as raison. Je vais bien te trouver un truc à te donner. 

La jeune femme chercha dans ses vieilles affaires d'école pour trouver un classeur, un trieur ou une pochette. Elle en trouva une où ses cours de droit étaient à l'intérieur et la donna à Emmanuel. 

-Parfait, ça fera l'affaire. Il faut que j'y ailles là sinon ça va vraiment faire louche.. On se voit bientôt de toute manière, dit-il. 

-Oui, tu me diras si dans la semaine on peut se voir en-dehors de l’Élysée. 

-Avec plaisir. 

Il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois puis sortit de la chambre, la pochette à la main.


	5. Chapter 5

Il descendit les escaliers suivi de Louise. Tout le monde était encore assis à table dans le jardin et les gardes du corps attendaient avec eux. Tous deux sortirent de la maison et les rejoignirent.

-C'est bon j'ai récupéré le dossier, nous pouvons y aller, dit-il.

-Bon courage alors, répondit Sylvie.

-Merci bien et encore merci à vous de m'avoir accueilli.

-Avec plaisir !

Il s'avança auprès de chaque personne de la famille de Louise pour leur faire la bise et termina par cette dernière en appuyant un peu plus sur la joue. Il lui sourit puis fit un dernier signe à tout le monde et partit entouré de ses gardes.

-Pour une surprise, ça en était une ! Dit sa mère.

-J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit Louise.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de le revoir, rajouta son père.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre un président et il est vraiment très sympathique, renchérit Marie.

Toute la famille débattue de leur repas, tous enchantés d'avoir fait la connaissance d'Emmanuel Macron et disant à Louise à quel point elle avait de la chance de travailler à ses côtés. Sa famille, connaissant plus ou moins l'attirance de la jeune femme pour les hommes plus âgés, n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner en disant qu'elle devait probablement craquer pour le président, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

-En tout cas c'est un très bel homme, dit sa mère.

-Hein Louise ? Demanda sa cousine en rigolant qui fut fusillée du regard par cette dernière.

-Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit-elle pour tourner la chose à la plaisanterie.

Marine se mit à rire.

-Viens ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on va discuter, dit-elle déterminée.

-Yes ! Répondit Louise, sachant pertinemment de quoi allait lui parler sa cousine.

Les deux filles prirent leurs verres, s'éloignèrent de la tablée et se posèrent sur les balançoires au fond du jardin.

-Je crois que j'ai loupé des épisodes non ? Faut que tu me racontes tout, t'en es où par rapport à lui ? Vous aviez l'air super complices..

-Euh je sais plus, je t'avais dit quoi la dernière fois ? Demanda Louise essayant de gagner du temps.

-Tu m'avais parlé d'une soirée à l’Élysée où tu avais dansé avec lui et tu m'avais dit que t'étais en train de t'attacher.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.. Ben je ne sais pas par où commencer..

-Par le commencement ! Répondit-elle impatiente de tout savoir.

-Merci de ton aide, répondit Louise en rigolant ; et bien on a continué à se rapprocher de plus en plus suite à cela et..

-Et ?? Insista Marine en buvant une gorgée.

-On est ensemble.., avoua-t-elle timidement.

Sa cousine recracha d'un coup l'eau qu'elle venait de boire puis la regarda choquée.

-Pardon j'ai bien entendu là ??

Louise ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'essuya le visage en voyant la réaction de sa cousine qui l'avait bien évidemment aspergée d'eau au passage.

-Attend c'est une blague ou pas ? Tu me fais marcher ? Dis-moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague.. T'es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance donc garde tout ça pour toi, dit Louise.

-Oui oui bien sûr mais je suis choquée là je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce que tu viens de dire. Ma cousine sort en cachette avec le Président de la République, non mais c'est digne d'un film, répondit Marine.

-C'est vrai que dis comme ça, c'est un peu surréaliste.

-Un peu ? Le mot est faible.. Bon raconte-moi tout maintenant !

-Bon je vais essayer de te la faire courte en résumant tout. Je ne t'ai pas tout dis avant parce que je ne voulais pas trop m'avancer ou quoi mais déjà avant la soirée où on a dansé ensemble, il s'est passé d'autres trucs. Il m'avait invité à manger un soir chez lui et après on est allé se balader dans les jardins et à un moment, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé parce qu'on se connaissait à peine mais on était à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Bon on ne l'a pas fait mais après la soirée que je t'ai racontée, celle où on a dansé ensemble, je suis partie et il m'a envoyé un texto donc depuis on parle par message et une fois je sortais dans un bar de nuit et je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai envoyé un message et il a compris que j'étais bourrée du coup il est venu me chercher et m'a ramené chez moi et dans les escaliers je suis tombée donc il m'a soigné. Le lendemain, on a fait un pique-nique tous les deux dans les jardins de l’Élysée et on a de nouveau failli s'embrasser.. Et après, on est parti à Bruxelles et c'est là où il s'est réellement passé quelque chose.. Après la première journée, on s'est rejoint le soir d'abord dans sa chambre pour l'apéritif puis on a été dîner et on a bu un dernier verre dans sa chambre mais moi je ne voulais pas que ça soit tout et à l'hôtel, il y avait une piscine du coup je lui ai demandé si il voulait y aller et il m'a dit oui donc on est descendu là-bas et on commençait à se chercher et.. ben je l'ai embrassé. Tu sais que ça ne me ressemble pas parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça, je suis très timide mais là je ne sais pas j'ai senti que c'était le bon moment et j'en avais très envie.. Bref, du coup on s'embrasse en passant du temps dans le jacuzzi etc et après on est remonté dans sa chambre et j'ai dormi avec lui mais il ne s'est rien passé parce qu'il ne voulait pas franchir la ligne rouge par rapport à sa femme. Bon ensuite le lendemain on retourne au conseil et je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais les médias nous ont harcelé en venant divulguer des photos de nous deux et en disant qu'on avait une relation cachée donc on a démenti et quand on est rentré sur Paris le soir, Emmanuel m'a reproché d'être à l'origine de tout ça mais assez violemment. Donc là, ça a tout cassé vraiment et ça a été la descente aux enfers parce qu'il m'avait vraiment blessé et je ne voulais plus retourner travailler même s'il s'était excusé par message. Bref, après je reviens, on s'explique et il s'excuse donc je reprends espoir et après les semaines qui ont suivi, il ne me calculait plus.. Donc moi je ne supportais plus la situation et j'ai démissionné.. Et le soir-même, il m'attendait chez moi pour qu'on en parle et.. il m'a avoué certains trucs et m'a embrassé et après.. je.. enfin on..

-Oui ?? demanda sa cousine captivée.

-On a couché ensemble.. Et depuis on sort ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, conclut-elle.

-Ah oui quand même, je n'ai pas loupé qu'un épisode là j'ai loupé la série entière ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est pas faux ahah mais voilà maintenant tu sais tout..

-Mais tu le vis comment ? Enfin tu es amoureuse ? Et ta première fois, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Pour l'instant c'est super vraiment, enfin tu vois aujourd'hui il est venu ici parce qu'il voulait me voir, le rendez-vous, c'était juste un prétexte enfin c'est trop mignon et.. oui je crois bien que je l'aime.. Et ma première fois s'est vraiment bien passée, c'était génial !

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. Franchement je suis vraiment super contente pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureuse ! Mais.. pour la suite.. enfin il va quitter sa femme ?

Cette question refroidit Louise qui savait inconsciemment que la réponse était négative.

-Je.. on ne parle pas de ça enfin pour l'instant je préfères ne pas y penser, on vit au jour le jour et on verra bien ou ça nous mènera..

-D'accord.. T'as raison profite un peu, si t'es bien avec lui, c'est le principal !

-Oui, répondit Louise en souriant.

A ce moment-là, elle reçut un texto.

«  **J'ai passé un super moment avec ta famille et toi, même si j'aurais aimé rester plus.. Tu les remercieras encore. Je vais à mon rendez-vous, bonne fin de journée et à lundi :***  »

Louise montra le texto à sa cousine.

-Trop mignon ! En tout cas, il est vraiment super gentil, le peu que j'ai parlé avec lui et tout il a l'air d'être simple.

-Oui il l'est.

La jeune femme lui répondit.

«  **J'aurais aussi aimé que tu restes.. Je leur dirai ! Bon courage pour ton rendez-vous et à lundi :***  »

Les deux cousines continuèrent ensuite à discuter le reste de l'après-midi. Elles rejoignirent quelques heures plus tard, le reste de la famille pour arrêter de faire les asociales. Un second repas était prévu pour le soir et cette fois-ci sans Emmanuel même si ce dernier était le sujet de discussion principal. Louise remercia de nouveau ses parents de la part du Président comme il le lui avait demandé. Le dîner se finit tardivement puis toute la famille repartit après cette journée de retrouvailles. La jeune femme aida ses parents à ranger et débarrasser puis partit se coucher. Avant de dormir, elle envoya néanmoins un message à Emmanuel pour savoir comment s'était passé son rendez-vous et s'il était bien rentré. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre.

«  **Très bien, le nouveau maire est fort sympathique et j'ai pu aller à la rencontre des Lyonnais qui ont été très chaleureux. Personne n'a remarqué que j'étais arrivé plus tôt pour faire escale chez toi et je viens d'arriver à l’Élysée donc tout est parfait. Bonne fin de journée toi ?**  ».

«  **D'accord tant mieux alors ! Oui super, tu as fait bonne impression, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de toi ! ;)**  ».

«  **Tant que ça ? ;) Ta famille est vraiment top, je suis content d'avoir pu les rencontrer. Quoi de prévu pour demain ?** ».

« **Rien de calé au programme, ça va être journée tranquille je pense puis retour sur Paris et toi ?**  »

«  **Rien non plus, j'irai me balader avec Némo et je m'avancerai sur les prochains rendez-vous à mon avis** ».

«  **D'accord d'accord, bon je te laisse je vais me coucher. Dors bien, ne rêve pas trop de moi et encore merci d'être venu aujourd'hui et à lundi..** »

«  **Pas de soucis, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je vais essayer ;) A lundi** ».

Louise posa son portable et se coucha des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle partit se balader avec ses parents et son frère puis ils passèrent l'après-midi tranquillement à la maison, heureux de se retrouver. La fin de journée arriva et ils emmenèrent Louise à la gare pour qu'elle retourne sur Paris et lui dirent au revoir sur le quai. Une fois dans le train, elle se mit à penser, la tête collée contre la vitre. Il ne lui restait que trois semaines à effectuer à l’Élysée et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Et si quand elle aura fini, Emmanuel ne voulait plus la voir ? Et si cela marquait la fin de l'histoire ? Et si elle le perdait ? Tant de questions dont elle n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse. Elle essaya donc d'arrêter d'avoir des pensées négatives qui venaient lui plomber le moral pour rien car cela n'avait aucun intérêt d'essayer d'envisager un destin puisque ce dernier, par définition, est impossible à savoir avec exactitude. Elle arriva après quelques heures à la capitale et prit un taxi pour arriver directement chez elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle fit réchauffer un plat préparé par sa mère, des restes du repas de famille puis s'assit dans son canapé et alluma la télé. Elle envoya un message à Emmanuel pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée mais ne reçut pas de réponse dans la foulée. Elle pensa qu'il devait très probablement être occupé puis se rappela que Brigitte devait rentrer aussi ce soir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer leurs retrouvailles et le fait de savoir qu'il allait l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras voire plus la rendit triste. Mais c'était désormais son quotidien, se cantonner au rôle de maîtresse et elle l'avait accepté en son âme et conscience. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre puis se coucha mélancolique.

~~

Emmanuel quant à lui, avait également passé une journée tranquille. Comme il l'avait dit à Louise, il était allé promener son chien Némo pour passer un peu de temps avec lui car avec son emploi du temps surchargé, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en occuper. Il avait également essayé de dormir un peu plus qu'ordinairement car généralement, son quota d'heures de sommeil oscillait entre 2h et 4h guère plus. Il avait ensuite mangé seul, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas puisque tout le reste du temps, il était H24 en présence de monde. Un peu de calme ne faisait pas de mal et lui permettait de se recentrer sur lui-même et ne plus être dévoué à 100% à la France et son peuple. L'après-midi, il s’était concentré de nouveau sur son travail après sa petite pause car le devoir l'appelait. Il allait enchaîner les rendez-vous pour la semaine qui arrivait et n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se reposer en laissant tout le travail à faire aux membres de son équipe et de toute manière, ce n'était pas son genre. Il se concentra pour tout finir et ne pas avoir à travailler lorsque Brigitte sera de retour. Celle-ci débarqua dans son bureau en début de soirée. Elle se pencha pour embrasser son mari.

-Alors ce week-end sans moi pas trop dur ? Demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Ah tu étais partie ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué, répondit-il en rigolant ; je plaisante !

-Je préfère ! Alors Lyon ?

-Ben écoute ça a été, le nouveau maire est très sympathique et je suis allé déambuler un peu dans les rues pour rencontrer les gens et ça s'est bien passé ! Et toi Bordeaux ?

-Super aussi, ça m'a permis de décompresser un peu et de sortir du cadre strict de première dame.

-Parfait alors ! J'attendais que tu arrives pour arrêter mon boulot. Un verre de vin pour fêter la fin de ce week-end ?

-Allez si tu veux.

Tous deux se dirigèrent à leurs appartements privés et Emmanuel partit dans la cuisine pour chercher une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. Il revint avec un Crozes-Hermitage et deux verres. Brigitte était assise sur le canapé et attendait son mari. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouteille et tendit un verre à son épouse. Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Ils se mirent à discuter de leurs week-ends réciproques plus en détails et pour Emmanuel, en omettant l'escale chez les parents de Louise. La soirée poursuivit son cours et le chef de l’Élysée leur avait préparé un petit festin. Vers 21h, le portable d'Emmanuel se mit à vibrer et il regarda discrètement. C'était un message de Louise. Ce dernier allait pour répondre quand Brigitte lui demanda qui c'était.

-Oh rien c'est Jean pour m'informer d'un truc au niveau planning, rien de bien important, dit-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

Il lui sourit puis continua à manger. Ils finirent ensuite le repas et partirent se coucher. Brigitte, légèrement entreprenante commença à embrasser son mari de façon de plus en plus insistante montrant bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Emmanuel, quant à lui, essaya de résister le plus qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trahir Louise car quelque part, c'était le cas mais d'un autre côté, il se dit que s'il ne faisait plus l'amour avec sa femme, celle-ci allait trouver ça louche et commencerait à se poser des questions, par conséquent, il céda à la tentation. Ils finirent leur affaire et s'endormirent quelques minutes après.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel se réveilla de bonne heure comme tous les jours et partit sous la douche. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour se faire couler un café puis s'habilla et sortit rejoindre son bureau où ses conseillers ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. En effet, ils devaient préparer une réunion importante puisqu'il recevait le président russe Vladimir Poutine durant les deux premiers jours. Ce dernier devait arriver en fin de matinée donc il fallait coordonner ce rendez-vous dans les moindres détails et à la minute près pour que tout soit en ordre. Vers 11h, il descendit dans la cour pour attendre Vladimir Poutine qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux hommes prirent la pose devant l'ensemble des journalistes présents puis montèrent dans un salon pour discuter de telles ou telles problématiques mondiales. 

Louise quant à elle, était arrivée un peu avant 9h pour boire un café avec Jean. Ce dernier l'informa de la venue du Président russe et rajouta qu'elle était conviée à la conférence de presse dans l'après-midi. Elle le remercia puis partit dans son bureau. Elle travailla non-stop toute la matinée puis sortit à midi pour manger et revint à 14h. La conférence était une heure plus tard donc elle n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose lorsque Jean vint toquer à sa porte pour lui dire de venir. Elle prit un carnet et un stylo pour noter les choses qu'elle pourrait trouver pertinentes puis le suivit en direction du salon. Elle s'installa au premier rang à côté de Jean avec tous les conseillers d'Emmanuel mais également Brigitte. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l’œil que la première dame la dévisageait mais la jeune femme ne tourna pas la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard et se trahir sans le vouloir. Lorsque les deux chefs d'état rentrèrent, Louise ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Emmanuel. Le voyant ainsi devant toute l'assemblée de journalistes le photographiant, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle sortait avec un homme réellement important aux yeux du monde entier. Non pas qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais le fait de le connaître en dehors lui donnait l'impression que c'était un homme tout à fait comme tout le monde mais, devant toutes ces caméras et à côté du président russe, elle était réellement impressionnée. Emmanuel regarda l'assistance et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire qui resta tout de même discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention des journalistes présents mais surtout celle de sa femme. 

La conférence démarra dans la foulée et les deux dirigeants étaient assaillis de questions sur la Syrie, le régime nord-coréen et tant d'autres sujets houleux. Deux heures plus tard, c'était terminé. Les journalistes étaient reconduits en direction de la sortie et le Président russe partit rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer avant le dîner du soir. Emmanuel lui, convoqua tous ses conseillers ainsi que Louise et sa femme pour débriefer de ce qu'il venait de se dire. Le fait de savoir son épouse et sa maîtresse dans la même pièce ne le rassurait pas mais il avait besoin de la présence des deux, sa femme pour le rassurer et Louise parce qu'un seul regard d'elle lui permettait de faire retomber la pression qu'il se mettait. Ses conseillers lui firent un topo rapide sur tous les points positifs et négatifs qu'ils avaient pu tirer de cette conférence. Emmanuel écoutait attentivement car il avait entièrement confiance en les personnes qui l'entouraient et si elles estimaient qu'il y avait des choses à améliorer, il prenait note et mettait tout en œuvre pour le changer. 

Brigitte, profitant de la présence de Louise pour bien lui montrer qu'Emmanuel n'était pas sur le marché, n'arrêtait pas d'être très tactile envers ce dernier. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et lui tenait la main ou de temps en temps, lui passait délicatement la sienne sur le visage, en résumé, n'importe quel geste permettant de montrer son territoire. Elle essayait de déstabiliser la jeune femme pour observer très méticuleusement sa réaction et voir ainsi si son mari lui mentait sur la nature de sa relation avec elle. Louise essayait quant à elle, de rester stoïque face à la provocation de la première dame même si elle bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Son humeur radieuse se changea rapidement en un visage fermé. Elle détourna le regard d'eux deux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les conseillers. Brigitte, commençant à percevoir une certaine jalousie de la part de la stagiaire, continua son petit manège et déposait des baisers sur la main ou dans le cou de son mari. Ce dernier se sentait extrêmement gêné et essayait de se décaler tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas faire de mal à Louise et ayant très bien compris le jeu de sa femme pour pousser à bout cette dernière. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus la mettre dans l'embarras en la repoussant devant les personnes présentes. Ses conseillers ne dirent rien, habitués maintenant à la tendresse que le couple avait l'un envers l'autre. La jeune femme était sur le point de s'énerver de rage et de tristesse devant un tel spectacle mais préféra se lever en prétextant qu'elle avait des choses à finir pour s'éclipser et ne plus avoir à supporter cette vue. Emmanuel voulut la retenir mais se contenta de ne rien faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Brigitte elle, était ravie. Elle avait enfin réussi à perturber la jeune femme et se doutait maintenant de ses intentions et sentiments envers son mari. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était si ceux-ci étaient réciproques car Emmanuel restait imperturbable et savait très bien cacher ce qu'il pensait. La réunion se finit et les conseillers retournèrent à leur travail. Brigitte se retrouva seule avec son époux. 

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ta soudaine envie de me toucher ou m'embrasser tout le temps et qui plus est, en pleine réunion de travail ? Reprocha-t-il à peine la porte refermée. 

-Je n'ai plus le droit d'éprouver de la tendresse envers mon mari maintenant ? 

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit mais j'ai bien vu à quoi tu jouais.. 

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? D'ailleurs, ça me prouve que j'avais raison.. 

-C'est par principe, c'est ridicule de faire cela dans le but de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et en quoi tu avais raison ? 

-Sur le fait qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour toi c'est évident sinon elle n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon. 

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire c'est sûrement vrai, répondit-il essayant de semer le doute. 

-Non Emmanuel, arrête de lui trouver des excuses maintenant, c'est évident que c'est à cause de moi. 

-De toute manière qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je n'éprouve pas la même chose envers elle, fin de l'histoire. Il ne reste plus que trois semaines et après tu ne la reverras plus donc s'il te plaît arrête ce que tu fais pour que le peu de temps qu'il reste, cela se passe bien. 

-J'avais raison sur le fait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour toi et j'ai bien peur d'avoir raison aussi sur le fait qu'elle te plaît sinon tu t'en ficherais.. Toutes les autres femmes qui t'ont dragué, tu les as ignoré sauf elle.. 

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout ? On s'est retrouvé hier soir, tout s'est bien passé et aujourd'hui tu remets ça sur le tapis, je n'en peux plus, répondit-il en se levant. 

-Et voilà, tu te défiles encore.. 

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire ! 

Emmanuel se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis la claqua derrière lui sans un regard pour sa femme. Il l'aimait mais là, le jeu vicieux auquel elle jouait avec Louise lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi jalouse et aussi sur la défensive. D'habitude, elle n'y prêtait pas cas car elle savait que son mari n'en avait rien à faire des autres femmes. Mais là, c'était différent, elle sentait bien que ce dernier n'était pas aussi insensible à Louise qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais ce comportement commençait à énerver le président. Il descendit à l'étage de la jeune femme et la vit au loin dans son bureau. Il s'avança vers elle et ouvrit la porte ce qui fit sursauter Louise perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Emmanuel, elle se tourna vite pour essuyer ses joues où des larmes avaient coulé quelques secondes auparavant. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui. 

-Je.., bégaya-t-il voyant le chagrin de la jeune femme, je suis vraiment désolé Louise.. Je viens de me prendre la tête avec elle là justement à propos de ce qu'elle vient de faire. 

Louise se retourna, les yeux rougis essayant de reprendre ses esprits pour arriver à parler. Emmanuel s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa maîtresse. 

-Tu..tu n'as pas à t'excuser..ce n'est pas toi, bredouilla-t-elle tant bien que mal. 

-Je sais mais quand même j'ai trouvé ça vraiment déplacé vis-à-vis de tout le monde et puis surtout ridicule, tout ça dans le but de voir ta réaction. Et.. je suis désolé que cela t'ai blessé, vraiment.. 

-Je suis désolée moi aussi d'être partie comme ça, ça a dû confirmer ses soupçons du coup.. Ne t'inquiète pas.. 

-Comment dire.. Oui elle a compris mais j'ai essayé de détourner le truc même si maintenant elle sait que tu ressens quelque chose envers moi. 

-Les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer alors maintenant qu'elle en a la certitude.. 

-Pas forcément, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait intérêt de ne rien te faire et qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle en attendant la fin de ton stage donc j'espère qu'elle va arrêter ce petit jeu. 

-D'accord, j'espère.. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas partir mais je sentais la tristesse et la colère monter et je ne voulais pas que justement elle s'en aperçoive. Je sais que c'est ta femme et que forcément, elle a des gestes tendres envers toi mais.. mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.. 

-Je me doute oui.. Je suis vraiment désolé, je vais veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. 

-Merci.. 

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est une situation difficile et je sais que c'est dur à vivre pour toi.., dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il faut que j'y retourne.. Je dois aller me changer et je rejoins Vladimir Poutine, tu me jures que tu vas bien ? 

-Plutôt oui.. Oui je vais bien, vas-y ne t'inquiète pas et bravo pour ta conférence de presse. 

-Merci, répondit-il en se levant, a très bientôt.. 

-Oui j'espère.. 

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Louise lui rendit en retour, le cœur un peu moins brisé que quelques minutes auparavant.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmanuel était vraiment génial et protecteur, un mot, un regard, un sourire de lui et toute la tristesse ou la négativité s'envolait. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la journée était finie et Louise quitta l’Élysée. En rentrant chez elle, elle avait allumé la télévision et Emmanuel ainsi que Brigitte et Vladimir Poutine étaient sur toutes les chaines. Apparemment ils s'étaient réconciliés vu la complicité qu'ils affichaient..

La jeune femme éteignit le poste pour ne pas se faire plus de mal et préféra penser que c'était seulement pour l'image. Elle envoya un message à Clémence et Eva pour savoir ce qu'elles faisaient car ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu. Celles-ci n'étaient pas disponibles immédiatement mais promirent d'être présentes le lendemain après la journée de Louise. Celle-ci retrouva le sourire juste à l'idée de les revoir car rien ne vaut un bon moment de rigolade entre amies. Elle connecta ensuite son téléphone en Bluetooth à son enceinte portative pour mettre de la musique puis se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour regarder ce qu'elle avait à manger dans le frigo. Elle en sortit des œufs, du lait, du gruyère et des lardons pour s'en faire une omelette. La jeune femme préparait son repas en chantant les chansons qui passaient en aléatoire sur son enceinte. Louise était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de musiques dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde ne plus jamais pouvoir en écouter. Les trois quarts de ses chansons étaient, il faut le dire, pour des dépressifs mais c'était le genre de musiques qu'elle préférait, des musiques tristes permettant de ressentir telle ou telle émotion. L'une de ses chansons préférées se fit entendre How to save a life de The Fray et Louise se mit à chanter de toutes ses forces. Il arrivait même des fois où, en mettant toute sa peine dans l'interprétation de la chanson, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle continua de chantonner les paroles de cette chanson qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement tout en préparant son omelette. Elle s'assit ensuite puis la mangea, la musique toujours en fond. La jeune femme avait beau essayer de ne pas penser à Emmanuel, ce dernier était toujours bien présent dans ses pensées. Elle regardait son portable régulièrement mais aucun message de lui. Elle espéra néanmoins le voir le lendemain pour qu'il lui explique le changement de comportement avec sa femme observé à la télévision.

Après son repas, elle partit dans son lit, le casque sur ses oreilles et pensa. Il restait maintenant moins de trois semaines pour clôturer son stage. Louise avait la boule au ventre et ne voulait pas partir de l’Élysée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas quitter Emmanuel et renoncer au fait de le voir tous les jours. Elle essaya de penser à la suite, lorsqu'elle aura fini et ne reviendra plus au siège de la Présidence. Cela allait forcément l'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aime, c’était inévitable puisque étant président de la République, il avait beaucoup d'obligations et elle ne le voyait déjà que très peu en-dehors du travail à l'heure actuelle, donc cela serait pareil après, si ce n'est pire. Et puis, elle ne savait pas encore où elle allait atterrir pour continuer ses études. Elle attendait la réponse de la Sorbonne et d'autres facultés de droit sur Paris qui ne devraient plus trop tarder mais s'il s'avère que celles-ci sont négatives, il faudrait que Louise quitte la capitale pour continuer ses études à Lyon et là, ça serait très probablement la fin de leur histoire. Il fallait à tout prix au moins une réponse positive d'une faculté parisienne. La jeune femme s'endormit des pensées plein la tête.

Le lendemain matin, Louise fut réveillé en sursaut par son réveil. Elle était en plein rêve avec Emmanuel, rêve qu'elle savait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais réalité. En effet, le chef d'état avait assumé publiquement son couple avec la jeune femme, avait demandé le divorce avec sa femme et toute l'opinion publique ainsi que sa famille semblait heureuse pour eux, chose impossible en réalité. Elle se leva un brin de nostalgie en elle, comme si ce qu'elle avait rêvé était un souvenir mais retrouva de la lucidité en buvant son café. La réalité, en soit, n'était pas non plus désagréable à vivre vu la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation. Elle fila ensuite sous la douche, s'habilla puis sortir de chez elle. En chemin, son portable se mit à sonner, sonnerie lorsqu'elle reçoit un mail. Elle regarda ce que cela pouvait être. C'était la faculté de la Sorbonne qui donnait une réponse positive à sa demande de candidature pour un master. Louise se mit à sauter de joie à l'idée de rester sur Paris et ainsi, rester proche d'Emmanuel. Elle s'empressa de lui envoyer un texto.

«  **Je viens de recevoir la réponse de la Sorbonne et je suis prise !!!!!**  »

Emmanuel était en présence de ses conseillers pour une dernière mise au point avant la grosse journée qui s'annonçait lorsqu'il reçut le texto. Il regarda son portable et vit le message de Louise. Il s'empressa de lui répondre, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

«  **Génial tu vas pouvoir rester près de moi alors !**  »

«  **Tout à fait, tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi !**  »

«  **Ce n'était pas mon intention** »

Louise reçut le dernier SMS en arrivant à l’Élysée et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin une nouvelle qui lui redonnait un peu d'espoir en la poursuite de sa relation avec Emmanuel. En montant les marches du palais présidentiel, la jeune femme vit que tout le monde s'activait pour que tout soit parfait pour le deuxième jour de visite de Vladimir Poutine. Louise comprit qu'elle n'allait très probablement pas voir Emmanuel aujourd'hui, trop accaparé par le président russe. Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau et se plongea dans ses tâches de la journée. A midi, elle sortit pour aller manger et s'assit, après avoir acheté un sandwich, sur un banc à proximité de l’Élysée. Elle appela ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et leur dit qu'elle voulait garder l'appartement dans lequel elle était. Ces derniers furent extrêmement contents pour elle même s'ils auraient préféré qu'elles reviennent près d'eux sur Lyon. Ils discutèrent un moment puis raccrochèrent car Louise devait retourner au travail. En chemin, elle reçut un texto de Clémence lui confirmant qu'Eva et elle étaient disponibles en fin d'après-midi. Elle confirma en retour sa disponibilité et convinrent d'un endroit et d'une heure. L'après-midi passa lentement car Louise ne quitta pas son bureau et n'avait pas des choses très intéressantes à faire. A 18h, elle sortit de l’Élysée et n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Emmanuel. Peut-être le lendemain lorsqu'il sera un peu moins occupé. Elle prit le métro et sortit à Châtelet où les filles l'attendaient dans le forum des Halles. Elles se firent la bise et se dirigèrent vers un bar puis s'assirent en terrasse.

-Alors tu vas bien ? Enfin tu déprimes pas trop ? Demanda Eva.

Déprimer ? Pourquoi déprimer ? Louise réfléchit et se rappela que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'était lorsqu'elle venait de poser sa démission..

-Ah non tout va bien, j'ai oublié de vous dire mais je retravailles à l’Élysée.

-Ah bon ?? Mais depuis quand ?

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire.., rajouta Clémence.

-Oui je suis désolée, c'est que tout s'est enchaîné très vite et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion.. Ben au final, dès le lendemain j'y suis retournée.

-Oula va falloir nous expliquer parce que là on comprend rien.

Louise sourit et leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le fameux soir de la démission. Les filles furent dans un premier temps choquées puis heureuses pour leur amie.

-Enfin tu as ce que tu mérites, dit Clémence.

-Depuis le temps que tu le voulais ahah, tu dois être trop contente ! Renchérit Eva.

-Oui vraiment j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie je vous jure, il est parfait avec moi..

-Ahhh tu rougis ! Répondit Clémence.

-Arrête, répliqua Louise le sourire collé au visage essayant de cacher ses joues rouges.

-Bon et quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre ? Demanda Eva.

-Ah je ne sais pas.. Je vais essayer d'organiser ça si je peux mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne dites rien hein parce que vous êtes les seules au courant avec ma cousine..

-Promis, tu peux nous faire confiance !

-Du coup si jamais j'arrive à prévoir une rencontre, vous faites comme si c'était mon employeur et le Président c'est tout rien de plus.

-Pas de soucis, ça serait trop bien !

-Ah oui rencontrer le Président c'est trop la classe !

-Et sortir avec encore plus, plaisanta Louise.

Les trois filles explosèrent de rire. La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur puis chacune rentra chez elle quelques heures plus tard. Louise n'avait toujours pas reçu de textos d'Emmanuel mais ne lui en voulait pas. Elle partit se coucher en espérant le croiser le lendemain.

Mercredi matin, la jeune femme se réveilla non sans mal car tous les matins le réveil sonnait trop tôt à son goût. Elle se leva et partit déjeuner puis se prépara. Elle sortit de chez elle et rejoignit l’Élysée à pied pour prendre un peu l'air. En entrant dans la cour, Louise leva la tête à la fenêtre d'Emmanuel mais ne l'aperçut pas. Elle réfléchit ensuite et comprit que c'était normal puisqu'il était en conseil des ministres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et salua Jean sur son passage. Midi arriva et elle sortit pour aller manger. Lorsqu'elle revint, à peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'asseoir que Jean vint toquer à sa porte.

-Louise, Monsieur le Président veut te voir, il m'a dit que tu devais monter dans son bureau.

-Ah d'accord, j'y vais alors merci, répondit-elle essayant de cacher son sourire qui s'installait seconde après seconde.

-Il ne m'a pas dit à propos de quoi c'était mais bon ne t'en fais pas, ça ne doit pas être bien grave, dit-il.

-Je verrais bien merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Jean hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau. Louise se leva de sa chaise et monta les marches qui la séparaient d'Emmanuel. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son bureau, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Deux jours en l'apercevant simplement, sans pouvoir réellement lui parler, le toucher ou l'embrasser maintenant que c'était devenu acquis, avaient été assez durs. Elle toqua et entra dans le bureau après avoir eu l'autorisation verbale du Président. Elle referma cette dernière derrière elle. Ce dernier était concentré dans la lecture de divers rapports que ses conseillers lui avaient rapporté, un stylo porté à la bouche pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il leva la tête.

-Désolé, il fallait que je finisse ces dernières lignes, dit-il en se levant.

-Pas de soucis, je t'en prie, répondit-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te retourne la question, renchérit Louise en le mangeant des yeux.

Emmanuel s'approcha de la jeune femme et celle-ci passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle puis pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé. Le président passa ses bras derrière le dos de Louise et la serra contre lui pour rendre leur baiser encore plus fort.

-Oui tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il en se détachant des lèvres de sa maîtresse.

-Toi aussi.. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question..

-Oui ?

-Tu t'es réconcilié avec ta femme ? Je vous ai vu à la télévision et vous aviez l'air de nouveau complices.

-Ah.. Pour tout te dire, quand je suis remonté, elle n'a fait aucune remarque ni rien je pense qu'elle a compris qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin. Et le soir, elle sait très bien que devant les caméras, il ne faut laisser passer aucune faille donc elle a joué le jeu. Et quand on est remonté dans nos appartements, elle est redevenue gentille comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, elle m'a proposé d'aller à l'opéra demain soir mais..

-Mais ?

-Je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas parce que Fred m'avait déjà proposé de passer la soirée avec lui. Mais en réalité, c'est une couverture pour pouvoir passer une soirée avec toi..

-C'est vrai ?? Demanda-t-elle le visage illuminé. Et du coup Fred il existe vraiment ?

-Ah oui je ne t'en ai pas parlé. C'est un ami à moi de longue date qui vient quelques fois sur Paris et on se revoit de temps en temps et la dernière fois, quand tu m'avais envoyé des textos bourrée et que je suis venu te chercher au bar, j'ai dis à Brigitte que j'étais allé voir Fred.

-Ah je comprends mieux ! Et non tu ne m'avais pas dis mais même si je ne le connais pas, je l'apprécie déjà, dit-elle en souriant.

-J'imagine oui du coup demain soir c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Plus que jamais..

 


	8. Chapter 8

Emmanuel sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Louise. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser plus intensément, faisant glisser sa langue sur celle de son amant. Leur étreinte se fit plus serrée comme s'ils voulaient garder ce moment et se dire que ce bonheur et cette complicité qu'ils affichaient tous deux dureront pour l’éternité. A chaque fois qu'elle était en présence d'Emmanuel, la jeune femme ressentait des sensations bizarres dans son ventre et elle était maintenant certaine qu'elle était bien amoureuse du président. La différence d'âge ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, à partager des choses, à rire, à s'embrasser etc.. Le reste n'était que superficiel. Emmanuel détacha ses lèvres.

-Bien que cette pause soit très agréable, je dois me remettre au travail, dit-il.

-Dommage, ce bureau aurait pu servir à autre chose pour une fois qu'à ton travail.., insinua-t-elle de façon provocatrice le sourire aux lèvres.

Le président ne s'attendant pas à autant d'impertinence et de sous-entendus de ce genre écarquilla les yeux étant dans un premier temps surpris. Louise, voyant la réaction de ce dernier se mit à rougir ne voulant pas provoquer un malaise mais seulement plaisanter. Emmanuel reprit ses esprits et sourit.

-Ah oui ? Quelle autre utilité peut donc avoir un bureau, éclaire moi..

-Fait marcher ton imagination.., répondit-elle voyant que finalement, il n'était pas choqué.

-Est-ce que ça ne serait pas quelque chose de ce genre ? Demanda-t-il en faisant reculer Louise vers ce dernier.

-Ca depend, il faudrait être plus clair.., dit-elle en sentant le bureau entrer en contact avec son dos.

-Et comme ça, c'est plus clair ? Demanda-t-il en la soulevant pour la faire asseoir sur ce dernier.

-Pas encore tout à fait, renchérit-elle, un sourire en coin.

Emmanuel sourit et embrassa de nouveau sa maîtresse mais cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Celle-ci écarta ses jambes pour que le chef d'état s'approche plus d'elle. Il s'avança, continuant à l'embrasser et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme en remontant jusqu’à sa poitrine. Louise s’accrocha au cou d’Emmanuel et bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu’il déposa des baisers au creux de son cou. Il détacha le bouton de pantalon de la jeune femme et baissa sa braguette. Cette dernière commençait à lui détacher les boutons de sa chemise un par un en faisant glisser sa langue sur son torse. Emmanuel passa sa main dans le pantalon de sa maîtresse et caressa sur la culotte sa partie intime. Louise se mit a haleter et Emmanuel continua à l’embrasser, puis ce dernier détacha ses lèvres et recula.

-Bon il faut que je m'y remette, dit-il en souriant.

-Oh non tu te fiches de moi.. Pas maintenant.

-Et si, c'était pour te donner un avant-goût de demain soir..

-Oui mais.. là j'avais très envie, repondit-elle.

-Je sais je suis quelqu’un qui change rapidement d’avis.., dit-il en souriant.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, renchérit-elle en descendant du bureau.

-J'ai hâte.

-Pas trop quand même, tu pourrais être déçu..

-Ah bon ? Ca métonnerait beaucoup.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Au fait !

-Oui ?

-Si Jean te demande pourquoi je t'ai fais venir, tu lui dis que c'était pour faire un point global sur ton ressenti durant le stage.

-Bien Monsieur le Président !

-Merci Mademoiselle Dallier..

-Mais je vous en prie, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Et au fait !! renchérit-il.

-Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu restes sur Paris les mois qui arrivent..

-Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point..

-Oh si je me doute.

Emmanuel lui fit un sourire et Louise sortit du bureau. Il se mit à rire devant son petit jeu, la déception de la jeune femme après avoir été laissé sur sa fin comme ça le faisait craquer. Il pensait déja au lendemain soir et à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec elle. Puis, il réfléchit lui aussi à la suite. Le fait de ne plus voir Louise dans les couloirs de l’Élysée lui fit également un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'était habitué durant un peu plus de deux mois à la croiser, lui parler et l'apprécier au fur et à mesure pour finir par tomber dans ses bras. Savoir que forcément ils allaient s’éloigner lorsqu’elle quittera l’Elysée lui fit ressentir une impression désagréable. Il préféra arrêter de penser à cela et essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

Louise redescendit les marches, des cœurs dans les yeux. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir repasser une soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui. C'était la seule chose à l'heure actuelle qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Et puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Clémence et Eva par rapport au fait qu'elles aimeraient bien le rencontrer. Elle pouvait à la rigueur leur dire de passer chez elle en fin d'après-midi pour prendre l'apéro chez elle avec Emmanuel puis elles partiraient ensuite pour les laisser tous les deux. Il fallait cependant demander au principal intéressé tout en ne lui disant pas que ces dernières étaient au courant de leur histoire. Elle s’assit dans son bureau et lui envoya un texto.

«  **Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?**  »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**« Sauf si c'est encore en rapport avec mon bureau.. »**

**« Ah ah ah très drôle !! Non c'est par rapport à demain soir »**

**« Dis-moi toujours »**

**« Est-ce que tu accepterais de rencontrer mes amies qui étaient avec moi au bar la dernière fois ? Elles savent que je travaille ici et aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer »**

**« Et bien, ça ne me pose pas de problème même si ça me paraît compliqué. Comment tu veux faire ? »**

**« Je me disais que je pouvais leur dire de passer chez moi prendre l'apéro tout en leur disant que tu viens aussi pour parler du stage et pour faire une sorte de réunion de travail après d'où le fait que tu restes chez moi plus tard.. »**

**« Oui c'est pas bête. Ecoute si ça peut te faire plaisir et à elles aussi, ça me va mais insiste vraiment sur le fait que je viens en-dehors du travail parce qu'à l’Élysée je n'ai pas une minute à moi et que je ne peux pas te faire venir ici tard dans la nuit ».**

**« D'accord, pas de soucis je vais leur dire ! Merci beaucoup.. »**

**« Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.. »**

**« Surtout après le coup que tu viens de me faire.. »**

**« C'est pas faux.. Bon allez je m'y remets à demain chérie »**

Chérie ?? C'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un surnom aussi intime. Etait-il en train de plaisanter ou était-il sérieux ?

«  **Bisous chéri**  »

Louise ne préféra pas poser la question de peur de le vexer s'il était sincère et si c'était pour plaisanter, le fait de voir qu'elle répond la même chose allait le faire rire. Emmanuel reçut le texto et sourit. Il avait dit ça comme ça pour plaisanter mais le fait de le recevoir en retour lui enveloppa le cœur d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait plus ressenti. Avec sa femme, ils avaient toujours été complices et tendres l'un envers l'autre mais c'était tellement tout le temps que ça en avait été la routine. Or, là avec Louise, c'était la première fois qu'ils se montraient aussi affectueux et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il posa son téléphone et se reconcentra. La jeune femme fit de même lorsque Jean toqua à la porte.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que le Président te voulait ?

-Oh rien de grave, tu avais raison. C'était juste pour faire un point global sur le stage comme j'ai quasiment fini et avoir mon ressenti sur son déroulement.

-Ah d'accord parfait, répondit-il.

Louise lui fit un sourire et Jean sortit du bureau. Elle se remit ensuite au travail pour le reste de l'après-midi. Lorsque la journée fut finie, elle sortit et appela Clémence pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle en espérant qu'elles étaient disponibles. Cette dernière lui dit directement que c'était bon pour elle et Louise lui dit qu'elle allait appeler Eva aussi pour lui demander. Elle rajouta ensuite tout le speech qu'elle avait dit à Emmanuel pour crédibiliser la rencontre et Clémence promit de jouer le jeu et de faire comme si bien évidemment elle n'était pas au courant de leur réelle relation. Louise la remercia puis raccrocha pour appeler Eva. Celle-ci confirma aussi sa présence et promis également de ne rien dire. Tout était parfaitement cadré et la rencontre devrait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Louise passa au supermarché pour acheter quelques bouteilles de vin, des bières et des petites choses à grignoter pour l'apéritif. Une fois dans son appartement, elle mit tout ça au frigo puis s'assied dans son canapé. Elle commanda une pizza en livraison car elle n'avait pas la foi de se préparer à manger puis alluma la télévision. Elle mangea après le passage du livreur puis partit se coucher rapidement pour que la journée du lendemain arrive plus vite et pour être vraiment en forme.

Jeudi matin, Louise se réveilla pour une fois de bonne humeur et plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle passa du temps dans la salle de bain pour se faire belle et pour être parfaite pour le soir. Elle enfila une robe noire simple mais élégante et mangea son petit-déjeuner. Elle se lava les dents puis sortit dans la rue. La jeune femme arriva 20mn en avance au travail et prit le café avec Jean, comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrive en avance. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis partit ensuite dans son bureau. Louise ne croisa pas Emmanuel de la journée et celle-ci passa trop lentement à son goût, surexcitée d'avance à l'idée de passer la soirée avec.

A 18h, elle se dépêcha de sortir pour aller tout préparer chez elle. Les filles arrivèrent en même temps qu'elle et toutes les trois montèrent dans l'appartement. Clémence et Eva aidèrent Louise à installer les affaires sur la table du salon puis se posèrent.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va rencontrer le Président en toute intimité là, c'est tellement surréaliste, dit Clémence.

-C'est clair que moi aussi j'ai un peu du mal à réaliser, je ne vais pas arriver à parler tellement je vais être impressionnée, rajouta Eva.

-Mais si vous verrez, il met bien à l'aise et est super gentil vous allez voir. J'ai tellement hâte de vous le présenter !! Mais par contre, je me répète je sais je suis désolée mais faites vraiment comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien, c'est hyper important.

-Oui on te jure promis ! Répondirent-elles.

Quelques minutes après, on sonna à la porte.

-Oh mon Dieu, ça y est il est là ! Dit Eva.

Louise sourit devant l'impatience des filles et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Macron, dit Louise.

Elle avait une envie de rire qui montait devant le jeu d'actrice auquel elle s'adonnait sachant que toutes les personnes dans la pièce étaient au courant de la nature de leur relation.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Dallier, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

-Venez je vous en prie.

Il s'avança et aperçut les deux jeunes femmes qui se levèrent du canapé pour saluer le Président. Clémence était rouge comme une pivoine et Eva avait un visage crispé trop impressionné par lui.

-Je vous présente Clémence et Eva, deux amies que j'ai rencontré ici.

-Enchanté, répondit-il en s'avançant pour leur faire la bise.

-Bonsoir Monsieur le Président.

-Enchantée également, rajouta Eva.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-On était en terrasse avec Eva et Louise s'est assise sur une table à côté du coup on s'est mise à discuter et depuis on se revoit assez fréquemment.

-Ah d'accord super, surtout pour Louise parce qu'arriver toute seule dans une nouvelle ville c'est compliqué, au moins elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur vous, répondit Emmanuel.

Louise le regardait et lui fit un grand sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? Demanda Louise. 

-Une bière pour moi s'il te plait, répondit Clémence. 

-Moi aussi. 

-Et moi aussi, s'il vous plait, rajouta Emmanuel. 

-Parfait je vous amène ça. 

-Alors, être Président ça vous plait ? Demanda Eva. 

-Ben écoutez, il y a des hauts et des bas mais comme dans tout métier et puis j'ai de lourdes responsabilités vis-à-vis du peuple français sur la scène nationale mais également à l'étranger pour montrer la place forte que tient la France sur la scène internationale. Mais globalement, je suis vraiment super heureux, j'adore ce que je fais et les gens me le rendent bien en général, dit-il. 

-Oui c'est vrai que vous avez des obligations importantes et j'imagine que si vous faites un faux pas, on ne vous ratera pas.. dit Clémence. 

-Tout à fait, vous avez tout compris. 

-Oh vous pouvez me tutoyer je vous en prie, répondit-elle. 

-D'accord, dit-il en souriant. 

-Hop tenez, dit Louise en amenant les bières. 

-Merci, dirent-ils tous en choeur. 

-A notre rencontre et merci à Louise d'avoir organisé ça, dit Eva. 

-A notre rencontre et merci Louise, répondirent Clémence et Emmanuel. 

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant une grosse heure lorsqu'Eva vit Louise dévorer des yeux son amant. 

-Je.. euh on va y aller, il faut quand même vous laisser travailler, dit-elle. 

-Ah oui, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. 

-Pas de soucis, en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Emmanuel en se levant. 

-Plaisir partagé, dit Clémence. 

-Merci d'être venues en tout cas les filles, répondit Louise en s'approchant pour leur faire la bise. 

-Merci à toi, dit Eva. 

Emmanuel leur fit la bise et les filles sortirent de l'appartement. A peine avaient-elles fermé la porte que Louise se jeta au cou de ce dernier pour l'embrasser. Elle en avait une folle envie depuis qu'il était arrivé et la présence de ses amies l'en empêchaient. Emmanuel passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Louise et l'attira encore plus vers lui. Il continue ensuite à déposer des baisers le long de son cou, descendant toujours plus bas et d'une façon de plus en plus sensuelle. La jeune femme avait plus qu'envie de lui mais lui releva la tête avant de déposer un baiser tout en douceur sur ses lèvres. 

-Je ne veux pas casser le truc mais tu ne veux pas passer à table d'abord ? Et puis.. il faut prendre des forces, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. 

-Tu as raison, je meurs de faim en plus et le fait d'attendre et de t'avoir en face de moi là alors que je sais comment va se finir la soirée ne fait que monter l'excitation. 

-Exactement, lui répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui comme pour l'embrasser mais au dernier moment le regarda dans les yeux et recula. 

Emmanuel se mit à rire. 

-Vraiment sympa tes amies en tout cas, dit-il en aidant Louise à ranger la table du salon. 

-Oui vraiment. 

-Tu es sure qu'elles n'ont rien soupçonnées ? 

-Non, je ne vois pas comment, ne t'inquiète pas. 

-Parfait, alors ! Tu as prévu quoi de bon à manger ? 

-Tu verras mais je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu même si ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine. 

-Tant mieux, de la simplicité me fera le plus grand bien. 

-Assieds-toi à table, je m'occupe de tout. 

-Bien Mademoiselle, répondit-il en souriant. 

Louise s'installa aux fourneaux mais heureusement, le repas qu'elle avait prévu ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle fit tourner les casseroles et les poêles. Emmanuel n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire, à regarder les autres travailler. Il se leva de la chaise et s'approcha de la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi mettre la table. 

-Stop ! Ne t'avance pas sinon tu vas griller la surprise !!! Cria Louise. 

-Bien mais donne-moi les assiettes, couverts et compagnie pour mettre au moins la table. 

-Ohh mais j'aurais pu le faire tu sais. 

-Je sais mais je n'aime pas regarder les autres faire quelque chose lorsque je ne fais rien. 

-D'accord, tiens alors, dit-elle en lui donnant les affaires. 

-Merci, répondit-il en souriant. 

Il retourna dans le salon pour installer la table et attendit Louise qui finissait de préparer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut avec l'entrée, très sobre, tomates mozzarella avec un filet d'huile d'olive et du sel. 

-Miam, j''aime beaucoup mais c'était ça la surprise ? Demanda Emmanuel. 

-Non, c'est pour le plat..

-D'accord ! Donne ton assiette je vais te servir, dit-il. 

Louise lui sourit et lui tendit. Il divisa en deux et en mit la moitié dans chaque assiette. 

-Bon appétit chérie, dit-il en souriant. 

-Deuxième fois en une journée, tu es malade ? Bon appétit à toi aussi chéri ! Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Non heureux. 

Louise était aux anges. Déjà qu'elle le trouvait parfait, il ne cessait de l'épater. Elle prit sa main posée sur la table et entremêla ses doigts dans les siens. Emmanuel porta sa main à sa bouche et déposa un baiser. Ils continuèrent de manger, main dans la main. Une fois l'entrée finie, Louise ramena le plat pour aller chercher la suite. Elle revint avec le fameux plat et le Président éclata de rire à la vue de ce dernier. 

-Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Emmanuel, qui ne sait pas à l'heure actuelle que tu es un fan de cordons bleus ?

-Ce n'est pas faux ! Tu as raison, ce n'est pas compliqué mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir, dit-il trop heureux comme un gamin à qui on donne des frites. 

-Et à côté, j'ai fait des tagliatelles au pesto. 

-Tu es parfaite, dit-il. 

-Pas tant, répondit Louise en souriant. 

Emmanuel dévora son plat à pleine bouchée. La jeune femme souriait, même si ce dernier était Président de la République, il restait un homme simple avec des envies simples, un cordon bleu et ça lui donnait le sourire pour la soirée. Ils discutaient durant le repas, toujours en se dévorant des yeux. Louise amena enfin le dessert, une salade de fraises, framboises et orange. A la fin de ce dernier, Emmanuel fit signe à la jeune femme de se rapprocher de lui. Il lui prit la main et l'installa sur ses genoux puis passa ses bras derrière elle. 

-Tu sais que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.. avoua-t-il. 

-Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus.. 

Le chef d'état passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume et en sortit une petite boite. 

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en le tendant à la jeune femme. 

-Mais.. mais en quel honneur ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée. 

-En l'honneur que tu émerveilles ma vie de jour en jour depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Louise embrassa Emmanuel et ouvrit la petite boite. Elle découvrit un petit bracelet tressé finement et conçu uniquement avec de l'or rose, de l'or gris et de l'or simple. La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux. 

-Il est magnifique... 

-Donne ton poignet, dit-il. 

Elle lui tendit et Emmanuel l'accrocha. Elle le fit tourner autour de son poignet puis s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. 

-Merci mon amour.., glissa-t-elle dans son oreille. 

Le chef d'état lui sourit et recolla ses lèvres aux siennes. Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus la passion les envahissait. Emmanuel se leva de la chaise et souleva Louise dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et s'allongea par dessus. Ils se déshabillèrent assez rapidement et trop pressés par leur envie, zappèrent les préliminaires. Emmanuel se glissa en elle. Cette dernière arracha un petit cri puis ondula son corps de façon à ce qu'il épouse parfaitement celui du chef d'état. Elle s'agrippa à son dos, faisant quand même attention de ne pas laisser de traces de griffures. Emmanuel donnait des baisers à Louise sur tout son corps, couvrant le moindre centimètre de sa peau et appuya un peu plus dans son cou. Il revint ensuite sur sa bouche qu'il dévora, encouragée par la langue de la jeune femme. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, ils changèrent et Louise voulut s'asseoir sur lui. Elle voulait cette fois-ci contrôler et montrer à Emmanuel qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile et qu'elle pouvait se montrer entreprenante. Ce dernier souleva son dos pour embrasser la jeune femme mais celle-ci posa ses mains sur son torse et le replaqua contre le lit. Le chef d'état sourit en voyant la détermination de Louise. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et donnait des petits coups de hanche d'avant en arrière qui furent complétés par ceux d'Emmanuel. Ils maintinrent le contact visuel faisant monter en flèche l'excitation du fait de voir le plaisir procuré sur le visage de l'autre. Plus les minutes passaient et plus ils accéléraient leur danse horizontale. Louise vit les yeux de son amant basculer vers l'arrière et sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer un cri rauque. Celle-ci fut prise des mêmes sensations quelques secondes plus tard et s'affala ensuite sur le torse d'Emmanuel. Elle sentait le souffle de ce dernier sur ses cheveux et posa sa main sur sa joue. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent puis le président brisa le silence. 

-Wow.. Tu apprends vite, dit-il. 

Louise releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

-C'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur, répondit-elle en souriant. 

Emmanuel se mit à rire puis l'embrassa. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et entremêla ses doigts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un peu de fluff :3

-Tu sais, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi.., avoua-t-elle en serrant les doigts de son amant.

Le chef d'état posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa maîtresse.

-Moi aussi.

-Et..

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-J'ai peur de te perdre après mon stage..

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que.. je ne serai plus sur place à l'Elysée donc déjà on ne se verra plus pendant les heures de travail et..après tu seras occupé enfin on va forcément s'éloigner..

-Pas forcément non après j'avoue que pour se voir ça risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué parce que tu ne pourras plus venir à l’Élysée ou rarement et je ne pourrais plus trouver une excuse en rapport avec ton stage pour venir chez toi..

-Oui voilà..

-On trouvera bien des moments pour se voir, ne t'en fais pas et puis il reste deux semaines, il faut en profiter.

-Oui.., répondit-elle la voix tremblotante.

Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque d'Emmanuel et passa sa main autour de son torse pour le serrer contre elle. Des larmes arrivèrent dans ses yeux en imaginant le seul fait de ne plus le voir. Son parfum lui monta dans le nez et Louise ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner. Emmanuel l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Lui aussi avait une boule au ventre. Il allait retrouver sa vie d'avant et avait peur de perdre Louise. Il sentit la jeune femme avoir des légères secousses contre lui et entendait dans son oreille des petits sanglots.

-Ehhhh.., dit-il en essayant de relever la tête de sa maîtresse, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça..

-Je.. je suis désolée.. je ne veux surtout pas gâcher ce moment mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'après..

-Regarde moi, à l'instant présent, je suis avec toi, tout à toi.. Et on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, peut-être que demain ou après-demain, des événements vont bouleverser le futur, on ne peut jamais savoir. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le présent et à l'heure actuelle, j'ai encore des heures à te consacrer alors ne les gâchons pas en pensant au futur et profitons de ce qu'on a.

-Tu as raison.., dit-elle.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit-il en rigolant.

Louise sourit et Emmanuel essuya ses joues où des larmes étaient encore visibles. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser se fit plus pressant au fil des secondes et le chef d'état bascula son corps pour se retrouver au-dessus de son amante. Celle-ci écarta les cuisses pour laisser passer le corps d'Emmanuel et referma ses jambes sur les fesses de ce dernier. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées, posées sur le drap. Le président reprit ses baisers et descendit sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et se mit à le mordiller. Louise cambra aussitôt le dos et bascula la tête en arrière. Il continua à descendre déposant des baisers avec sa langue puis se mit ensuite à l'activer dans l'endroit le plus intime. Le cœur et le souffle de la jeune femme se mirent à accélérer. Elle s'accrocha au drap le plus fort possible et laissa échapper des cris de plus en plus sonores. Emmanuel continua à s'exécuter, ne voulant pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait entreprit. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme se raidit et atteignit l'orgasme. Le chef d'état, fier de lui, remonta et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, les yeux fermés, encore déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de se produire en elle. Elle les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et Emmanuel était au-dessus d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-On ne peut mieux, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Le chef d'état déposa des baisers sur ses paupières avant de coller son visage contre le sien.

-Un bain te tenterait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tout dépend s'il est avec toi..

-Il l'est.

-Alors, oui, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

-Je reviens, je vais le faire couler.

-D'accord, dit-il en se laissant rouler sur le côté pour libérer la jeune femme.

Il posa son bras sur son front et regarda le plafond. Le réveil y projetait l'heure et il indiquait déjà minuit passé. Il se leva pour aller chercher son portable dans la poche de sa veste et envoya un texto à sa femme.

«  **Je dors chez Fred ce soir, ne m'attends pas. Bisous** ».

Il voulait profiter entièrement de la nuit et pouvoir dormir avec Louise contre lui. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule occasion de dormir ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et c'était à Bruxelles. Il ne savait pas si il aurait encore la chance de pouvoir le faire donc il n'hésita pas une seconde. Sa femme répondit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

«  **D'accord, passe lui le bonjour de ma part quand même. Bonne soirée**  ».

Il posa ensuite son portable de nouveau dans sa veste, ne voulant pas être dérangé et rejoignit Louise dans la salle de bain. En poussant la porte, une odeur de fleur d'oranger lui monta dans les narines et de la musique emplit ses oreilles.

-C'est quoi qui sent aussi bon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Des sels de bain que j'ai mis dedans pour parfumer.

-Très bonne idée, j'adore cette odeur.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis augmenta le son de son enceinte. Elle avait mis sa playlist en aléatoire et The Story of The Impossible de Peter Von Poehl envahit la pièce. Elle emjamba ensuite le rebord pour rentrer dans l'eau chaude. Emmanuel fit de même et se mit en face d'elle. Ils se mouillèrent chacun pour s'enlever toutes les gouttes de sueur qui avaient coulé sur leur visage et leur corps.

-Viens, dit le chef d'état en tendant la main.

Louise la saisit et Emmanuel la ramena contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour d'elle et les posa sur son ventre. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur celles de son amant. Il pencha sa tête et posa son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, ne voulant plus se séparer.

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour rien au monde je ne partirai, répondit-il.

-Ça va être la plus belle nuit de ma vie alors..

Emmanuel sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle serra ses bras encore plus fort contre elle. The Night We Met commença à résonner dans la salle de bain, comme un signe. Elle se retourna vers Emmanuel.

-Tu reconnais ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le doigt vers l'enceinte.

-Evidemment, tu sais que maintenant dès que j'écoute de la musique, je la mets. Elle me fait penser à toi..

-Moi aussi, elle est sublime.

-D'ailleurs, c'est après cette soirée qu'on a commencé à vraiment se rapprocher, quand je t'ai vu partir et que j'ai cherché ton numéro pour t'envoyer un message.

-C'est vrai, et je commençais déjà à avoir des sentiments pour toi enfin je ressentais quelque chose pour toi de plus fort que la relation normale qu'on aurait dû avoir..

-D'où le fait que tu t'es enfuie.. Tu peux me le dire maintenant.

-Oui c'est vrai.. J'avais passé un super moment avec toi jusqu'à ce que ta.. ta...

-Ma femme ?

-Oui.. s'immisce et ça m'a fait mal même si je sais que je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça..

-C'est du passé maintenant et j'aurai été à ta place, j'aurai eu la même réaction à mon avis.

-Contente que tu le prennes comme ça.

-C'est normal, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emmanuel tendrement. Comment allait-elle faire si elle devait se passer de lui ? Maintenant, il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et elle ne voulait pas que cela change, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait le rayer de son existence. Ils prirent le savon et se frottèrent mutuellement en rigolant, parfois en s'éclaboussant le visage comme deux gamins. Ils se rincèrent et Louise sortit la première pour attraper des serviettes. Elle s'enroula dans une et tendit l'autre à Emmanuel. Ce dernier se frotta énergiquement les cheveux avant de se sécher le corps et lorsqu'il enleva la serviette, Louise explosa de rire. Le chef d'état se regarda dans le miroir et ses cheveux chatains étaient dressés sur sa tête, il était limite méconnaissable avec cette coupe. Il sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour leur faire reprendre une position normale. Il se sécha ensuite et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. Louise le dévorait du regard. Ses muscles se dessinaient sur son torse notamment ses pectoraux ce qui donnait une vision plus qu'agréable à regarder. Ils partirent ensuite dans la chambre et se glissèrent sous les draps. Louise se serra contre Emmanuel qui passa un bras derrière ses épaules. Leur sport de chambre commençait à avoir raison d'eux et leurs paupières se firent lourdes. La jeune femme attrapa son portable et le mit en mode appareil photo.

-Je veux garder un souvenir de cette soirée, dit-elle.

-Ok mais je te fais confiance pour garder ça bien précieusement et discrètement rien que pour toi.. Si cette photo se retrouve à etre diffusée, je suis fini, tu en as conscience ?

-Oui bien sûr et évidemment que je vais garder ça pour moi, personne ne la verra c'est promis.

-Tu as ma vie entre tes mains, dit-il.

-Toujours plus dramatique, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Emmanuel sourit et Louise tendit le bras pour prendre la photo, elle, la tête dans le creux du cou du chef d'état et lui en dessous, sa tête posée contre celle de sa maitresse, leurs mains entrelacées. Elle regarda ensuite ce que ça donnait et tous deux furent ravis du résultat.

-On est.. j'adore ! Dit-elle.

-C'est vrai qu'elle rend vraiment bien.

Louise sourit et reposa son portable pour venir se reblottir contre Emmanuel.

-Si seulement je pouvais dormir comme ça avec toi toutes les nuits..

-Si ça pouvait être possible oui..

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Emmanuel entoura de ses bras la jeune femme contre lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne puis ferma les yeux. Louise luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, pour profiter du peu d'instant qu'elle avait en compagnie de lui. Avant de s'endormir, elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Le chef d'état entendit ses mots et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle, l'embrasser, la faire rire, lui faire l'amour mais de là à lui dire je t'aime, c'était autre chose. Il pensait depuis ses 15 ans que l'amour il ne le connaitraît qu'une fois, avec Brigitte. Et puis Louise était entrée dans sa vie et il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question sur la nature de ses sentiments qu'il avait envers elle et le fait d'être mis devant le fait accompli le fit réfléchir. Etait-il amoureux une deuxième fois ? Pouvait-on aimer deux personnes en même temps ? Il n'avait pas de réponses précises à ces questions et lorsqu'il allait pour ouvrir la bouche, il vit que Louise s'était endormie. Il ressera donc son étreinte, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Louise ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil. Il était 7h du matin, deux heures avant son réveil habituel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit plus Emmanuel. Elle se redressa et entendit du bruit dans la cuisine à côté. Elle se mit à sourire en l'imaginant nu derrière les fourneaux puis alla dans son armoire prendre une nuisette noire pour se couvrir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le président entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta.

-Mince, je t'ai réveillé ? Très jolie cette tenue.., dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. La tienne aussi.., répondit-elle en le voyant torse nu en caleçon. Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir un cuisinier aussi sexy ?

-C'est pour vous remercier de la soirée et également pour le plaisir de vos yeux Mademoiselle.

-J'apprécie l'effort, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Emmanuel déposa son regard sur le cou de cette dernière.

-Oups, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort hier..

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Va voir ton cou dans un miroir.

Louise le regarda venant de comprendre de quoi il pouvait parler et se dirigea vers un miroir dans le salon. Elle pencha le cou sur la gauche et vit une tâche rouge/violette bien visible. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va juste me regarder de travers le temps que ça s'efface et ils sauront tous que j'ai passé une nuit torride mais bon, il y a pire dans la vie. Et puis.. ça me fait un autre souvenir de cette nuit, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Souvenir un peu visible oui pardon.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la poêle.

-Des pancakes, je me suis dis qu'après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, tu devrais avoir faim, répondit-il en souriant.

-Décidément, tu as toutes les qualités du monde !

-Oh non loin de là, personne n'est parfait.

-Si toi, dit-elle en souriant.

-Arrête tu me gênes..

-Toi gêné ? C'est possible ?

-Evidemment, la preuve.

-Tu ne dois pas l'être, prends ça comme un compliment parce que ça en est un.

-Et si je te disais que c'était pareil pour toi, tu ne serais pas gênée ?

-Si bien sûr..

-Parce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé encore de défauts non plus..

-Bon tu as raison, c'est gênant. Je vais mettre la table du coup, dit Louise les joues rouges.

Emmanuel se mit à rire et continua la préparation de ses pancakes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

La jeune femme installa la table en ajoutant du jus d'orange, du café, du chocolat chaud, des fruits, des céréales, un vrai brunch ! Le chef d'état arriva avec une assiette remplie de ses pancakes. Louise alla chercher de quoi mettre dessus et ils s'installèrent à table.

-Ils ont l'air délicieux ! Dit-elle en sentant la bonne odeur lui monter dans le nez.

-Sers-toi je t'en prie.

Louise en prit un, le recouvrit de Nutella et le mangea en deux bouchées. C'est vrai qu'elle avait une faim de loup.. Emmanuel sourit en voyant un bout de chocolat au coin de la lèvre de la jeune femme.

-Tu as du Nutella au coin de la bouche, approche, dit-il.

Louise s'avança et le Président approcha sa bouche puis lécha ce qui dépassait. La jeune femme en profita pour l'embrasser au passage.

-Je vais faire exprès de m'en mettre partout si tu comptes l'enlever à chaque fois comme ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Emmanuel se mit à rire et lui prit la main. Ils continuèrent à manger lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allo ? Euh oui bien sûr que je m'en rappelai, vous pensez vraiment que je peux oublier une telle réunion ? Ecoutez, j'aurai quelques minutes de retard mais je serai à l’Élysée d'ici une demi-heure. Voilà, à toute à l'heure ».

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Louise.

-Ouaaah j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais une réunion avec mon équipe ce matin pour préparer mon voyage aux Etats-Unis la semaine prochaine.

-Tu pars la semaine prochaine... ? Combien de temps ?

-Oui je voulais te le dire hier soir mais je ne voulais pas gâcher notre soirée en te disant qu'on allait pas se voir beaucoup la semaine prochaine... Je pars du lundi au jeudi.

Le visage de Louise changea de ton d'un seul coup. La bonne humeur n'était plus au rendez-vous. Elle n'avait plus que deux semaines à faire à l’Élysée et donc, en profiter pour passer du temps avec Emmanuel et il fallait maintenant qu'il s'absente pendant une semaine.. Le chef d'état vit la peine sur la visage de sa maîtresse et avança sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

-Ehhh ne le prend pas comme ça, rajouta-t-il, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, des déplacements à l'étranger comme ça ne peuvent pas se changer au bon vouloir de mes envies malheureusement. Mon emploi du temps est géré par mes collaborateurs et conseillers et ils ont prévu ce voyage il y a déjà des semaines.

-Oui je sais bien mais.. mais c'est que je pensais avoir encore deux semaines avec toi et là.. j'en ai plus qu'une finalement..

-Je sais je suis désolé.. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne travailles plus à l’Élysée qu'on ne se reverra plus. J'essaierai de m'arranger pour te revoir, en disant encore que je vais voir Fred ou que je veux faire une balade nocturne, je ne sais pas mais on se reverra je te le promets, surtout que tu seras sur Paris.

-Oui mais.. ça ne sera plus comme avant enfin si on se voit qu'une ou deux fois par mois.. j'en veux plus.., dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on pourra se voir tant de fois par mois parce que tout dépend de la charge de travail que j'ai et de mon emploi du temps mais.. tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te voir disparaître de ma vie, répondit-il en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

Louise essayait de retenir ses larmes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, sa peine était perceptible et l'angoisse de se séparer d'Emmanuel et ne le revoir seulement que de temps en temps lui serrait le cœur. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis s'effondra dans ses bras. La tristesse de la jeune femme fendit le cœur du chef d'état. Il pouvait sentir son torse s'humidifier au contact du visage et des larmes de Louise. Il la serra fort contre lui pour essayer de la rassurer. Il leva la tête en direction de la pendule et vit qu'il était déjà en retard mais il ne pouvait pas partir maitenant et la laisser dans un tel état.

-Louise, je te promets de ne pas t'oublier et de te voir le plus possible, tu me fais confiance ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et s'essuya les joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

-Bien sûr que je te fais confiance..

-J'entends tes peurs et tes doutes mais je te jure que le fait que tu quittes l’Élysée ne met pas un terme à notre relation.

-Je l'espère.

-Allez fais-moi un beau sourire, tu es tellement belle quand tu rigoles, dit-il en lui souriant.

Louise ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle prit le visage d'Emmanuel dans ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche laissant entrer la langue de Louise. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes. A chaque fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'Emmanuel, la jeune femme ressentait tout un tas de sensations en elle, mélange de frisson, de plaisir et de quelque chose d'incroyablement agréable, sûrement les fameux papillons dans le ventre. Elle était amoureuse, terriblement amoureuse de cet homme et leur relation avait beau être plus forte et plus belle que jamais, elle allait forcément en pâtir en raison de leurs éloignements physiques. Le chef d'état releva la tête, les lèvres rougies.

-Je suis désolé, j'aimerai bien rester plus mais je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard, mes équipes vont me tuer.

-Vas-y alors, dit-elle en se levant de ses genoux.

Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur son front et partit s'habiller dans la chambre de Louise où il avait enlevé ses vêtements la veille. Il les renfila essayant de les défroisser pour ne pas que cela paraisse louche et revint dans la cuisine.

-A toute à l'heure peut-être si on se croise, dit-il.

-Oui sinon à dans une semaine.., rajouta-t-elle.

Emmanuel lui fit un sourire désolé et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter son appartement. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre suivi de près par ses gardes du corps qui étaient restés toute la nuit devant la porte. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble où le chauffeur les attendaient. Il bombarda jusqu'à l’Élysée pour essayer de faire gagner quelques minutes au Président qui se concentrait sur son portable, essayant de rattraper tous les messages importants qu'il avait pu louper. Une fois arrivé, il monta les marches en courant et partit dans son bureau. Il croisa l'une de ses conseillères au passage et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait aller prévenir les autres pour enfin attaquer la réunion.

Louise quant à elle se préparait dans la salle de bain. En regardant sa baignoire, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en se disant que ce n'était pas prêt de se reproduire au vu des contraintes d'emploi du temps que subissait Emmanuel. Pour une fois qu'elle était en couple avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, il fallait que ce soit compliqué. Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi non plus la facilité en tombant amoureuse d'un homme ayant le double de son âge, marié et Président de la République mais après tout, les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas. C'est le principe de l'amour, ne pas savoir pourquoi une personne en particulier prend une place de plus en plus importante dans notre cœur.

Elle sortit ensuite de son appartement, écouteurs dans les oreilles et se dirigea vers l’Élysée. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle monta dans son bureau et se plongea dans son travail. Un peu avant midi, Jean toqua à la porte et lui demanda si elle voulait manger avec lui. Louise fut touchée par cette attention et accepta. Ils sortirent du palais présidentiel pour aller dans une créperie pas très loin. Ils commandèrent chacun une galette complète avec un bolet de cidre.

-Alors ce stage, bientôt la fin ? Demanda-t-il.

Les deux pieds dans le plat.. Louise essaya de contenir son émotion, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle laisse paraître quoi que ce soit pouvant lui indiquer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Emmanuel.

-Oui malheureusement, c'est passé bien trop vite je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte..

-C'est souvent le cas lorsqu'on se sent bien au travail ou dans un stage te concernant. Il vaut mieux cela que le contraire remarque.

-Oui bien sûr mais j'avoue que le dernier jour, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir retenir mes larmes.

-Ohhh très émotive ?

-En effet oui, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Il vaut mieux trop que pas assez. Globalement, ça t'a bien plu ?

-Oui beaucoup, j'ai pu voir différentes choses et faire plusieurs tâches et puis être au cœur de l’Élysée comme ça enfin c'est une chance inouïe, surtout quand je partais en extérieur avec le Président, là c'était vraiment dans le concret. Non vraiment, j'ai adoré..

-Tant mieux je suis content alors. C'est la première fois que je m'occupes d'une stagiaire donc je ne savais pas trop quoi te faire faire donc je suis content que tu ne te sois pas ennuyée. Et le Président, tes impressions ? Maintenant que tu as pu le côtoyer, c'est quand même mieux de donner son avis lorsqu'on connait un minimum la personne surtout que la plupart des français n'ont pas cette chance.

Louise déglutit. Que répondre à cette question sans sourire ou bredouiller ?

-Et bien.. je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, je trouve que malgré le fait que ce soit l'homme le plus important de la France, il reste quelqu'un de simple, d'abordable et de gentil..

-C'est vrai tu as raison même si dans le travail, il est très exigeant surtout avec ses collaborateurs.

-Oui je me doute oui.. Et sinon, ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles ici ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de changer rapidement de sujet.

Il lui répondit et tous deux continuèrent à discuter durant le repas. Ils finirent et Jean insista pour payer l'addition. Louise fut gênée mais le remercia puis ils retournèrent à l’Élysée. Elle remonta dans son bureau et se replongea dans ses dossiers, évitant de penser à Emmanuel qui malgré un nombre incalculable de tentatives, était toujours présent dans ses pensées. Il était là, un étage au-dessus d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir ou être avec lui malgré le fait que leurs jours ensembles étaient comptés. Elle lui envoya quand même un texto pour savoir comment se passait sa réunion. Il ne répondit pas dans les minutes qui suivirent, très probablement encore avec ses conseillers. Louise reposa son portable et se remit au travail. Une heure plus tard, ce dernier se mit à vibrer.

«  **Très très longue, j'ai la tête qui va exploser mais tous les détails ont été abordés** »

«  **Mince, essaye d'aller prendre un peu l'air pour te rafraîchir les idées** »

«  **Oui je vais aller courir dans le parc je pense une petite heure puis je vais me remettre au travail. Et toi ça va ?** »

«  **Ça va** »

«  **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu penses le contraire**  »

«  **Tu es devin maintenant ?**  »

«  **Oui je ne t'avais pas dis ?**  »

«  **Encore un talent caché je présumes ?** »

«  **Tout à fait ! Rejoins moi dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques minutes devant moi si tu veux et je te donnerai un dossier comme ça, ça fera l'excuse** »

«  **Ok j'arrive** ».

Louise mit son portable dans sa poche et grimpa les marches menant au bureau du chef d'état.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois arrivée devant, elle toqua.

-Entre, dit-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'aperçut regardant par la fenêtre. Il se retourna et lui sourit. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha d'Emmanuel. Il tendit sa main et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa maîtresse.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est encore par rapport à notre discussion de ce matin ?

-Oui, je.. je sens l'échéance arriver et je ne peux rien y faire et j'ai vraiment peur pour la suite..

-Peur de ? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Peur de tout, peur que tu m'oublies, peur que tu passes à autre chose, peur que tu n'ais pas le temps de me voir, peur que tu ne m'aimes plus ou pas d'ailleurs je ne sais pas..

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-il en la fixant du regard.

-C'est mon ressenti.. Au final, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu ressens pour moi, tu ne me dis rien..

-Bien sûr que je te dis les choses. Je t'ai dis ce matin que je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie, que j'étais bien avec toi etc..

-Oui mais concrètement, ça signifie quoi ?

-Je.. je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dévoiler comme ça, je suis assez pudique au niveau de mes sentiments.

-S'il te plait, fais un effort, j'ai besoin d'entendre les choses.

-Et bien je.. ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'ai envie de te voir tout le temps, de passer du temps avec toi, de t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, te faire l'amour, te faire rire, te voir heureuse.. Enfin je..je.. j'ai réfléchi cette nuit justement sur notre relation et.. j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.. Je.. je t'aime.., avoua-t-il.

Cette déclaration résonna dans tout le corps de Louise et notamment dans son cœur. Enfin. Enfin il avait dit les mots qui changeaient tout. Emmanuel se mit à rougir, n'ayant pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses. La jeune femme prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Elle le couvrait de centaines de petits baisers sur sa bouche, dans son cou et sur son visage. Une douceur infinie l'envahit, un sentiment de plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Jamais personne auparavant ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et le fait de l'entendre pour la première fois remplit Louise d'une joie extrême. Au fil du temps, elle s'était dit que finalement, l'amour ce n'était peut-être pas pour elle, qu'elle n'y avait pas droit en raison d'une cause qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver après maintes réflexions et qu'il fallait apprendre à vivre avec. Et puis elle avait rencontré Emmanuel et tout c'était enchaîné très vite et voilà maintenant qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, sûrs à présent de leurs sentiments réciproques.

-Bon il faudrait que je redescendes pour ne pas paraître louche.., dit-elle.

-Oui tu as raison. Ne pas te voir pendant une semaine, ça va être très long..

-M'en parle pas.. Je peux te poser une question ? 

-Vas-y.

-Ta femme t'accompagne aux Etats-Unis ?

Son cœur se mit à accélérer, étant persuadée de la réponse mais elle voulait quand même en avoir le cœur net.

-Oui, visite officielle donc elle m'accompagne.. Désolé, je me doute que ce n'est pas la réponse qui te fait le plus plaisir

-Non en effet mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix..

-J'essayerai de t'appeler quand je serai là-bas, histoire que tu ne m'oublies pas quand même., dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver ça.. et ce week-end tu fais quoi ?

-Nous partons dans la famille de Brigitte pour voir les petits-enfants.. Désolé.

-D'accord..

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire pour ne pas qu'ils se quittent sur une note négative. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et se détacha de lui. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées.

-Allez, il faut vraiment que j'y aille la..

-Oui je sais. Tiens le dossier pour Jean.

-Merci chéri, dit-elle en souriant.

Emmanuel explosa de rire et lui caressa le visage. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la poignée, se retourna vers lui, le regarda quelques secondes, lui fit un sourire puis s'avança dans le couloir et ferma la porte. Elle descendit les marches et passa dans le bureau de Jean pour lui donner le dossier. Elle retourna ensuite dans le sien et finit ce qu'on lui avait donné à faire.

18h arriva et le week-end avec. Louise sortit de l’Élysée, la boule au ventre de ne pas voir Emmanuel pendant une semaine, ça allait être long, très long même. Le week-end se passa tranquillement, la jeune femme ne faisant rien de spécial, seulement se reposer et voir Clémence et Eva. Elle avait échangé quelques SMS avec Emmanuel pour savoir si tout se passait bien là-bas pour lui et ce dernier avait dit que oui, que ça lui faisait plaisir de se retrouver un peu en famille parce que ça lui permettait d'oublier un court instant toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules puis il rajouta que la jeune femme lui manquait déjà. Ce message avait mis du baume au cœur de Louise et l'avait rendu heureuse pour toute la journée.

Le lundi, elle retourna au travail, pour son avant-dernière semaine. Plus qu'un autre lundi et ça en sera fini de ses venues à l’Élysée. Cette pensée la rendit triste, d'autant plus qu'Emmanuel était parti ce matin pour 4 jours avec sa femme aux Etats-Unis à la rencontre de Donald Trump. Ces journées se déroulaient lentement, une impression d'un jour sans fin. Le mardi soir, son portable se mit à vibrer. Le cœur de Louise ne fit qu'un bond en voyant que c'était Emmanuel.

-Allo ?

-Louise ?

-Oui, tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui ça va et toi ?

-Moi aussi même si j'avoue qu'aller au travail en sachant que je ne t'y croiserai pas ne me motive pas tant et plus..

-Je sais bien que je suis indispensable.. mais ne ne t'inquiète pas je reviens bientôt.

-Ne prend pas la grosse tête non plus. Heureusement oui.. Ça se passe bien ? Je regarde un peu à la télévision le soir pour t'apercevoir.

-Ahah t'es mignonne ! Ecoute oui ça se passe bien, Donald Trump est très dur à convaincre sur beaucoup de sujets ce qui est assez pénible de devoir argumenter à chaque fois et peser le pour et le contre mais j'y met tout mon cœur et ça paye dans certains domaines donc je suis assez content.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Ca doit être beau là-bas, c'est un de mes rêves d'y aller..

-J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras y aller, c'est vrai que c'est un pays magnifique avec des paysages à couper le souffle même si je ne suis pas ici pour faire du tourisme. Mais..il faudra que tu prennes l'avion et si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé.

-Tant pis, je surmonterai ma peur, je me suis toujours dis que la première fois que je prendrais l'avion, c'est que j'y serais réellement obligée et ça serait idéalement pour aller visiter les Etats-Unis. Bon, tu as un peu contrecarrer mes plans mais bon je ne regrette pas.

-Ahah désolé mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir pris l'avion pour la première fois dans l'avion présidentiel.

-C'est vrai ! Tu rentres jeudi soir ?

-Oui je vais arriver tard.. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je serai à l’Élysée vendredi.

-D'accord cool.

-Oui. Je vais devoir te laisser, on est l'après-midi ici et j'avais juste une pause après une réunion qu'on vient d'avoir mais là on part se balader dans Washington. En tout cas, ça me fait du bien d'entendre le son de ta voix..

-D'accord, profite bien en tout cas. Moi aussi ! Tu me manques..

-Toi aussi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Louise, tellement heureuse qu'Emmanuel lui dise spontanément.

-Allez à vendredi, gros bisous chérie.

-Bisous mon amour.

Louise raccrocha. Elle sauta partout de joie dans son appartement. Il était à l'autre bout du monde et il pensait à elle, c'était tellement romantique. Elle avait la tête dans les nuages et se redonna espoir en la poursuite de leur relation. Ils n'étaient physiquement pas ensemble depuis 4 jours et ils s'étaient appelés et envoyés des messages donc il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que lorsqu'elle quittera l’Élysée, ils ne continuent pas à se voir, s'appeler etc. Elle mangea et partit dans son lit où son oreiller était encore imprégné du parfum d'Emmanuel lorsqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Elle le serra contre elle et s'endormit en pensant à lui.

Le mercredi et jeudi se déroulèrent comme les autres jours et Emmanuel devait rentrer le soir. Elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait cependant pas puisqu'il arrivait tard mais attendait quand même de ses nouvelles pour savoir si il était bien arrivé. Vers 23h, elle reçut un texto.

«  **Je viens d'arriver, je suis exténué avec le décallage horaire, et toi ça va?**  »

«  **Tu m'étonnes, contente que tu sois enfin arrivé. Le reste de ta visite s'est bien passé ? Oui oui moi ça va, j'ai hâte de te revoir demain..**  »

«  **Super malgré les nombreux rapports de force indirects et des coups bas de la part de Trump pour me rabaisser mais bien évidemment toujours détournés, ça a été. Moi aussi.. »**

«  **Merde quel con celui-là.. Mais te connaissant, tu as dû bien t'en sortir !** »

«  **Je l'espère en tout cas. Je dois te laisser mon cœur mais on se voit demain je te dirai quand tu pourras monter me voir** »

«  **Pas de soucis, dors bien mon amour à demain**  »

Louise était excitée à l'idée de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait le lendemain. Elle essaya de trouver le sommeil après leur échange de textos mais resta éveillée un long moment, voyant les heures défiler sur son réveil. Elle commençait à perdre patience, en tournant et retournant dans son lit puis vers 3h du matin, ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes et elle s'endormit.

Le vendredi matin, elle se leva d'un bond après la première sonnerie de son réveil. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle revoyait Emmanuel après une semaine sans le voir et dieu sait à quel point ça avait été long. Elle mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner puis partit dans sa salle de bain. Elle changea de tenue au moins une dizaine de fois avant d'en trouver une qui lui convenait, un body noir un petit peu décolleté mais sans être vulgaire et une jupe avec des touches de blanc beige et rose pale. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de nu-pieds puis passa au maquillage. Elle accentua le mascara sur ses cils pour avoir vraiment un regard d'enfer puis sortit dans la rue. La plupart des garçons se retournaient sur elle dans la rue ou la dévisageait mais Louise n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention comme ça, ça la mettait mal à l'aise même si elle en était flattée.

Une fois arrivée à l’Élysée, elle fut soulagée. Elle salua Jean et rejoignit son bureau. La jeune femme levait souvent la tête de son travail, occupée à regarder ce qu'il se pasait en-dehors de son bureau notamment si Emmanuel n'était pas dans les parages ou alors en train de regarder son téléphone pour voir s'il ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages. Vers 11h, elle se mit à rougir quand elle vit ce dernier au loin, en train de saluer toutes les personnes travaillant aux alentours. Elle l'observait rentrer dans le bureau de Jean et de ses autres collègues proches puis vint son tour lorsque le chef d'état se dirigeait vers son bureau. Le cœur de Louise se mit à battre la chamade. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Dallier, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il assez fort pour que les autres personnes aux alentours ne se doutent de rien.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président, très bien et vous ? De retour parmi nous ? Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise par politesse et s'avançant pour lui faire la bise.

-Très bien je vous remercie. En effet oui mais je ne repars pas avant septembre maintenant. Pouvez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ? J'aimerai vous confier une autre tâche avant que vous ne partiez et ça sera plus simple pour vous montrer.

-Bien sûr, je vous suis, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le suivit, essayant de ne pas rougir ou avoir trop le sourire en passant dans les couloirs. Ils montèrent les marches et Emmanuel ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Louise puis la referma derrière eux. La jeune femme tourna la clé dans la serrure pour verrouiller la porte puis se précipita vers lui et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'attirer vers elle.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que la suite vous plaît toujours autant :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions si vous le souhaitez ! Bonne lecture ;)

Elle l'embrassa avec une telle envie que même ce dernier fut surpris. 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle entre deux baisers. 

-Je vois ça, répondit-il en souriant contre ses lèvres. 

-J'ai.. j'ai trop envie de toi, répondit Louise. 

A ses mots, Emmanuel, porté par son envie d'elle aussi la souleva dans ses bras et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs bouches se cherchaient mutuellement, voulant toujours être en contact. Le chef d'état s'avança vers son bureau et poussa les affaires qu'il y avait. Il posa Louise dessus et la couvrit de baisers. Il descendit dans son cou et mordillait légèrement sa peau ce qui fit échapper un petit cri à la jeune femme. Elle enleva la veste de costume d'Emmanuel et le tira par la cravate pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle, comme elle savait bien le faire. Elle avait toujours les jambes enroulées autour de ce dernier lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe durcir au niveau de l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Son excitation monta d'un cran et elle tendit la main pour baisser sa braguette et avoir accès à l'objet de ses fantasmes. Emmanuel se raidit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Louise autour de son pénis et qui commençait à faire des va-et-vient. Le chef d'état passa sa main sous la jupe de sa maitresse et glissa ses doigts sous sa culotte. Tous deux continuèrent à donner et recevoir du plaisir pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Pas encore satisfait pleinement, Emmanuel enleva entièrement la culotte de Louise et après un regard et sourire en coin qui en disaient longs, il la pénétra. Il avançait et reculait son bassin avec frénésie et la jeune femme était accrochée à son cou, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas totalement se laisser aller dans la luxure. Elle encouragea le chef d'état en donnant également des petits coups de bassin. La langue de ce dernier se baladait sur la poitrine et le cou de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa bouche. Louise se coucha ensuite sur le dos en tirant la cravate d'Emmanuel pour qu'il vienne sur elle. Ce dernier grimpa au-dessus d'elle et ils continuèrent à s'adonner à ce jeu dangereux. Lorsque le président atteignit l'orgasme de nouveau, plus puissant et plus intense, il se retint pour ne pas faire de bruit. Tous deux étaient essouflés et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs fronts. Emmanuel se releva et s'assit dans son fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle. Louise se redressa sur le bureau. Tous deux se regardèrent en souriant. 

-Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ? Dit-il en rigolant. 

-Je t'avais dis que ce bureau pouvait avoir une autre utilité.. 

Le président éclata de rire. 

-Dis donc c'était.. intense on va dire. 

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'avais eu vent comme quoi faire l'amour après des disputes ou des retrouvailles était beaucoup plus puissant, et bien j'avoue que je confirme. 

-C'est clair, je devrais partir plus souvent.. Je suis trempé, regarde moi-ça je ne suis plus présentable il faut que j'aille me laver et changer de chemise. 

-Ah non tu ne me quittes plus parce que même si c'était génial, on ne s'est pas vu pendant une semaine et c'était trop long. Faute de douche, faudra que j'aille me refraichir aux toilettes aussi. 

-C'est pas faux mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle sur ce coup-là. Mais promis je ne repars pas avant que tu ne finisses ton stage. Oui voilà fais ça et mises à part tes joues rouges, rien ne te trahit je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi on dirait que je viens de courir un semi-marathon. 

Louise se mit à rire. 

-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Tu sais bien que les femmes ne transpirent jamais, ne font jamais de choses dégoutantes... 

-Ah oui c'est vrai que je suis bête, répondit-il en rigolant. 

Il se releva du siège et rajusta ses habits pour que, malgré la transparence de sa chemise blanche à certains endroits, il ait l'air à peu près normal. Louise descendit du bureau et se rhabilla aussi essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

-Comment je vais faire pour travailler moi maintenant en ayant la vision de nous deux sur ce bureau en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques ? 

-Ah ça je ne sais pas ça me paraît compliqué ! Mais vois le bon côté des choses, au moins, tu te rappeleras de moi à chaque fois comme ça, dit-elle satisfaite. 

-Ah ben là c'est sur oui, répondit-il en souriant. 

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Louise posa ses mains sur la nuque d'Emmanuel et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue partir à la recherche de celle de sa maitresse. Ils restèrent enlacés à s'embrasser pendant encore quelques minutes puis Emmanuel se détacha d'elle. 

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu y retournes maintenant.. De toute façon on se voit lundi, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. 

-Oh pas avant ? Enfin je veux dire ce week-end ? Répondit-elle en faisant la moue. 

-Je ne peux pas j'ai des rendez-vous pendant les deux jours..

-D'accord.. A lundi alors, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

-A lundi, répondit-il. 

Il lui fit un petit sourire et Louise sortit du bureau. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été encore mieux que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à l’Élysée avec elle et lui aussi, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer à Louise, savait au fond de lui que son départ de son stage allait forcément les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Même s'il voulait continuer sa relation avec elle, conjuguer son emploi du temps surchargé, sa femme et les cours de Louise allait être quelque chose de très compliqué. Mais il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour continuer à la voir car la rayer de sa vie était impossible à envisager à l'heure actuelle. 

Midi sonna et Emmanuel partit rejoindre sa femme pour manger et Louise sortit de l’Élysée. L'après-midi passa rapidement et tous deux ne se recroisèrent pas. La jeune femme descendit les marches du palais présidentiel et traversa la cour pour quitter les lieux. Le week-end parut durer une éternité pour Louise qui n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir Emmanuel. Ils s'étaient envoyés 2/3 textos durant les deux jours mais ce dernier était très occupé par ses déplacements. 

Le lundi matin, Louise se leva avec une nostalgie en elle. C'était son dernier lundi et elle ne voulait pas que son stage se finisse. Elle avait adoré travailler là-bas, ses collègues étaient vraiment gentils avec elle et elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie. Ce lieu allait rester gravé à jamais dans son cœur. Elle se prépara en vitesse et sortit de son appartement. Elle arriva à l’Élysée et partit s'installer dans son bureau. Vers 10h, son téléphone sonna et « Emma » apparut sur l'écran. Louise décrocha. 

« Allo ?

-Louise, c'est moi. 

-J'ai bien vu ton nom s'afficher tu sais. Tu vas bien ? 

-Super et toi ? Prête pour ta dernière semaine ? 

-Ca va même si j'ai les boules rien qu'à l'idée de partir.. 

-Je comprends.. Ca me fait chier aussi que tu partes..

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Louise, heureuse d'entendre Emmanuel avouer ça. 

-Bien sûr, je.. je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de ne plus te revoir. 

-Oh mon amour.. Je t'aime aussi..

-Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour te voir dès que j'aurai un moment de libre. 

-Moi aussi, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi maintenant. 

-Moi non plus.. D'ailleurs je t'appelais pour te proposer quelque chose. 

-Oui ? 

-Une soirée ce soir mais.. nous ne serons pas seuls par contre. 

-Dis-moi en plus !

-J'ai 4 billets pour le concert d'Indochine ce soir et je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir et je pensais proposer à Brigitte et Jean de venir aussi pour éviter tout soupçon de quoi que ce soit. 

-Emmanuel.. Ce serait super oui mais tu penses vraiment que ta femme et moi ensemble c'est une bonne idée ? Enfin je veux dire, je ne ferais rien qui puisse la mettre sur la voie que nous avons une relation mais après ce qu'il s'est passé pour la visite de Poutine, elle va être sur les dents je pense. 

-Ben après je lui ai dis de ne plus refaire ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle devait passer outre car ton stage était bientôt fini donc je pense qu'elle l'a compris. Après, je la remettrais en garde avant d'y aller si tu veux et au pire, tu ne lui parleras pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à inviter Jean aussi comme c'est ton tuteur et que tu t'entends bien avec lui. 

-Bonne idée pour Jean ! Ecoute, je viens et tant pis, on verra ce qu'il se passera, au moins je serais avec toi quand même. 

-Top ! Je préviens Jean et Brigitte et on se dit 19h dans la cour de l’Élysée ? 

-Pas de problème. 

-A ce soir alors..

-A ce soir. »

Louise raccrocha. Il lui tardait d'être au soir pour pouvoir voir Emmanuel et aussi Indochine en concert car c'est un groupe qu'elle aimait beaucoup mas elle redoutait le fait de se retrouver plusieurs heures avec Brigitte. Vu comment c'était passé leur dernière entrevue, il y avait fort à parier que leur relation ne soit pas au beau fixe.  
La journée se passa normalement et la fin de journée arriva. Il était 19h et Louise rejoignit le bureau de Jean. Tous deux descendirent dans la cour et attendirent le couple Macron. Ils apparurent quelques minutes plus tard, impeccablement habillés. Brigitte avait mis une robe blanche et Emmanuel avait opté pour un costume noir. La première dame était accrochée au bras de son époux ce qui fit grincer des dents Louise. 

-Bonsoir Madame Macron, dit Jean en lui faisant la bise. 

-Bonsoir, rajouta Louise en s'avançant. 

La première dame la regarda, lui rendit poliment sa salutation et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée par la marque de distance qu'elle venait d'instaurer avec ce geste puisqu'au début, Brigitte avait accueilli Louise les bras ouverts, lui faisant la bise et lui demandant de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais ce temps-là paraissait si lointain. Emmanuel voyant le malaise généré par cette poignée de main brisa la glace. 

-Nous devrions y aller, dit-il en montrant les deux voitures qui attendaient dans la cour. 

Aucun ne se posa la question de comment les places était attribuées et c'est tout naturellement que Jean monta dans la voiture de Louise et le couple présidentiel ensemble. La voiture des Macron ouvrait le chemin. 

-Pourquoi tu lui as tendu la main ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'après que je sache qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, je continues à jouer la comédie. 

-Je ne te parle pas de jouer la comédie, mais tu lui faisais la bise avant alors le fait que tu lui tendes la main a dû la mettre mal à l'aise. 

-Oh la pauvre, répondit-elle ironiquement. 

-Bref, arrêtons cette conversation, mais je comptes sur toi pour ne pas la faire chier ou quoi que ce soit s'il te plaît surtout que Jean est là et n'est pas au courant donc j'aimerais bien qu'il continue à ne pas l'être. 

-Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien, surtout si elle te regarde avec ses yeux de biche. 

Emmanuel leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre. Dans l'autre voiture, Jean se posait la même question que le Président quelques secondes auparavant. 

-Pourquoi Madame Macron t'as tendu la main ? Vous vous faisiez bien la bise avant non ? 

-Je euh oui, je ne sais pas, bredouilla Louise. 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Non que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? 

-Je ne sais pas mais avoue que c'est étrange quand même et j'ai senti une certaine tension quand elle est arrivée. 

-Tu te fais trop de films Jean, répondit-elle en souriant pour essayer de le décridibiliser. 

-Si tu le dis. 

Deux gros blancs se formèrent dans les deux voitures jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Accor Hôtel Arena où avait lieu le concert.


	14. Chapter 14

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent à l'arrière pour éviter tout mouvement de foule à l'avant. Les quatre sortirent et s'engouffrèrent par les petites portes. Ils furent accompagnés jusqu'aux loges VIP privatisées pour la soirée. De là-haut, ils surplombaient toutes les autres personnes venues pour le concert. Des serveurs amenèrent quatre coupes de champagne et des petits amuses-bouches étaient installés également dans le bar de la loge. Chacun prit sa coupe et Emmanuel porta un toast à cette soirée.

-A cette soirée loin de l’Élysée et à nous tous, dit-il.

-A vous Monsieur Macron et merci pour l'invitation, répondit Jean.

-Oui merci beaucoup, renchérit Louise.

Brigitte ne dit rien et tous trinquèrent pour éviter le malaise. Ils grignotèrent les toasts et Jean discutait avec Louise puisque s'il ne le faisait pas, ce n'est pas la première dame qui lui faisait la conversation et Emmanuel lui parlait sans que ce soit excessif pour ne pas braquer sa femme. La jeune femme voyait bien le regard que lui lançait Brigitte, un regard noir rempli de haine. Elle essayait de faire profil bas pour ne pas risquer un scandale. Les premières notes du concert se firent entendre et la tension ambiante s'apaisa. Tous partirent au balcon pour apercevoir Indochine jouer. Des cris de fans se firent entendre. Les paroles de La Vie Est Belle commencèrent et Louise fixait du regard Emmanuel en entonnant les paroles :

« Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi

Je serai quelqu'un qui sera, tu verras

Nous irions faire la vie, réussir au moins ça

Nous irions faire la nuit, aussi loin que tu pourras

La vie est belle aussi belle que toi, elle te ressemble parfois

Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi ».

Ce dernier sourit en comprenant le message sous-entendu de la jeune femme. Il se mit à chanter aussi en bougeant la tête au rythme de la chanson. Louise se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller se mettre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer les paroles à l'oreille et de l'embrasser. Mais elle se retint puisqu'étant dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Brigitte en voyant la jeune femme dévorer des yeux son mari se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras dans le sien puis lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Louise détourna aussitôt les yeux et essaya de sourire à Jean qui était à fond.

L'aventurier résonna dans l'Accor Hôtel Arena et ce dernier prit la main de Louise pour l'entraîner à danser avec lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire et prit son autre main pour attaquer à danser un rock. Emmanuel les observa avec une pointe de jalousie puis fit de même avec son épouse. Malgré la tension qu'il pouvait y avoir avec la première dame, l'ambiance était, pour l'heure actuelle au rendez-vous. Tous se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. D'autres chansons se succédèrent et ils continuèrent à danser. Louise rentra dans la loge pour aller boire un verre. Emmanuel la suivit, profitant du fait que sa femme dansait avec Jean.

-Alors ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui vraiment c'est génial, tu as eu une super idée !

-Content que tu aimes, Jean a l'air aussi de bien s'amuser.

-Oui et il est plutôt bon danseur, dit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai bien vu oui, d'ailleurs il me semblait un peu trop proche de toi..

-Monsieur le Président serait-il jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Moi ?....... Carrément, répondit-il après avoir laissé un silence entre sa question et sa réponse.

Louise explosa de rire et Emmanuel lui sourit. Il avait envie de l'embrasser aussi, de profiter à fond de ce moment avec elle. Ils continuèrent de discuter sous l'oeil attentif de la première dame qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Trois nuits par semaine retentit dans la salle et la foule se mit à crier.

-Viens, dit Emmanuel en prenant la main de Louise.

-Danser ? Mais et ta femme ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-C'est juste une danse..

La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Le président emprisonna la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur sa taille. Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble en suivant la musique. Louise ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour, elle voulait seulement profiter à fond de ce moment avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui d'Emmanuel et lui fredonna les paroles à l'oreille :

« Elle décidait de sa première fois

C'est avec lui qu'elle le voulait

Qu'elle désirait à ce qu'il aimait

Et puis avec cet homme qui rit

Celui pour qui elle a choisi ».

Emmanuel avait la joue posée contre le visage de Louise et souriait. Il reprit les paroles à son tour et les glissa à l'oreille de sa maîtresse :

« Mais trois nuits par semaine

C'est sa peau contre ma peau

Et je suis avec elle

Et trois nuits par semaine mais Bon dieu qu'elle est belle

Mais trois nuits par semaine

C'est mon corps contre son corps

C'est nos corps qui s'enchainent ».

Louise se mordit la lèvre au souvenir de leurs moments torrides partagés. Elle se recula et Emmanuel la fit tournoyer pour la reprendre contre lui. Brigitte rageait à côté, ne voulant plus danser avec Jean. Ce dernier ne comprit pas sur le coup puis en voyant la complicité que sa petite stagiaire avait avec le Président, il comprit que la première dame était jalouse. Il garda tout ça pour lui et continua à profiter du concert. Quand la chanson fut finie, Emmanuel lâcha Louise au grand regret de cette dernière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de sa femme et cette dernière le foudroya du regard. Il s'avança vers elle.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'était juste une danse et puis tu as bien dansé avec Jean.

-Te te fiches de moi ? Il n'est pas amoureux de moi lui !

-Mais on a rien fait de mal là, arrête d'être toujours sur la défensive comme ça je ne te reconnais plus ! Dit-il en haussant le ton.

Louise ne savait plus où se mettre et Jean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour aller discuter avec Brigitte et s'approcha d'elle.

-Brigitte je peux vous parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Emmanuel se retourna vers elle et devint tout pâle, pensant que Louise allait tout lui rêvéler.

-C'est Madame Macron, je vous prie ! Dites ce que vous avez à dire.

-Euh je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, dit Emmanuel ; en plus nous ne sommes pas seuls..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Macron, je ne vais rien dire qui puisse faire polémique, dit-elle pour le rassurer. Madame, écoutez mettons carte sur table et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas avec moi.

-Vous vous posez réellement la question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Peut-être le fait que vous êtes amoureuse de mon mari, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Oh Brigitte ça suffit on en a déjà discuté, dit-il essayant de calmer le jeu.

-Et d'où vous tenez cette idée si je peux me permettre ? Demanda Louise.

-Il y a des regards et des sourires qui ne trompent pas jeune fille..

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas amoureuse de votre mari non. Désolée de ce que je vais dire Monsieur Macron, rien de personnel contre vous mais je ne suis pas attirée par des hommes qui ont le double de mon âge. Ensuite, je pense que vous avez mal interprétée certains signes, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais je l'admire. C'est le Président de la République et il a un parcours atypique exemplaire et c'est ça qui me fascine, rien de plus..

-Tu vois je te l'avais dis, rajouta Emmanuel, essayant d'appuyer la version de sa stagiaire.

-De toute façon, même si vous l'étiez je sais très bien que vous ne l'avouerez pas donc à quoi bon discuter, dit Brigitte.

Jean s'était mis en retrait pour ne pas avoir l'air trop indiscret mais avait tout entendu de la conversation. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le concert tirait à sa fin et plus personne n'était dans l'ambiance. Emmanuel avait sifflé une coupe de champagne en quelques minutes, transpirant dans sa belle chemise blanche à cause de l'adrénaline que lui avait procuré cette discussion. Louise était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à trouver une raison plausible pour contrecarrer ce que pensait la première dame même si celle-ci n'était pas convaincue mais au moins, elle avait pu crever l'abcès.

-Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, dit Emmanuel voyant que plus personne ne parlait.

-Bonne idée, répondit Jean puisque les deux femmes n'ouvraient pas la bouche.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent par la sortie et furent exfiltrés par la porte de derrière, même porte que celle qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Ils rentrèrent dans les voitures reprenant les mêmes places qu'à l'aller puis celles-ci démarrèrent l'une pour regagner l’Élysée et l'autre déposant ses passagers chez eux. Jean regardait discrètement Louise et voulait engager la conversation par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu entre les Macron et elle mais n'osait pas. La jeune femme, voyant le regard de Jean se poser sur elle toutes les 15 secondes, prit la parole.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y.

-Je.. non mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin enfin comme je te l'ai dis avant d'y aller, j'avais déjà senti une certaine tension même si tu m'as dis que non mais mes soupçons se sont confirmés.

-C'est vrai tu avais raison.. Comme tu as pu le comprendre, Madame Macron croit que je suis amoureuse de son mari et je ne sais pas pourquoi enfin je veux dire que je n'ai pas l'impression de montrer quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. D'un point de vue extérieur, tu en penses quoi toi ?

-Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué quelque chose à vrai dire mais après je n'ai pas été souvent avec le président et toi donc je ne sais pas. Mais.. c'est vrai que ce soir notamment pour la danse, vous aviez l'air bien proches.

-Non, c'est juste que je m'entends bien avec lui mais il n'y a rien de plus.

-D'accord je te crois.

Dans l'autre voiture, la discussion tournait également autour du même sujet.

-Je t'avais dis de ne rien faire envers Louise et d'attendre la fin de son stage qui est maintenant à la fin de la semaine et tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi !

-Excuse-moi mais quand je vois mon mari danser d'un façon plutôt serrée avec une jeune femme amoureuse de lui, oui ça me fait sortir de mes gonds.

-Super parce que grâce à toi maintenant Jean est également au courant.

-Tu veux qu'il en parle à qui ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je m'en serai bien passé.

-Ben je suis désolée.. Mais essaye de te mettre à ma place aussi, c'est vraiment pas facile.

Emmanuel passa son bras derrière les épaules de sa femme.

-Je sais bien ma chérie mais elle va partir vendredi donc ça ne sert à rien de remuer des choses pour le peu de temps qu'il reste.

-Maintenant que j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, je ne ferai plus rien contre elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je préfère quand tu es comme ça, là je te reconnais, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Brigitte lui rendit son baiser et sourit. Leur voiture rentra dans la cour de l’Élysée. Tous deux sortirent et partirent dans leurs appartements puis se couchèrent. Dans l'autre voiture, Jean était le premier à être déposé puisque son appartement se situait sur la route qu'il fallait prendre pour arriver chez Louise. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit puis descendit de la voiture. La jeune femme resta dans la voiture une quinzaine de minutes de plus puis fut déposée elle aussi. Elle remercia le chauffeur puis monta chez elle. Elle prit une douche pour enlever sa transpiration après avoir dansé pendant des heures puis partit se coucher et s'endormit rapidement.

Le mardi matin, Louise arriva à l’Élysée plutôt de bonne humeur. Elle passa voir Jean pour boire le café et débriefer de la soirée de la veille. Tous deux étaient globalement enchantés de leur soirée même s'ils s'accordaient sur le fait que la petite engueulade avait gâché la bonne ambiance qui régnait. Elle regagna ensuite son bureau. Au moment où elle s'assit, elle reçut un texto d'Emmanuel.

«  **Tu peux monter dans mon bureau stp**  »

«  **J'arrive**  »

Louise prit son portable dans la main et monta les marches. Elle toqua à la porte et Emmanuel lui ouvrit.

-Entre.

Il la referma derrière elle puis la colla dos au mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme fut surprise mais positivement et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour lui rendre son baiser. Emmanuel déplaçait sa langue sensuellement sur la bouche de cette dernière qui la mordilla en retour. Leurs bouches se cherchaient avidement et leurs mains étaient baladeuses. Louise posa ses mains sur les fesses du chef d'état et les serra dans ses paumes ce qui donna encore plus envie à Emmanuel. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du président et sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle continua à l'embrasser et d'une autre main, descendit la braguette de son pantalon. Ce dernier grogna, poussé par son envie primaire et enleva le pantalon de sa maîtresse puis sa culotte. Il la porta ensuite un peu plus haut et la reposa sur son sexe durci. Elle poussa un petit cri qui fut remplacé par du plaisir au rythme des mouvements de hanches d'Emmanuel. Ce dernier donna tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la satisfaire. Louise était plaquée contre le mur, les mains de son amant la tenant par les fesses. La jeune femme mordillait la peau du chef d'état pour faire monter le désir en flèche et s'arrêta sur son lobe d'oreille, zone particulièrement érogène ce qui fit haleter Emmanuel. Ce dernier s'abandonna dans les bras de sa maitresse et finit en elle plus rapidement que prévu. Après leur ébat passionné, il la reposa au sol. Tous deux se rhabillèrent aussitôt.

-Dis donc, ça t'arrive souvent des envies de ce genre ? Demanda-t-elle encore essouflée.

-A vrai dire non mais ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser ou te toucher hier soir après avoir dansé avec toi m'a frustré donc j'ai voulu me rattraper, répondit-il.

-Je vois ça.. Mais ça ne me déplait pas, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Au fait.. je voulais m'excuser pour hier justement, Brigitte n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme ça..

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien essayé de trouver une explication plausible et de détourner la chose mais bon, elle en est persuadée..

-Oui j'ai bien vu et je t'en remercie mais j'ai eu une discussion avec elle et normalement elle ne devrait plus t'importuner.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai je suis désolé mon cœur vraiment.. Mais là normalement ça devrait être bon.

-En même temps, il ne me reste que 4 jours, répondit-elle tristement.

-Oui malheureusement..

Emmanuel s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Louise passa ses mains derrière son dos et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Tu vas terriblement me manquer, rajouta-t-il.

-Toi aussi mon amour..

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rassurant comme ils pouvaient. Emmanuel baissa la tête et embrassa tendrement sa maîtresse.

-Mais comme dit Henri-Frédéric Amiel : « le propre de l'amour, c'est la suppression de toutes les barrières, distances, distinctions, catégories introduites par l'usage, le langage et la convenance dans la conception de l'individu » et je crois que pour le coup, on supprime pas mal de barrières donc celle de la distance n'est qu'une de plus parmi les autres mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela nous séparerait.

-Décidément, ta culture m'impressionnera toujours.. Tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, on continuera à se voir même si c'est moins souvent.

-Tout à fait, il ne faut voir que le positif et puis même si tu ne seras plus dans les parages, tu le seras toujours dans mon cœur, avoua-t-il en lui souriant timidement.

-Vous êtes vraiment parfait Monsieur Emmanuel Macron, répondit-elle.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'aimez Mademoiselle Louise Dallier.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et embrassa le président.

-Bon allez il faut que j'y ailles avant que Jean ne s'aperçoive que j'ai disparu trop longtemps.

-S'il te pose la question, dis-lui que tu avais un document pour ton école à me faire signer ou un un truc comme ça, répondit Emmanuel.

-D'ac.. Bon à bientôt ?

-Bien sûr.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le sien. Jean n'était pas dans son bureau, il n'avait même pas dû s'apercevoir que ça faisait quand même plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'était plus dans le sien. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Emmanuel quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle déplaça son regard sur le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Il était vraiment magnifique. Elle le fit tourner autour de son poignet. Après avoir rêvassé à propos de son amant et elle, Louise se remit au travail.

A la fin de la journée, elle quitta l’Élysée et rentra chez elle. Le mercredi, Emmanuel était malheureusement en rendez-vous pratiquement toute la journée, elle n'avait pu l'apercevoir que de loin. Le soir, il s'était isolé dans son bureau pour pouvoir appeler Louise et discuter un peu avec elle. Le jeudi, ils avaient pu se croiser quelques fois au détour d'un couloir et échanger des baisers à l'abri des regards.

Le lendemain matin et dernier jour de Louise à l’Élysée, la jeune femme était morose. La nostalgie commençait à l'envahir. Dire Adieu à ce lieu, ses collègues, son travail durant ses trois derniers mois et surtout Emmanuel même si le concernant, ce n'était pas un adieu mais un aurevoir. C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle monta les marches de l’Élysée pour la dernière fois et qu'elle se dirigea dans son bureau.

Dans la matinée, elle envoya un texto à son amant.

**« Tu es disponible ce soir après le travail ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de rester seule.. »**

**« J'aurai adoré pouvoir te dire oui mais je ne peux pas, j'ai une grosse réunion jusqu'à tard le soir »**

**« Je vois.. réunion que tu ne peux pas reporter j'imagine ? »**

**« Malheureusement non, tous mes collaborateurs seront là »**

**« D'accord je comprends.. »**

Louise était déçue qu'Emmanuel ne puisse se libérer. Elle allait donc déprimer seule toute la soirée. A midi, personne ne lui proposa de manger avec elle alors que ça lui était arrivée durant son stage que telle ou telle personne lui demande mais aujourd'hui, alors que tout le monde savait que c'était son dernier jour, personne à l'horizon. Cette journée décevait la jeune femme d'heures en heures. L'après-midi, alors qu'elle croisait certains de ses collègues dans les couloirs, ces derniers ne lui disaient pas au revoir ou quoi que ce soit. Louise ne comprenait pas leurs comportements. Un peu avant 18h, personne n'était allé la voir et la jeune femme était au plus mal. Jean toqua à sa porte à ce moment-là.

-Tu peux m'accompagner en salle de réunions s'il te plait ? J'ai beaucoup de dossiers à transporter et deux bras de plus ne seront pas de refus.

-Euh..oui, répondit-elle au bord des larmes voyant que lui non plus ne lui disait rien.

Elle le suivit dans les couloirs, trainant des pieds, l'air triste jusque devant une des plus grande salle.

-Attaque à rentrer, dit-il en faisant mine de refaire ses lacets.

Louise ouvrit la porte.

-SURPRIIIIISE, dirent en chœur tous ses collègues.

 


	15. Chapter 15

La jeune femme ne comprit pas de suite et regardait autour d'elle. La plupart des gens qu'elle avait côtoyé était présent et un buffet avait été préparé. Elle se tourna vers Jean qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire. Emmanuel s'avança au devant. 

-C'est pour vous Mademoiselle Dallier, en votre honneur, pour vous remercier de ces trois mois passés avec nous, de votre travail fourni, de votre bonne humeur et de votre gentillesse. 

Louise se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas que ses yeux s'humidifient trop. Jamais personne ne lui avait organisé de fête surprise. Malgré elle, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses collègues furent attendris et Emmanuel en bon patron mais surtout en bon amant, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et pleura. Elle essaya néanmoins de reprendre vite ses esprits pour ne pas non plus gâcher la fête et essuya ses joues. 

-Ça.. ça me touche énormément.. vraiment merci beaucoup, dit-elle émue. 

-Un petit discours ? Demanda Jean. 

Louise le fusilla du regard puisque ce dernier savait que la jeune femme détestait prendre la parole en public. 

-Vas-y, lui glissa Emmanuel à l'oreille. 

-Bon très bien... D'abord, je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir effectué mon stage ici et avec vous tous qui m'avait parfaitement bien accueillis, je vous remercie pour tout. Je suis vraiment triste de partir, de vous quitter, de quitter cet endroit tellement mythique. Je voudrais remercier Jean, mon maître de stage qui a su me guider et m'épauler et surtout Monsieur Macron, merci de m'avoir permis de faire mon stage et merci pour votre gentillesse, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. La France a de la chance de vous avoir en tant que Président et nous aussi.. Enfin bref, les discours ce n'est pas trop mon truc donc je vais arrêter là, encore merci à tous et merci pour cette jolie surprise ! 

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Louise se mit à rougir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention, d'habitude elle était plutôt en retrait. Emmanuel l'applaudissait en la dévorant des yeux puis il prit la parole. 

-Juste avant de trinquer, je voulais dire un petit mot. Mademoiselle Dallier, vous avez su trouver votre place malgré votre timidité, vous avez su vous faire accepter avec votre gentillesse et vous avez fait rayonner cet endroit de votre bonne humeur. Vous êtes la première stagiaire à l’Élysée et votre passage est gravé à jamais en ses murs et dans nos cœurs.. Bref, il est temps de profiter un peu de vos derniers moments et merci à tous d'être venus pour elle ! 

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements retentit et les invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet où des coupes de champagne étaient servies. Emmanuel s'approcha de Louise discrètement et lui dit. 

-Je voulais dire graver dans mon cœur mais bon j'ai préféré faire une généralité. 

-Et moi je voulais dire que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie mais bon comme tu dis, ça passe mieux de faire une globalité tout en sachant que tu as compris le sous-entendu. 

-Parfaitement, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. 

Les collègues de Louise venaient lui parler à tour de rôle et Emmanuel n'avait pas une minute en tête-à-tête avec elle. Il discutait avec ses collègues mais avait toujours un œil sur la jeune femme. De la musique était en fond et le président se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui mettait la playlist. Il tapa le nom d'une chanson et monta le son. Dès que le début de la chanson retentit, Louise tourna la tête en cherchant du regard son Emmanuel. Quand elle vit que c'était lui qui avait mit la chanson, elle eut un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier prit le micro. 

-Le début de votre stage Mademoiselle Dallier avait démarré par la réception à l’Élysée et je me rappelle avoir dansé avec vous sur cette chanson alors pour clôturer votre présence parmi nous, m'accordez-vous de nouveau une danse ? 

Louise se mit à rougir sachant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. 

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle. 

Emmanuel sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, comme si c'était naturel. Ils se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Les autres invités firent de même pour les accompagner sur The Night We Met. Louise se rapprocha du visage de son amant. 

-Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de danser de nouveau avec toi sur cette chanson, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. 

-Et moi de même. 

-Je n'ai pas vu Brigitte, bon en même temps je ne suis pas très surprise mais les autres ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre que tu sois là sans elle comme d'habitude vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Non, je leur ai dis qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle était clouée au lit mais qu'elle t'avait quand même dit au revoir. 

-D'accord. 

-Ne parlons pas d'elle ce soir, profitons juste de nous, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. 

-Avec plaisir. 

Ils continuèrent de danser en se fixant du regard jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Blue Suede Shoes reprise par Johnny Hallyday suivit et tous enchaînèrent sur un rock. Emmanuel fit tourner Louise et la guidait avec ses mains. La jeune femme avait le sourire aux lèvres et riait. Elle était heureuse. La soirée se poursuivit avec d'autres danses tantôt à deux, tantôt seul et tout le monde présent passait un bon moment, loin des tracas du travail. Vers 23h, la musique s'arrêta et les invités commencèrent à partir en disant à chaque fois au revoir à Louise. Jean fut le dernier à partir, sans compter Emmanuel, et serra dans ses bras la jeune femme. Il lui donna son numéro de téléphone et l'invita à repasser un de ces jours à l’Élysée pour donner de ses nouvelles. Cette dernière accepta, lui fit un sourire, les yeux brillants et lui dit au revoir. Emmanuel et Louise se retrouvèrent seuls avec les employés de la cuisine qui rangeaient la salle. 

-Je vais vous raccompagner Mademoiselle, dit-il. 

-Je vous suis. 

Tous deux quittèrent la salle et marchèrent dans le couloir. Ils s’arrêtèrent dans un petit salon un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards. Emmanuel se pencha pour embrasser sa maîtresse. 

-Alors, ça t'a plu ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Oui énormément, toute la journée je me suis dis que tout le monde s'en fichait que je partes parce que personne ne m'avait rien dit et au final, ils étaient tous là pour moi donc ça m'a vraiment touché... C'est toi qui a eu l'idée ? 

-Oui et j'avais bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait que ça reste une surprise, c'est pour ça que personne ne t'a rien dit. Je suis heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir, c'était le but. 

-Quand je dis que tu es parfait.., répondit-elle en l'embrassant. 

Emmanuel sourit sur ses lèvres. 

-Je voulais quelque chose de gai pour ne pas que justement tu déprimes, pour que tu restes sur une note positive, dit-il. 

-Tu as bien fait, c'était réussi. Même si là j'avoue que j'ai le cœur serré à l'idée de te quitter.. 

Le chef d'état la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et Emmanuel passa ses mains autour de sa taille. 

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.. Comment je vais faire sans toi ici, sans t'apercevoir tous les jours maintenant que tu as bousculé toute ma vie ? 

Louise se mit à rire. 

-Tu as chamboulé la mienne aussi, dit-elle. 

-Je continuerai de regarder par la fenêtre les matins en espérant que tu rentres dans la cour même si je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. 

-Non.. Même si maintenant j'ai une excuse pour revenir avec l'invitation de Jean. 

-C'est vrai, il a bien fait de te dire ça, dit-il en souriant. 

Louise s'avança pour l'embrasser. Emmanuel la serra contre lui et ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser leurs langues s'entremêler. Leur baiser était passionné, comme s'ils se disaient adieu. Après quelques minutes intenses, ils reprirent leurs souffles. 

-J'ai.. j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle. 

-Ah bon ? 

-Oui.. ce n'est pas grand chose mais je me suis dis que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. 

Louise se leva des genoux et partit chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle revint avec une photo en main, photo d'eux deux prise chez Louise. Emmanuel sourit en la voyant. 

-J'adore cette photo.. C'était un bon moment. 

-Oui.. comme ça je me suis dis que même quand je ne serai pas physiquement avec toi tout le temps, je le serai par le biais de cette photo. 

Emmanuel tourna la photo et derrière, Louise avait écrit un petit mot : « Juste un petit quelque chose pour que tu n'oublies pas ce que nous avons vécu. Malgré la distance, tu resteras celui que j'aime. Ne m'oublie pas, ne nous oublie pas. Je t'aime ». Ce dernier eut les yeux qui brillent et papillonna vite les paupières pour ne pas se laisser déborder par l'émotion. 

-Et après c'est moi qui suis parfait.., dit-il en l'embrassant, ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas et ça me fait très plaisir. 

-Tant mieux. 

Louise posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Emmanuel et ce dernier la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça sans parler pendant de longues minutes, ne voulant pas se quitter. Le chef d'état brisa le silence quand il sentit son cou s'humidifier. 

-Ehhh regarde-moi, dit-il en forçant Louise à lever les yeux, je te promets que ce n'est pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir. 

Il essuya les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. 

-Je veux bien te croire oui mais ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué enfin on ne va pas se voir souvent et ça me fait de la peine...

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.. Moi aussi ça m'attriste énormément même si je sais que je ne laisse pas paraître grand chose au niveau de mes sentiments. 

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, moi à côté j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse pleurnicharde. 

-C'est vrai que toi par contre tu pleures beaucoup, disons que tu pleures pour nous deux, dit-il en posant son doigt sur le visage de Louise pour lui dessiner un sourire. 

Cette dernière sourit devant la tentative d'Emmanuel pour rendre la chose moins triste. 

-Tu es sûr d'avoir un cœur à l'intérieur et d'être capable de ressentir des choses ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. 

-Bien sûr que non, je suis un être vide de sentiments, tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte encore ? 

-Et bien, je me posais la question mais maintenant j'ai ma réponse. 

Emmanuel sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

-Je plaisante. Je t'aime Louise et même si je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif, c'est bien réel. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et la distance n'y changera rien, je te le promets. 

-Je t'aime aussi. 

Tous deux s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ils essayaient de faire durer ce moment pour retarder celui de se dire au revoir. Emmanuel sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit pour regarder qui c'était. Il aperçut l'heure qui était déjà bien avancée en comparaison des autres invités qui avaient quitté la salle bien plus tôt. 

-Il est déjà minuit et demi.., dit-il. 

-Oui... Je vais y aller... 

-Oui... 

Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus comme ça, sans rien dire. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Louise se leva des genoux d'Emmanuel. 

-Je redoutais ce moment mais c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.., dit-elle. 

-Moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur.. 

Emmanuel se leva et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser plus intense que tous les autres puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le chef d'état ouvrit la porte du petit salon et continua à marcher dans le couloir jusqu'aux marches du perron. Louise marchait à côté de lui, effleurant sa main avec la sienne. Une fois arrivés devant la cour, seuls au monde, Emmanuel inspira. 

-Allez, il est temps.. 

-Oui..

La jeune femme eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux et le président la serra dans ses bras. 

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, dit-il. 

Louise sourit et commença à descendre les marches. Emmanuel lui tenait la main et tendait le bras au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait puis la lâcha. La jeune femme se retourna, le regarda, lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le président la regarda s'éloigner et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, il sentait son cœur se briser. Une fois qu'il ne la vit plus, il remonta les marches pour se diriger dans ses appartements privés. Contrairement à son habitude, il prenait son temps, les montant tout doucement. Il sentait l'émotion le submerger et ne voulait pas que sa femme s'en aperçoive. 

Une fois dans le couloir, il posa ses mains contre le mur et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était quelque chose d'inhabituel, lui l'homme fort qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il était bien dans la merde. Emmanuel réfléchit et ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, se tournant pour coller son dos au mur et essuya ses joues. Il avait voulu se montrer fort devant Louise mais l'émotion était bien là. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, se donnant quelques claques pour reprendre ses esprits puis après avoir regardé sa tête dans un miroir faisant attention à ce que rien ne se voit, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit pas sa femme dans le salon. En même temps, vu l'heure, elle devait probablement dormir. Il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre et commença à se déshabiller. 

-Alors cette soirée ? Riche en émotion ? Demanda Brigitte ironiquement. 

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le noir et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Emmanuel qui se fermait. 

-Plutôt oui, tout le monde qui la connaissait à peu près était présent et ça lui a fait plaisir. Elle n'était pas étonnée que tu ne sois pas là mais m'a dit quand même de te dire au revoir, ment-il. 

-Ah ouais ? Personnellement, c'est un bon débarras, je ne suis pas méchante tu me connais mais là, son départ ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. 

-Ça j'ai bien saisi oui ! Répondit-il un peu énervé. 

-Pas besoin d'employer ce ton Emmanuel ! 

-Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre la critiquer alors que tu ne la connaissais pas ! Tu as émis une simple hypothèse qu'elle a contrecarré en t'expliquant la vraie raison mais non tu ne veux rien entendre ! Maintenant, qu'elle est partie, je ne veux plus parler d'elle avec toi, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. 

-Bien Monsieur le Président de la République ! Répondit-elle en se retournant de son côté. 

Emmanuel ne répliqua pas et se coucha de son côté. Plus aucun ne dit un mot et ils s'endormirent, chacun de leur côté. 

~~

Louise, quant à elle, errait dans les rues, l'âme en peine. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait fini de travailler à l’Élysée que ça signifiait la fin de sa relation avec Emmanuel mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Grande sentimentale et émotive, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas être triste. Elle marchait les écouteurs dans les oreilles, musiques déprimantes à souhait. Viens on s'aime de Slimane se fit entendre et Louise sourit tristement en entendant les paroles :   
«  Allez viens on s'aime, on s'en fout   
De leurs mots, de la bienséance  
Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout   
De leurs idées, de ce qu'ils pensent  
Viens on s'aime et c'est tout  
On fera attention dans une autre vie   
Viens on s'aime on est fou  
Encore un jour, encore une nuit »

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.. Devoir se cacher tout le temps était un véritable enfer et ça n'allait faire qu'empirer maintenant que son stage était terminé. Elle arriva chez elle et partit dans sa salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle faisait, le regard perdu dans le vide puis partit se coucher dans son lit.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, Louise resta dans son lit toute la matinée ne voulant rien faire et n'ayant surtout rien à faire. La rentrée à La Sorbonne ne se faisait que dans une semaine. Elle se décida à rentrer chez elle à Lyon, histoire de ne pas trop déprimer et de revoir un peu sa famille avant de rattaquer les études. Elle commanda un billet de train sur Internet et prépara sa valise. Elle prit ensuite son téléphone pour le dire à Emmanuel et vit qu'il lui avait déjà envoyé un message.

**« Salut mon cœur, je venais aux nouvelles.. ça va ? »**

Louise sourit, il était trop mignon..

**« Coucou mon amour, ça peut aller même si tu me manques déjà.. et toi ?**

**« Pareil, je n'ai pas la tête à travailler là, je pense trop à toi »**

**« Moi aussi.. Je ne rattaques la fac que dans une semaine donc je vais partir à Lyon là pour essayer de penser à autre chose.. On se voit quand je rentre ?? »**

**« D'accord, je comprends.. Je vais tout faire pour oui ! Tu pars quand ? »**

**« Dans quelques heures là »**

**« Sois prudente ! Je t'aime »**

**« Je t'aime aussi »**

La jeune femme sourit et continua sa valise. Elle appela ensuite sa mère pour la prévenir et partit en direction de la gare. Emmanuel lui était assis dans son fauteuil à son bureau. Il regardait par la fenêtre depuis de longues minutes. Il savait qu'il devait se ressaisir mais il pouvait bien se relâcher juste aujourd'hui, il se remettrait à fond dans le travail dès le lendemain, ce sera son moyen à lui de surmonter la distance et le manque. Le soir, il était rentré dans ses appartements et Brigitte avait fait à manger et dresser leur dîner aux chandelles. Il fut surpris du retournement de situation, ils s'engueulaient la veille au soir et aujourd'hui, elle lui préparait ce repas. Emmanuel sourit et alla l'embrasser.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel dîner ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est pour me faire pardonner.. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très cool ces derniers temps et je voulais m'excuser. Mais je te promets de redevenir comme avant maintenant qu'elle est partie.

-Je ne demande que ça, répondit-il en souriant ne supportant plus les conflits avec elle.

Tous deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils discutèrent, d'abord avec un petit blocage parce que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu ce genre de moment, puis plus tard, tout était exactement comme avant. Brigitte était heureuse, elle retrouvait son mari qu'elle avait peu à peu perdu au fur et à mesure des conflits. Emmanuel partit aux toilettes quelques minutes pour envoyer un message à Louise.

**« Bien arrivée ? »**

**« Oui très bien, je suis chez moi là »**

**« Passe le bonjour à ta famille de ma part. A bientôt »**

**« Compte sur moi. A bientôt chéri »**

Quand il retourna dans le salon, il sourit à sa femme comme si de rien n'était et ils reprirent leur conversation. Une fois le repas fini, ils partirent se coucher. Brigitte se serra contre son mari et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ce dernier l'entoura de son bras droit. Après quelques minutes, la première dame dormait profondément tandis qu'Emmanuel lui, avait la tête ailleurs. Il pensait à Louise, à ce qu'elle avait fait de sa soirée, à ce qu'elle avait pu dire à ses parents etc etc. Elle lui manquait déjà et la semaine ne faisait qu'attaquer.. Il resta éveillé pendant quelques heures avant de trouver le sommeil pour peu de temps.

~~

Louise arrivait sur le quai de la gare à Lyon et sa mère l'attendait. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras heureuses de se retrouver.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as une petite mine.., dit sa mère en voyant le visage de sa fille.

-Oui oui ça va.. Je suis juste attristée d'avoir fini mon stage c'est tout.

-Je comprends, surtout si tu t'entendais bien avec tes collègues, c'est plus dur de partir lorsqu'on se sent bien.

-C'est clair..

-Et Monsieur Macron ?

Louise eut les larmes aux yeux mais se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas que sa mère s'en aperçoive. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, de sa vie privée ou autre avec ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire et elle ne pouvait là pour le coup, vraiment pas leur en parler c'était bien trop risqué.

-Il m'a organisé une petite fête hier soir pour mon départ. Il va me manquer c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien..

-Oh tu sais tu vas vite les oublier, là tu y penses parce que c'est tout récent mais une fois que tu auras attaqué la fac, tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis et tu ne penseras plus à lui ou à tes autres collègues.

« Si tu savais maman » pensa Louise.

-On verra.., répondit-elle.

Toutes deux montèrent dans la voiture en direction de chez elles. Le reste de la soirée, Louise n'était pas dans son assiette. Emmanuel occupait 100% de son esprit et elle écoutait d'une oreille les conversations de sa famille. Ces derniers voyaient bien que Louise avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus aussi rayonnante que comme la dernière fois lorsqu'ils avaient mangé avec le président chez eux. Ils mirent cela sur le compte de la fin du stage et ne posèrent plus de questions à leur fille en rapport avec ça pour ne pas la rendre encore plus triste. Elle partit se coucher rapidement, ne voulant pas s'éterniser et voyant qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère vint dans sa chambre pour la réveiller. Louise n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, elle avait beaucoup tourné dans son lit et n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'en début de matinée. Pour essayer de lui changer les idées, sa mère proposa d'aller passer une journée entre filles, shopping et restaurant. Louise fut contente de l'initiative de sa mère et partit se préparer. La journée se passa tranquillement, la jeune femme essayant de ne pas penser à Emmanuel et à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire même si c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une fois rentrées, toute la famille se mit sur le canapé pour faire un petit apéritif. Louise tendit le bras pour attraper quelque chose à grignoter et posa ses yeux sur son bracelet. La jeune femme repensa à la soirée, lorsqu'Emmanuel lui avait offert et tout ce qui avait suivi après. Les larmes aux yeux lui montèrent. Sa mère la vit fixer son bracelet autour de son poignet.

-Il est joli, qui c'est qui te l'a offert ? Demanda-t-elle.

-T'as un amoureux toi ? Ricana son frère.

Louise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, c'est.. c'est.. ce sont mes amies !

-Qui ça ?

-Clémence et Eva, tu sais je vous en avais parlé.

-Ah oui celles que tu as rencontré là-bas ! Mais pourquoi elles t'ont offert un cadeau ?

Louise ne savait pas quoi répondre et sa mère pouvait déceler que sa fille était en train de mentir.

-Euh... Parce qu'elles croyaient que je partais de Paris c'est pour ça ! J'avais oublié de leur dire que j'étais prise à la Sorbonne et du coup voilà..

-D'accord, d'accord, elles sont gentilles, répondit sa mère suspicieuse.

-Oui très, répondit Louise en souriant.

La jeune femme changea de sujet après pour ne pas s'attarder sur son bracelet. Après manger, elle monta dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Emmanuel.

Le président quant à lui, n'était pas non plus dans son état normal. Ses collaborateurs voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le travaillait mais il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il se passait et niait tout en bloc. Dans la matinée, il était descendu le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Louise et il s'était arrêté net quand il avait vu le bureau vide. Il avait oublié qu'elle était partie et il s'était repris la réalité en pleine face. Il était remonté dans son bureau, l'air triste et s'était mis à fond dans le travail pour oublier le manque. Le soir, il avait mangé avec sa femme puis était reparti s'isoler dans son bureau. Il ne voulait pas non plus combler le manque de sa maîtresse en étant beaucoup plus avec sa femme, il ne voulait pas l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Vers 23h, il reçut un texto.

**« C'est pire que ce que je pensais.. »**

Le cœur d'Emmanuel tapa fort dans sa poitrine. De quoi parlait-elle ? Peut-être que ça ne se passait pas bien chez sa famille. Il composa son numéro et attendit.

« Allo ?

-Oui mon cœur c'est moi..

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix..

-Oh si je peux, je ressens la même chose ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est pire que ce que tu pensais ?

-Oui oui ça va mais.. c'est horrible comme tu me manques. Je m'ennuies, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus de but. Pendant trois mois, je me levais le sourire aux lèvres pour aller à l’Élysée parce que je savais que j'allais te voir et là.. Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai et ne pas te voir, te parler, t'embrasser pendant des jours et des jours c'est affreux. Enfin.. tu me manques vraiment beaucoup mon amour..

[Emmanuel sourit et eut les larmes aux yeux. Louise lui avait beaucoup plus manqué que ce qu'il ne voulait bien s'avouer]

-Tu me manques aussi terriblement. Moi c'est pareil, tous les matins je regarde pas la fenêtre espérant te revoir ou quand je passe dans les couloirs, j'espère te croiser et après je me rappelle que tu es partie. Pour te dire, même aujourd'hui je suis descendu à ton étage pour te voir et je me suis dirigé vers ton bureau et là j'ai vu que c'était vide et j'avais vraiment l'air d'un con. [Louise se mit à rire ce qui fit sourire Emmanuel] Donc tu vois à quel point j'en suis aussi.. Dès que tu reviens de Lyon, on se voit, je nous organise un truc parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir.

-J'imagine bien la scène devant le bureau ! Ah oui c'est non négociable là, j'ai tellement hâte de te serrer dans mes bras. Je crois que je ne te lâcherai plus !

-Ahahah tu t'en lasserais vite !

-Jamais !

-Sinon avec ta famille ça se passe bien ?

-Oui nickel, enfin ils voient bien que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme mais je leur ai dis que c'était parce que j'avais fini mon stage. Du coup, ils en parlent plus. D'ailleurs ma mère m'a demandé qui m'avait offert le beau bracelet que j'ai et je ne savais pas quoi dire mais j'ai finalement dis que c'était les filles même si à mon avis elle a compris que je mentais mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien.

-C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas mentir j'avais pu le constater.. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne diras rien.

-Oui, il va falloir que j'apprennes je crois.

-Je te donnerai des cours.

-Ah parce que tu mens beaucoup ? Pas avec moi j'espère.

-Non pas avec toi, rassure toi. Et oui ça m'arrive mais c'est la fonction qui veut ça.

-Tu seras donc mon professeur pour deux matières..

-C'est ça même si j'avoue que j'ai un gros faible pour la première matière..

-Moi aussi.. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre dernier cours et j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine leçon.

-C'est un cours qui te plaira j'en suis sur.

-Comme tous en même temps..

-Pas faux..

[Tous deux se mirent à rire.]

-Bon.. il va falloir que je te laisse, je n'aimerai pas qu'une oreille mal intentionnée écoute derrière la porte.

-Surtout si ta mère a des doutes.

-En plus oui. Merci d'avoir appelé, ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre ta voix.

-Moi aussi, ça m'avait trop manqué.

-Pareil. A bientôt mon amour je t'aime.

-A bientôt mon cœur, je t'aime aussi.. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler puis Louise raccrocha. Elle sourit. L'avoir eu au téléphone lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Elle s'endormit rapidement après son appel.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, Louise allant un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée. Elle savait qu'en rentrant, elle le voyait et ça suffisait à lui redonner le sourire. Ils s'étaient envoyés des textos durant la semaine et Emmanuel avait pu se libérer pour lundi soir. Le dimanche soir, elle repartit en direction de la gare. Ses parents la serrèrent dans leurs bras et elle monta dans le train pour Paris. Une fois arrivée à la capitale, elle prit un taxi pour aller chez elle. Avec toutes ses affaires, elle n'avait pas la foi de prendre le métro. En arrivant chez elle, elle rangea ses habits et sortit ceux du lendemain pour sa rentrée à la Sorbonne. Louise stressait, elle n'allait encore connaître personne. Mais bon, si jamais ça ne se passait pas bien, Emmanuel serait avec elle le soir. Elle lui envoya un SMS pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée.

**« Bien arrivée, j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir »**

**« Tant mieux, moi aussi et courage pour ton premier jour, je penserai à toi »**

**« Merci, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.. »**

**« Pas de raison, ça va le faire ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime »**

**« J'espère, je t'aime aussi »**

Louise posa son portable et mit son réveil pour le lendemain matin.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Ce dernier sonna à 6h30. La jeune femme émergea difficilement. Elle prit son petit déjeuner et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle se prépara, prit un sac à main avec son ordinateur dedans pour prendre les cours puis sortit de chez elle. Elle prit le métro et arriva sur place avec 20mn d'avance. Elle rentra dans l'immense bâtiment et commença à chercher l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu la première réunion pour présenter le master, la vie étudiante, les cours etc.. Elle le trouva puis s'assit ni trop devant ni trop derrière.

D'autres personnes prirent place autour d'elle et la réunion commença. Personne ne discutait, tout le monde était accaparé par ce que racontaient les professeurs. Vers 11h30, elle prit fin et le premier cours n'était qu'à 14h donc Louise sortit du bâtiment et alla manger dans un restaurant juste à côté. Quand ce fut l'heure, elle rentra de nouveau dans la faculté de droit puis suivit son premier cours. A 17h, sa journée était finie. Elle sortit et rentra dans son appartement en attendant des nouvelles d'Emmanuel pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir. Vers 18h, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. 

**« Coucou mon amour, j'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée, j’ai hâte que tu me racontes ! RDV 19h à la cathédrale Notre Dame ça te va ? »**

Louise sautait sur place. Elle avait tellement hâte de le retrouver. Mais se retrouver en ville n'était pas trop risqué ? Elle décida de ne rien dire pour voir ce qu'Emmanuel avait prévu.

**« Coucou, oui ça a été je te dirai. J'y serai à toute à l'heure. Love »**

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour ne pas être en retard et enfila une robe rouge avec des petits chaussures à talon compensées. Elle mit du mascara et du rouge à lèvre puis sortit de chez elle. Elle prit le métro pour être bien à l'heure puis se dirigea devant la cathédrale. Elle s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait sur le pont juste à côté. Flares de The Script résonnait dans ses oreilles lorsque deux mains vinrent devant ses yeux pour lui cacher la vue. Louise se mit à sourire et prit les mains de l'inconnu pour les passer autour de son cou. Un baiser se déposa en même temps dans sa nuque.

-Bonsoir..

-Bonsoir bel inconnu, répondit-elle en se retournant.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant la tenue d'Emmanuel.

-Tu crois que c'est une tenue pour un rencard ça ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Le chef d'état était en short et tee-shirt de sport avec une casquette, des lunettes de soleil, un foulard autour du cou et un sac à dos.

-Ah parce qu'il existe une tenue spéciale ? Répondit-il.

-Un petit peu oui mais bon je m'en accommoderai.

-Mode incognito oblige..

La jeune femme sourit et attrapa son visage pour l'approcher du sien et l'embrassa. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour un baiser plus passionné.

-Toi par contre tu es.. j'en perds mes mots, dit-il après s'être détaché de ses lèvres.

-Charmeur va..

-Je vais être très fier de me balader à tes côtés, répondit-il.

-Moi un peu moins, plaisanta-t-elle en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était choqué puis se mit à rire.

-Je peux repartir sinon.., dit-il.

-Ah sûrement pas non, je t'ai, je te garde !!! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant par le bras.

-Je préfère ça, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se mit devant elle et lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit. Elle se releva et Emmanuel entremêla ses doigts dans les siens puis commença à marcher.

-C'est un rêve ou on marche main dans la main dans les rues de Paris ? Demanda Louise.

-Je crois bien que c'est la réalité, répondit-il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme avait un tel sourire sur le visage qu'essayer de l'effacer en était douloureux. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse dans toute sa vie. Elle resserra ses doigts fort autour de ceux d'Emmanuel.

-Tu as dit quoi pour pouvoir t'éclipser ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A ton avis dans cette tenue, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire ? Répondit-il en souriant.

-Petit jogging nocturne pour t'aérer la tête ?

-A peu près ça oui, bien vu Sherlock.

-On m'appelle comme ça dans le milieu en effet.

Emmanuel se mit à rire.

-Tu m'avais manqué, dit-il.

-Toi non par contre, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Attention deux fois que tu me chambres, tu pourrais le regretter..

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, la colère de Jupiter va s'abattre sur toi.

-Hâte de voir ça..

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Ils continuèrent de marcher main dans la main sans vraiment savoir où aller même si Emmanuel avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Ils longèrent les quais jusqu'à un pont.

-C'est le pont des arts ça non ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tout à fait, le pont des amoureux même si les cadenas ont été enlevés ce qui retire un peu de son charme.

-C'est clair.. Mais bon la symbolique est toujours là.

-Certes, répondit-il en souriant.

Tous deux traversèrent le pont et se posèrent au milieu, Louise debout contre la rambarde à contempler la vue de la ville et Emmanuel derrière elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Le chef d'état déposait des baisers dans le cou de sa maîtresse. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes sans rien dire, juste à profiter du moment. Louise se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce dernier posant ses mains sur la balustrade, ses bras entourant sa bien-aimée. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin, Emmanuel passant son bras sur les épaules de Louise et cette dernière, posant son bras autour de sa taille et l'autre main dans la sienne. Ce dernier prenait soin de bien camoufler son visage avec son foulard et tout son accoutrement pour être bien sûr de ne pas se faire reconnaître. La jeune femme souriait, voyant Emmanuel toujours aux aguets, à regarder à droite et à gauche.

-Tu sais que vraiment personne ne peut te reconnaître habiller comme ça, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

-On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

-C'est sûr mais là quand même, même moi je n'ai pas failli te remettre.

-Tu te rends compte quand même qu'en venant te voir et me baladant comme ça dans les rues de Paris avec toi, je mets ma réputation, ma carrière, mon couple, ma crédibilité, tout en jeu ? Je peux te dire que je tiens sacrément à toi pour tout risquer..

-Je le sais bien, je te taquine. Je suis vraiment très heureuse, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de passer du temps avec toi mon amour.

Emmanuel sourit et l'embrassa. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'aux jardins des Tuileries où ils décidèrent de s'installer. Ils trouvèrent un endroit un peu à l'écart des autres personnes, à côté d'un arbre. Le chef d'état s'assit contre le tronc et Louise vint contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la jeune femme posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ils discutèrent de leurs semaines réciproques, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qui les avaient fait rire etc. Après une petite demi-heure, Emmanuel sentit le ventre de Louise grogner.

-Tu as faim non ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

-Oups.., répondit-elle en se mettant à rire.

-T'inquiète poupée, j'ai tout prévu, répondit-il en prenant une grosse voix et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Louise continuait à rire. Emmanuel sortit de son sac à dos une salade de pâtes, des sandwichs au poulet et une salade de fruits frais. Pour accompagner le tout, il avait même pris une bouteille de champagne.

-Je vois que Monsieur a pensé à tout, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Normal, Monsieur est le meilleur !

-Monsieur a pris la grosse tête.

-Oui mais Monsieur vous aime, répondit-il.

-Mademoiselle aussi, renchérit-elle en rigolant puis l'embrassant.

Emmanuel sortit deux coupes et remplit les verres de champagnes.

-A nous, dit-il en levant son verre.

-A nous, répondit Louise.

Ils burent leur verre tout en se dévorant des yeux. Louise attaqua ensuite à goûter ce qu'Emmanuel avait ramené.

-C'est toi ou ton cuisinier qui a préparé ça ?

-Mon cuisinier, je n'ai pas le temps de faire de la cuisine.

-Je m'en doutais, ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi bon venant de toi.., répondit-elle prête à exploser de rire.

-C'était la troisième fois Mademoiselle Dallier, vous allez regretter vos paroles !

Il se jeta sur elle et la poussa en arrière sur le dos. D'une main, il saisit ses deux poignets pour les tenir fermement au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre, il commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Louise essaya de se retenir de rire mais la main d'Emmanuel était plus forte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à force de rigoler à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Arrête.. s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle en rigolant.

-Excuse-toi, répondit-il en continuant.

-Pardon mon amour !

-Mieux que ça.., rajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Je suis désolée, j'arrête de te taquiner, tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent !

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Je..

-Je t'aime !

-Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! Répondit-il en arrêtant.

Louise prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et resta au sol, épuisée d'avoir autant ri.

-C'est limite de la torture ce que tu viens de me faire, m'épuiser pour obtenir des aveux..

-C'est vrai.. mais tu l'avais cherché.

-Si tu voulais que je te dises que je t'aime tu sais je pouvais te le dire comme ça, pas besoin de passer par cette méthode..

-Redis-le alors..

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Louise sourit et passa ses mains derrière son cou pour approcher son visage du sien.

-Je t'aime.., lui murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Emmanuel colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et sourit.

-Je t'aime Louise, glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser en se serrant toujours plus fort, pour montrer la force de leurs sentiments. Ils reprirent ensuite leurs souffles et se remirent à manger. Tous deux se dévoraient des yeux, heureux d'être en compagnie de l'autre. Quand ils finirent, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, Louise la tête sur le torse d'Emmanuel, pour observer les étoiles. Cette dernière sortit son portable de sa poche et brancha ses écouteurs. Elle en donna un à son amant et en garda un. Elle alla dans sa playlist et chercha Lost Stars d'Adam Levine. Elle trouvait que cette chanson collait bien avec le décor :

« S'il te plait ne vois pas simplement un garçon pris dans les rêves et les fantasmes

S'il te plait vois-moi atteignant quelqu'un que je peux voir

Prends ma main, voyons où nous nous réveillons demain

Mais sommes-nous tous des étoiles perdues essayant d'illuminer l'obscurité ?

Qui sommes-nous ? Juste un grain de poussière dans la galaxie

Malheur à moi si nous ne sommes pas prudents, ça se change en réalité

Mais sommes-nous tous des étoiles perdues essayant d'illuminer l'obscurité ? » 

-J'adore cette chanson.., dit Emmanuel.

-C'est mon groupe préféré, je suis ultra fan !

-C'est qui ?

-Maroon 5.

-Ah j’en connais quelques-unes d'eux mais celle-là je ne la connaissais pas, tu vois que tu peux m'apprendre des choses toi aussi, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu parles, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Emmanuel entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Louise.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.., dit-il.

-Moi non plus.. vraiment pas.

-Regarde le ciel, peut-être qu'une étoile filante va passer et on pourra faire un vœu.

-Oui mais si on sait déjà le vœu de l'autre, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne se réalise pas..

-Il suffit d'y croire.., répondit-il.

Tous deux observèrent le ciel en silence, à la recherche d'une lueur d'espoir, de quelque chose à se raccrocher pour se dire que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il se voyait.

-Là ! Dit Emmanuel en montrant une étoile avec son bras.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu..

-Je fais le vœu pour deux.

Ils se turent de nouveau, le silence entre eux ne les gênant pas. Une sonnerie vint couper ce moment.

-Mince, désolé c'est moi, j'aurai dû le mettre en silencieux, dit Emmanuel.

-Pas de soucis, regarde c'est peut-être important.

Louise vit la tête de son amant changer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Brigitte.. Rien de grave mais elle me demande si je me suis perdu et.. vu l'heure il va falloir que j'y aille.. parce qu'un footing aussi longtemps ce n'est pas crédible il va falloir que je trouve une autre excuse..

-Oh déjà.. je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes.., dit-elle en se collant à lui.

-Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix..

-Je sais.. dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on passe un moment comme ça tous les deux.., dit-elle.

-Je te le promets, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément ne voulant plus se lâcher puis Emmanuel se recula.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y ailles..

-Je te raccompagne à quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mon chauffeur va venir me chercher, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te voit..

-Je comprends..

Emmanuel sourit tristement et prit sa maîtresse dans ses bras pour la serrer une dernière fois. Cette dernière nicha dans sa tête dans le cou du président.

-A la prochaine mon amour, je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur..

Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir puis se lâchèrent et Louise regarda Emmanuel s'éloigner. Ce dernier se retourna, envoya un baiser avec sa main puis se remit à marcher en direction de son chauffeur. Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, la jeune femme se mit à marcher en direction du métro pour repartir chez elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle se coucha des étoiles pleins les yeux, heureuse d'avoir pu retrouver son amoureux.

Emmanuel quant à lui, réfléchissait à un truc à dire à sa femme pour crédibiliser son absence de trois heures. Son chauffeur ne lui posa pas de questions même si cela l'intriguait de savoir pourquoi son patron avait mis autant de temps alors qu'habituellement, son footing durait une heure. Il préféra cependant ne rien demander pour ne pas paraître trop indiscret. Une fois arrivé à l’Élysée, Emmanuel monta les marches et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Brigitte sursauta et se leva dans sa direction.

-Ou étais-tu passé ??

-Et bien j'ai couru une grosse heure et après je me suis posé sur un banc face à la Seine et j'ai mangé en regardant passer les bateaux et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-Oui enfin il est quand même plus de 22h..

-Je sais désolé chérie, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

-D'accord mais la prochaine fois préviens-moi, ça m'évitera de me faire un sang d'encre, dit-elle.

-Promis ! Je vais prendre une douche, répondit-il.

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau et Emmanuel souriait en repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il allait revoir la jeune femme mais quelques heures volées avec elle suffisait à le rendre heureux pendant des jours. Il sortit ensuite, s'essuya avec une serviette et enfila un caleçon pour dormir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et se glissa sous les draps. Brigitte l'attendait et sourit quand elle le vit arriver. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et déplaçait sa main en faisant des cercles sur son ventre.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, dit-elle.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais perdu, répondit-il en la regardant.

-Non mais disons que tu étais plus distant..

-Je le reconnais mais tu as tes torts..

-Je les reconnais aussi.. N'en parlons plus, tout ça est maintenant derrière nous.

-Voilà.., répondit Emmanuel sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas puisque Louise était encore dans sa vie.

Tous deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

 


	18. Chapter 18

La semaine passa et Emmanuel et Louise n'avaient pas pu se revoir, la jeune femme occupée par sa fac et les événements de rentrée et le chef d'état par son agenda surchargé. Ils s'étaient envoyés quelques textos pour se dire à quel point ils se manquaient et combien ils avaient hâte de se revoir. La semaine d'après, Jean avait envoyé un message à Louise pour savoir si elle voulait passer à l’Élysée pour se revoir et boire un café ensemble. Cette dernière avait accepté et n'avait rien dit à Emmanuel pour lui faire la surprise. Elle avait un trou le mercredi après-midi et convint d'une heure avec Jean.

Le mercredi vers 14h, Louise prit le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pendant trois mois. Une fois devant les portes de l’Élysée, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Cet endroit restera gravé en elle à jamais. Elle salua les gardes devant l’entrée qui la reconnurent et la laissèrent rentrer. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'Emmanuel mais ne l'aperçut pas. Elle monta les marches et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jean. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant et lui fit la bise. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes de la rentrée de Louise, des collègues à l’Élysée, du travail et d’autres choses puis la jeune femme dériva sur le sujet qui l’intéressait tout particulièrement.

-Tu sais si Monsieur Macron est disponible pour que j'aille le saluer ?

-Ah malheureusement tu tombes mal il est en pleine réunion là et il ne veut pas être dérangé..

-Oh je vois.. dommage.., dit-elle déçue.

-Il prépare un déplacement à Clermont-Ferrand pour la fin de semaine et tu as pu voir comment il était, il faut que tout soit bien calé.

-A Clermont ? J'y suis allée plusieurs fois quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais bien cette ville ! Il va faire quoi ?

-Il va visiter l'usine Michelin, monter au Puy-de-Dôme, échanger avec des agriculteurs et après je ne sais plus.

-Pas mal de choses alors ! Et tu sais où il loge ? Demanda-t-elle avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Euh oui je crois que c'est l'hôtel Mercure place de Jaude.

-Ah oui je vois ! Sa femme l'accompagne ?

-Non elle a un déjeuner avec Bernadette Chirac et un rendez-vous aussi en extérieur.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit-elle essayant de cacher son sourire.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ah non comme ça pour discuter ! Et sinon ta famille va bien ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant encore une grosse dizaine de minutes puis Louise le salua et partit. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se mit à regarder les billets de train pour descendre à Clermont-Ferrand. Elle comptait lui faire la surprise le soir et le rejoindre pour la nuit. La jeune femme sautait sur son canapé surexcitée à l'idée de voir la tête d'Emmanuel quand elle toquera à sa porte. Tant pis pour la fac, elle pouvait bien louper le vendredi. Après avoir commandé son billet, elle s'endormit des cœurs dans les yeux.

Le jeudi se déroula normalement, une journée de cours tout ce qu’il y a de plus banale. Le vendredi, elle partit à la Sorbonne une nouvelle fois pour faire sa journée de cours. Elle finissait à 17h et avait le train à 19h. Louise se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour préparer un petit sac avec quelques affaires dedans puis se dirigea Gare de Bercy. Elle s'installa dans le train et mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Feeling Good reprise par Muse résonna dans ses oreilles. Cette chanson avait quelque chose de sensuel et Louise se mordit la lèvre en imaginant leurs retrouvailles. Elle bougeait la tête au rythme des notes. Une fois la chanson finie, elle décida de se concentrer sur son travail. Le trajet durait 3h30 donc la jeune femme en avait profité pour prendre son ordinateur. Elle mangea également dans le train ayant acheté un sandwich puisqu'elle n'arrivait à Clermont qu'à 22h30. Elle ne vit pas le reste du trajet et arriva rapidement en gare. Elle sortit du train et prit un taxi pour l'amener place de Jaude.

Une fois sur place, elle s'assit sur un banc pour regarder les actualités et voir où en était Emmanuel. Ces dernières disaient que le chef de l'état venait de partir de là où il mangeait pour aller place de Jaude et saluer les clermontois. La jeune femme chercha donc un bar sur la place pour s'asseoir en attendant que ce dernier aille à l'hôtel. Elle se dirigea vers le Bell's, un pub australien au bout de la place avec une terrasse couverte et de la musique. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et Louise prit place. Elle commanda un mojito et alluma une cigarette. La jeune femme était à l'affut, essayant de regarder s'il y avait du mouvement. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle aperçut un attroupement en plein milieu de la place avec des caméras. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Il était là. Elle observait du regard pour voir à quel moment il allait entrer dans l'hôtel.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, il était minuit et demi et elle commençait à tomber de fatigue. A ce moment, Emmanuel et ses gardes du corps se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel Mercure. Elle attendit que ces derniers rentrent à l’intérieure pour payer son verre et se dirigea également vers l'hôtel. Elle se tourna vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'hôtesse.

-Bonjour, je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Monsieur Macron s'il vous plaît.

-Ah je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais c'est strictement confidentiel.

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple... Louise se mit à réfléchir.

-Votre visage ne n’est pas inconnu, vous le connaissez personnellement ? Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle pour vous annoncer ? Demanda l'hôtesse.

-Oui en effet, je travaille à l’Élysée également mais Monsieur Macron ne sait pas que je suis là.

La femme à l'accueil la regarde bizarrement.

-Enfin je vous explique. A la base, je ne devais pas faire partie du voyage, je devais rester sur place pour m'occuper de certains dossiers mais j'ai finalement pu me libérer et j'ai sauté dans le premier train pour pouvoir venir le rejoindre ici. Je dois le voir c'est urgent, je dois m'entretenir avec lui sur un sujet d'une importance capitale, dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

-Avez-vous une carte ou quelque chose qui me prouve que vous ne mentez pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Louise réfléchit et se souvint qu'elle avait son pass qui lui avait été donné au début du stage. Il était mentionné son nom, son prénom et était certifié par l’Élysée. Elle lui tendit.

-Ah oui en effet, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai eu des consignes très strictes concernant sa sécurité.

-Oui je sais bien ne vous en faites pas je comprends, répondit Louise en souriant.

-Il est chambre 312 au troisième étage.

-Je vous remercie.

-Bonne soirée Mademoiselle.

-A vous aussi, merci, répondit Louise en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois dedans, elle se mit à souffler. Le plus dur était passé. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au troisième étage. La jeune femme sortit et se dirigea vers le numéro de chambre indiqué. Cette dernière n'était pas bien dure à trouver puisque deux gardes du corps étaient postés juste devant. L'art de passer inaperçu.. Louise se sentit gênée devant eux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour justifier sa venue même si ces derniers étaient présents lorsqu'Emmanuel l'avait ramené chez elle et également à Bruxelles lorsqu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

-Bon..bonjour je viens voir Monsieur Macron, dit-elle timidement.

L'un deux la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et la laissèrent passer. Louise toqua et elle eut l'impression d'arrêter de respirer en attendant qu'Emmanuel ouvre la porte. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, la cravate à la main et écarquilla les yeux. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

-Je.. je.. entrez, bégaya-t-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et rentra dans la chambre. Emmanuel ferma la porte. Louise lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

-Surprise, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Je.. je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as su que je venais et dormais là ?

-Ah ben cache ta joie, dit-elle.

-Pardon, je suis super heureux vraiment c'est juste que je ne réalise pas, répondit-il.

-Je t'expliquerai après, répondit-elle en replaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Emmanuel sourit et jeta sa cravate sur le sol. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Louise et la dirigea vers le lit. Cette dernière tomba à la renverse et le chef d'état se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il prit le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et lui enleva. Cette dernière déboutonna en retour ses boutons de chemise et la fit glisser sur ses bras puis elle lui enleva la ceinture de son pantalon. Emmanuel descendit sa braguette en enleva son pantalon puis ensuite celui de sa maîtresse. Il caressa sa peau lentement tout en lui mordillant chaque centimètre de son corps. Il déposa de petits baisers dans son cou et sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière s'agrippa à son dos et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emmanuel. La bosse de son caleçon vint se coller contre le bas-ventre de Louise ce qui l'excita d'autant plus. Elle fit tomber les derniers sous-vêtements et Emmanuel l'embrassa de plus belle. La jeune femme tendit le bras pour attraper son sac et en sortit un préservatif. Le chef d'état sourit en lui prenant des mains puis l'enfila. Louise écarta les jambes et Emmanuel se glissa en elle. Celle-ci bascula la tête en arrière laissant son cou à la merci des baisers du président. Ce dernier donnait des coups de bassins rapides, secs, voulant assouvir son désir sans ménagement. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Emmanuel et les serra en les ramenant vers elle pour le sentir plus profondément. Elle mordilla au passage ses lèvres, ses épaules et son cou. Leurs langues ne cessaient de se chercher. Sentant le moment fatidique arrivé, Emmanuel saisit les mains de Louise et les plaça des deux côtés de sa tête. Il entremêla ses doigts et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent puis le chef d'état donna un ultime coup de rein et la jouissance les envahit. Le président se raidit et se laissa tomber sur Louise.

Après quelques secondes sans parler, Emmanuel se redressa sur ses bras et déposa un baiser salé sur la bouche de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement.., dit-elle.

-Moi aussi mon amour, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Il tourna ensuite sur le dos pour libérer Louise et cette dernière vint se blottir contre lui.

-Alors comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis passée à l’Élysée hier parce que Jean m'avait envoyé un message et j'ai demandé innocemment si tu étais là pour venir te saluer et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu étais en réunion pour préparer ton déplacement ici. Et j'ai demandé un peu ce que tu allais faire et où tu allais loger et voilà j'ai sauté dans le premier train pour te rejoindre et te faire la surprise.

-Une vraie détective dis donc ! C'est une super surprise en tout cas.., répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Contente que ça te fasse plaisir.

-Une nuit avec toi, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas heureux ?

Louise sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué en tout cas, sans toi à l’Élysée ce n'est plus pareil, dit-il.

-Toi aussi.. ça me manque aussi de ne plus y travailler.

Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il.

-Il y a de la place pour moi ?

-Bien évidemment.

Ils se levèrent du lit et se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la cabine de douche et Emmanuel alluma le robinet. Ils se lavèrent entre deux baisers puis sortirent. Ils se séchèrent et retournèrent dans le lit. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques heures puis s'endormirent enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil du chef d'état se mit à sonner. Emmanuel l'éteignit rapidement et regarda Louise qui dormait à poing fermé à côté. Elle était magnifique même endormie. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, lui enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage puis il l'embrassa délicatement. A ce contact, la jeune femme se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Emmanuel qui la regardait.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, dit-il en souriant.

-Salut toi, répondit-elle encore à moitié endormie.

Emmanuel l'embrassa.

-Je commande le petit-déjeuner pour qu'ils le montent en chambre, réveille-toi doucement.

-Merci mon amour.

Le président se leva et retourna prendre une douche rapide. Il sortit ensuite et enfila une chemise blanche et son traditionnel costume. Louise s'était assise dans le lit, le drap autour d'elle et le regardait enfiler sa cravate.

-Attend je vais t'aider, dit-elle en se levant.

Emmanuel se retourna et la jeune femme vint nue devant lui. Elle lui mit sa cravate droite, la serra et remit son col de chemise par dessus.

-Tu devrais t'habiller parce que te voir comme ça me donne des idées et je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller alors que je viens juste de me préparer.., dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Ça s'appelle le self-control Monsieur le Président, répondit-elle en se dandinant.

-Je sais bien me contrôler Mademoiselle Dallier, mais j'ai mes limites.

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte.

-Va te cacher, lui dit-il en la voyant nue au milieu du salon.

Louise se mordit le doigt pour ne pas rire et prit toutes ses affaires puis partit dans la salle de bain. Emmanuel attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte pour ouvrir celle de la chambre. L'employé de l'hôtel salua le président et déposa un grand plateau sur la table du salon. Le chef d'état le remercia puis il sortit.

-Tu peux sortir, dit Emmanuel une fois la porte refermée.

Louise sortit de la salle de bain habillée. Elle rejoignit le chef d'état installé sur la table du salon. Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'assit à côté.

-J'ai faim !

-Sers toi alors, répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme attrapa un pain au chocolat, une orange et se servit un chocolat chaud. Le président sourit en la voyant aussi affamée. Il se servit un café et attrapa un croissant.

-Tu dois partir à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans une petite heure..

-D'accord et tu rentres ce soir sur Paris ?

-Oui je pars de Clermont vers 18h à peu près. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'ai pris mon train en début d'après-midi donc je vais profiter du matin pour me balader un peu, aller faire les magasins et voilà.

-Je préférerai venir avec toi je t'avoue, dit-il.

-Je préférerai aussi que tu viennes mais bon c'est comme ça..

-Oui.

Ils continuèrent de manger puis partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé pour profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble. Louise se blottit contre Emmanuel qui l'enveloppa de ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans parler, juste à sentir l'autre contre soi. Le portable du président se mit à sonner. Il le regarda pour savoir ce que c'était.

-Il est l'heure.., dit-il.

-Oh.., répondit Louise.

Emmanuel passa sa main sur la joue de sa maîtresse et l'embrassa.

-On se revoit bientôt de toute manière.

-J'attends ton message, répondit-elle.

Elle se leva et alla ramasser ses affaires. Le chef d'état fit de même.

-Je présume qu'il faut que je sorte avant toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Toujours aussi perspicace Mademoiselle Dallier.

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Emmanuel la serra contre lui et respira son odeur pour s'imprégner d'elle.

-Bon courage pour ta journée et.. à bientôt.

-Merci encore pour ta surprise, c'était vraiment génial. Bon retour sur Paris et à bientôt oui, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. Les gardes du corps lui firent un grand sourire et elle leur rendit, extrêmement gênée. Quelques minutes après, Emmanuel sortit aussi. Louise profita donc de sa matinée pour faire les boutiques au centre Jaude puis vers midi, elle mangea un sandwich, posée dans le jardin Lecoq. C’était un grand parc avec un bassin où se trouvait des cygnes et des canards, surplombé par un petit pont qui le traversait. Tout autour se trouvait de la verdure avec des arbres, des fleurs etc… Quand ce fut l'heure, elle se dirigea vers la gare pour reprendre son train.

Le soir, en rentrant de Clermont-Ferrand, Emmanuel avait envoyé un message à Louise pour savoir si elle était bien rentrée. Ils avaient discuté un peu puis le président fatigué par ses deux jours, s'était assoupi quelques minutes. Quand il avait réouvert les yeux, il était déjà en gare de Bercy. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'endormir comme ça mais il fallait croire qu'au bout d'un moment, le corps avait besoin de plus de sommeil. Son chauffeur l'attendait à la gare et était parti en direction de l’Élysée. En rentrant chez lui, il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé de particulier durant son séjour et avait raconté à sa femme tout ce qu'il avait fait en omettant le sujet Louise.

Une semaine était passée depuis et Louise avait échangé avec Emmanuel mais attendait toujours un message lui proposant de se revoir mais rien, il était trop occupé. Le samedi soir, elle en reçut enfin un.

«  **Je suis libre mercredi soir, je te rejoins chez toi ?** »

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit dans la foulée.

«  **Avec plaisir**  ».

Le voir en coup de vent faisait toujours autant de mal à Louise mais elle savait à quoi s'attendre en s'engageant dans cette relation. Néanmoins, le seul fait de le voir ne serait-ce que quelques heures suffisait à la combler de bonheur.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention sortez les mouchoirs, chapitre triste en perspective.. 
> 
> PS : merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fiction, c'est un réel plaisir de l'écrire et j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la lire aussi ! :) N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous le voulez ;)

Le lundi, Brigitte Macron se baladait dans les rues de Paris, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie dans ses rendez-vous à elle aussi. Elle avait un agenda également très chargé et n’avait pas non plus beaucoup de temps pour elle. Elle profita de ces quelques heures pour aller faire les boutiques. Un garde du corps l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements, sécurité oblige. En marchant rue de Rivoli, elle crut reconnaître quelqu'un.

-Fred ? Cria-t-elle.

Un homme se retourna.

-Oh Brigitte, ça fait longtemps comment vas-tu ? Tu as le temps de boire un café ?

-Et ben écoute super même si on a des journées très chargées avec Emmanuel. Pourquoi pas oui allez.

-Je me doute oui.

Ils se dirigèrent à une terrasse d'un bar et commandèrent deux cafés.

-Bon alors comment ça va toi ? Tu es souvent sur Paris en ce moment à ce que je vois.

-Ça va plutôt bien, les enfants et Gwen également ! Vous aussi ? Oh souvent non je ne monte que très rarement maintenant.

Brigitte ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi il lui disait qu'il ne montait pas régulièrement alors que durant ces quelques mois, son mari lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait le voir.

-Tant mieux alors ! Oui super, on essaye de se retrouver en famille les dimanches quand on peut et quand Emmanuel n'a pas trop de travail mais bon, il a déjà dû te le dire, dit-elle attendant une réponse précise.

-Emmanuel ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, je crois que je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a un mois par là mais c'est tout. Après je sais bien qu'il est très occupé et qu'il a d'autres choses à faire.

Le visage de Brigitte s'assombrit. Pourquoi son mari lui avait-il menti en lui disant qu'il voyait Fred alors que visiblement, ce n’était pas le cas ? Et s'il ne le voyait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne l'as vraiment pas vu récemment ?

-Je euh oui m'enfin pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Fred incrédule.

-Pour rien laisse tomber.

Elle avait maintenant la confirmation qu'Emmanuel avait menti mais pour quelles raisons ?

-Ecoute je.. je dois y aller, dit Brigitte en se levant.

-Déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non non ce n'est pas toi j'ai.. j'ai un truc urgent à faire et je viens de m'en rappeler. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir et à une prochaine peut-être. Tiens pour le café.

-Non c’est bon c’est pour moi, répondit-il ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement de Brigitte.

Brigitte lui fit un signe de tête et un faux sourire puis s'empressa de partir, marchant rapidement voulant rentrer le plus vite possible à l’Élysée. Fred la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin et demanda à son garde du corps d'appeler le chauffeur. Ce dernier ne dit rien et fit ce que la première dame lui demandait. La voiture arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et elle monta dedans, son garde du corps faisant de même. Brigitte regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais pourquoi donc Emmanuel avait-il menti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher ? Elle réfléchit aux fois où il s'était absenté. Elle essaya de se rappeler chaque moment, chaque discussion et quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas possible. Son mari ne pouvait pas la tromper. Pas lui, impossible. Mais il était bien proche de cette Louise et depuis qu'elle était partie, il n'était pas pareil. Elle inspira et pria pour que son sixième sens se trompe.

Une fois arrivée à l’Élysée, elle monta dans le bureau de son mari et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-il.

Ce dernier était en compagnie de son premier ministre.

-Oh Brigitte ça va ? Je suis désolé mais on est un peu occupé là, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Bonjour Brigitte, dit Édouard Philippe.

-Bonjour Édouard. Emmanuel je dois te parler c'est important. Là. Maintenant. Seuls.

Ce dernier fut surpris par le ton et les paroles de sa femme.

-Je euh d'accord, Édouard tu nous excuses une minute ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant.

Brigitte s’assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau du président puis attendit que le premier ministre ait fermé la porte pour prendre la parole.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Emmanuel devint tout blanc. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec Louise.

-Je.. non je ne vois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu es sûr ? Réfléchis bien.

-Oui pourquoi qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Figure-toi que j'ai croisé Fred par hasard dans la rue toute à l'heure.

Le cœur d'Emmanuel s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil.

-Je.. je peux tout t'expliquer, dit-il ne sachant pas encore s'il allait mentir ou lui avouer la vérité.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Voilà je.. je.. , bafouilla-t-il n'arrivant pas à trouver quelque chose de crédible.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense depuis des semaines, je t'en supplie Emmanuel, répondit-elle.

Le chef d’état posa ses coudes sur la table et laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Le moment qu’il redoutait était arrivé. Il était pris au piège. Il était coincé et avait peur. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues.

-Je.. je suis désolé mon amour, bredouilla-t-il la voix tremblotante.

-Oh mon dieu, répondit-elle.

Le chef d'état se leva pour s'approcher d'elle mais celle-ci se releva brusquement de son siège.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi !

-Écoute-moi je t'en prie, dit-il en pleurant.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça Emmanuel comment ?? Elle a 20 ans de moins que toi ! Et tu m'as juré qu'il n’y avait rien entre elle et toi, je ne peux même pas compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as avoué qu'il ne se passait rien. Les fois où tu me disais de me calmer vis-à-vis d'elle, les fois où on s'est engueulé à propos d'elle, les fois où tu m'as menti pour aller la rejoindre ! Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en plein rêve. 

-Je.. je suis un con pardonne-moi, je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses valables, que là tu te dis que tu ne me reconnais plus et que ce n'est pas l'homme que tu as épousé. Je sais ce que tu penses et j'en suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal, je t'aime tu le sais ça. Mais.. mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle et je.. je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, tu es la femme de ma vie. S'il faut que je me mette à genoux, je le ferais. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes mais je t'en prie, pardonne-moi mon amour.

Brigitte s'effondra. Emmanuel voulut s'approcher d'elle.

-Recule ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me faire pardonner et je te jure que je le ferai, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Rompt immédiatement avec elle et ne t'avises pas de la revoir. Je te préviens Emmanuel, si tu tiens un minimum à moi, à ce qu'on a construit et à ta si belle carrière fais ça et après on avisera. Mais je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner je te le dis.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et claqua la porte. Emmanuel se retrouva seul. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Il se retourna vers son bureau et tapa du poing dessus tellement fort qu'il en eut mal à la main. Il envoya valser ensuite ses dossiers dans un élan de rage, qu'il regretta quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et essaya de se calmer. Que faire ? Il redoutait qu'un jour ce moment arrive et aujourd'hui, il était au pied du mur. Sa femme avait été très claire, s'il voulait se faire pardonner, il fallait rompre avec Louise. Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Certes, cela ne durait que depuis quelques mois mais c'était fort. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas perdre sa femme qui avait toujours été là et ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale mais de l'autre, il y avait Louise et jamais il ne se pardonnerait de lui faire du mal.

Édouard Philippe frappa à la porte.

-Emmanuel tu.. tu veux que je repasse plus tard ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je veux bien oui merci.

Il referma la porte. Le chef d'état était perdu. C'était un choix cornélien qu'il devait faire et il ne savait pas du tout quelle décision était la bonne. Il fallait de toute manière avant de se précipiter, avoir de nouveau une discussion avec sa femme. Pas maintenant parce qu'elle était trop énervée mais le soir. Il réfléchit tout le reste de l'après-midi pour savoir comment rattraper le coup et trouver les bons mots. Il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui vers 19h. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur et ouvrit la porte.

Brigitte était sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main et de la musique classique en fond. Emmanuel s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le foudroya du regard mais ne recula pas. C'était déjà un progrès. Emmanuel se décida à prendre la parole.

-Mon amour, je m'en veux terriblement. La dernière chose au monde que je veux, c'est bien de te faire souffrir. Je suis sincèrement désolé du plus profond de mon cœur et je sais que je suis impardonnable et que pour l'instant, tu ne vois pas comment passer outre mais pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu, toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé et tout l'amour qu'on éprouve l'un envers l'autre.

-Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ?

-Pas du tout, je te dis juste qu'on ne va pas tout gâcher pour ça..

-Emmanuel ce n'est pas rien. Tu m'as menti pendant des mois, tu as couché avec cette fille alors que tu m'as juré les yeux dans les yeux qu'il ne se passait rien avec elle et ce n'était pas juste une incartade une fois, ça fait plusieurs semaines que ça dure et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai mal et à quel point ça me brise le cœur.

-Je le conçois tout à fait, et encore une fois je suis..

-Désolé oui je sais, c'est la dixième fois que tu le dis. Mais si tu es vraiment désolé comme tu le prétends et si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Oui je.. je sais..

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le cœur d'Emmanuel se mit à accélérer. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait mais devait-il l'avouer à sa femme au risque de faire plus de dégâts que maintenant ou devait-il encore une fois mentir ?

-Je.. non c'était juste comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais nous deux on s'éloignait au fil des semaines et elle, elle était là et je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais voilà c'est arrivé. Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse et je m'en veux..

-Je me passerais des détails oui. Tu comptes le faire quand ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Emmanuel.

-Je.. je ne peux pas faire ça par message, c'est totalement irrespectueux. Laisse-moi la voir une dernière fois et promis, je vais rompre avec elle.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je te préviens que si j'apprends que ça dure de nouveau, je demande le divorce tu m'entends ?

-Oui oui je... Nous n'irons pas jusque-là c'est promis. Je vais la voir mercredi soir et je lui dirai que c'est fini.

-Bien. Et pour ton information, tu dors sur le canapé jusqu'à ta fameuse discussion.

-Je euh d'accord, accepta-t-il sentant le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

Le reste de la soirée se fit dans le silence, Brigitte mangeant de son côté et partant très tôt au lit. Emmanuel resta seul, n'ayant que ses yeux pour pleurer. Comment lui annoncer que c'était fini entre eux ? Comment faire après toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait fait ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en pensant au mal qu'il allait lui faire, elle qui ne méritait pas cela. Il se coucha sur le canapé, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel ne trouva pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva nonchalant et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau toute la journée, les pensées vagabondes. Il annula tous les rendez-vous qu'il avait pour la journée, par chance ils n'étaient pas d'une grande importance. Dans l'après-midi, il reçut un texto de Louise.

«  **J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir demain mon amour, tu me manques** »

Emmanuel eut les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Dans un peu plus de 24h, elle le détesterait plus que tout et cette situation allait être très dure à vivre. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait répondre et ne trouvant pas les mots, il préféra ne rien dire.

Louise ne reçut pas de réponse de la journée, peut-être était-il trop occupé même si en temps normal, il lui répondait tout le temps. Peu importe, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux le lendemain et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Emmanuel était tout ce qui comptait.

Le soir, le président était rentré chez lui et sa femme ne lui adressait toujours aucun mot. Il dormit donc une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, redoutant le lendemain et la peine qu'il allait causer.

Mercredi matin, Emmanuel était au conseil des ministres. Il fit mine que tout allait bien même si ses collaborateurs voyaient bien que depuis deux jours, il n'était plus le même. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Le reste de l'après-midi passa beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu et le moment fatidique approchait. Rien que le fait d'y penser fit accélérer le cœur d'Emmanuel. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'il serait là pour 19h.

Après sa journée, il partit se changer rapidement chez lui sous le regard attentif de Brigitte.

-N'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire, lui dit-elle avant qu'il s'en aille.

-Je n'ai pas encore Alzheimer merci, renchérit-il avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Lui demander de quitter Louise était la pire chose à faire et il lui en voulait pour ça même si c'était la seule et unique solution. Il descendit les marches de l’Élysée et rentra dans la voiture où son chauffeur l'attendait. Il se mit en route pour l'appartement de Louise.

La jeune femme, elle, s'était dépêchée de rentrer après les cours pour pouvoir se préparer convenablement. Elle enfila une robe blanche qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et s'était un petit peu maquillée. Elle avait préparé un apéritif dinatoire sur la table du salon et attendait Emmanuel, posée sur le canapé.

Ce dernier venait d'arriver en bas de chez elle et n'arrivait pas à avancer. Il était comme cloué au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il monterait ses marches. Il prit une grande inspiration, serra les poings et rentra dans la cour de l'immeuble. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches, il avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui et son pouls s'accélérait. Une fois devant la porte, il resta le bras bloqué n'arrivant pas à toquer. Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin. Il entendit les pas de la jeune femme se diriger vers la porte, et elle l'ouvrit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, dit-elle toute heureuse.

-Salut, répondit Emmanuel s'efforçant de sourire.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et Louise le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Les yeux d'Emmanuel commencèrent à s'embuer. Il posa ses mains derrière son dos et profita de son contact pour la serrer une dernière fois. La jeune femme releva la tête et l'embrassa. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle le sentit au contact de ses lèvres. Emmanuel ne lui rendait pas comme avant. Elle leva les yeux et se plongea dans les siens pleins de tristesse et de culpabilité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le chef d'état se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas pleurer mais n'arrivait pas à parler.

-Viens, renchérit Louise en le prenant par la main pour le diriger sur le canapé.

Emmanuel se laissa faire et s'assit à côté d'elle, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.., dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Je.. je.. je n'y arrive pas c'est trop dur, bégaya-t-il en pleurant.

Louise était choquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil, c'est qu'il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de grave. Louise s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, voulant essayer de l'apaiser.

-Non, ne fais pas ça, dans quelques minutes tu vas le regretter, dit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parle-moi Emmanuel, je me sens impuissante là et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est.. c'est fini, dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Je.. je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle ; qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

-Toi.. moi.. nous, bredouilla-t-il.

Louise le regarda, le visage pétrifié. Non, elle avait dû mal entendre ce n'était pas possible.

-Je suis désolée je.. je ne comprends pas, dit-elle abasourdie.

Emmanuel essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

-Je ne peux plus continuer avec toi Louise.. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas. Ma femme a tout découvert et elle me menace de demander le divorce et de révéler cette histoire si je ne te quitte pas. Je n'ai pas le choix et je suis un gros connard parce que je sais qu'à cause de moi tu vas souffrir et c'est bien la dernière chose au monde que je veux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux et comme je n'ai pas envie de te quitter mais c'est ainsi, sur cette décision-là je ne suis pas maître. J'ai le cœur brisé à l'idée de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois et.. et je suis tellement mais tellement désolé pour la peine que je vais te causer.

Louise l'avait écouté attentivement et ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Mais.. toutes les promesses que tu m'as faites et tout ce que tu m'as dit.. C'était du baratin en fait tu t'en fiches de moi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta réputation.

-Non je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça Louise. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je l'ai toujours pensé. Je t'aime et ce n'était pas du baratin comme tu dis. Mais.. mais je ne peux plus continuer, ma femme m'a posé un ultimatum je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix..

-Et tu n'as pas peur que moi je fasse un scandale ? Et si j'allais divulguer à la presse notre histoire ? Moi aussi je peux te poser un ultimatum Emmanuel..

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Tu ne tiens pas à moi en fait ? Parce que tu pourrais faire croire à ta femme qu'on a rompu et on pourrait continuer à se voir mais.. tu ne me le proposes même pas tu t'en fiches.., répondit-elle en s'effondrant dans ses mains.

-Louise.., dit Emmanuel voyant la peine qu'il causait à sa maîtresse.

-Je.. je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.., dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle passa ses mains rapidement derrière son cou et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs deux visages rentrèrent en contact, aussi humide l'un que l'autre. Elle le tirait à elle pour ne plus qu'il la lâche. Emmanuel désirait plus que tout ce baiser mais ne pouvait pas lui donner encore plus de faux espoirs. Il lui rendit pendant quelques secondes puis essaya de la repousser.

-Louise.. non.. arrête.., dit-il en retirant son visage.

Il lui prit le sien dans ses mains et plongea ses yeux en elle.

-Regarde-moi.. Il faut qu'on arrête. Je ne peux pas continuer avec toi et je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal. Cela ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je t'aime mais.. mais je dois partir, je suis désolé.., dit-il en se levant.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Louise tellement qu'elle était sous le choc. Emmanuel se dirigea vers la porte, les yeux rougis. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa maîtresse et sortit le visage baissé. Celle-ci mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'effondra en sanglots. Elle monta ses genoux sur le canapé et les entoura de ses bras pour enfouir sa tête dedans. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes pendant des heures, repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu et aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Louise but toute la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait acheté pour leur soirée. Sentant l'intérieur de son ventre se tordre, elle courut aux toilettes et vomit tout l'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Elle resta la tête dans la cuvette à vomir et pleurer pendant quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures. Elle se releva ensuite péniblement et partit dans son lit en serrant un oreiller contre elle qui fut bientôt trempé. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil avant 5h du matin, son ventre et sa tête l'empêchant de dormir.

~~ 

Emmanuel quant à lui, redescendait les marches de chez Louise. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde pour descendre, se sentant trop faible pour tenir tout seul. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le tenir et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'immobilisa dans la cour, essayant de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle avant de retourner à l’Élysée. Il regarda le mur et dans un excès de violence, serra son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il regretta son geste quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'une violente douleur l'envahit. Des gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler sur le sol. Il chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches mais n'en trouva pas. Il commença à maudire le ciel pour ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il essuya ses joues et ses yeux et sortit de la cour de l'immeuble, la main en sang.

Son chauffeur l'attendait et lorsqu'il le vit arriver, il fut sous le choc.

-Mais.. Monsieur Macron vous allez bien ? Et votre main qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ça va.. Auriez-vous un mouchoir s'il vous plait ?

-Tout de suite Monsieur.

Le chauffeur se dépêcha de chercher dans sa voiture et en sortit un.

-Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant.

-Merci.

Emmanuel le saisit et l'entoura autour de sa main. Il rentra ensuite dans la voiture.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va Monsieur ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Non.. mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Comme vous voulez.

Le chauffeur ne posa pas plus de questions. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la voiture rentra dans l’Élysée. Emmanuel le remercia et monta les marches. Il entra dans ses appartements. Brigitte se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda son mari et en voyant ses yeux et sa main, préféra ne pas poser de questions. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas non plus parler avec elle, partit directement dans sa salle de bain pour soigner sa main. Il la passa sous l'eau et appliqua ensuite du désinfectant puis la recouvrit d'un bandage. Il se rinça ensuite le visage et se mit en caleçon pour aller se coucher. Brigitte était déjà dans le lit et regarda Emmanuel sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tu peux venir dans le lit si tu veux, lui dit-elle.

Ce dernier la regarda et s'allongea à côté d'elle sans un mot. Il éteignit la lumière et se tourna dos à elle. Toute la nuit fut remplie de sanglots, Emmanuel repassant en boucle le moment où il lui avait annoncé et revoyant la peine qu’il lui avait causé. Il tourna et retourna dans son lit pendant des heures en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

 


	20. Chapter 20

La fin de semaine qui suivit, Louise n'était pas sortie de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas été en cours ni le jeudi ni le vendredi. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être vide, l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé une partie d'elle-même et que vivre désormais sans lui n'avait plus d'intérêt. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné après tout ce qu'il lui avait promis. Mais elle en voulait encore plus à Brigitte de les avoir séparés même si elle comprenait totalement en se mettant à sa place. Louise avait envie de retourner voir Emmanuel, d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison en disant que ce qu'ils vivaient était fort et qu'il ne fallait pas tout gâcher mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner à l’Élysée maintenant. Elle mit la musique pour se concentrer sur ça, pour être dans sa bulle et oublier le monde extérieur. Lettre à France de Michel Polnareff passa et vint la ramener à la réalité. En entendant les paroles, elle prit son portable et les tapa dessus pour l'envoyer à Emmanuel.

«  **Il était une fois, toi et moi**

**N'oublie jamais ça, toi et moi**

**Depuis que je suis loin de toi**

**Je suis comme loin de moi**

**Et je pense à toi tout bas**  »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis cliqua sur Envoyer.

Emmanuel n'était pas bien non plus de son côté. Il n'était pas concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, se montrait froid et distant ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude et son étrange pansement à la main intriguait les personnes qu'il croisait sans que personne ne lui pose la question pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait également ignoré sa femme, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour passer à autre chose et oublier tout ça pour que cela redevienne comme avant.

Le vendredi soir dans son bureau, son portable se mit à vibrer. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Louise s'afficher, son cœur résonna dans sa poitrine. Et lorsqu'il lut les paroles, il sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle depuis le soir où il l'avait quitté et il regrettait de lui avoir fait du mal. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il sortit la photo que Louise lui avait donné avant de partir et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il la retourna et relu ce qu'elle avait écrit : « Juste un petit quelque chose pour que tu n'oublies pas ce que nous avons vécu. Malgré la distance, tu resteras celui que j'aime. Ne m'oublie pas, ne nous oublie pas. Je t'aime ».

Non il n'oubliait pas leur histoire et non il ne l'oubliait pas. Mais il l'avait laissé tomber. Il l'avait abandonné. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il allait se remettre facilement. Il réfléchit et ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre ou pas. Elle avait choisi une chanson de Michel Polnareff et ce n'était surement pas anodin, elle savait que la chanson préférée d'Emmanuel était de ce chanteur. Il chercha donc sur Internet les paroles d'une chanson de Maroon 5 pour lui faire passer un message en plus, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'oubliait pas et qu'il avait retenu chacune des choses qu'elle lui avait dites. Il en trouva une, New Love elle s'appelait. Il prit son téléphone et tapa les paroles en rajoutant une petite phrase.

«  **But If I ever let you down**

**_Mais si jamais je te laisse tomber_ **

**If I ever let you down**

**_Si jamais je te laisse tomber_ **

**Forgive me, forgive me now**

**_Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi maintenant_ **

**Ps : je n'ai jamais voulu ça et tout ce que je t'ai dit je l'ai pensé.**. »

Il se décida à l'envoyer quelques secondes puis appuya sur le bouton. Il se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil, ses mains posées derrière sa tête. Comment faire pour l'oublier alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie ? Comment la rayer de sa vie après avoir pris autant d'importance ?

Louise lut le texto plusieurs fois. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chanson, étant une fan absolue de ce groupe. Mais que voulait dire Emmanuel ? Le pardonner ? Mais pourquoi, s'il ne comptait pas revenir, à quoi bon lui pardonner.. Elle renvoya un texto.

«  **Te pardonner ? Pour quoi faire tu comptes revenir ?**  »

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle l'envoya. Des larmes refirent surface dans ses yeux. Elle regrettait de s'être donnée autant dans cette relation alors qu'elle savait qu'il était marié et que potentiellement, cela allait être un gros problème. Mais ses sentiments avaient grossi au fur et à mesure et étaient maintenant très forts. Et du jour au lendemain, lui demander de ne plus en avoir était trop dur. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop. 

Emmanuel eut le cœur brisé en recevant le SMS de Louise. Il savait à quel point elle devait souffrir à cause de lui et il s'en voulait terriblement. Non il ne comptait pas revenir même s'il le voulait plus que tout, mais trop de choses entraient en jeu et il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Il avait encore beaucoup de sentiments pour elle mais il fallait que lui aussi tourne la page, tout comme Louise devrait le faire.

«  **Louise..**  »

Il répondit seulement ça, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots.

«  **Écoute juste Not Falling Apart des Maroon 5 et tu comprendras ce que je ressens** »

Emmanuel eut du mal à avaler sa salive en recevant le dernier texto. Il savait que tous les deux adoraient la musique, et il était plus facile pour eux de dire ce qu’ils ressentaient à travers des chansons, plutôt que de l’exprimer concrètement. Il chercha la chanson sur YouTube et la lança avec les paroles. En prenant conscience de ce qu'elles disaient, il se mit à la place de Louise et imagina ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir même si lui aussi était très affecté par cette rupture.

**Danced all night, slept all day**   
_J'ai dansé toute la nuit, dormi toute la journée_   
**Careless with my heart again**   
_Négligeant mon cœur à nouveau_   
**Fearless when it comes to playing games**   
_Audacieux quand il s'agit de jouer_

**You don't cry, you don't care**   
_Tu ne pleures pas, tu ne te sens pas concerné(e)_   
**Afraid to have a love affair**   
_Tu crains l'aventure amoureuse_   
**Is that your ghost or are you really there ?**   
_Est-ce ton fantôme ou es-tu réellement là ?_

**Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore**   
_A présent, je ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux plus parler_   
**Since you walked out the door**   
_Depuis que tu as franchi cette porte_   
**And now I'm stuck living out that night again**   
_Et je me retrouve à revivre cette nuit une nouvelle fois_   
**I'm not falling apart**   
_Je ne m'effondrerai pas_

**Try my hardest not to scream**   
_Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas hurler_   
**I find my heart is growing weak**   
_Je découvre que mon coeur s'affaiblit_   
**So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink**   
_Alors noie tes explications dans l'évier_

**Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore**   
_A présent, je ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux plus parler_   
**Since you walked out the door**   
_Depuis que tu as franchi cette porte_   
**And now I'm stuck living out that night again**   
_Et je me retrouve à revivre cette nuit une nouvelle fois_   
**I'm not falling apart**   
_Je ne m'effondrerai pas_

**I heard you say you needed me now**   
_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin de moi_   
**What's the problem I can't see**   
_Qu'y a-t-il, je ne vois plus_   
**You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again**   
_Tu m'as démoli, je ne m'effondrerai pas une nouvelle fois_   
**I'm not falling apart**   
_Je ne m'effondrerai pas_

L'émotion submergea Emmanuel et ses joues s'humidifièrent au fur et à mesure que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Oui il l'avait détruite. Et oui lui aussi il se repassait leurs derniers moments ensemble, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Et ça le hantait. Que répondre à ce message ? Il ne savait que dire, il était bien évidemment responsable de son malheur.

«  **Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux..**  »

«  **Pas autant que moi**  »

Emmanuel ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle subissait déjà. Il supprima la conversation pour ne pas que sa femme tombe dessus et se leva pour sortir de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air, qu'il évacue tous les sentiments refoulés qu'il ressentait. Il monta dans ses appartements et s'habilla en jogging en mettant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles puis partit dans les jardins de l’Élysée se défouler. Il se donna à fond, voulant approcher le plus possible de ses limites, voulant se faire mal jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Regarde nous de Johnny Hallyday passa dans ses oreilles et les paroles lui firent repenser à leur histoire avec Louise et le poussèrent encore plus à se surpasser :

«Regarde-nous, encore une fois  
Regarde-nous, et souviens-toi  
Ce qu'on était avant tout ça  
Souviens-toi

Regarde-nous, encore une fois  
Regarde-nous, et souviens toi  
Comme on s'aimait avant tout ça  
Souviens-toi

Regarde-moi, encore une fois  
Regarde-moi, et tu sauras  
Qu'au fond de moi, il n'y a que toi  
Rien que toi,  
Rien que toi  
Souviens-toi  
Ouais, souviens-toi, souviens-toi »

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur à la cuisse vienne le stopper. Il tomba par terre et sa tête heurta une pierre. Il fut sonné quelques secondes mais sa douleur à la cuisse le ramena sur terre. Son nez se mit à saigner. Partagé entre sa douleur à la cuisse et celle au visage, il se dit qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il avait infligé une douleur morale alors il recevait une douleur physique. C'était bien fait pour lui de toute manière. Et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait cherché. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et se mit à hurler de rage et de colère.

Un de ses gardes du corps qui l'observait à quelques mètres de lui vint en courant le voir.

-Monsieur Macron, ça va ? Ne bougez pas j'appelle quelqu'un.

-Non c'est bon laissez-moi je vais bien, répondit-il.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter Monsieur. Il faut soigner ça.

-Laissez-moi je vous dis ! Cria-t-il.

-Je.. euh... très bien, je serai juste là si vous avez besoin de moi, répondit son garde du corps en montrant un endroit.

Il s'éloigna du président tout en gardant toujours un œil sur lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Emmanuel voulait se punir pour ce qu'il avait fait et voulait souffrir. Il tapa du poing par terre et se rallongea sur le côté pour ne pas boucher son nez de sang. Il se l'était sûrement cassé mais peu importe. Une autre chanson passa dans ses oreilles, Savoir Aimer de Florent Pagny. Il se mit à rire de rage et de désespoir, un rire jaune comme dans les mauvaises comédies :

« Savoir souffrir

En silence sans murmure

Ni défense ni armure

Souffrir à vouloir mourir

Apprendre à rester

Vouloir jusqu'au bout

Rester malgré tout  »

Pour le coup, il souffrait. Mais c'est lui qui avait choisi de partir en son âme et conscience. C'est lui qui n'avait pas voulu rester. Même si sa décision avait été impulsée par l'ultimatum de sa femme, il avait choisi la facilité en restant dans son cocon à l’Élysée sans polémique plutôt que de vivre une grande et belle histoire d'amour mais qui pouvait remettre beaucoup de choses en cause. Il fallait donc assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Il se releva et se mit à marcher en direction de l’Élysée en boitillant. A chaque fois qu'il posait le pied ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, une violente douleur traversait son corps et le faisait serrer des dents et des poings. Son garde du corps commença à s’avancer vers lui pour aller l’aider mais ce dernier tendit la main en lui mettant un stop. Il le regarda donc traverser la pelouse boitant et en sang. Il alla tout de même lui ouvrir les portes lorsqu'il rentra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il monta les marches difficilement, prenant appui avec son bras sur la rambarde et son autre jambe. Quand il rentra chez lui, Brigitte regardait la télévision. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Mais enfin Emmanuel qu'est-ce que tu as fait ??

-J'ai trébuché, dit-il simplement en boitant vers le canapé et en se tenant le nez.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le chef du service médical, ça m'a l'air assez grave.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu t'en fiches ?

Emmanuel ne répondit pas. Brigitte voyait bien que depuis ce fameux mercredi soir où il avait rompu avec Louise, il n'était plus le même. Il avait perdu la joie de vivre et commençait à se foutre de tout. Elle ne dit rien et sortit de leurs appartements. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Macron, alors faites-moi voir ça, dit-il en s'avançant.

-Bonsoir.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-J'ai eu une violente douleur à la cuisse qui m'a fait tomber la tête la première par une pierre.

-Je vois.. Bon je vais regarder tout ça.

Le médecin observa attentivement la jambe d'Emmanuel en la palpant. Il s'approcha ensuite de son visage et se pencha sur son nez.

-A première vue, vous avez un claquage au niveau de la cuisse ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, quant à votre nez, il semble a priori cassé. Pour le claquage, il faut du repos, rester la jambe élevée avec une poche de glace dessus pour soulager la douleur et réduire l'inflammation. Demain, interdiction de vous lever, vous annulez tout ce que vous avez à faire. Les prochains jours, je vous ferai un bandage très serré pour éviter l'apparition d'un hématome. Tous les soirs, vous mettrez une poche de glace et je vais vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoires. Il faudra aussi suivre des séances de kinésithérapie. Je suis désolé Monsieur Macron mais il va falloir faire très attention si vous ne voulez pas subir une rupture totale de votre muscle. Vous ne devrez pas non plus pratiquer de sport pendant un mois. On verra suivant les prochains jours comment cela évolue et si vous pouvez partir en extérieur ou pas mais il va falloir modifier tout votre emploi du temps. Quant à votre nez, il faut attendre que l'œdème diminue, il n'y a pas d'urgence à opérer de suite. L'opération se fera dans une dizaine de jours environ. Pour l'instant, la seule chose à faire est d'appliquer de la glace dessus. Vous ne vous êtes pas loupé en tout cas.. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ces mauvaises nouvelles mais là, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Emmanuel ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi grave et contraignant.

-Monsi..Monsieur ça va ? Demanda le médecin.

-Je.. euh oui c'est juste que c'est très handicapant et je ne m'y attendais pas..

-Je me doute bien oui.. Après dites-vous que c'est passager, le nez va être vite réparé et pour ce qui est de la jambe, si vous ne forcez pas et faites du kiné ça devrait le faire aussi.

-Oui.. Bon merci bien docteur, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Je vous en prie.. Appelez-moi dès que vous le souhaitez je reste disponible 24h sur 24.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Pas de soucis. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

-Merci, répondit Brigitte en le reconduisant à la porte.

Elle la ferma et un silence s'installa, Brigitte ne sachant pas quoi dire à son mari et ce dernier ne voulant pas discuter. Après quelques minutes, Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Attend je vais t'aider, répondit-elle.

Emmanuel ne broncha pas, ne voulant pas aggraver plus sa blessure. Il passa son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Brigitte et se mit à sautiller en prenant appui sur sa jambe valide.

-Merci, dit-il une fois dans la salle de bain.

-C'est normal mon amour.. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

-D'accord, répondit-il en commençant à se déshabiller.

Elle ferma la porte et Emmanuel se retrouva seul. Il finit de se déshabiller et rentra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau lui tomba dessus. Son nez le faisait atrocement souffrir et il ne voulait rien montrer devant sa femme. « Quel abruti, pensa-t-il. T'as tout gâché, tu n'es plus heureux et tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Il ne te reste plus qu'à souffrir en silence. T’es qu’un idiot mon pauvre garçon ». L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et se mêlait à ses larmes. Il pleurait beaucoup ces derniers jours et lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Il resta comme ça pendant de longues minutes à ne pas bouger, juste pleurer en silence puis se raisonna et essaya d'arrêter de penser à Louise. Il se lava puis sortit de la douche. Il enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers la chambre en boitillant. Il s'allongea sur le lit et Brigitte vint le rejoindre avec des coussins et des poches de glace. Elle mit les coussins sous le pied d'Emmanuel pour soulever sa jambe comme l'avait dit le médecin et répartie les poches de glace entre son nez et sa jambe.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

-Ne me remercie pas Emmanuel, c'est normal.. Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques jours et.. je me demande si c'est vraiment un accident.. Ta main mercredi et aujourd'hui ça.. Tu sais je suis prête à tout entendre si ça peut te soulager et te faire redevenir comme avant.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire Brigitte alors je préfère me taire.

-Si parle-moi Emmanuel..

-Pour te dire quoi ? Que je suis malheureux ? Que je me suis fait ça plus ou moins volontairement ? Que je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir comme de t'avoir fait souffrir ? Je suis qu'un con et je blesse tout le monde, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es loin d'être un connard je te connais. Tu as eu un moment d'égarement on va dire et je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait le bon choix en y mettant fin. Il fallait que ça arrive de toute manière, je m'en doutais un peu. Tu n'as connu que moi et forcément, il y a beaucoup de tentations extérieures et c'est normal que tu y aies succombé. Le principal, c'est que tu aies pris la bonne décision et maintenant je suis là, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne suis plus en colère. Je veux qu'on soit soudé comme avant et qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu es bien compréhensive tout à coup..

-Il faut bien, je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Brigitte posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et Emmanuel se retrouva de nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Il les fit taire et essaya de s'endormir tant bien que mal. 

La nuit fut très courte, la douleur torturant Emmanuel sans lui laisser beaucoup de répit. Il devait rester allongé toute la journée et rien que le fait d'y penser le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il détestait ne rien faire. Sa femme avait des rendez-vous et le laissa seul. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il se rappela que Louise lui avait parlé d'un film qu'elle adorait, Avant Toi et se décida à le regarder. Il le chercha sur Internet et le lança. A la fin, il ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme. Il était encore beaucoup trop émotif. Mais l'histoire d'amour impossible entre les deux protagonistes lui avait brisé le cœur et lui faisait penser d'une certaine façon à Louise et lui. Il se décida à lui envoyer un message profitant de l'absence de sa femme.

« **Je viens de regarder Avant Toi, très beau film en effet..**  »

Il trouvait son message nul mais c'est la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé comme excuse pour pouvoir lui envoyer un message.

«  **Monsieur trouve le temps de regarder un film, dis donc il va neiger**  »

Louise était encore sur la défensive. Elle trouvait que le comportement d'Emmanuel n'était pas logique. Il l'avait quitté parce que sa femme lui avait demandé mais il continuait de lui envoyer des messages. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui que tourner la page du jour au lendemain était beaucoup trop compliqué et si en plus il n'arrêtait pas de la solliciter en lui envoyant des messages, elle ne risquait pas d'arriver à l'oublier..

«  **Monsieur est cloué au lit, il a donc le temps...**  »

Louise reçut ce message et mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop gentille. Elle décida de faire comme si elle ne se préoccupait pas de lui.

«  **Monsieur profite donc que Madame ait le dos tourné pour envoyer des SMS..**  »

Emmanuel sourit malgré lui, même si la situation n'était pas des plus drôles.

«  **Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ? S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de m'expliquer, je ne veux pas que tu aies de la rancœur envers moi. Laisse-moi te dire ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire mercredi**  »

Le cœur de Louise se mit à battre la chamade. L'avoir au téléphone allait la mettre encore plus bas que terre, si tenté que ce soit possible. Mais elle avait tellement envie d'entendre de nouveau sa voix et d'entendre ses explications qu'elle ne refusa pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allo, répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

-Merci d'avoir accepté Louise..

-Je t'écoute..

-Et bien.. Je voulais d'abord que tu saches que ce que nous avons vécu, je ne regrette absolument pas c'était.. merveilleux. Je voulais que tu saches aussi que je n'ai jamais joué avec tes sentiments, que les miens existaient aussi et existent encore. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tous les jours, sans cesse. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement c'est affreux. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie depuis ces quelques jours. Et je..

-Emmanuel arrête.. C'est encore pire d'entendre ça. Tu me dirais que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu ne veux plus faire ça à ta femme ou que ce que nous avons vécu c'était une erreur, certes ça aurait été très dur au début et difficile à encaisser mais je m'en serais remise au bout d'un moment. Ce que tu me dis là c'est le pire.. Parce que je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi.. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut plus vivre notre histoire et ça me rend tellement mais tellement triste parce que ce que nous avions, c'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un comme toi et si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal de me dire que c'est fini alors que je t'aime encore tellement..

-Je m'en veux Louise, je ne suis qu'un égoïste et un lâche de ne pas assumer ce que je ressens. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire et si tu veux entendre des choses dures pour arriver à tourner la page, dis-toi que je ne suis qu'un con parce que je tiens plus à ma réputation et ma carrière qu'autre chose. Mais sache aussi que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. D'ailleurs... je m'en veux tellement que j'ai voulu me faire mal physiquement pour m'enlever le poids de la culpabilité de te faire mal psychologiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ??

-Rien enfin je.. je suis sorti faire un footing pour te sortir de ma tête et c'est le contraire qui s'est produit, je pensais encore plus à toi du coup.. j'ai accéléré le plus vite possible et je me suis fait un claquage avec en prime un nez cassé. Mais bref je m'en fous, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te parler de mes mésaventures.

-Emmanuel..

\- ….

-J'ai besoin d'entendre des choses concrètes. Est-ce que tu comptes revenir ou pas ? Il faut que je sache. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je vais te demander de ne plus avoir de contact avec moi parce que.. parce que je n'arriverai pas à t'oublier si on continue à se parler dès que ta femme a le dos tourné. Et ça me fend le cœur de dire ça parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de te faire sortir de ma vie mais je n'ai pas le choix non plus..

-Je comprends.. Écoute je.. je.. Je veux revenir mais je ne peux pas... On ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut dans la vie et trop de choses entrent en jeu. Je suis sincèrement désolée mon amour.

-Arrête ! Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire adieu Emmanuel..

-Je... Adieu Louise.. »

La jeune femme raccrocha. Elle s'effondra. Ça y est, c'était bel et bien fini. Plus d'espoir n'était possible. La page devait se tourner. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes cet amour perdu.

Emmanuel pleurait lui aussi de son côté. Enfin il avait pu tout dire à Louise mais là c'était terminé. Elle ne voulait plus de contact avec lui. Il fallait donc maintenant qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes et tourne la page lui aussi. Mais comment le faire alors qu'on a sincèrement et profondément aimer quelqu'un ?

Le dimanche, Emmanuel resta encore au lit. Il n'avait même plus envie d'en sortir, lui qui détestait ça, toujours occupé à vouloir faire telle ou telle chose. Mais il avait envie de se morfondre dans son coin. Il s'accorda encore cette journée pour faire son deuil de cet amour impossible puis dès lundi, il allait se remettre corps et âme dans son travail et ne plus penser à Louise. Il dit à Brigitte qu'il voulait rester seul toute la journée et cette dernière ne dit rien et lui accorda.

Il mit de la musique en aléatoire pour se vider la tête et Lost Stars passa. Il avait téléchargé la chanson après son rencard avec la jeune femme dans Paris. Il ne changea pas et l'écouta attentivement :

«  **Don't you dare let all these memories bring you sorrow**

Ne vous avisez pas à laisser tous ces souvenirs vous apporter la douleur

**Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending**

Tournez la page peut être trouverons-nous une toute nouvelle fin

**Where we're dancing in our tears**

Où nous dansons sur nos larmes

**I thought I saw you out there crying**

Je pensais t'avoir vu dehors à pleurer

**I thought I heard you call my name**

Je pensais t'avoir entendu appeler mon nom

**I thought I heard you out there crying**

Je pensais t'avoir entendu dehors pleurer

**Just the same**

C'est pareil

**But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark ?**

Mais sommes-nous tous des étoiles perdues essayant d'illuminer l'obscurité ? »

Il prit la musique au mot et se dit que oui, la seule chose à faire était de tourner la page. Que ce qu'ils avaient vécu était magique mais c'était désormais du passé. Qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le présent et le futur.

Le lendemain, le médecin lui avait donné le feu vert pour aller faire un discours important retransmis à la télévision. Il allait cependant avoir des béquilles, un bandage autour de la cuisse et un pansement sur le nez mais Emmanuel avait accepté, tant qu'il pouvait retrouver sa fonction.

Louise était chez elle et avait allumé BFMTV pour voir les informations de la journée après être rentrée de cours. Elle alla se démaquiller dans la salle de bain et enfila un jogging et lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Emmanuel était à la télévision. Elle ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux. Il ne lui avait pas menti, il s'était bien amoché. Il avançait en béquilles devant son micro et un pansement était sur le dessus de son nez. Elle aurait aimé aller le voir, lui demander si ça allait, s'il ne souffrait pas trop mais elle devait s'en tenir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Plus de contact entre eux. Et c'était mieux comme ça.


	21. Chapter 21

Des jours passèrent, des semaines passèrent, des mois passèrent. Emmanuel et Louise ne s'étaient plus revus ni envoyés un message depuis leur coup de fil en septembre. Le chef d'état allait mieux, il s'était reconcentré à fond dans sa fonction et sa popularité avait gagné quelques points. Concernant son couple, ils se remontraient tous les deux main dans la main, affichant leur complicité d'antan. Il lui arrivait encore de penser à Louise, dans quelques moments d'égarement et il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle était devenue et si elle avait retrouvé quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tourné la page, de ne plus souffrir de cette séparation même si parfois, il regrettait d'avoir pris le choix qu'il avait pris, de l'avoir laissé parce que ce qu'ils avaient entre eux était unique.

Louise quant à elle, s'était remise aussi de cette rupture. Des mois étaient passés et elle pensait de moins en moins à lui. Le revoir à la télévision ne lui faisait plus autant mal que ce que ça lui faisait au début de la séparation. Par moment, elle aussi repensait à lui en se disant qu'elle aurait dû plus se battre pour qu'ils continuent leur relation mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Alors elle s'efforçait de vivre sa vie sans lui. Elle avait flirté avec un garçon mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'engager, l'image d'Emmanuel lui revenant en mémoire à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient telle ou telle chose.

Un samedi de février, Louise marchait dans les rues de Paris emmitouflée dans son manteau et un bonnet sur la tête. Il faisait 5 degrés et la neige recouvrait la capitale. Elle se rendait chez Clémence. Après sa rupture avec Emmanuel, elle était allée voir les filles qui l'avaient consolé. Elles l'avaient aidé à tourner la page et étaient maintenant inséparables toutes les trois.

La jeune femme marchait frénétiquement, ne voulant pas attraper froid, la musique dans les oreilles. Son portable vibra. Elle baissa la tête pour le chercher. C'était Clémence qui lui demandait où elle était. Louise tapa sur son portable, les doigts engourdis par le froid, la tête toujours baissée lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon excusez-moi, dit-elle en levant la tête.

Un homme habillé en noir lui faisait face. Elle tourna le regard pour voir la personne à côté de lui. Son cœur loupa un battement. Des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu cet homme. Emmanuel l’a reconnu immédiatement. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, la neige leur tombant dessus et les gardes du corps regardant leur patron.

-Louise ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je euh oui ça va et toi ?

-Bien.. Tu.. tu as le temps de boire un café ?

-Et bien je.. à vrai dire non mais.. si tu as encore mon numéro, envoie moi un message un de ces jours et j'essaierai de me rendre dispo, répondit-elle.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai toujours.. A un de ces jours alors, je suis heureux de t'avoir revu !

-A bientôt oui ! Moi aussi..

Emmanuel lui fit un sourire et il se remit en marche entouré de ses gardes du corps. Louise resta plantée au milieu du trottoir. Lui.. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à essayer de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose et au moment où ça allait un peu mieux, il fallait qu'elle retombe sur lui. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi attirant.. Elle se remit à marcher pour rejoindre Clémence et Eva.

Le chef d'état était lui aussi perturbé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir, Paris était tellement grand. Il l'avait reconnu même sous son bonnet et avec sa grosse veste. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a quelques mois. Le reste de la journée, il n'arrêta pas de penser à elle.

Louise arriva chez Clémence.

-Et ben t'en as mis du temps ! Dit-elle.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je viens de tomber..

-Adam Levine ? Demanda Eva en rigolant.

-Non malheureusement toujours pas ! Quelqu'un d'autre..

-Emmanuel ??

-Oui..

-Mais non ? Raconte !

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai foncé dans un de ses gardes du corps parce que je répondais à ton texto et quand j'ai levé la tête il était à côté... On s'est fixé du regard quelques secondes et après il m'a demandé si j'avais le temps de boire un café et j'ai dit que non mais que s'il avait toujours mon numéro, il n'avait qu'à m'envoyer un message pour convenir d'un autre moment.

-Il l'avait toujours ? Demanda Clémence.

-Apparemment..

-Alors ça t’a fait quoi de le revoir ? Demanda Eva.

-Je.. je ne sais pas trop. Je suis heureuse d'un côté et de l'autre, il revient dans ma vie au moment où je commence à arriver à passer à autre chose.

-C'est sûr.. Tu vas aller boire un café avec lui ?

-Je pense oui... j'en ai envie.

-Après c'est qu'un café mais si vous vous revoyez régulièrement et si tu vois que tu recommences à t'attacher ou quoi, tu y mets fin de suite et tu ne le revois plus.

-Oui je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Les trois amies changèrent de sujet et l'après-midi passa rapidement. Le soir en rentrant chez elle, Louise reçut un texto. Un nom qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois s'afficha.

«  **Re bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir Louise.. Si toi non plus tu n'as pas effacé mon numéro, tu dois voir qui c'est et sinon je me doute que tu as reconnu.. Es-tu disponible mercredi en fin d'après-midi ?** »

Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Elle n'avait pas non plus effacé son numéro, ne trouvant pas le courage de le faire et ayant peur de le regretter. Elle avait hâte de le revoir et se demanda si c'était une bonne chose. Elle ne voulait pas retomber éperdument amoureuse de lui, même si, sans se l'avouer, elle avait forcément toujours des sentiments.

**« Bonsoir, non je ne l'ai pas effacé.. Mercredi c'est parfait ! Où ça ? »**

**« Mon chauffeur passera te prendre chez toi si tu habites toujours au même endroit »**

**« Oui oui toujours. Très bien vers quelle heure ? »**

**« 17h ça te convient ? »**

**« Parfait ! »**

**« A mercredi alors »**

**« A mercredi »**

Louise remit son portable dans sa poche et continua de marcher. Rien que le fait de penser qu'elle allait boire un verre avec Emmanuel fit accélérer son cœur. Ce n'était pas normal, elle aurait dû ne rien ressentir après les mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Emmanuel avait aussi hâte de revoir Louise. Il s'était bien gardé de dire à sa femme qu'il était tombé sur elle et qu'il allait boire un verre avec même si c'était en tout bien tout honneur.

Les jours jusqu'au mercredi passèrent lentement, tous deux impatients de se retrouver. Le jour arriva enfin et Louise se prépara. Elle passa du temps dans la salle de bain voulant se faire belle. Vers 16h50, elle reçut un texto.

«  **On est en bas de chez toi, descends quand tu veux**  »

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus forts. Elle enfila ses chaussures et son manteau, pris son sac et ferma la porte de chez elle. Plus elle descendait les marches, plus son cœur s'accélérait. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble puis sortit. La voiture d'Emmanuel était devant et le chauffeur ouvrit la porte arrière quand il la vit sortir. Elle le salua et le remercia puis rentra dans la voiture.

Emmanuel était sur le siège à côté et lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Bonjour..

Il s'avança pour lui faire la bise et Louise sentit son parfum rentrer dans ses narines, un parfum qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis des mois. Au contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue, son ventre se mit à se tordre. Oh non, ça recommençait.. Quand il s'éloigna pour se remettre correctement sur son siège, elle lui sourit pour masquer son trouble.

Un silence s'installa, tous deux ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

-Rue de Rivoli ça te va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui très bien !

-Cool, répondit le chef d'état en lui souriant.

-Alors.. ça va ?

-Et bien.. oui ça peut aller, je m'investis à fond dans mon rôle de Président et ça me plait.. Et toi alors ? Les études ? Tes parents ? Ta vie ?

Louise sourit au vu de l'empressement d'Emmanuel à vouloir tout savoir. Ce dernier se rendit compte de son attitude et baissa la tête gêné.

-Les études ça va, c'est très compliqué il faut s'accrocher mais j'ai eu mon premier semestre et je tiens pour le deuxième. Mes parents aussi vont bien, ils me parlent de temps en temps de toi d'ailleurs. Et ma vie pas plus passionnante qu'avant..

-Super ça, je savais que tu allais réussir ! Ah oui ? En bien j'espère ? Dit-il en souriant. Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'il t'es arrivé des choses sympas durant ces quelques mois.

-Tu ne doutes jamais en même temps toi.. Évidemment ! Oh non pas vraiment.

-Et toi tu doutes toujours autant, répondit Emmanuel en souriant.

-Et oui, fidèle à moi-même !

-Et c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il essaya de se rattraper voyant le regard de Louise interrogateur.

-Enfin.. je.. je veux dire que c'est comme ça que tu es et qu'on te connait.

-J'avais compris ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, Emmanuel n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche et Louise ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils arrivèrent rue de Rivoli et le chauffeur s'arrêta. Tous deux descendirent et marchèrent en cherchant un bar où se mettre.

-Tu n'as pas tes gardes du corps ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je leur ai donné leur après-midi, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils soient là, je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux..

-Ah.. Pas très prudent quand même, répondit Louise.

-Tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ? Demanda Emmanuel en souriant.

-Moi ? Pas du tout c'était pour être gentille, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Le chef d'état se mit à rire. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Ils trouvèrent une table au chaud dans un coin un peu reculé pour ne pas être dérangés. Emmanuel commanda un café court et Louise un chocolat viennois. Le serveur leur ramena ça quelques minutes plus tard. Le chef d'état paya et la jeune femme le remercia. Elle prit un morceau de chantilly avec sa cuillère qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche. Emmanuel la regardait en souriant. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il réalisa qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué et que la revoir était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses de ces derniers mois.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oh je.. à rien, je suis simplement content de te revoir, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

-Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa cuillère avec de la chantilly dessus.

-Allez je vais me laisser tenter, répondit-il.

Louise sourit et avança sa cuillère. Ce dernier la regardait dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour goûter la chantilly. Il lécha la cuillère et la jeune femme la récupéra. On aurait dit deux amoureux, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, partageant ce qu'ils avaient. Louise en reprit un bout et garda la cuillère dans sa bouche. Emmanuel la fixait du regard et lui sourit. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Dès qu'il la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire charmeur, elle ne pouvait résister. Son corps entier réagissait à ses gestes et regards.

-Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien en tout cas.., dit-il.

-Heureusement après des mois.. Mais en toute franchise, je peux te dire que j'ai souffert. Tu m'as détruite et j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre...

-Oui je.. je sais bien c'était pareil pour moi.. Et sache que je m'en veux toujours d'ailleurs.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est du passé maintenant..

-Oui.. Tu.. tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non.. j'ai essayé avec un gars il y a quelques temps mais ça n'a pas marché..

-Oh.. je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.. Et toi je ne te pose pas la question, je le vois assez dans les journaux..

Emmanuel ne savait pas quoi dire alors il la regarda dans les yeux et baissa la tête. Il savait que ça devait forcément lui faire du mal. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet et continuèrent à discuter pendant plus d'une heure, trouvant toujours quelque chose à se dire comme au début de leur relation, lorsqu'ils discutaient pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Ils se levèrent ensuite de leur table et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils se plantèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas comment se dire au revoir et surtout, ne voulant pas se quitter.

Emmanuel se rapprocha de Louise et prit sa main discrètement.

-Tu m'avais manqué, avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. La main d'Emmanuel était dans la sienne et elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Toi aussi.. terriblement, répondit-elle en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

Il passa son autre main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Son cœur accéléra. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui sembla durer des heures. Il s'écarta ensuite d'elle.

-Je vais appeler mon chauffeur, dit-il en prenant son téléphone.

Louise ne répondit pas et lui sourit troublée. Elle était en train de retomber dans ses travers. Elle savait à quel point cette histoire l'avait fait souffrir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était toujours attirée par lui. Le chauffeur arriva quelques minutes après. Emmanuel ouvrit la porte à Louise tel un gentleman, et cette dernière le remercia en retour. Il s'installa ensuite à côté d'elle.

Le trajet fut silencieux, tous deux le cœur lourd, plein de regret, d'amertume et de nostalgie de cette relation perdue. Emmanuel vit la main de Louise posée sur le siège et posa sa main sur la sienne. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait souffert comme ça ? Louise tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui sourit et tourna doucement sa main pour l'emboiter dans celle d'Emmanuel. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Une fois arrivés devant chez elle, ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour se dire au revoir.

-On se revoit bientôt ? Demanda Emmanuel.

-Cela dépend de toi..

-Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis disponible.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-A bientôt alors, répondit-elle en ouvrant la portière ne laissant pas le temps à Emmanuel de réagir.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ferma la portière. Emmanuel se retrouva seul. Il se toucha les lèvres et sourit comme un idiot. Il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout oublié et qu'il voulait encore et encore la revoir. Il savait que la première fois avait été un échec, qu'il avait fait souffrir tout le monde mais c'était aussi plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de la voir. La voiture redémarra et rentra à l’Élysée.

Deux jours passèrent sans nouvelle d'Emmanuel. Louise se dit que finalement, il avait dû avoir des remords et ne voulait plus la revoir. Elle partit se coucher dans son lit son casque sur les oreilles, Sons and Daughters d'Allman Brown et Liz Lawrence en fond. Après quelques minutes, son portable se mit à vibrer.

**« Je ne cesse de penser à toi.. Demain vers 18h ça te va ?**

Louise sauta dans son lit. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

**« De même.. Parfait ou ça ? »**

**« Chez Camille, place d'Aligre ? »**

**« J'y serai »**

Emmanuel ne répondit pas. Il supprima la conversation et partit dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit en pensant à Louise.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se leva de bonne heure n'arrivant pas à dormir, trop excitée à l'idée de revoir Emmanuel. Elle travailla chez elle et fit du ménage et du rangement. Elle n'avait que le week-end pour faire cela, les autres jours de la semaine étant bien trop chargés avec ses cours. Vers 16h, elle se prépara avec attention et passa du temps à trouver sa tenue en essayant une dizaine pour trouver la mieux, celle qui la mettrait le plus en valeur. Elle opta pour un chemisier noir et un pantalon beige. Elle enfila ensuite des bottes et un manteau chaud. Elle sortit de chez elle, The Sound of Silence de Disturbed dans les oreilles et se dirigea vers le métro. Elle arriva ensuite au point de rendez-vous avec 10mn d'avance. Elle attendit dehors lorsqu'une voix dans son oreille la fit sursauter.

-Salut.., souffla Emmanuel.

-Salut, dit-elle en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres.

Le chef d'état s'approcha d'elle et déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue. Louise se mit à rougir.

-Viens, on rentre il fait froid, dit-il.

Louise le suivit et ils trouvèrent une table à l'abri des regards. La jeune femme enleva sa veste et Emmanuel la regardait fixement.

-Tu.. tu es magnifique, lui dit-il.

-Merci.., répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent chacun un cocktail. Ils discutèrent sans interruption, parlant de l’Élysée et des anciens collègues de Louise. Cette dernière demanda des nouvelles de Jean car plusieurs fois, il lui avait proposé de repasser à l’Élysée et la jeune femme, ayant rompu avec le chef de l'état ne souhaitait pas y revenir. Elle lui avait sorti à chaque fois des excuses et ce dernier avait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils passèrent ensuite leur temps à se dévorer du regard, toujours en train de se sourire. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Après deux heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils sortirent du bar et se retrouvèrent comme il y a deux jours, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se fixaient du regard et Louise s'approcha de lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et se colla à lui. Emmanuel passa ses bras derrière elle et la serra contre lui. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et ce dernier respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils sentaient bons la fleur d'oranger. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis Louise leva la tête.

Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune femme détourna le regard pour éviter de rougir et se mit à regarder derrière le chef d'état. Elle crut hallucinée en voyant quelque chose d'anormal. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une vision mais bel et bien quelqu'un qui pointait une arme dans leur direction.

-Attention !! Hurla-t-elle en poussant Emmanuel.

Un coup de feu retentit. Le chef d'état ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait en tombant par terre. Les gens regardèrent autour d'eux et se mirent à hurler. Emmanuel regarda Louise et leva la tête. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il la vit se tenir le ventre et s'écrouler au sol lentement. Il réalisa à l'instant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelqu'un avait essayé de l'assassiner et Louise l'avait vu. Elle l'avait poussé et pris la balle à sa place. Trois autres coups de feu retentirent. Les gens hurlaient en se mettant à courir dans tous les sens, pour partir loin des tirs. Les jours et nuits d'horreur lors des attentats de 2015 étaient encore dans la mémoire de chaque français, et encore plus dans celle des parisiens. La terreur, le chaos et le chagrin étaient les maitres mots de ces actes abjects. Et la paranoïa collective était ancrée en chacun, les sens en alerte dès qu'un bruit fort retentissait. Des militaires de l'opération Sentinelle déjà présents sur place en mission de surveillance venaient d'abattre le tireur.

Emmanuel se précipita vers Louise.

-NOOON !!

Il souleva la veste de la jeune femme et vit son chemisier maculé de sang. Elle avait pris une balle au niveau de l'abdomen. Il s'assit par terre et la prit dans ses bras. Avec une de ses mains, il appuya sur la plaie pour faire un point de compression. La jeune femme le regardait. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur et saisit le bras d'Emmanuel qu'elle serra. Ce dernier prit son téléphone et appela ses équipes et le SAMU pour partir en urgence à l'hôpital.

-Mon dieu Louise ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'as pas pris la balle volontairement.., dit Emmanuel en passant sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-C'était.. c'était toi ou moi..

-Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi ! Louise, ma Louise, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dit-il en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, torturée par la balle qui lui avait troué le ventre. Les militaires firent évacuer la zone et deux d'entre eux vinrent assurer la sécurité du chef de l'état. Ce dernier se reconcentra ensuite sur Louise. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

-Monsieur le Président il faut évacuer, dit le premier militaire.

-Louise regarde-moi, s'il te plait, reste avec moi ! Dit-il en penchant sa tête vers le visage de la jeune femme, n'écoutant pas les militaires.

La jeune femme se concentra sur ses yeux essayant de lutter le plus possible. Elle vit les larmes d'Emmanuel et les sentit tomber dans son cou. Le chef d'état s'avança et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, le SAMU sera bientôt là. Ils vont te soigner, il faut que tu t'accroches ! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Monsieur s'il vous plait, nous devons vous mettre à l'abri tant que toute la zone n'est pas parfaitement sécurisée, dit le second.

-Non, je ne partirai pas d'ici vous m'entendez ?? Pas sans elle, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là alors je ne la quitterai pas ! Mon équipe de sécurité va arriver et prendre le relai ne vous en faites pas ! Répondit-il à bout de nerfs.

Emmanuel enleva sa veste et couvrit la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

-C'est moi qui aurais dû prendre cette balle pas toi ! Si tu meurs, je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Accroche-toi mon cœur, dit-il dans son oreille.

La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. La douleur la transperçait mais la réaction d'Emmanuel était la principale raison de ses larmes.

-Tu.. tu sais je.. je ne t'ai jamais oublié, dit-elle difficilement entre deux souffles.

-Chuuuut ne parle pas, économise tes forces. Moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais oublié et tu m'as manqué à chaque instant..

-Je.. je t'aime, rajouta-t-elle.

Le chef d'état la regarda et passa sa main sur sa joue. Lui aussi l'aimait encore et il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Les yeux de la jeune femme commencèrent à se fermer.

-Non non Louise regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les paupières tombèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à se fermer totalement.

-NON !!!! Cria-t-il. Louise je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Putain mais il est où le SAMU bordel !!!!

A ce moment-là, des sirènes retentirent au loin. Les militaires firent des signes à l'ambulance pour montrer où était la victime. La sécurité d'Emmanuel arriva en même temps sur les lieux et les gardes du corps coururent vers leur patron.

-Escortez la voiture du SAMU, je monte avec elle, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais.., répondit le garde du corps qui fut coupé par Emmanuel.

-Il n'y a pas de mais !!

Le voyant en larmes et tenant Louise dans ses bras, les gardes du corps ne luttèrent pas et acquiescèrent de la tête. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent en courant avec un brancard. Un urgentiste s'approcha de Louise et salua le Président.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé Monsieur le Président ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non moi je n'ai rien, occupez-vous d'elle. Vous en avez mis du temps, l'hôpital Saint-Antoine est juste à côté !!

-Désolé Monsieur, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu.

L'urgentiste souleva la veste et Emmanuel enleva sa main de la plaie pour la montrer.

-Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il plaça deux doigts au niveau de la carotide et ne sentit pas de pouls.

-Défibrillateur ! Hurla-t-il à son collègue.

Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque en attendant l'appareil. Le corps de Louise bougeait au rythme des appuis secs des mains de l'urgentiste. Le cœur d'Emmanuel se brisa. Non, elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Son collègue arriva en courant.

-Éloignez-vous Monsieur le Président, lu dit-il.

Ce dernier trop abasourdi, ne bougea pas. Il avait le regard perdu sur le visage de Louise. Un de ses gardes du corps le prit par les bras et le fit reculer. L'urgentiste le remercia d'un signe de tête et enleva le tee-shirt de la jeune femme.

-Détournez le regard Monsieur Macron, ça peut être violent à voir.

Emmanuel ne répondit pas mais garda les yeux fixés sur Louise.

-Chargez, dit l'urgentiste.

Il posa ensuite le défibrillateur sur sa poitrine. Le corps de la jeune femme se souleva et se reposa sur le sol froid. L'urgentiste se pencha vers sa bouche pour voir si elle respirait mais toujours rien. Emmanuel s'arrêta de respirer. Il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à ceux qui suivent, likent, commentent.. Ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir ! :) 
> 
> Encore un chapitre pas très gai, je m'excuse par avance ahah ! Bonne lecture :D

-Chargez ! Reprit l'urgentiste.

Il reposa de nouveau le défibrillateur sur la jeune femme et lança une décharge. Il se pencha au niveau de sa bouche. 

-C'est bon elle respire, vite on l'emmène !

Le chef d'état reprit son souffle et éclata en sanglot. Son image n'importait plus. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Louise. Les urgentistes la mirent sur un brancard avec une couverture de survie et un masque à oxygène puis la dirigèrent vers l'ambulance. Emmanuel se leva et partit également dans le véhicule de secours. Un des gardes du corps resta avec lui dedans pendant que les autres escortaient l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, Emmanuel prit la main de Louise dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. Il se pencha sur son visage en gardant sa main dans les siennes.

-Ça va aller mon amour, t'es une battante tu vas t'en sortir, je serai là à ton réveil, je te le promets, lui murmura-t-il.

Le chef d'état se tourna, les larmes aux yeux vers un des urgentistes.

-Elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas le garantir Monsieur, elle fait un choc hémorragique et généralement, les statistiques ne sont pas favorables.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tout faire pour et nous allons l'opérer d'urgence !

Emmanuel éclata en sanglot dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait pris cette balle, c'est lui qui était visé. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir causé la mort de celle qu’il aime. 

-Accroche-toi mon cœur, je sais que tu peux le faire rien ne te résiste, dit-il dans son oreille.

L'ambulance arriva dans la cour de l'hôpital. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les urgentistes sortirent Louise. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'intérieur suivi par Emmanuel. Ce dernier fut arrêté par l'un des médecins qui emmenait la jeune femme au bloc opératoire.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Macron mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.

-Combien.. combien de temps allez-vous l'opérer ? Demanda-t-il sanglotant.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que son pronostic vital est engagé et que nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

-Oui bien sûr allez-y merci, répondit le chef d'état.

Le médecin continua son chemin et Emmanuel se retrouva au milieu des urgences avec son garde du corps. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde l'avait reconnu et le regardait. Il n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit alors il s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Sa chemise blanche était tâchée du sang de Louise et ses mains également. Il leva la tête vers la télévision qui faisait une édition spéciale sur le possible attentat envers le chef d'état. On voyait des vidéos amateurs montrant Emmanuel au sol tenant Louise dans ses bras. On voyait également le tireur abattu par les gendarmes. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans sa poche mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Égoïstement, il ne pensait qu'à Louise, rien qu'à elle. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui et les gens continuaient à le fixer. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur le Président, si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons vous mettre dans une salle privée à côté où vous serez plus tranquille. On vous préviendra dès qu'on aura des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

-Oui, je veux bien.. Merci, merci beaucoup, répondit-il.

Il essaya de se lever de la chaise et ses jambes vacillèrent sous lui. Son garde du corps le rattrapa in extremis et le tint fermement. Il passa le bras du chef de l'état par-dessus son épaule et l'entraina vers la salle mise à sa disposition. Emmanuel était faible, toute l'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie venait de retomber et il n'avait plus de force. Le garde du corps le posa sur le canapé et le président le remercia.

-Pierre, pouvez-vous téléphoner à ma femme en disant que tout va bien et qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète. S'il vous plait, je n’ai pas la force de l’avoir maintenant. Mais ne lui dites pas quel hôpital c'est, je n'ai pas envie de la voir débarquer. Je vais appeler les parents de Louise moi..

-Bien Monsieur le Président, répondit son garde du corps.

Emmanuel avait pris le portable de Louise dans sa poche lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ambulance. Il fallait qu'il prévienne ses parents. Il chercha dans ses contacts et appuya sur l'icône. Deux sonneries retentirent avant de décrocher.

« Allo Louise ça va ?

-Bonsoir Madame Dallier..

-Qui.. qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est Monsieur Macron..

-Monsieur Macron ?? Mais vous allez bien ? Je viens de voir les informations !

-Je euh oui mais..

-Attendez, si vous téléphonez avec le téléphone de ma fille, cela veut dire que la jeune fille touchée par la balle.. c'est elle ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

-... Je suis désolée Madame Dallier tout est ma faute, répondit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

-Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Ou est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je vous en supplie dites-moi qu'elle est en vie, ils ont dit à la télévision que son pronostic vital était engagé.

-Nous sommes à l'hôpital Saint-Antoine. Et bien.. elle est sur la table d'opération en ce moment, je n'en sais pas plus..

-Nous partons immédiatement ! Nous étions montés à Rouen pour passer le week-end avec des amis donc nous devrions être sur place dans moins de deux heures. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Monsieur Macron à toute à l'heure.

-Je vous en prie.. Envoyez-moi juste l'immatriculation de votre voiture par SMS et je vais transmettre l'information à mes services de sécurité pour qu'ils vous escortent le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital. A toute à l'heure Madame Dallier..

-Merci beaucoup ».

Cette dernière raccrocha. Emmanuel eut le cœur brisé. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Et si ses parents arrivaient et que les médecins leur annonçaient que leur fille était morte ? Tout ça par sa faute.

-Monsieur Macron ? Demanda son garde du corps le téléphone à la main.

-Oui ?

-J'ai votre femme là.. Elle veut absolument vous parler.

-Passez là moi.

Pierre lui passa le téléphone.

« Allo ?

-Emmanuel ça va ??

-Oui moi ça va ne t'en fais pas..

-C'était qui avec toi ? Elle va bien ?

-C'était.. c'était Louise. Je suis désolé Brigitte. On s'est croisé dans la rue il y a quelques jours et on a juste été boire un verre c'est tout.. Mais.. mais il y avait ce terroriste et c'est elle qui a pris la balle à ma place.. Et là elle est en train de se faire opérer.

-Quel hôpital ?

-Brigitte.. Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas, tu n'as jamais aimé Louise.

-Si je viens c'est pour toi Emmanuel, pour te soutenir. Et imagine la presse en voyant que la femme du chef d'état ne se déplace même pas à l'hôpital pour voir son mari.

-Si tu savais comme je n’en ai rien à faire en ce moment des médias.

-Dis-moi où tu es. Je veux juste venir voir comment tu vas et après si tu veux que je m'en aille, je partirai.

-Hôpital Saint-Antoine..

-A tout de suite ».

Brigitte raccrocha. Elle arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et le personnel lui indiqua où se trouvait son mari. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle et le vit sur le fauteuil, les habits ensanglantés. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il sursauta pensant que c'était les médecins.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Le garde du corps la salua et sortit de la salle pour les laisser seuls.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait peur.. Je pensais que c'était les médecins.

-Ah.. Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

-Non, ils sont encore en train de l'opérer. Ils ne sont pas sûrs qu'elle s'en sorte, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.., dit-il des tremblements dans la voix.

-Je.. je suis désolée Emmanuel..

-Tu n'es pas furieuse ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si beaucoup.. mais je mets la colère de côté pour l'instant parce que ce n'est pas le moment.

Emmanuel se mordit la lèvre et éclata en sanglots. Sa femme le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler malgré la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers lui du fait qu'il avait revu son ancienne maitresse malgré son interdiction. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, Emmanuel évacuant toute la peine qu'il avait en lui.

-Écoute.. je vais rester ici en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à l’Élysée et aller voir Gérard Collomb pour savoir s’il en sait plus sur le tireur, ses motivations etc ? J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul là et ses parents doivent arriver aussi...

-D'accord je vais faire ça.. Tu me tiens au courant de ton côté dès que tu en sais plus.

-D'accord.. Merci d'être venue.

-Je t'en prie mon chéri, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se leva, regarda son mari une dernière fois et sortit. Emmanuel se retrouva de nouveau seul. De longues minutes passèrent. L'attente était longue, bien trop longue. Peut-être que ça se passait mal ? Peut-être qu'elle était morte et que les médecins ne savaient pas comment l'annoncer ?

Le chef d'état se leva et sortit de la salle pour aller lui-même aux nouvelles. Il retourna au service des urgences et se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui lui avait trouvé la salle.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?

-Pas de soucis. Non malheureusement toujours rien, il faut être patient dans ce genre de situation même si je sais que c'est compliqué. Mais je vous promets que dès que j'en ai je viens vous voir, lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord.. Merci.., répondit-il en repartant dans sa salle.

En passant devant la porte des urgences, il vit des journalistes qui se massaient devant l'entrée. Les services de sécurité les tenaient à distance. Le nom de l'hôpital avait dû fuiter.. Une heure et demie s'était déjà écoulée depuis que Louise était entrée en bloc.. Il retourna dans la salle et alluma la télévision pour suivre ce qu'il se disait.

« Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, édition spéciale attentat. Un homme a ouvert le feu sur le chef d’état, Emmanuel Macron qui se trouvait devant un café vers 20h. Le terroriste présumé a été abattu par la police. La balle n'a pas touché le président mais la jeune femme qui était avec lui. Il semblerait que ce soit son ancienne stagiaire d'après quelques sources. La jeune femme a son pronostic vital engagé et a été rapidement évacuée vers l'hôpital Saint-Antoine où le chef de l'état l'a accompagné. Ce dernier est, d'après les dernières informations, encore sur les lieux. Sa femme Brigitte est passée le voir puis est repartie un peu plus tard. Aucune information n'a été communiquée sur l'identité du terroriste présumé et à l'heure actuelle, aucune revendication de l'état islamique n'a été prononcée. Place au direct, notre envoyé spécial Jérémy Brossard, est sur place. Bonsoir Jérémy, y a-t-il du nouveau ?

-Bonsoir Ronald. Écoutez, pas grand-chose de nouveau pour l'instant. La jeune femme est toujours en train de se faire opérer et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle sur son état. Des témoins présents aux urgences lorsque le chef de l'état est arrivé nous ont dit que ce dernier était effondré et à bout de force. Il était tâché du sang de la victime mais lui n'est apparemment pas blessé. Il a été mis à l'écart dans une salle pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité. Attendez.. je vois une escorte policière arriver sur les lieux. Je vais essayer de m'approcher pour voir qui c'est. Il s'agit d'un couple visiblement la cinquantaine. Ce doit être probablement les parents de la jeune femme. Madame, Monsieur, êtes-vous les parents de la jeune femme blessée dans l'attentat visant le chef de l'état ? Madame, Monsieur s'il vous plait ! »

Emmanuel avait reconnu les parents de Louise et maudissaient les journalistes de les importuner autant dans un moment pareil. Il se leva du canapé et sortit pour les attendre devant la porte des urgences. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, les laissant rentrer et des centaines de flashs retentirent. Le chef d'état fut ébloui.

-Monsieur Macron, dit la mère de Louise en s'avançant vers lui, vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Non toujours rien malheureusement, lui dit-il.

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et s'effondra dans ses bras. Emmanuel la serra contre lui, laissant échapper des larmes lui aussi. Les personnes autour d'eux les regardaient et les flashs des appareils photos continuaient de crépiter. Le chef d'état était furieux contre eux de ne pas respecter leur intimité. Le père de Louise s'approcha également et Emmanuel leva le bras pour le prendre lui aussi contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés tous trois pendant quelques minutes, partageant leur douleur.

-Venez, nous serons plus tranquilles dans une salle à l'abri des regards, dit Emmanuel.

Les parents acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Le chef d'état ferma ensuite la porte derrière eux. Il s'assit sur une chaise et laissa le canapé pour Monsieur et Madame Dallier.

-Pouvez-vous.. nous raconter comment cela s'est passé ? S'il vous plait.. Et pourquoi vous étiez avec Louise ? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui je vous dois bien ça.. J'ai recroisé Louise dans la rue il y a quelques jours du coup.. on avait décidé d'aller boire un verre pour se donner un peu des nouvelles. Et en sortant, Louise a vu le tireur au loin et.. elle m'a poussé pour ne pas que je me fasse tirer dessus mais au final.. c'est elle qui l'a prise, dit-il en se remettant à pleurer. Je suis vraiment désolé, si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est ici..

-Ne dites pas ça, ce n'est pas de votre faute si un fou a voulu vous tuer.. Et puis vous étiez de dos donc vous n'auriez pas pu savoir..

-Je sais mais quand même je me sens coupable..

-Vous ne devriez pas.. Et après qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda son père.

-Après.. les gendarmes ont abattu le tireur et je me suis précipité auprès de Louise, elle a pris la balle au niveau de l'abdomen.. J'ai appuyé sur la plaie en appelant le SAMU. Et ensuite.. ensuite..

-Oui ??

-Elle a fait un arrêt.. Mais les médecins l'ont réanimé et ils l'ont transporté direct après à l'hôpital..

-Oh mon dieu ma petite fille ! Dit sa mère en éclatant en sanglot.

Son père la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer aussi. Emmanuel se sentait réellement coupable. Il pria pour que Louise s'en sorte. Et cette attente.. était pire que tout.

Une heure plus tard, un médecin vint toquer à la porte. Tous trois se levèrent rapidement. Le chirurgien avait une telle expression que le pire pouvait être envisagé. Emmanuel serra les poings, il avait peur.

-Vous êtes les parents de la jeune fille je présume ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les Dallier.

-Oui.. alors ?? Demanda sa mère tremblotante.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.., répondit le médecin.

-Dites-moi d'abord si elle est en vie, je vous en prie, dit son père.

Emmanuel restait en retrait. Il voulait lui aussi poser tout un tas de questions mais il ne se sentait pas légitime. Certes, Louise avait une place importante dans sa vie et vice-versa mais personne n'était au courant et ses parents étaient forcément les premiers concernés.

-Oui rassurez-vous elle est en vie..

Les parents de Louise sourirent et se serrèrent dans leur bras. Emmanuel laissa échapper des sanglots de soulagement. La mère de la jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le chef d'état fut touché par cette attention, cela montrait qu'ils étaient solidaires.

-Et.. et la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Emmanuel.

-Et bien.. elle est dans le coma et nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps ni.. ni si elle va se réveiller un jour.. Pendant son arrêt cardiaque, son cerveau n'était plus oxygéné et nous ne connaissons pas l'ampleur des dégâts. Je suis désolé..

Le bonheur de savoir que Louise était en vie ne fut que de courte durée. En vie oui mais dans le coma.. pendant une durée indéterminée... Emmanuel se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sentant ses jambes vaciller. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Les parents de Louise pleuraient en s'enlaçant.

-Quand.. quand.. quand pouvons-nous aller la voir ? Demanda sa mère.

-Pas tout de suite mais dans quelques heures, ça devrait pouvoir être possible.. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Merci docteur, répondit son père.

Le chirurgien leur adressa un sourire compatissant et sortit de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, n'ayant que leurs yeux pour pleurer. La mère de Louise s’effondra dans les bras de son mari. 

-Je.. je.. il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, dit Emmanuel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers les urgences. Il se tint aux murs pour ne pas tomber, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Arrivé devant la porte, il se rappela que les journalistes étaient encore devant. Il fit demi-tour et alla chercher une infirmière.

-S'il vous plait Madame, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air mais je ne peux pas sortir par devant.. Pouvez-vous me trouver une sortie discrète juste pour quelques minutes ? Demanda Emmanuel.

-Bien sûr Monsieur le Président, suivez-moi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à une porte de sortie à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle ouvrit la porte et vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours.

-Là ça devrait être bon, lui dit-elle, vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

-Une cigarette si vous avez sinon ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous avez de la chance, j'en ai. Je reviens, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci pour tout, répondit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une cigarette et un briquet.

-Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant.

-Je vous remercie, répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire et rentra de nouveau dans l'hôpital. Emmanuel ne fumait que très rarement, seulement dans des cas où il en ressentait vraiment la nécessité et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et alluma le briquet. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur. Louise était dans le coma. Et elle n'allait peut-être jamais se réveiller. Il aurait dû se retrouver à sa place. C'était lui qui devrait être dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, pour oublier un court instant les événements récents et lança Barely Hanging On de Kris Orlowski et Sarah Siskind. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la musique.

Il sentit les larmes remonter. Il s'abandonna, étant seul pour évacuer tout ce qu'il avait encore à évacuer. Sa position d'homme fort était bien loin. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable à présent. La chanson se termina et sa cigarette aussi. Il essuya ses yeux même si ces derniers étaient déjà bien gonflés et rouges à force de pleurer. Il rentra ensuite de nouveau dans l'hôpital pour aller rejoindre les parents de Louise. Ces derniers étaient sur le canapé, enlacés pour tenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Emmanuel s'assit sur la chaise.

-Vous pouvez rentrer Monsieur Macron si vous voulez, vous avez sûrement envie de retourner auprès de votre femme, dit son père.

-Sûrement pas, je reste pour voir Louise ! Enfin.. si vous êtes d’accord, bien entendu..

-Bien sûr voyons pas de soucis, répondit sa mère.

-Merci beaucoup !

Emmanuel regarda l'heure. Ça ne faisait même pas une demi-heure que le chirurgien était passé, ils n'étaient pas prêts de voir Louise.. Ce dernier sentait la fatigue arriver mais il luttait pour rester éveillé. Ses yeux se fermèrent néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard, éreinté par le trop plein d'émotion. Les parents de Louise le laissèrent dormir.

Trois heures plus tard, Emmanuel sentit une main sur son épaule qui essayait de le bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi.

-Oh mon dieu je me suis assoupi ! Dit-il en se levant d'un bond. Louise, vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Justement, je venais vous réveiller pour vous dire que c'était possible d'aller la voir, répondit sa mère.

-D'accord merci c'est très gentil de votre part ! Allez la voir, prenez votre temps. J'irai la voir après, je vous laisse un peu avec elle..

-Merci Monsieur Macron.. A toute à l'heure.

-A toute à l'heure.., répondit-il le cœur déchiré.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et attendit encore et encore. Vingt minutes plus tard, les parents revinrent dans la salle.

-Vous pouvez y aller, c'est la chambre 404, dit sa mère les yeux rouges.

-Je.. j'y vais merci, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Emmanuel sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il monta au quatrième étage et chercha le numéro de la chambre sur les portes. Il arriva enfin devant et son cœur se mit à accélérer. Il souffla un grand coup et poussa la porte. La vision qu'il eut sous les yeux lui poignarda le cœur. Louise était allongée dans son lit, blanche comme les draps qui la couvraient. Le tuyau du respirateur artificiel sortait de sa bouche et elle était perfusée des deux bras. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, n'entendant que le BIP des machines. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Louise.. c'est.. c'est moi Emmanuel. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je vais quand même parler. J'ai la conviction que tu ressens les choses et que tu peux entendre ce que je vais dire même si c'est une chance infime. Je t'ai promis que tu allais t'en sortir et que je serai là à ton réveil. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu es en vie et je suis là. Alors je ne sais pas quand tu vas te réveiller mais je te promets de venir chaque jour à tes côtés pour te voir. Tu sais je.. je n'arrête pas de me dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai rien mais j'aurai tellement voulu que tu ne fasses rien. Je suis tellement malheureux et je me sens tellement coupable quand je te vois là, dans cet état. Ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurai dû être dans ce lit, branché à ces satanés machines. Tes parents sont là aussi, ils sont venus te voir et j'espère que tu les as entendus aussi. On est là pour te soutenir, on ne t'abandonnera pas. Tu sais ce sont vraiment de belles personnes.. Ils ne m'en veulent même pas alors qu'ils devraient. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi à leur place…

Emmanuel s’arrêta de parler, sentant les sanglots monter. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il évacua tout le chagrin qu’il avait en lui puis essaya de se calmer pour continuer à dire ce qu’il avait à lui dire. 

Louise.. je t'en prie, il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi, tu as encore tellement de belles choses à vivre. Et je serai là à chaque instant de ta vie si tu le veux bien.. Tu sais.. j'ai réfléchi et ce qui vient de se passer m'a fait réaliser que.. que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es devenu trop indispensable à ma vie et j'ai besoin de toi. Alors si tu veux toujours de moi, je serai là. Et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes. Je demanderai le divorce, j'affronterai le regard des gens et les choses qu'on dira sur moi dans la presse. Parce que la seule chose qui compte c'est toi et rien que toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je t'aime Louise.. Réveille-toi je t'en supplie, on a encore tellement de choses à vivre tous les deux, tellement de temps à rattraper. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, je ne survivrai pas à ça. J'ai besoin de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, de te voir rire à mes blagues même si je sais que je ne suis pas le plus drôle du monde. J'ai envie de me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés, j'ai envie de revoir ton regard amoureux qui se pose sur moi. J'ai envie de marcher main dans la main avec toi, de te faire découvrir de nouveaux endroits. J'ai envie de passer des heures allongé avec toi dans l'herbe à observer les étoiles. J'ai envie de discuter avec toi de tout et de rien, de choses insignifiantes comme de choses sérieuses. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir et chaque jour passé à tes côtes sera comme un cadeau pour moi. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, de sentir ton corps contre le mien. J'ai envie d'être avec toi tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Et plus rien ne pourra s'opposer entre nous, je te promets d'assumer mes sentiments cette fois. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus et je vivrais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en prie pour toutes ces raisons, il faut que tu te réveilles. Le monde a encore besoin de toi. J'ai encore besoin de toi..

Emmanuel se tut et regardait Louise. Aucune réaction de sa part, pas même un sourcillement ou un battement de paupières. Rien. Seulement, le bruit des machines. Le chef d'état se remit à pleurer, la tête posée sur le lit tenant encore la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.


	23. Chapter 23

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis se leva, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais revenir chaque jour jusqu'à ton réveil, je te le promets mon amour..

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, la regarda une dernière fois et sortit. Il retourna dans la salle où se trouvaient ses parents. Ces derniers le regardèrent les yeux rougis, l'air si triste. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Après tout, Louise n'était qu'une stagiaire qu'il avait embauché et qu'il avait recroisé dans la rue il y a quelques jours.

-Monsieur.. Monsieur Macron, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda sa mère.

-Tout ce que vous voulez Madame Dallier.

-Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec ma fille ?

Emmanuel la regarda choqué. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle question.

-Je euh je vous demande pardon ?

-Oui, est-ce que c'était juste professionnelle ou bien c'était plus que ça ?

-Mais.. euh.. pourquoi me posez-vous une telle question ?

-Je ne sais pas, je m'interroge..

-Si je suis dans un tel état c'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à votre fille, certes c'était une stagiaire mais nous avons noué une relation plus que professionnelle oui dans le sens où nous nous entendions bien et nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre donc je suis forcément attachée à elle. Et je me sens particulièrement coupable de ce qui lui arrive..

-D'accord..

-Je suis désolé je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que je rentre maintenant à l’Élysée faire le point.

Il prit un bout de papier sur la table et nota son numéro de téléphone.

-Voici mon numéro, tenez-moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau s'il vous plait.. Je reviendrais demain de toute manière. Bon courage à vous et si vous avez le moindre problème ou quoi que ce soit, envoyez-moi un message. 

-Merci Monsieur le président.

Emmanuel leur fit un signe de tête puis sortit de la salle. Comment ses parents avaient pu se douter de quelque chose ? Certes cet "incident" l’avait rendu vulnérable parce que Louise comptait énormément pour lui mais de là à lui demander directement s’il se passait quelque chose entre eux, c’était autre chose. Il avait hésité quelques secondes à tout leur avouer, leur dire qu’il était amoureux de leur fille mais ce n’était pas à lui de leur annoncer et ce n’était particulièrement ni le lieu ni le moment. Et puis surtout, ce ne serait d’actualité que si Louise se réveille un jour et lorsque ce jour arrivera, ce sera à elle de décider ce qu’elle veut et si elle souhaite le dire. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée des urgences et dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de l'hôpital, les journalistes se ruèrent vers lui.

-Monsieur Macron, comment allez-vous ? En savez-vous plus sur l'auteur de cet attentat ? Comment va la jeune femme et pouvez-vous nous dire de qui il s'agit ? Certains prétendent qu'il s'agit de la jeune stagiaire que vous aviez engagé à l’Élysée.

Emmanuel était excédé, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui et de se faire couler un bon bain histoire d'oublier toute cette histoire quelques instants.

-Ecoutez je.. je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre, je n'ai aucune information concernant ce qu'il s'est passé c'est pour cela que je rentre à l’Élysée. Physiquement, je n'ai rien et tout ça c'est grâce à cette jeune femme qui, comme vous l'avez reconnu, est bien la stagiaire que j'avais engagé. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire de plus, répondit-il en continuant son chemin.

Ses gardes du corps tenaient à distance les journalistes pour qu'Emmanuel puisse passer. Il rejoignit sa voiture et repartit en direction de l’Élysée. Sur le trajet, il repensa à Louise, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et au fait qu'elle ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre le faisant se plier en deux et le privant d’oxygène. Non, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle lutte et qu'elle arrive à revenir. Elle le devait pour ses parents. Emmanuel réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait dit également à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas si cette dernière avait pu entendre ses paroles, mais il avait dit des choses fortes. Allait-il tenir ses promesses et faire ce qu'il lui avait dit à savoir quitter sa femme pour vivre son histoire avec Louise ? Toutes ces idées tournaient dans la tête d'Emmanuel. Il en avait envie mais ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage malgré ses belles paroles. De toute manière, avant de penser à la suite, il fallait d'abord que Louise se réveille. Et ce n'était pas chose simple.

La voiture entra dans la cour de l’Élysée et Emmanuel en descendit. Il monta les marches jusqu'à ses appartements et Brigitte se précipita vers lui lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle.. elle est dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller..

-Oh.. je suis désolée Emmanuel, sincèrement, répondit-elle.

Brigitte le prit dans ses bras et le président se remit à pleurer. La pression redescendait. Après quelques minutes, il se ressaisit.

-Bon.. je vais prendre une douche, dit-il.

-D'accord je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ce n'était pas une question Emmanuel, répondit-elle.

Ce dernier savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot alors il ne répondit pas et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche. L'eau se mit à couler, emportant le sang de Louise sur les mains d'Emmanuel. Ce dernier le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Il se savonna puis sortit. Il s'habilla et rejoignit Brigitte dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit.

-Tiens mange, dit Brigitte en lui apportant une assiette.

Elle avait préparé une salade composée et une omelette au fromage.

-Merci.., répondit-il.

Il se força à manger pour ne pas contrarier sa femme mais les aliments ne passaient pas. Il n'arrivait pas à manger en imaginant Louise allongée dans son lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit malgré tout son assiette.

-Bon je vais aller à la cellule de crise pour voir s'ils ont du nouveau, dit-il.

-Tu devrais te reposer Emmanuel, s'ils avaient appris des choses importantes, ils t'auraient déjà prévenu.

-On ne sait jamais, je préfère aller voir.

-Comme tu voudras..

Il se leva et sortit de ses appartements. Il marcha jusqu’au ministère de l’intérieur place Beauvau qui ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres de l’Elysée. Emmanuel était entouré de ses gardes du corps, lui laissant une vision réduite de ce qu’il se passait autour. Il marchait lentement, essayant d’empêcher sa tête de tourner et son souffle de se couper. La cellule de crise regroupait le premier ministre et les différents ministres concernés par l'ampleur de la situation. Il salua le personnel qu'il croisa puis entra dans la salle. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

-Emmanuel ça va ? Demanda Édouard Philippe.

-Comment tu te sens ? Rajouta Gérard Collomb.

-Bien je vous remercie, moi j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir..

-La.. la jeune fille est.., bégaya Édouard.

-Non elle n'est pas morte heureusement.. Mais elle est dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas quand elle va se réveiller ni si elle va se réveiller un jour..

-Ah.. je suis désolé, vraiment.

-Moi aussi.. Bref avez-vous du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il.

-On a pu identifier le tireur, c'est un jeune turc de 25 ans, il revenait de Syrie et a prêté allégeance à l'état islamique.

-Jusque-là rien de bien étonnant.. Quoi d'autre ?

-Pour l'instant, l'attaque n'a pas été revendiquée mais tu te doutes bien que c’est un acte terroriste et que ça ne saurait tarder. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi cette fois-ci c'est toi qui étais visé mais on devrait le savoir rapidement.

-Est-ce qu'il était connu de nos services de renseignements ?

-Oui.. il était fiché S mais n'était pas surveillé en permanence, il n'a fait rien fait de suspect depuis quelques années.

-Mmh.. Bien, je ne veux aucune communication à la presse tant que la revendication n'a pas été faite.

-D'accord, répondit Gérard Collomb.

-Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Emmanuel, dit Édouard Philippe.

-Je ne pourrai pas dormir. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que Louise est dans cet état à cause de moi, que je ne pourrai même pas faire condamner son tireur parce qu'il a été abattu.

-Je comprends.. Mais là tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit justement, tu as la tête ailleurs et ce n'est pas bon pour gouverner. Ne t'en fais pas, on prend le relai là on gère et quand la revendication a lieu, on t'appelle.

-D'accord.. Merci.

Édouard prit brièvement Emmanuel dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa compassion. Ce dernier lui rendit son accolade et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Il sortit ensuite de la salle et redescendit dans la cour. Les journalistes attendaient aux portes du ministère. Emmanuel ne répondit à aucune de leur question et monta dans sa voiture. Il avait appelé son chauffeur pour qu’il vienne directement le récupérer place Beauvau. Il lui demanda ensuite de s'éloigner de toute cette agitation, mais voulut se faire déposer à quelques petits kilomètres de l’Élysée pour faire le vide et marcher un peu. Ce dernier s'exécuta et les gardes du corps montrèrent leurs mécontentements. Emmanuel leur dit que de toute manière, la probabilité que quelqu'un veuille l'assassiner une nouvelle fois était quasiment nulle et qu'il n'y avait plus de risque. Ces derniers grincèrent des dents mais acceptèrent les ordres de leur patron. 

Emmanuel sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher le long des quais de Seine. Il mit ses écouteurs pour faire le vide autour de lui, ne voulant rien entendre de l'agitation autour de lui, des gens qui se pressaient alors que lui marchait lentement, errant dans la ville comme une âme en peine. Legendary de Welshly Arms résonna dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait perdu, sans repère et surtout coupable, terriblement coupable. La femme qu'il aimait allait peut-être ne jamais se réveiller par sa faute. Et il n'aura pas la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, au moment où il arrivait enfin à prendre conscience de ses réels sentiments. Ironie du sort.. Il marcha sans regarder où il allait, voulant juste s'éclaircir les idées et essayer de penser à autre chose même si c'était peine perdue. Après une bonne heure, il rappela son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le récupérer. Ce dernier arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le temps de circuler dans Paris et Emmanuel monta à l'arrière.

-Ça va Monsieur le Président ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-J'ai connu mieux..

-Je me doute oui, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si vous voulez en parler, je suis là même si je me doute que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour vous écouter.

-C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Mais merci.

-Je vous en prie..

Le reste du trajet, le chauffeur n'ouvrit plus la bouche ne voulant pas déranger Emmanuel. Quand il arriva dans la cour de l’Élysée, le chef d'état le remercia et monta dans ses appartements. Lorsque Brigitte entendit son mari ouvrir la porte, elle s’avança vers lui.

-Alors des nouvelles ?

-Oui, c’était un turc radicalisé qui avait prêté allégeance à Daesh… Mais l’attaque n’a pas encore été revendiquée.

-Mon Dieu.., dit-elle en retournant vers le canapé pour s’asseoir ; j’espérai dans ma tête que ce soit un déséquilibré.. L’état islamique c’est beaucoup plus grave Emmanuel, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère.

-Je sais ne t’en fais pas, je vais renforcer mon service de sécurité si ça peut te rassurer et les équipes de renseignements font tout ce qu’ils peuvent pour rechercher d’éventuels complices.

-Bien.. Je.. je peux te poser une question maintenant que tu as l’air d’avoir repris tes esprits ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A vrai dire je m’en doutais.. Écoute.. il ne s’est rien passé avec Louise depuis que tu m’as dit de rompre je te le jure ! On s’est recroisé par hasard dans la rue il y a quelques jours et on avait décidé d’aller boire un verre pour discuter un peu c’est tout, répondit-il calmement.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Je veux dire le fait de la revoir, ça t’a fait quoi ?

-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Demanda-t-il ne voulant pas lui dire la vérité mais il en avait marre de lui mentir surtout après ce qu’il avait dit à Louise dans sa chambre d’hôpital.

-Oui Emmanuel on est obligé de parler de ça. Cesse de te cacher sans arrêt et dis-moi clairement où tu en es.

-A vrai dire je ne sais même pas moi-même… Je croyais avoir définitivement tourné la page avec elle et puis… la revoir je ne sais pas ça m’a rappelé certaines choses et je crois que je ne l’ai jamais vraiment oublié… Je suis désolée de te dire ça Brigitte, je ne veux vraiment pas te faire souffrir.

-Est-ce que tu l’aimes ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

Emmanuel savait que sa femme était sur le point de craquer et il ne savait pas quoi dire sans que ça n’aggrave les choses.

-Je… je pense avoir des sentiments pour elle oui. Mais sache que je t’aime et que tu as été la seule femme de ma vie, je n’ai jamais triché avec toi.

-Ne te fatigue pas j’ai compris.. Le seul fait que tu parles de nous au passé en dit long sur ce que tu penses et ressens.., dit-elle en se levant.

-Brigitte je suis désolé sincèrement, je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser.

-Laisse-moi s’il te plait, répondit-elle en s’enfermant dans leur chambre.

Emmanuel laissa sa tête tomber en avant dans ses mains. Dans quel merdier s’était-il mis.. Il se leva en direction de la cuisine pour se servir un verre de whisky. Il but le premier cul sec et s’en servit un deuxième puis se dirigea vers le canapé. Il consulta son portable mais aucune nouvelle des parents de Louise, son état n’avait pas dû bouger. Emmanuel était au fond du seau, plus rien n’allait dans sa vie, en particulier sa vie privée. Sa maitresse était entre la vie et la mort et sa femme ne voulait plus lui parler. Il avait failli mourir la veille et aujourd’hui, il ne se sentait pas davantage vivant. Lui c’était l’inverse. Il avait l’impression que la mort s’était enfouie en lui, l’empêchant de vivre comme avant.

Il se servit un autre verre et les enchaina les uns après les autres. L’alcool commença à lui monter à la tête. Il se leva et tituba, son monde tournant dans tous les sens. Il se rattrapa à la table en hauteur de la cuisine. Il posa ses deux mains sur celle-ci et laissa sa tête pendre entre ses bras. Et sans qu’il sache pourquoi, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait vulnérable, terriblement vulnérable. Il se mit une claque ce qui le fit basculer sur le côté et il se tapa la tête sur le coin d’un placard. Il se retint avec une main sur le plan de travail et passa son autre main sur son coin de l’œil. Il sentit un liquide chaud et regarda. Du sang, encore du sang. Il se mit à rire nerveusement devant tellement de coups du sort et devant son ivresse. Il se dirigea difficilement vers le canapé où il s’affala et s’endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le bruit de la cafetière. Il se frotta les yeux et sentit une douleur vers sa tempe. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus et sentit une croute. Il ne comprit pas et regarda autour de lui. Et là il se rappela sa soirée de la veille. Il se redressa et s’avança vers sa femme. Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda.

-Ça va, pas trop mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement en regardant son œil et tenant la bouteille de whisky vide dans sa main.

-Bien dormie ? Demanda-t-il esquivant sa question.

-Pas vraiment non, tu as fait un bruit pas possible hier soir mais bon j’ai fait avec.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-10h.

-Oh putain faut que je me dépêche ! dit-il en se faisant couler un café et en sortant son téléphone.

-Pour ? Rendre visite à ta maitresse ?

-Brigitte.. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais ne fait pas de l’humour sur ça, elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais..

Sa femme le regarda et ne lui répondit pas. Il se tourna et partit sous la douche. Il frotta doucement son œil pour faire partir le sang qui avait séché et se lava. Il sortit et enfila un costume. Il se regarda dans la glace, une petite entaille était visible au coin de son œil. Il leva ses yeux au ciel puis se coiffa. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain puis but rapidement son café. Il prit ses affaires et regarda sa femme.

-Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, ne m’attend pas. Passe une bonne journée.., dit-il.

-Toi aussi.., répondit-elle ravalant sa colère sachant que son mari vivait des jours difficiles.

Emmanuel fut surpris que sa femme lui réponde. Il lui sourit et sortit de l’appartement. Il descendit dans la cour de l’Élysée où ses gardes du corps l’attendaient puis ils rentrèrent à l’arrière de sa voiture présidentielle.

-Bonjour, à l’hôpital Saint-Antoine s’il vous plait mais d’abord, arrêtez-moi près d’une boulangerie.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président. Bien.

Le chauffeur démarra et s’engouffra dans les rues de Paris. Emmanuel consulta ses deux portables pour regarder ses messages. Rien de nouveau. La voiture s’arrêta et Emmanuel sortit de la voiture accompagné d’un de ses gardes du corps. Il se dirigea dans la boulangerie à côté de sa voiture et prit des pains au chocolat et des croissants. Il paya le boulanger et remonta dans sa voiture. Le chauffeur repartit en direction de l’hôpital. Ce dernier rentra dans la cour quelques minutes plus tard et des journalistes étaient encore là. Emmanuel sortit rapidement et ne répondit à aucune question. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea dans la salle où il était la veille avec les parents de Louise. La salle était vide. Il redescendit au service des urgences pour aller voir l’infirmière qu’il avait vu la veille.

-Bonjour Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais où sont Monsieur et Madame Dallier ?

-Bonjour Monsieur Macron, ils sont avec leur fille, nous leur avons installé un lit à coté ainsi qu’un canapé pour qu’ils puissent rester avec elle.

-D’accord très bien merci beaucoup, je vais monter les voir.

-Je vous en prie Monsieur le Président, répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire, et comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ? 

-Un peu mieux que la veille et un peu moins bien que demain, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son œil.

-Stupide accrochage avec mon placard de cuisine, rien de grave.

-Je vois, répondit l’infirmière en rigolant.

Emmanuel lui sourit et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Une fois arrivé au 4ème, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Louise. Il respira un grand coup puis toqua.

-Entrez, répondit sa mère.

Le chef d’état poussa la porte et regarda ses parents.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte que sa question était totalement inappropriée. Pardon, question idiote ! Tenez, le petit déjeuner je me suis dit que ça vous ferait du bien.

-Bonjour Monsieur Macron, c’est très gentil à vous ! On essaye de tenir le coup même si on n’a pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, répondit son père.

-Et vous ça va ? demanda sa mère en lui faisant la bise.

-On fait aller aussi.

-Votre œil…

-Oui accident stupide chez moi, rien de bien méchant. Comment va-t-elle ? répondit-il en tournant le regard vers Louise.

-Et bien… Rien de nouveau malheureusement.

-Oh…, répondit-il tristement.

-Oui…

-Allez faire un tour si vous voulez, je reste avec elle.

-D’accord, merci, répondit sa mère.

Son père lui fit un signe de tête et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Emmanuel s’approcha doucement du lit et s’assit à côté. Il prit la main de Louise entre les siennes.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il eut pour seule réponse le BIP des machines. Un tuyau sortait toujours de sa bouche.

-Je t’ai promis que je reviendrai te voir chaque jour et c’est bien ce que je compte faire. Je veux que tu voies que je suis toujours à tes côtés et que je ne t’abandonnerai pas…

Emmanuel se tut un instant. Aucune réaction de sa maîtresse.

-Louise si tu m’entends, serre ma main.

Aucun mouvement.

-Bouge les paupières, un doigt, n’importe quoi qui pourrait me montrer que tu m’entends s’il te plait Louise…

Aucun signe de la part de la jeune femme. Emmanuel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je t’en supplie mon cœur il faut que tu te réveilles, j’ai besoin de toi, tes parents ont besoin de toi. Si tu savais comme c’est horrible de te voir comme ça dans ce lit. J’ai le cœur en mille morceaux de savoir que tu es dans cet état à cause de moi. Si tu ne m’avais pas connu, rien de tout ça ne te serait arrivé. Tu sais hier tes parents m’ont demandé la nature de notre relation et… j’ai failli leur dire mais au dernier moment je me suis dit que ce n’était pas à moi de le faire, je te laisse décider de ce que tu voudras quand tu te réveilleras et quoi que tu choisisses, je te soutiendrais même si tu décides que tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais après tout ça…Ma femme aussi d’ailleurs m’a demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis que je t’ai revu et je ne lui ai pas menti cette fois-ci. Je lui ai dit que j’avais des sentiments pour toi et qu’au fond je ne t’avais jamais oublié. Tu es ma raison de vivre à présent et si.. si.. si tu ne t’en sors pas, je n’aurai plus envie de me battre non plus. Ma vie maintenant comprend ta présence à mes côtés et si ce n’est pas le cas, je ne vois plus de raisons de continuer à faire semblant…

Emmanuel se tut. Louise ne réagit pas. Il posa sa tête sur le lit contre elle, en prenant soin de toujours tenir sa main. Il déposa un baiser dessus. Il pleura en silence, contre les draps. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes puis se redressa. Il prit son portable et sortit ses écouteurs. Il en mit un dans son oreille et mit l’autre dans l’oreille de Louise.

-J’espère que tu vas entendre et que ça te fera plaisir, en souvenir de nous.

Il lança la chanson, leur chanson :

«  **When the night was full of terror**  
 _Quand la nuit était emplie de terreur_  
 **And your eyes were filled with tears**  
 _Et que tes yeux étaient remplis de larmes_  
 **When you had not touched me yet**  
 _Quand tu ne m'avais pas encore touché_  
 **Oh take me back to the night we met**  
 _Oh ramène-moi à la nuit où l'on s'est rencontrés_

**I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you**  
 _J'avais tout et ensuite la majeure partie de toi, un peu et maintenant plus rien de toi_  
 **Take me back to the night we met**  
 _Ramène-moi à la nuit où l'on s'est rencontrés_  
 **I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you**  
 _Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire, hanté par ton fantôme_  
 **Oh take me back to the night we met**  
 _Oh ramène-moi à la nuit où l'on s'est rencontrés »_  

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du chef d’état. Il tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. La mère de Louise rentra avec un café dans la main et vit le chef d’état, les yeux rouges essayant tant bien que mal d’essuyer ses larmes. Elle vit les écouteurs dans son oreille et celle de sa fille. Emmanuel se leva et les enleva.

-Pardon, je suis désolé de réagir comme cela, dit-il en essuyant ses joues.

-Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser, chacun réagit à sa manière…, répondit-elle. Que lui avez-vous fait écouter ?

-Et bien, c’est une chanson qui est passée lors de la réception au début de son stage et elle m’avait dit qu’elle l’aimait beaucoup et du coup pour son pot de départ, je lui avais mis aussi. Et là… je me suis dit que peut-être le fait de lui faire écouter allait la réveiller ou au moins, qu’elle allait l’entendre et ça allait lui faire plaisir… Je sais, c’est idiot.

-Au contraire ! Le médecin m’a dit que certains patients dans le coma pouvaient entendre ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux, c’est pour ça qu’il faut leur parler. Ce n’est pas idiot, loin de là. Pourrais-je l’entendre cette fameuse chanson ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr !

Emmanuel lança la musique. L’écouter lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois parce que cette chanson représentait tellement leur histoire, elle avait été là à chacun de leurs moments passés ensemble. Il se mordit la joue intérieurement pour ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux devant Madame Dallier. Il se mit à regarder Louise pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de sa mère.

-Louise la mettait souvent quand elle venait à la maison ces derniers temps, dit celle-ci une fois la chanson terminée.

-Ah oui ? demanda Emmanuel.

-Oui je m’en souviens… Elle adore la musique de toute manière donc à chaque fois qu’elle avait un moment, elle la mettait et j’ai le souvenir d’avoir entendu cette chanson plusieurs fois.

-Ah ça pour aimer la musique, elle l’aime…

-Oui…

Tous deux se turent. Ils parlaient d’elle au présent alors que pour le moment, seul le passé comptait. Depuis deux jours, Louise n’était plus intellectuellement là même si physiquement elle était bien présente. Le père de la jeune femme rentra à son tour dans la chambre.

-Bon je… je vais vous laisser, je repasserai demain comme tous les autres jours sauf si cela vous pose un problème…, dit Emmanuel.

-Absolument pas, je suis sure qu’elle ressent la présence des personnes à ses côtés et le fait de voir qu’il n’y a pas que ses parents, peut l’encourager à se réveiller.

-C’est gentil merci beaucoup… Je suis certain qu’elle va s’en sortir, qu’elle va finir par se réveiller, dit-il doucement.

-Je l’espère de tout mon cœur, répondit sa mère.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre le plus triste de la fiction, ne me tuez pas svp je voulais mettre un peu d'émotion :3 J'ai même failli verser une petite larmichette en l'écrivant c'est pour dire ! 
> 
> Rêve ou réalité ? Telle est la question... 
> 
> Je suis sadique un peu j'avoue désolée ahah, vous aurez la réponse la semaine prochaine ;) Bonne lecture !

A ce moment-là, quelqu’un toqua à la porte. Le père de Louise alla ouvrir. 

-Bonjour.. Nous sommes des amies de Louise, est-il possible de la voir ? 

-Bien sûr entrez, comment vous appelez-vous ? 

-Clémence.

-Eva. 

-Enchanté, répondit son père en leur faisant la bise. 

Les deux jeunes femmes s’avancèrent dans la chambre et virent le président. 

-Bonjour Madame Dallier, bonjour Monsieur Macron, dit Clémence. 

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, répondit le président. 

-Bonjour les filles, Louise m’a beaucoup parlé de vous…, dit sa mère. 

-Oh… Oui nous sommes devenues très proches et… quand on a vu aux informations hier on était bouleversé et…

-Et on ne voulait pas vous importuner en venant directement, du coup on s’est dit qu’on allait venir aujourd’hui.. 

-Vous avez bien fait, c’est vraiment gentil de venir lui rendre visite. 

-Vous voyez, elle a finalement des personnes pour l’entourer, dit Emmanuel en po-sant sa main sur l’épaule de la mère de Louise. 

-Oui, je suis contente pour elle. On va vous laisser avec elle si vous voulez, répondit sa mère. 

-Comme vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ça ne nous dérange pas, répondit Eva. 

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va en profiter pour sortir un peu, ça nous fera prendre un peu l’air, répondit son père. 

-D’accord pas de soucis. 

-Au fait, Louise m’avait dit que vous lui aviez acheté le bracelet qu’elle a au poi-gnet, c’est vraiment très gentil de votre part, rajouta sa mère. 

Les deux filles se regardèrent interloquées ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Elles tournèrent le regard vers le bras de Louise et virent le fameux bracelet. Clé-mence releva la tête et croisa le regard du chef de l’état paniqué, sachant pertinem-ment que c’était lui qui avait acheté ce bracelet à Louise. Madame Dallier ne comprit pas le blanc qui s’était formé et regardait à tour de rôle les filles et le chef de l’état. 

-Oh mais de rien, ça nous a fait plaisir, répondit Clémence qui avait compris qui avait offert ce bracelet à leur copine. 

Eva la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Clémence avait dit ça et cette dernière lui lança un regard pour qu’elle se taise. Emmanuel regarda la jeune femme et cligna des yeux en signe de remerciement. Il se doutait que celle-ci devait être au courant de la relation qu’il y avait entre leur amie et lui, vu qu’elle l’avait couvert. Il était un peu énervé que Louise en ait parlé sachant qu’elle avait promis de ne rien dire à personne mais au vu des circonstances, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas lui en vou-loir. 

-Bon on va vous laisser, ravi de vous avoir revu, rajouta Emmanuel en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

-De même, répondit Clémence en lui souriant. 

Les parents de Louise et le chef d’état sortirent de la chambre. Deux gardes du corps d’Emmanuel étaient postés devant la chambre en attendant que leur patron sorte. Ils suivirent le petit groupe. 

-T’as vu la réaction qu’elles ont eu quand j’ai parlé du bracelet ? On aurait dit qu’elles n’étaient pas au courant c’est bizarre, dit sa mère à son mari. 

-C’était un peu bizarre en effet oui. 

-Ça vous dirait d’aller boire un café dans un bar à côté ? Demanda Emmanuel pour clore cette conversation. Vous pourriez prendre l’air comme ça, et c’est pour moi ! 

-Ce n’est pas de refus, répondit sa mère. 

Emmanuel lui sourit et tous trois accompagnés par les deux gardes du corps sortirent du bâtiment. Les journalistes encore présents braquèrent leur caméra dans leur direc-tion et avant qu’ils ne puissent avancer, les gardes du corps d’Emmanuel les firent reculer. Les parents de Louise se cachaient le visage et se tenaient par la main. Ils se frayèrent un chemin pour laisser les journalistes derrière et les gardes du corps les contenaient pour ne pas qu’ils suivent le président. 

-Je suis désolé de tout ça, les journalistes, la présence de mes hommes etc…, dit Emmanuel. 

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes un homme médiatique c’est comme ça mais je peux comprendre qu’au bout d’un moment, ce soit agaçant toutes ces personnes qui fil-ment vos moindres faits et gestes, répondit son père. 

-En effet oui mais bon en m’engageant en politique je savais que je m’exposais à cela mais là ce n’est pas le moment, c’est irrespectueux je trouve même si c’est leur métier. 

-C’est vrai… 

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar qui se situait à proximité et s’assirent à l’intérieur. Le froid de l’hiver était glacial. Ils trouvèrent une table un peu à l’abri des regards. Ils restèrent assis pendant une petite heure, trouvant toujours des sujets de discussion en évitant d’aborder le sujet Louise pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Un coup de fil vint perturber le moment. 

-Excusez-moi c’est le premier ministre je dois répondre, dit Emmanuel. 

-Je vous en prie, répondit sa mère. 

« Allo ? Dis-moi. C’était sûr, elle a pu être authentifiée ? D’accord, j’arrive merci »

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller, dit-il. 

-Rien de grave ? 

-Daesh a revendiqué l’attaque.. Je dois me rendre au ministère de l’intérieur. 

-Ah… D’accord, bon courage et on vous tient au courant s’il y a du nouveau et si-non à demain du coup. 

-Merci beaucoup, à demain, répondit Emmanuel en leur faisant un sourire. 

Il sortit du bar accompagné de ses gardes du corps puis rejoignit la cour de l’hôpital où son chauffeur l’attendait. Le chef d’état lui dit d’aller au ministère de l’intérieur et le chauffeur s’exécuta. Une fois devant, Emmanuel rejoignit la cellule de crise où il était la veille. 

-Salut Emmanuel, dit Gérard Collomb. 

-Salut, répondit-il en lui serrant la main, alors on est sûr que ce soit bien l’état isla-mique ? 

-Oui sûr, répondit le ministre de l’intérieur. 

-Ils ont dit quoi ? 

-Ils ont dit que c’était en représailles aux bombardements en Syrie. Ils ont rajouté également que cette fois, ils ne s’en étaient pas pris au peuple mais directement à toi pour que ça laisse un impact plus fort. En t’attaquant, ils montrent que tu n’es pas au-dessus des autres et que toi aussi, ils peuvent t’atteindre. Ils rajoutent qu’ils t’ont loupé cette fois-ci, que la jeune fille est un dommage collatéral mais que si la France continue ses actions en Syrie, ils réitéreraient leur geste. 

-Un dommage collatéral.., répéta le chef de l’état. 

Il bouillonnait à l’intérieur de lui. C’était bien plus qu’un dommage collatéral, c’était la vie d’une jeune femme qui n’avait rien demandé, une jeune femme qui comptait pour lui, une jeune femme qui avait toute la vie devant elle, une jeune femme qui n’aurait jamais dû être impliquée… Il donna un coup de pied dans un bureau et fit valser les affaires qu’il y avait dessus. 

-Emmanuel calme-toi ! répondit Édouard en le retenant. 

-Un dommage collatéral Édouard c’est une blague ! 

-Je sais que tu tenais à elle, je sais à quel point c’est dur ce que tu vis mais reprends-toi, taper dans tout ce que tu trouves et te faire du mal ne changera rien à la situa-tion, dit-il en regardant son œil. 

Emmanuel desserra le poing et s’assit. 

-Que préconisez-vous ? 

-On est en ce moment en train d’écrire un discours pour ce soir. On pensait filer l’information aux médias dans l’après-midi et tu aurais pu parler à la télévision sur les coups de 20h. Quant à la situation en Syrie, je ne pense pas qu’il faille tout arrê-ter. Le Royaume-Uni, les États-Unis et les autres pays de la coalition sont avec nous. 

-Bien, je vous laisse gérer la situation. Merci les gars, dit-il. 

-C’est normal. Et toi va te reposer, tu as frôlé la mort hier je te rappelle. 

-Je sais.. mais être dans l’attente sans rien faire me rend fou. 

-Tu as été la voir aujourd’hui ? demanda Édouard. 

-J’y suis passé oui, aucune amélioration…

-Il faut laisser un peu de temps, on ne sort pas du coma dès le lendemain. Ne t’en fais pas, je suis sûr qu’elle va bientôt se réveiller. 

-Je l’espère… Bon je retourne à l’Élysée, envoyez-moi le discours quand vous l’aurez fini. 

-Pas de soucis. Repose-toi bien. 

-Je vais essayer. 

Emmanuel se leva, serra la main d’Édouard et de Gérard puis sortit. Il rejoignit sa voiture et repartit en direction de l’Élysée. Le soir, le président prononçait son dis-cours à la télévision devant des millions de français. 

Des semaines passèrent et Emmanuel continuait à aller voir Louise chaque jour. L’espoir de la voir se réveiller s’estompait au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Il devenait de plus en plus irritable, rongé par la culpabilité et par un amour perdu. Ses parents n’avaient pas bougé de l’hôpital depuis, ils se relayaient pour qu’il y en ait toujours au moins un des deux qui soit présent avec elle. 

Deux mois plus tard, Emmanuel fut réveillé dans la nuit par son portable qui sonnait sans interruption. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le nom de Madame Dallier s’afficher. Son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes et le chef d’état fixait son écran, le corps bloqué. Deux possibilités étaient envisageables : soit Louise s’était réveillée et ce se-rait le plus beau jour de sa vie, soit c’était une mauvaise nouvelle et là ce serait un cauchemar. Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son front. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit puis après trois sonneries, Emmanuel décrocha. 

« A…allo ? ………………………. » 

Le président laissa tomber son portable par terre. Il resta assis sans bouger, pétrifié. Il fixa le mur en face de lui et se concentra sur un point pour éviter de faire un ma-laise. Le monde venait de s’arrêter. Louise était morte. Il serra ses poings et s’enfonça les ongles dans le creux de sa main jusqu’à ressentir une vive douleur. Il avait envie de hurler, de taper de toutes ses forces dans le mur, d’évacuer ce qu’il ressentait mais se contenta de serrer les poings pour ne pas réveiller tout l’Élysée. Il essaya ensuite de se lever du lit mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il s’écroula au sol et se cogna la tête contre son armoire. Brigitte se réveilla et vit son mari étalé par terre. 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. 

Il tourna lentement le visage vers elle, l’air abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte. Aucun son ne sortait. Ses yeux s’embuèrent. Il tourna la tête et attrapa son portable. Il es-saya de se relever en se tenant aux meubles à portée de main. Il enfila les premiers habits qu’il avait sous la main, jean et sweat à capuche puis sortit de la chambre. 

-Emmanuel dis-moi ce qu’il y a ! rajouta Brigitte en se levant derrière lui. 

Il se dirigea vers la porte et mit sa main sur la poignée. Il se retourna en direction de sa femme. 

-Elle est… elle est morte, dit-il difficilement. 

Brigitte ouvrit de grands yeux et elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’Emmanuel était déjà sorti. Les images devant ses yeux étaient floues, la vision troublée par les larmes formant une fine pellicule et par sa tête qui tournait. Ce dernier se tenait aux murs pour avancer. Il fit quelques mètres puis se laissa tomber dans le couloir et s’adossa contre un pan de mur. L’émotion le submergea et il se mit à pleurer, les ge-noux repliés sur lui et les mains sur le visage. Ce n’était pas possible, tout mais pas ça. Louise, sa plus belle rencontre, son avenir, son monde, s’en était allée. Il ressentit une douleur terrible en lui, incontrôlable, insoutenable. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et avait du mal à battre. Emmanuel hoquetait et sa respiration était saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots qui lui coupaient le souffle. Il continua de pleurer jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir, recroquevillé sur lui-même. 

Après de longues minutes, il se releva difficilement puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il commença à les descendre doucement, sentant ses forces l’abandonner et ses jambes se dérober sous le poids de son corps. Il loupa une marche et dévala les der-niers escaliers. Il se releva péniblement, son corps lui donnant l’impression d’être un poids difficile à faire avancer.   
Il descendit les marches du perron pour atteindre sa voiture. Une fois à l’intérieur, il klaxonna pour faire comprendre qu’il fallait venir de suite. Le chauffeur accourut et s’assit sur le siège conducteur. Il se retourna pour regarder Emmanuel mais ce der-nier ne trouva pas la force d’ouvrir la bouche pour indiquer le chemin. Le chauffeur se retourna vers lui et vit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il demanda à plusieurs re-prises si ça allait et où il fallait l’emmener mais Emmanuel restait pétrifié. Après quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à dire un mot. 

-Louise. 

Le chauffeur comprit instantanément ce qu’il se passait. Il ne dit rien et démarra la voiture. Le chef d’état n’arrivait pas à réaliser. Après la colère et la tristesse, le déni. Plus aucune larme, plus aucun cri ne sortait. Rien. Le néant. Juste le silence assour-dissant qu’avait provoqué la nouvelle en lui. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux mais Emmanuel ne le voyait pas, son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si son corps était présent mais son âme ne répondait plus au monde extérieur. 

Une fois arrivé devant l’hôpital, le chauffeur insista pour aider Emmanuel à aller à l’intérieur mais ce dernier refusa. Il n’avait pas prévenu ses gardes du corps, il était donc seul. Il mit sa capuche sur la tête et s’avança lentement. Il ne salua personne en entrant et personne ne le reconnut. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il resta pétrifié de-vant la porte, entendant les pleurs des parents. Ces gémissements et sanglots tradui-saient leur souffrance, une souffrance qu’il leur avait infligée. C’était à cause de lui que leur fille était décédée. Il ne savait pas s’il avait la force d’affronter ça, d’affronter leur regard probablement rempli de haine. Et puis surtout, affronter la vision de Louise, morte dans son lit. Une vision d’horreur qui ne quittera plus jamais son esprit. Il resta bloqué devant la porte une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de l’ouvrir. 

Il s’avança dans la chambre. Quand il vit le visage de ses parents, il reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Leurs visages endeuillés, leurs yeux rougis, leurs joues hu-mides, leurs indéfectibles tristesses. Perdre un enfant était sûrement la pire douleur au monde. Et il leur faisait vivre ce cauchemar. Emmanuel ne tourna pas le regard en direction du lit. Il n’était pas prêt. La chose qui le frappa le plus était le fait qu’il n’entendait plus le bruit des machines. Plus le BIP incessant qui l’avait tant agacé et bercé à chaque fois qu’il était venu. Plus aucun son. Seuls les pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce, triste écho et déchirante mélodie qui emplissait ses oreilles. 

Quand la mère de Louise le vit rentrer, elle le regarda et vit son visage, celui d’un homme détruit, les yeux gonflés et humides, les mains tremblantes. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s’effondra dans ses bras. Visiblement elle ne lui en voulait pas ou bien la douleur était si forte que la colère était enfouie en elle, la tristesse ayant pris toute la place dans son cœur. Emmanuel ne pouvait pas parler alors il se contenta d’enlacer Madame Dallier et de la serrer contre lui. Son époux s’était assis sur le canapé, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Le chef d’état resta debout, enlacé avec la mère de Louise durant plusieurs minutes. Il sentait son sweat s’humidifiait avec les larmes de la femme à qui il avait définitivement brisé le cœur. Puis elle recula et retourna au-près de son mari. Ils n’échangèrent aucun mot, personne ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Emmanuel resta bloqué, pétrifié par la peur de voir quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas envie de voir. Il n’arrivait pas à tourner le regard. Après quelques secondes, il prit une grande inspiration et se força à regarder ce qu’il avait engendré, le décès de la plus merveilleuse des jeunes femmes. 

Rien ne semblait avoir changé par rapport aux précédentes fois où il était venu lui rendre visite. Louise, allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés et sans réaction. Rien, exception faite que les machines n’étaient plus reliées à son corps. Plus aucun appa-reil. Plus aucune image sur le moniteur cardiaque. Juste un écran noir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui une fois de plus mais il réussit à se rattraper à la poignée de la porte. Il resta le dos collé contre celle-ci, les yeux fixés sur Louise, n’arrivant plus cette fois-ci à détourner son regard d’elle. Elle semblait si paisible mais sa peau si blanche trahissait cette image de plénitude.

Il reprit ses esprits et s’avança jusqu’à un siège à côté du lit, son siège habituel. Il s’assit dessus et regarda Louise. A cet instant, il prit réellement conscience de ce qu’il se passait. Il ne vit plus les draps se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Rien. Plus aucun signe de vie. Le drap blanc res-tait figé sur son corps. Emmanuel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La mort ve-nait de le frapper de plein fouet. Comme à son habitude, il prit la main de Louise dans la sienne. Celle-ci était froide, inerte. 

Il bascula la tête sur le matelas et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C’était trop pour lui, il n’en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie, faisant comme si tout cela ne l’atteignait pas tant et plus, puisque Louise était simplement censée être sa stagiaire aux yeux de tous. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. C’était la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, la femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Son cœur avait cessé de battre et avait emporté celui d’Emmanuel avec elle. Il resta pendant de longues mi-nutes, le visage posé sur le drap, drap qui s’humidifiait au fil des larmes du prési-dent. 

Puis il releva la tête, déposa un long baiser sur le front de sa maitresse, passa sa main dans ses cheveux une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre pour évacuer le reste d’émotion en lui. Il ne voulait pas voler la tristesse de ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre la peine qu’il ressentait, le chagrin qui le rongeait, la douleur qui le dévorait. Il redescendit par l’ascenseur et traversa le service des urgences, lentement. Tout tournait autour de lui et il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur n’avait plus de bat-tements réguliers depuis quelques minutes, tantôt ralentissant voire imperceptible, tantôt s’accélérant à tout rompre. Il avait les joues trempées et les yeux d’une rou-geur extrême. 

Les patients et personnels de l’hôpital le dévisageaient. Ils l’avaient finalement re-connu, capuche enlevée, même vêtu d’un sweat. Emmanuel tituba et tourna sur lui-même pour voir le regard des gens autour de lui, un regard rempli d’incompréhension. Il essuya ses yeux et décida d’ouvrir sa bouche pour la première fois et de mettre à nu son cœur déchiré devant les personnes présentes, la voix trem-blotante, les larmes aux yeux et la colère montante. 

-Quoi ?? Vous n’avez jamais vu un homme endeuillé ? Vous m’avez reconnu ça y est, vous m’avez bien tous vu ?? Et oui c’est moi, Emmanuel Macron. Ça vous fait plaisir de me voir dans un tel état ? Mais allez-y continuez bien de me regarder, allez appeler les journalistes pour que demain ça fasse la une des journaux. Vous voulez tout savoir, vous voulez un scoop ? Je suis tombé fou amoureux d’une jeune femme. Et ben oui, je ne suis pas le petit mari parfait comme on a pu me décrire. Les médias avaient raison quand ils ont parlé d’une prétendue liaison avec ma stagiaire. C’était bien vrai ! Ehh oui je suis un menteur. Vous êtes content ? Cette jeune femme est celle qui a pris la balle pour moi et aujourd’hui… aujourd’hui… aujourd’hui elle s’en est allée. Par ma faute. C’était une femme merveilleuse, pleine de vie et tou-jours de bonne humeur. A présent, elle a rejoint le ciel et a emporté par la même oc-casion tout mon espoir de vie future à ses côtés. Je ne suis plus rien. Mon cœur ne battra plus désormais.

Les personnes autour ne disaient rien, comprenant la douleur du chef d’état à l’instant présent. Emmanuel tournait sur lui-même en continuant de parler lorsqu’il vit les parents de Louise. Ils avaient décidé de le suivre, le voyant partir précipitam-ment en pleurs. Et sa tirade les laissa sous le choc.

-Oh vous êtes là… Vous avez tout entendu... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous l’appreniez comme ça dans ses circonstances mais il fallait que je le dise, que je montre au monde à quel point votre fille était exceptionnelle. On a vécu quelque chose de magnifique ensemble et je ne regrette rien. Ne lui en voulez pas de ne ja-mais vous en avoir parlé, on préférait que cela reste secret pour le moment, que cela reste entre nous pour que personne ne vienne nous voler ce qu’on avait. Mais là, après cet attentat, j’étais prêt à assumer enfin au grand jour ce que je ressentais pour elle et les circonstances ne m’en ont pas laissé le temps. Je m’en veux terriblement et je m’en voudrais toute ma vie pour vous avoir enlevé votre fille. Je l’aimais sincè-rement et je vais vivre désormais avec le poids de la culpabilité qui va ronger peu à peu mon cœur et mon âme. Ce ne sera que le cruel châtiment que je mérite. 

Ces derniers se serraient l’un l’autre dans leurs bras, ne réagissant pas à ce qu’Emmanuel venait de dire. Le chef d’état les fixa du regard puis observa de nou-veau les gens autour de lui. Il ne rajouta rien de plus et sortit dans la cour. Une fois dehors, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à hurler toute la rage et la tristesse qu’il avait contenu en lui depuis l’annonce du décès de sa maitresse. Son cri était boule-versant, comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Il se laissa pencher en avant et sa tête heurta le sol.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality ;)

Emmanuel se réveilla en sursaut, le tee-shirt trempé. Il passa sa main sur son visage, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son dos et de son visage, se prenant au piège dans sa barbe. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son lit. Il regarda l’heure. 4h30 du matin. Il prit son portable et regarda ses appels reçus. Aucun de Madame Dallier. Il partit dans la salle de bain et fila sous la douche. Il se rinça à l’eau froide pour bien se réveiller. C’était donc qu’un simple mauvais rêve ? Plutôt un cauche-mar mais qui avait semblé tellement réel. Emmanuel ressentait encore toute la tris-tesse qu’il avait éprouvé et le seul fait d’y repenser lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il essaya de bien séparer le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemar qu’il venait de faire de la réali-té. Une chose était sûre et certaine, Louise était bien dans le coma depuis deux mois. Mais tout ce qui avait suivi, le coup de téléphone et l’annonce de sa mort était faux. Et il ne voulait surtout pas vivre ça une seconde fois pour de vrai. Il s’empressa de s’habiller et sortit de son appartement. Il était 4h40 du matin quand Emmanuel des-cendit dans la cour. Le calme régnait aux alentours, Paris était endormie. Il prit les clés de la voiture et s’installa au volant. La sensation lui était bizarre, lui qui n’avait plus conduit depuis son élection et même lorsqu’il était ministre de l’économie. Il était bien trop tôt pour aller réveiller son chauffeur et lui demander de le conduire à l’hôpital, c’était indécent. 

Emmanuel démarra la voiture et partit direction Saint-Antoine. Il ne croisa pas beaucoup de monde sur la route, quelques voitures par ci par là. Une fois arrivé, il sortit et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la chambre de Louise. Son cœur s’accéléra lorsqu’il repensa à son cauchemar, lorsqu’il avait vu ses parents effondrés et Louise sans vie dans son lit. Il respira un grand coup puis toqua tout doucement à la porte. Il passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement pour voir si ses parents dormaient. Madame Dallier sursauta. 

-Emmanuel ? Tout va bien ? Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. 

-Bonjour Sylvie, je suis désolé de venir te déranger mais il fallait absolument que je vois Louise. Il est bientôt 5h du matin… 

-5h du matin ? Mais tu ne dors pas à cette heure-ci ? 

-Et bien si je dormais mais j’ai fait un cauchemar et Louise était… enfin… elle était morte et ça m’a tellement bouleversé qu’il fallait absolument que je vienne ici pour évacuer le cauchemar que j’ai fait, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le père de Louise. 

-Ah… Heureusement que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar tu vois elle va bien… enfin je ne sais pas si « bien » est le mot approprié… 

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé. C’était vraiment horrible et tout semblait si réel, je ressens encore tout ce que j’ai éprouvé et… je prie pour ne jamais avoir à vivre ça. 

Sylvie s’avança et le prit dans ses bras. Au fil des jours, ils avaient noué une relation amicale forte malgré les circonstances. Emmanuel était heureux de la tournure qu’avait pris leur relation, il adorait les parents de Louise mais leur mentir sur la vé-ritable nature de sa relation avec leur fille devenait très compliqué. Et il redoutait le jour où Louise se réveillera et où il faudra leur annoncer qu’ils sont ensembles. Ils allaient surement se sentir trahis et il ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir. Plusieurs fois il avait failli leur avouer mais au dernier moment il se ravisait en se disant que ce n’était pas à lui de prendre la décision de leur annoncer ou non. Ses parents d’ailleurs ne lui posaient plus de questions, ne voulant plus remettre ce sujet sur la table alors que leur fille était dans le coma. 

Emmanuel se détacha de la mère de Louise et pointa son doigt en direction du lit, comme pour demander la permission de s’avancer. Sa mère acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Il s’approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller son père et s’assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il s’approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots sans que ses parents ne l’entendent. 

-Mon amour, il est 5h du matin, je suis à tes côtés. J’ai rêvé que je te perdais et c’était affreux. Tellement de douleur, de tristesse et de rage, je ne veux absolument pas vivre ou revivre ça. Ça fait maintenant deux mois que tu es dans le coma, il faut que tu en sortes, ça fait trop longtemps. On a besoin que tu reviennes parmi nous. Je n’en peux plus de vivre sans toi. Je t’aime. 

Il lança un regard à Sylvie qui lui fit un sourire en retour. Celle-ci n’avait bien évi-demment pas entendu ce qu’Emmanuel avait glissé à l’oreille de sa fille. Le chef d’état observait la jeune femme avec attention, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et lui dégageait le visage. Ses derniers avaient poussé au fil du temps. Elle qui avait un carré mi long, se retrouvait avec des cheveux en dessous des épaules. Mais cette coif-fure lui allait également bien. Elle était tellement belle. Il reprit ses écouteurs et en mit un dans l’oreille de sa maitresse et un dans la sienne. Il mit J’te l’dis quand même de Patrick Bruel et posa sa tête sur le matelas. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant la musique, main dans la main avec la femme qu’il aimait. Without You d’Harry Nils-son enchaina, suivi de Be Alright de Dean Lewis. Emmanuel s’endormit au fil des musiques tenant toujours Louise. 

Il fut réveillé par une petite tape sur l’épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu’il s’était assoupi sur le fauteuil. Il eut mal au cou et pencha sa tête de droite à gauche pour le débloquer. La position dans laquelle il s’était endormi était peu confortable. La mère de Louise venait de lui apporter un croissant et un café noir. Il se frotta les yeux et sourit. 

-C’est très gentil merci beaucoup. 

-Alors on est venu squatter ici pour dormir ? On n’a pas de maison ? demanda le père de Louise en rigolant. 

-En effet, je trouvais ça plus confortable, plaisanta Emmanuel. Je ne t’ai pas réveillé au moins cette nuit ? 

-Pas du tout, je n’ai rien entendu. Je t’ai vu ce matin endormi sur le fauteuil et Syl-vie m’a raconté. 

-Ah d’accord tant mieux alors. 

Emmanuel regarda son portable. Il avait 6 appels en absence de sa femme et 10 de son service de sécurité. Merde. 

-Il faut que je passe un coup de fil, je reviens, dit-il en quittant la chambre. 

Il appuya sur le numéro de Brigitte et patienta. 

« Allo ? Oui j’ai vu que tu m’avais appelé je suis désolé j’avais coupé mon portable. Non ne t’en fais pas tout va bien je suis allé prendre l’air de bonne heure ce matin. Oui je sais j’aurai dû prévenir la sécurité mais j’ai fait attention ne t’en fais pas. Je suis de retour d’ici une heure à peu près. A toute à l’heure ». 

Emmanuel raccrocha et rappela son service de sécurité. Il leur expliqua où il était et les mis en garde sur le fait qu’il ne fallait pas qu’ils le disent à sa femme puis deux des gardes du corps partirent en direction de l’hôpital. Il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et s’assit sur le canapé pour boire son café. 

-Alors quel est le programme aujourd’hui ? Demanda le père de Louise. 

-J’ai rendez-vous cette après-midi avec mes collaborateurs pour faire le point sur ma rencontre la semaine prochaine avec les chefs d’états pour le sommet du G8. 

-Ah oui grosse réunion en perspective alors ! 

-Plutôt oui, mais je m’entends bien avec la plupart des dirigeants présents donc ça ne me porte pas peine. 

-Tant mieux c’est ce qu’il faut, j’imagine que c’est plus simple de discuter de gou-vernance mondiale quand on s’entend déjà bien avec son interlocuteur. 

-T’as tout compris, répondit Emmanuel en souriant. Comment va Mathis au fait ? 

-Ça va un peu mieux, il arrive à mieux gérer l’absence de sa sœur. Il est au lycée là et sa grand-mère s’occupe de lui. Il doit venir ce week-end normalement pour voir Louise. 

-D’accord c’est bien alors, il faut qu’il continue à voir Louise je suis sûr qu’elle res-sent les choses et même pour lui, ça ne peut que l’aider à aller mieux. Mais c’est un garçon fort, tu dois être fier de lui. 

-Oui très. 

Ils finirent de déjeuner et Emmanuel se leva. 

-Bon, il faut que j’y aille. A demain la famille Dallier ne vous ennuyez pas trop sans moi. 

-Tu nous manques déjà, répondit son père en rigolant. 

Emmanuel sourit et lui serra la main. Il fit la bise à la mère de Louise et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et sa voiture l’emmena à Matignon pour un ren-dez-vous avec le premier ministre. Tous deux discutèrent jusqu’à midi puis ils sorti-rent déjeuner dans un restaurant à proximité. Un peu avant 14h, ils prirent la direc-tion de l’Élysée pour entamer la réunion relative au G8. 

Après deux heures d’intenses discussions, le portable d’Emmanuel se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il ne regarda pas, trop investi dans sa réunion. Mais il vibra de nou-veau. Le chef d’état le sortit pour voir qui le dérangeait et le nom de Madame Dal-lier apparut. Son cœur loupa un battement. Des flashs de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire notamment le moment où il avait reçu le coup de téléphone de Sylvie lui annonçant la mort de Louise. Emmanuel avait du mal à respirer. Ses conseillers virent que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

-Tout va bien Emmanuel ? 

-Euh.. je.. je ne me sens pas très bien, j’ai du mal à respirer, dit-il en desserrant sa cravate. 

-Attend calme-toi ça va passer, inspire et expire de grands coups. 

-Il faut que j’aille prendre l’air, je reviens vous pouvez faire une pause, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. 

-Attend je vais t’accompagner, lui dit Benjamin Griveaux. 

-C’est bon Benjamin ça ira merci. 

Emmanuel sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l’extérieur pour prendre l’air. Il s’assit sur les marches devant l’Élysée et reprit son portable. Il appela la mère de Louise et son cœur cessa de battre jusqu’à ce qu’elle réponde. 

« Allo ? 

-Oui c’est Emmanuel, tu as essayé de me joindre deux fois, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

-C’est à propos de Louise ! 

-Oh mon Dieu… Ne me dis pas que j’ai fait un rêve prémonitoire je t’en supplie.. 

-Non au contraire, elle va se réveiller !! 

-Ce n’est pas vrai ??

-Si ! Les médecins viennent de passer et ils ont fait plusieurs examens. Apparemment ils avaient déjà vu beaucoup de signes encourageants mais n’avaient rien dit avant d’en être sûrs pour ne pas nous faire de faux espoirs mais maintenant ils en sont cer-tains, elle va se réveiller d’ici peu ! 

-Oh mon Dieu c’est génial, je suis tellement soulagé. 

-Nous aussi ! Passe quand tu veux, on ne bouge pas. 

-J’espère ne pas louper son réveil ! Je finis ma réunion et je file vous rejoindre. 

-D’accord à toute à l’heure alors ! 

-Merci infiniment Sylvie. 

-C’est normal. 

-A toute à l’heure »

Emmanuel raccrocha et eut un sourire immédiat sur son visage. Il se leva et se mit à crier de joie en sautant sur place et en levant les poings. Édouard et Benjamin des-cendaient les escaliers pour le rejoindre quand ils le virent faire sa manifestation de joie. 

-Euh Emmanuel, tu es sûr d’être dans ton état normal ? Il y a quelques minutes tu n’étais vraiment pas bien et là tu as l’air fou de bonheur. 

-C’est Louise !!! Sa mère vient de m’appeler elle va se réveiller !! Dit-il en pleurant de joie et en serrant Benjamin et Édouard dans ses bras. 

-Oh c’est génial ça ! dit Benjamin. 

-Elle nous aura fait une belle frayeur quand même, content que le cauchemar soit bientôt fini, rajouta Édouard. 

-Et moi dont ! Je suis si heureux !! On finit la réunion et je file à l’hôpital. 

-Dépêchons-nous alors, répondit Benjamin en souriant. 

Tous trois remontèrent dans la salle, Emmanuel grimpant les marches deux par deux au pas de course. Ils reprirent la réunion et deux heures plus tard, celle-ci se termina. Le président redescendit dans la cour et courut à sa voiture. Son chauffeur démarra et partit en direction de l’hôpital. Une fois arrivé, il descendit de la voiture et courut jusqu’à la porte de la chambre. Il toqua et ouvrit. 

Louise n’était plus branchée mais ne s’était pas encore réveillée. Emmanuel se préci-pita vers les parents de Louise et les serra tous deux dans ses bras. Ses parents étaient tellement heureux également que tous trois se mirent à rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

-Je n’espérais quasiment plus après tout ce temps, c’est merveilleux, dit sa mère. 

-Je comprends, mais il ne faut jamais cesser de croire, les miracles existent, répondit Emmanuel. 

-On a appelé Mathis, il devrait prendre un train bientôt et nous rejoindre aussi. 

-Tant mieux, Louise sera contente en se réveillant de voir tous ceux qu’elle aime au-tour d’elle. 

-Oui je n’en doute pas, répondit son père ne sachant pas s’il fallait comprendre qu’Emmanuel faisait partie ou non des gens qu’aimaient Louise. 

Ils s’assirent ensuite tous trois sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent, le sourire aux lèvres en rigolant par moment, chose qu’ils n’avaient qua-siment plus fait depuis que la jeune femme était dans le coma. 

Trois heures plus tard, Louise ouvrit les yeux. Emmanuel se leva directement. 

-Elle a ouvert les yeux ! dit-il à ses parents. 

Ces derniers se précipitèrent à son chevet. Le chef d’état s’approcha doucement vou-lant être au plus près d’elle mais ne voulant pas priver ses parents de ce moment. 

-Oh ma chérie, dit sa mère en pleurant. 

-Tu nous as fait tellement peur, rajouta son père. 

Louise cligna des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Elle venait juste de se réveiller, elle ne pouvait pas récupérer toutes ses facultés d’un coup. Elle les observait en tournant ses yeux à droite et à gauche. 

-Regarde qui est là aussi, dit sa mère laissant la place à Emmanuel. 

Ce dernier s’avança, le cœur battant et posa ses yeux sur sa maitresse. 

-Salut toi.., dit-il bredouillant. 

Louise ne le quitta pas des yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra sur le moniteur. 

-J’ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, avoua-t-il la voix tremblotante. 

La jeune femme le regarda et une larme coula de son œil droit. Ses parents obser-vaient la scène sans comprendre ce qu’il passait et à quoi leur fille pensait, si elle était contente ou triste. Emmanuel essuya la larme de sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il essuyait ses propres larmes qui s’étaient formées, tellement heureux et soulagé de voir sa maitresse réveillée. 

Le médecin toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre. 

-Oh je vois que ça y est, elle s’est réveillée ! Dit-il. 

Il s’approcha du lit et Emmanuel s’écarta. 

-Mademoiselle Dallier, heureux de vous voir parmi nous ! Je vais vous poser des questions et vous allez me répondre en clignant des yeux, une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non, vous voulez bien ? 

Louise cligna une fois des yeux. 

-Parfait ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Clignez une fois pour bien et deux fois pour le contraire. 

Louise ne cligna pas du tout. 

-Je vois, ni bien ni mal, c’est habituel chez des personnes se réveillant d’un long coma, vous devez vous sentir un peu perdue. Il est normal qu’après tout ce temps vous ayez perdu vos repères. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez la parole, la forme physique et tant d’autres choses. Nous allons vous faire d’autres examens et scanners pour voir si rien n’a été endommagé et si vous allez retrouver toutes vos capacités. Avez-vous mal quelque part ? 

Louise cligna une fois des yeux. 

-Est-ce la tête ? 

Elle cligna deux fois. 

-Oh est-ce que vous avez du mal à respirer ? Enfin je veux dire est-ce que ça vous parait inhabituel et assez douloureux ? 

La jeune femme cligna une fois. 

-D’accord, c’est normal ne vous en faites pas, vous avez été sous respirateur artificiel pendant plus de deux mois donc il faut réhabituer le corps à respirer tout seul. Je vais augmenter la dose d’antidouleur et d’ici quelques heures ça ne devrait plus rien vous faire. 

Louise cligna des yeux. 

-Bon je vais vous laisser vous retrouver, je repasserai d’ici quelques heures pour voir comment ça va. 

-Merci docteur, dit son père en lui serrant la main. 

-Je vous en prie. 

Il sortit de la chambre et tous trois étaient penchés sur le lit de Louise, à profiter du fait de la voir réveillée. Ses parents se tenaient du côté gauche du lit et le président du côté droit. 

-Ça va ma chérie ? On est si heureux avec ton père tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.. Et Emmanuel aussi, tu sais il est venu te voir tous les jours. Mathis est dans le train il ne devrait plus trop tarder, dit sa mère. 

Louise cligna une fois des yeux. 

-On a eu si peur si tu savais mais on n’a jamais cessé de croire que tu allais te réveil-ler, rajouta son père. 

Louise le regardait dans les yeux essayant de sourire mais son corps était encore lourd et engourdi. Ils restèrent ainsi à la contempler pendant des dizaines de minutes. Sa mère s’était assise sur le bord du lit et passait sa main sur le visage de sa fille, n’arrêtant pas de lui sourire. Emmanuel était de son côté et n’osait pas trop faire quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas déranger les retrouvailles des parents avec leur fille. 

Louise détourna le regard de sa mère pour observer Emmanuel. Elle le fixa longue-ment et ce dernier fit de même. Son cœur s’accéléra, il était si heureux de la voir enfin réveillée. Il était également frustré de ne rien pouvoir montrer, il aurait telle-ment voulu la serrer dans ses bras et l’embrasser. Il regardait sa maitresse avec des yeux pleins d’amour. Louise se concentra de toutes ses forces pour faire bouger son bras et le lever en direction de son amoureux. Emmanuel qui était debout sur le côté du lit eut un sourire immense en voyant ce geste. Non seulement cela prouvait qu’elle n’avait pas de rancœur envers lui et qu’il était fort probable qu’elle l’aime encore mais en plus cela montrait qu’elle était en train de récupérer ses capacités. Emmanuel saisit sa main en l’air et déposa un baiser dessus puis s’assit à côté d’elle. Il eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux devant tant de bonheur et d’espoir qui l’avait peu à peu quitté. 

Ses parents observaient en silence, sentant qu’il y avait bien plus entre eux deux que ce que le chef d’état n’avait bien voulu prétendre. Ils préférèrent ne rien dire, atten-dant que leur fille reparle pour lui demander clairement. Emmanuel sentant leurs regards peser sur lui, leva la tête et se recula. 

-Pardon je.. je ne voulais pas accaparer votre fille, bredouilla-t-il en les regardant. 

-Il n’y a pas de mal.. , répondit sa mère. 

Il se recula du lit pour laisser un peu d’espace aux retrouvailles familiales. Sa mère raconta tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis qu’elle était dans le coma et Louise écoutait attentivement, se forçant pour essayer de bouger ses bras, ses pieds etc… Une heure plus tard, Mathis entra dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. 

-Tu m’as manqué, dit-il. 

Cette dernière sourit et cligna des yeux, comme pour lui dire que c’était réciproque. Emmanuel se leva du canapé. 

-Bon je… je vais vous laisser vous retrouver en famille, je vais attendre dans le cou-loir si vous le voulez bien. 

-Bien sûr Emmanuel, après toutes les fois où tu es venu, tu as le droit de rester aussi. 

Louise écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ses parents tutoyaient le président et l’appelaient par son prénom. 

-Oui merci Pascal. 

Le chef d’état s’avança vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser de quelques secondes sur son front. Celle-ci ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de ce dernier. Elle câlina sa barbe avec son pouce et sourit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Emmanuel ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, se releva pour ne pas que cela dure trop longtemps et fasse trop suspect. 

-A tout à l’heure. 

Emmanuel sortit et s’assit sur une chaise dans le couloir. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre la vitre. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à ce cauchemar qui était fini. Enfin Louise était de retour, et elle semblait toujours tenir à lui. C’était l’un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.


	26. Chapter 26

Une heure plus tard, le médecin revint. Emmanuel le suivit quand il rentra dans la chambre. 

-Rebonjour, je viens emmener Louise pour le scanner. Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne sera pas trop long. 

-D’accord, répondit sa mère. 

Le médecin fit rouler le lit et le sortit de la chambre. Emmanuel la regarda s’éloigner. Il eut l’impression qu’elle disparaissait encore et il ne put détourner ses yeux d’elle. 

-Emmanuel ? Emmanuel ça va ? répéta Pascal. 

-Oh euh oui oui ça va merci. 

-Assieds-toi. 

-Merci. 

Le chef d’état se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ses parents s’assirent également à côté et Mathis s’assit sur la chaise. 

-Je suis tellement heureuse qu’elle soit réveillée, dit sa mère. 

-J’espère qu’elle va récupérer vite, répondit son père. 

-Espérons surtout qu’ils ne détectent rien au scanner.., rajouta Emmanuel. 

-Oui c’est clair.. 

Ils attendirent tous les quatre dans la chambre, priant pour que Louise revienne vite, et avec de bonnes nouvelles. Une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin revint avec la jeune femme. 

-Alors ?? demanda sa mère. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, aucun dégât n’a été constaté, c’est quasiment miraculeux qu’après deux mois aucune séquelle ne soit observée. 

-Oh c’est génial ! Répondit-elle en serrant son mari dans ses bras. 

Emmanuel souriait, il avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais été aussi heureux. C’était merveilleux ce qu’il se passait. 

-Louise va retrouver toutes ses capacités peu à peu, il lui faudra de l’aide pour certaines comme le fait de réapprendre à marcher par exemple, mais tout rentrera dans l’ordre. 

-Merci beaucoup docteur, dit son père en tendant la main. 

-Oui merci infiniment, rajouta Emmanuel. 

-Je vous en prie, répondit-il en serrant la main aux deux. Je repasserai un peu plus tard pour voir comment ça évolue. 

-Pas de soucis, à toute à l’heure, répondit sa mère. 

Le médecin sortit et tout le monde se reconcentra sur Louise. Ils se mirent autour du lit pour la regarder. La jeune femme arrivait maintenant à bouger la tête et elle la tournait sur les deux côtés pour observer autour d’elle. Elle se mit à sourire en les voyant si attentifs et prévoyants. Elle regarda le chef de l’état et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose. 

-Em..Emmanuel, bégaya-t-elle difficilement. 

Ce dernier n’en revenait pas. Un sourire immense s’afficha sur son visage. Il avait des crampes aux joues à force de sourire. Le premier mot qu’elle prononçait après deux mois de coma, c’était son prénom. Il lui prit la main et l’embrassa sur le front. 

-Louise, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. 

Cette dernière lui sourit et une larme roula sur sa joue aussi. Il lui enleva délicatement avec son pouce. Elle tourna ensuite le visage vers sa famille pour ne pas non plus les laisser de côté. 

-Papa, maman.. 

Ils sourirent et l’embrassèrent également. Ils furent interloqués qu’elle appelle Em-manuel en premier et leurs doutes sur une relation beaucoup plus intime ne cessaient de se confirmer au fur et à mesure. Leur fille avait appelé le président par son prénom et leurs réactions à chacun montrait bien que c’était plus que professionnel. 

-Et.. le morveux, dit-elle en regardant son frère. 

-Arrête je sais que je t’ai manqué, répondit-il en rigolant. 

-C’est vrai. Je.. j’ai mal à la gorge… de l’eau ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Bien sûr ! 

Sa mère prit une bouteille d’eau à côté pour en donner à sa fille. Son père redressa le lit pour que Louise soit relevée pour pouvoir boire. Sylvie lui versa doucement de l’eau dans la bouche. 

-Ne parle pas si c’est trop douloureux pour le moment, attend un peu si tu veux. 

-Ça… va. 

-Tu étais consciente ? Enfin je veux dire comment tu l’as vécu ? Tu t’es rendue compte du temps qui s’est écoulé et de ce qu’il se passait autour ? Questionna sa mère. 

-Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer.. J’étais consciente mais bloquée, je ne pouvais pas bouger alors que j’essayais. Je pensais, entendais et ressentais quand vous étiez à côté de moi. Mais impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. 

Louise répondit en marquant une pause entre chaque phrase pour éviter que ce soit trop douloureux. 

-Tu te rappelles de tout ? Ou il y a des moments où tu n’entendais pas ou tu ne t’en souviens pas ? Demanda timidement Emmanuel. 

Louise tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit. 

-Je me rappelles de la plupart des choses que chacun a pu me dire ou me faire écouter.., répondit-elle faisant allusion aux monologues qu’Emmanuel avait fait et aux chansons qu’il lui avait mis. 

Ce dernier se mit à rougir et souriait. Il n’avait pas envie de la quitter, plus jamais. 

-Regarde comment ils se dévisagent.., chuchota Sylvie à l’oreille de son mari. 

-Je vois, je vois.., répondit-il. 

Le portable d’Emmanuel vint troubler ce moment. 

-Oh punaise ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi c’est dingue ! Excusez-moi, dit-il en s’éloignant un peu. 

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. 

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller le devoir m’appelle.. 

-D’accord pas de problème, c’est normal. 

-Tu reviendras ? Demanda Louise en le regardant. 

Les parents de la jeune femme la regardèrent, elle tutoyait le président maintenant.. 

-Bien sûr, je repasse dès demain, dit-il en s’approchant d’elle. 

-Comme tous les jours depuis mon coma.., répondit-elle en souriant. 

-En effet.. 

Emmanuel sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main. 

-A demain alors la famille Dallier ! Repose-toi bien Louise…

-A demain Emmanuel, répondirent ses parents. 

Il leur sourit et avant de quitter la chambre, lança un dernier regard vers Louise qui le regardait. Il sortit et n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de la retrouver le lendemain. 

En rentrant chez lui, Brigitte fut étonnée de la joie de vivre qui se dégageait de son mari, lui qui de jour en jour l’avait pourtant perdue. 

-Dis donc, qu’est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Demanda-t-elle en l’embrassant. 

-Et bien… Louise s’est réveillée ! 

-Je vois.. C’est une bonne nouvelle j’imagine. 

-Très bonne, les médecins ont dit qu’elle ne garderait aucune séquelle ! 

-Tant mieux alors… Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant qu’elle est de nouveau présente ? 

-Euh.. je n’en sais rien, je n’ai pas réfléchi à ça à vrai dire, elle vient juste de se réveiller.. 

-Il faudra bien que tu prennes une décision un jour ou l’autre Emmanuel. 

-Je sais.. On peut changer de sujet et profiter de la soirée ? 

-Si tu veux oui, surtout si c’est l’une de nos dernières.. 

-Ne pense pas à ça.. 

-C’est plus fort que moi.., répondit Brigitte en baissant la tête. 

Emmanuel eut mal au cœur de voir sa femme ainsi et la prit dans ses bras. Elle serra son mari contre elle, profitant peut-être de leurs derniers instants si son époux décidait d’assumer ses sentiments envers Louise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer. 

-J’ai peur de te perdre Emmanuel, avoua-t-elle la voix tremblotante. 

-Il n’y a pas de raison que tu me perdes que ce soit comme mari ou.. 

-Ou quoi ? Tu me proposes quoi ? Me reléguer au rang d’amie après 20 ans de vie commune ? Tout ça pour une jeune femme que tu ne connais que depuis quelques mois ? Je t’en prie sois raisonnable. 

-J’aimerai pouvoir t’assurer du contraire, vraiment je te jure Brigitte mais… mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu’on va finir notre vie ensemble, je ne sais pas où j’en suis sentimentalement parlant et oui tout ça pour une jeune femme que je connais depuis peu mais tu sais bien que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, notre couple en est la preuve vivante. 

-Je le sais bien… Mais je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, je ne le supporterais pas. Tu ne peux pas tout briser du jour au lendemain. Et ta carrière tu y as pensé ? 

-Non je n’y ai pas pensé, je ne réfléchis pas à la suite pour l’instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupe c’est que Louise retrouve toutes ses capacités. Pour ce qui est de nous, de ma carrière, de l’opinion des français ou de je ne sais quoi d’autres, advienne que pourra, l’avenir nous le dira. 

Brigitte ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle partit tristement sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées. Emmanuel s’en voulait de lui avoir dit les choses avec honnêteté, de l’avoir blessée mais il n’en pouvait plus de mentir. Il savait au fond de lui que si Louise était d’accord pour avoir de nouveau une relation avec lui, il serait le plus heureux et ne pourrait pas laisser passer sa chance une seconde fois.

Le président prépara à manger pour essayer d’apaiser le climat ambiant. Il mit ensuite la table et ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc. 

-Viens manger, dit Emmanuel doucement. 

-Je n’ai pas faim, répondit-elle. 

-Allez s’il te plait, je t’ai préparé du saumon en papillote, tu adores ça en plus. 

-Tu crois que tu me peux me faire oublier ce que tu viens de me dire avec du saumon ? 

-Non je.. j’essaye juste de faire mon possible pour que tout cela se passe bien. 

-Merci de cette attention mais comme je t’ai dit, je n’ai pas faim. 

-D’accord.. 

Emmanuel fut attristé. Il lui porta quand même un verre de vin au canapé et mangea son saumon tout seul à table. Une fois fini, il partit dans leur chambre. Il checka ses mails et SMS puis se plongea dans un de ses livres ou plutôt recueils de poèmes favoris, les Fleurs du Mal de Charles Baudelaire. Il lut une petite heure puis s’endormit. Brigitte le rejoint un peu plus tard, attendant que ce dernier s’endorme. 

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel sauta du lit et se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller voir Louise à l’hôpital. Il demande à son chauffeur de s’arrêter près d’un fleuriste et l’un de ses gardes du corps alla lui acheter un bouquet de roses. Impossible de le faire lui-même, ça serait bien trop voyant. Une fois acheté, le chauffeur redémarra en direction de l’hôpital. 

Emmanuel descendit de la voiture et se précipita au 4ème étage. Arrivé à la porte, il toqua doucement puis l’ouvrit. 

-Bonjour. 

-Salut Emmanuel ! répondit sa mère. 

-Les garçons ne sont pas là ? Louise dort encore ? 

-Non, comme Mathis était là, ils ont pris une chambre d’hôtel et ce soir, c’est moi qui y aie droit. Et oui comme tu vois. 

-Ah d’accord, c’est bien d’alterner. Si jamais vous voulez y aller tous les trois, je peux rester avec Louise un soir, ça ne me dérange pas. 

-Oh non c’est gentil mais ne t’en fais pas, tu sais ça fait 2 mois qu’on dort ici, on n’est plus à quelques jours près. 

-Oui vu comme ça.. 

-Il est beau ce bouquet, c’est pour Louise ? 

-Euh oui je me suis dit que ça lui ferait surement plaisir, répondit Emmanuel en rougissant. 

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses sentiments cachés. 

-C’est sûr oui, répondit sa mère. 

Emmanuel lui sourit et se dirigea vers le fauteuil à côté du lit. Louise avait les yeux fermés mais cette fois-ci, plus de machines pour la faire respirer. Le chef d’état la regardait attentivement, attendant qu’elle se réveille. Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. En voyant Emmanuel à côté, elle se mit à sourire. 

-Bonjour, dit-elle en le regardant. 

-Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant. 

-C’est pour qui ce bouquet ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Pour toi, cadeau ! 

-Oh c’est adorable.. Merci beaucoup. 

-Je vais le mettre dans le vase sur la commode là. 

-Ça sera parfait.. 

-Bien dormie ? 

-Très bien oui merci. Et toi ? 

-Tu tutoies le président maintenant ? S’empressa de demander sa mère. 

-Je.. oui depuis la fin du stage, répondit Louise. 

-Oui, je lui ai dit de le faire sachant que nous n’étions plus dans une relation professionnelle. 

-Ah d’accord.. Et dans quel type de relation êtes-vous ? 

Louise regarda Emmanuel, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire que c’était simplement amical quand le président répondit. 

-Je te l’ai déjà dit Sylvie.., répondit Emmanuel. 

Le cœur de Louise s’accéléra. Lui avait-il dit la vérité ? Elle le fixa du regard et la voyant perdue, il renchérit. 

-Oui j’ai dit à ta mère que nous nous apprécions beaucoup et que notre relation avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus amical. 

-Ah d’accord, répondit-elle. 

Un blanc se forma. Aucun n’osant parler. Après quelques secondes, Sylvie ouvrit la bouche. 

-Bon je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes et me prendre un café. Je te la confie Emmanuel. A toute à l’heure ma chérie. 

-A vos ordres, répondit-il en souriant. 

-A toute maman. 

Emmanuel attendit que sa mère soit sortie de la pièce pour parler en toute intimité.


	27. Chapter 27

-Mon amour, j’ai eu si peur, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. 

-J’ai eu peur aussi de ne jamais me réveiller, de ne jamais te revoir, répondit-elle. 

Emmanuel lui sourit et s’approcha d’elle. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte pour voir si quelqu’un rentrait mais n’apercevant personne, il avança son visage d’elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Louise passa ses bras derrière son cou et l’attira vers elle. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Ils s’embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de se lâcher. 

-Mon Dieu ce que t’embrasser m’avait manqué, dit-il. 

-Et moi donc.. Je pensais ce que je t’ai dit Emmanuel avant de.. avant de me faire tirer dessus. 

-Moi aussi, tout ce que j’ai pu te dire depuis je l’ai toujours pensé, si tu l’as entendu. 

-J’ai entendu oui.. mais je ne serais pas contre l’entendre à nouveau, maintenant que je suis consciente.., répondit-elle en souriant. 

Emmanuel lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main. 

-Et bien.. je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Bon le dire comme ça, c’est un peu cliché de film romantique mais c’est ce que je ressens, sincèrement. Depuis que tu es dans le coma, j’ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir et le fait d’imaginer que tu puisses ne pas te réveiller ou pire, que tu meurs m’a fait comprendre que je ne pou-vais pas vivre sans toi. Alors après je comprendrais que toi tu n’y penses plus ou que tu ne veuilles plus tout simplement et avec ce qui s’est passé, je ne t’en voudrais pas, je le conçois parfaitement. Mais.. mais je veux que tu saches que je suis prêt à assumer, je ferais ce qu’il faut. Je t’aime et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. 

Louise le regardait amoureusement. Il était beaucoup trop mignon et ses paroles étaient tellement magnifiques. 

-Approche, dit-elle. 

Emmanuel s’avança et la jeune femme tira sur sa cravate pour l’attirer vers elle. Elle l’embrassa de nouveau et le serra dans ses bras. Le chef d’état sourit contre ses lèvres. 

-Que dois-je comprendre ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant. 

-Je penses que c’est plutôt clair... Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, terriblement amoureuse et je ne veux plus te perdre non plus. Jamais. 

Tous deux se regardaient en souriant, heureux de se retrouver pour de bon. 

-C’est bon de te retrouver, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. 

-Je t’aime, répondit-elle en embrassant la paume de sa main. 

-Le seul point qui me fait peur ce n’est pas ma femme ni l’opinion publique, mais tes parents. Depuis que tu es à l’hôpital, on a eu le temps de discuter tous les jours et plusieurs fois ils m’ont posé la question de savoir s’il y avait quelque chose de plus entre nous et j’ai toujours nié parce que je voulais que tu aies le choix de décider ce que toi tu désirais. Et j’avoue que je redoute un peu leurs réactions quand ils vont comprendre que j’ai menti depuis le début et que j’ai recommencé il y a quelques minutes.. 

-Oui je comprends.. Après ils ont l’air de beaucoup t’apprécier et s’ils se doutent déjà de quelque chose, ça passera peut-être mieux. Et puis… ils savent que j’ai toujours été attirée par les vieux, dit-elle en rigolant. 

-Ahahah c’est drôle ça, très fin Mademoiselle Dallier, je vois que vous n’avez pas perdu votre sens de l’humour répondit-il en applaudissant. J’espère.. Tu veux leur annoncer quand ? 

-Je ne sais pas.. On n’est plus à quelques jours près maintenant, ça dépend de toi. Si tu préfères le dire d’abord à ta femme ou pas. 

-J’avoue que je n’y ai pas trop réfléchi. Mais j’ai déjà parlé à Brigitte et je lui ai fait plus ou moins comprendre que si tu voulais encore de moi, mon choix serait vite fait.. 

-C’est toi qui vois chéri, répondit-elle en souriant. 

-Tu es d’accord pour leur avouer aujourd’hui ? Tu te sens prête ?

-Plus que jamais. 

-Moi aussi. D’un côté, je redoute terriblement ce moment parce qu’ils vont comprendre que je n’ai fait que de leur mentir mais d’un autre côté, ça sera fait et au moins je n’aurais plus à cacher mes émotions. C’était horrible d’être toujours dans la retenue, d’essayer de montrer le moins possible alors que j’étais affreusement affecté. 

-Alors, disons-le aujourd’hui. 

-D’accord comme tu voudras. 

-Je suis tellement heureuse Emmanuel, je n’arrive pas à y croire. 

-Moi non plus…

-Je suis contente finalement d’avoir pris cette balle, surtout si c’était le prix à payer pour qu’on puisse vivre ensemble. 

-Ah non ne dis pas ça, c’était tellement horrible de te voir ainsi. Tous les jours je repartais avec la boule au ventre. Ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. 

-Je me doute oui.. 

Louise lui prit la main et entremêla ses doigts dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent sans parler pendant quelques minutes puis la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit. Emmanuel enleva sa main. 

-Tiens Emmanuel déjà là ? Demanda son père. 

-Et oui, je me suis réveillé de bonne heure. Ça va Mathis ? 

-Ça va merci et toi ? répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main. 

-Ça va aussi.

-Comment ça va ma chérie ? 

-Ça va papa, répondit-elle en lui souriant. 

-Tant mieux ! Où est maman ? 

A ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit. 

-Tiens quand on parle du loup, dit son père en embrassant sa femme. 

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non à l’instant là. 

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Emmanuel regarda Louise. Il savait qu’il fallait leur dire. Et reculer pour mieux sauter n’allait pas changer grand-chose. Celle-ci avait compris et lui fit signe de la main pour qu’il approche. 

-Maman, papa, on a quelque chose à vous dire.. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas vous énerver. 

Ces derniers se regardèrent. 

-Je pense savoir ce que c’est, répondit sa mère en regardant Emmanuel. 

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, gêné. 

-Promettez, renchérit-elle. 

-Promis, répondirent-ils. 

-Voilà.. Emmanuel et moi.. on est... enfin… on est ensemble, dit Louise en le regardant. 

Ce dernier la regarda en souriant et tourna le regard vers ses parents. Il se mordit la lèvre par nervosité. 

-Je.. je ne vous l’ai pas dit plus tôt, parce que je voulais attendre que Louise se réveille pour savoir ce qu’elle voulait à l’heure actuelle. Je ne vous l’ai pas caché dans un autre but, je suis désolé si vous vous sentez trahi, ce n’était pas mon intention. Et je suis désolé d’avoir menti à de nombreuses reprises par rapport à ça, sincèrement je m’excuse, renchérit Emmanuel. 

Les parents de Louise regardèrent le chef de l’état et leur fille. Un silence se forma dans la chambre. 

-Tu vois, je te l’avais dit Pascal, je sentais qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux. 

-M’enfin comment c’est possible ? Enfin je veux dire tu as 40 ans, tu es marié et Président de la République, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu sortes avec Louise ? 

-Sympa pour moi.., dit la jeune femme. 

-Ce n’est pas contre toi ma chérie, j’essaye de comprendre. Parce que là c’est assez difficile à croire. 

-A vrai dire, il n’y a pas grand-chose à comprendre.. 

-Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois avouer que si je venais de te rencontrer à l’instant Emmanuel, je t’aurais mis mon poing dans la figure. Je n’imagine pas ma fille avec quelqu’un qui a le double de son âge. Mais.. pour t’avoir côtoyé un certain nombre de jours, je sais que tu es quelqu’un de bien. J’ai vu comment tu veillais sur elle et combien tu regrettais cette situation. Tu étais sincère. Alors je ne vais pas dire que j’approuve, mais je ne vais pas m’énerver non plus. 

-Je comprends tout à fait, merci de ton honnêteté. 

-Mais et ta femme ? Et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu’un de bien, quelqu’un de fidèle et amoureux.., répondit sa mère. 

-Maman !! Dit Louise. 

-Laisse Louise, elle n’a pas tort. Oui j’ai été fidèle et amoureux de Brigitte durant toute ma vie, je n’ai jamais triché avec elle mais.. mais j’ai rencontré votre fille et je ne sais pas ça a changé. Déjà de base, avec mon élection on s’est éloigné peu à peu avec ma femme, on s’engueulait de plus en plus. Et Louise.. je n’ai jamais cherché à avoir plus avec elle, pour moi c’était impensable au début, vraiment. Et puis, plus j’apprenais à la connaitre, plus je l’appréciais et plus j’avais envie de passer du temps avec elle. Ça s’est fait comme ça naturellement, je n’ai jamais cherché à la séduire, j’ai même lutté pendant très longtemps ça je peux vous l’assurer, je ne voulais pas assumer ce que je ressentais. 

-Ah ça je confirme, rajouta Louise en tournant son regard vers lui. 

Ce dernier se sentait mal à l’aise, lui qui n’aimait pas montrer ce qu’il ressentait, il devait se mettre à nu devant la femme qu’il aimait et surtout devant ses parents. 

-Je suis encore désolé de t’avoir fait souffrir, dit-il en lui prenant la main. 

-C’est du passé ne t’en fais pas, répondit-elle en lui souriant. 

-Alors les rumeurs à Bruxelles c’était vrai ? Ça avait déjà commencé à cette époque-là ? 

-C’est la première fois où on s’est embrassé.., répondit la jeune femme. 

-Je vois.. Donc quand tu es passé à la maison à Lyon vous étiez aussi ensemble ? 

-Oui, avoua Emmanuel. 

-Bon.. je ne sais pas quoi dire j’avoue. 

-Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, on voulait juste que vous soyez au courant, répondit Louise. 

-Merci pour votre franchise même si c’est des mois après. 

-Oh maman, le principal c’est que tu sois au courant maintenant. 

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais quelqu’un d’aussi bien et d’aussi connu comme copain, répondit son frère en rigolant. 

-Toujours aussi gentil et drôle toi, répondit Louise. 

-Merci pour le compliment, rajouta le chef d’état en souriant. 

-Oui.. mais du coup tu comptes faire quoi Emmanuel ? Parce que si vous comptez officialiser, ils vont tous te tomber dessus.. 

-Je sais bien c’est ça le problème. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, on voulait juste vous le dire à vous et bien évidemment, je vais dire à ma femme que je veux divorcer. Pour ce qui est du reste du peuple français, je ne sais pas. 

-On aura le temps d’y réfléchir, ne t’inquiète pas, rajouta Louise. C’est déjà au-delà de toutes mes espérances ce que tu fais là donc pour le reste, ton choix sera le mien. Si tu veux l’annoncer je serais à tes côtés et si tu veux garder ça secret le temps que le divorce soit tassé ou si tu veux attendre la fin de ton ou de tes quinquennats pour ne pas te faire traiter de tous les noms par les français et les médias, je te suivrais aussi. 

-Tu es vraiment parfaite, répondit-il en l’embrassant sur le front. 

-Je sais je sais, répondit-elle en rigolant. 

Emmanuel se tourna de nouveau vers ses parents. 

-J’espère juste que ça ne va pas ternir les rapports que l’on a depuis que Louise est dans le coma. Je vous apprécie sincèrement et je m’en voudrais d’avoir gâché notre relation.

-Écoute.. je t’avoue que là je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, oui j’ai l’impression d’avoir été un peu trahi mais on a passé de bons moments ensembles à discuter depuis deux mois et j’ai apprécié ces moments. Tu as été un pilier sur qui on a pu compter. Mais pour l’instant je suis un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle, répondit son père. 

-Oui voilà, on t’aime beaucoup aussi Emmanuel mais là on est contrarié. Mais ça va passer, on ne va pas te renier non plus, rajouta sa mère en lui souriant. 

-Vous êtes adorables de le prendre comme ça même si je sais que vous êtes blessés par mon manque d’honnêteté ces derniers mois. Et puis vous attendiez sûrement mieux comme petit ami pour votre fille qu’un mec de 40 ans marié.. 

-Ne dis pas ça, ils ont toujours su que je préfère les hommes plus âgés, ce n’est pas une nouveauté, répondit Louise en passant sa main dans la sienne. 

-Oui mais entre le savoir et le voir c’est autre chose. J’avoue que je t’aurais plus vu avec quelqu’un de ton âge mais c’est comme ça, ça ne se commande pas. Alors je ne dis pas qu’au début ça ne me fera pas bizarre, c’est clair que ça le sera mais je finirais par m’y habituer si c’est lui qui te rend heureuse. 

-Oui on ne veut que ton bonheur ma chérie. 

-Merci, je vous aime, dit Louise à ses parents. 

-Nous aussi, répondit sa mère. 

Elle s’approcha de sa fille et elles s’enlacèrent. Emmanuel les regardait en souriant, n’osant pas détourner le regard en direction de son père. Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. 

-Bonjour la petite famille, Monsieur le Président, comment ça va aujourd’hui ? Demanda le médecin. 

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils tous en chœur. 

-Très bien et vous ? Répondit Emmanuel. 

-Bien aussi je vous remercie. Et Louise ça va ? 

-Super ! Même si j’ai hâte de pouvoir redevenir comme avant. 

-Et bien je vais commencer à exaucer ton vœu, je viens te chercher pour ta séance de kiné. Tu vas réapprendre à marcher, ça va aller ne t’en fais pas et d’ici quelques semaines, tu pourras remarcher comme avant. 

-Oh c’est génial, j’ai tellement hâte ! 

-Parfait, bon état d’esprit ! Je vais chercher un fauteuil roulant je reviens de suite, répondit-il. 

-D’accord pas de soucis. 

Le médecin ressortit pour aller récupérer un fauteuil. 

-Tu es contente ? Demanda sa mère. 

-Oui vraiment, j’en ai marre d’être dans ce lit-là, j’ai envie de pouvoir retourner marcher sur les quais de Seine et dans la ville. 

-Ça sera bientôt le cas, rajouta Emmanuel. 

-J’espère, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Tu vas faire quoi toi là ? Tu m’attends ou pas ? 

Emmanuel sentait le regard des parents de Louise peser sur lui. 

-Je.. je ne penses pas, je vais rentrer à l’Élysée et tout avouer à Brigitte, le plus tôt sera le mieux à mon avis. 

-Oui tu as raison… J’espère que ça va aller. Tu m’appelleras pour me dire comment ça s’est passé ? 

-Bien sûr ! Je vais faire en sorte que ça se passe bien quand même et puis je l’ai déjà préparé enfin ce n’est pas comme si elle allait le découvrir aujourd’hui.. 

-Oui c’est sur.. 

-Me revoilà, dit le médecin amenant le fauteuil roulant. 

-Je suis prête, répondit Louise. 

-Parfait, est-ce que l’un d’entre vous pourrait m’aider ? Je vais redresser et porter Louise, il me faudrait juste que quelqu’un tienne le fauteuil lorsque je la poserais dessus. 

-Bien sûr, dit Emmanuel en tenant le fauteuil. 

-Merci beaucoup. 

Le médecin passa une main derrière le haut du dos de Louise et la releva. Il fit ensuite tourner ses jambes doucement pour les mettre en dehors du lit. Il passa une main sous ses jambes et une sous son dos et la souleva. Emmanuel dirigea le fauteuil pour que le médecin puisse la poser rapidement dessus. 

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Louise. 

-Oui oui, ça me fait juste bizarre d’être assise alors que ça fait plus de deux mois que je suis allongée. 

-C’est normal, c’est comme si ton corps ne connaissait pas cette position et découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Mais tu verras au fur et à mesure, ça redeviendra habituel. 

-Je vous fais confiance, répondit-elle en souriant. 

-Bien, alors allons-y, répondit le médecin. 

-A demain Louise, bon courage et ça va aller ne t’en fais pas, dit Emmanuel. 

-Oui, je te raconterais comment ça s’est passé. Bon courage à toi surtout..

Le chef d’état hocha les épaules et Louise lui sourit pour l’encourager puis le médecin l’emporta. Emmanuel se retrouva seul avec ses parents et son frère qui le regardaient. 

-Je euh.. je vais y aller, dit-il. 

-Attends Emmanuel, dit sa mère. 

-Oui ? 

-Je vois bien que tu es mal à l’aise depuis que vous nous l’avez dit et j’avoue que nous aussi mais c’est normal, c’est juste le début ne t’en fais pas ça va nous passer. C’est juste que c’est tellement.. irréel on va dire, pas seulement le fait que vous ayez 20 ans d’écart mais aussi le fait que tu sois le président. Enfin ce n’est pas anodin quand même et c’est pour ça qu’on est un peu sous le choc, mais ça ne change en rien ce qu’on pense de toi, tu es vraiment une belle personne qu’on apprécie beaucoup et ça ne changera pas. Pendant deux mois, tu as été présent, tu nous as aidé à faire en sorte que ça se passe du mieux possible, tu as été un réel soutien pour nous et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça... Il nous faut juste du temps pour digérer la nouvelle mais ça va aller j’en suis sure. 

Emmanuel eut les larmes aux yeux. 

-C’est.. c’est tellement gentil, vous êtes tous tellement bienveillants avec moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire. 

-Ne dis rien, répondit sa mère en souriant. 

Emmanuel lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui rendit son accolade puis ils s’éloignèrent. 

-Je vais y aller, je suis vraiment heureux de ne plus avoir à vous mentir ça m’enlève un poids. 

Le père de Louise s’avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. 

-A demain Emmanuel. 

Ce dernier sourit et lui serra la main puis Mathis fit de même. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre puis rejoignit la cour de l’hôpital et rentra dans sa voiture. Son chauffeur le reconduisit à l’Élysée. Une fois assis, Emmanuel desserra sa cravate et respira un grand coup. Ça y est, il l’avait fait. Il avait tellement stressé de ce moment et au fi-nal, la réaction des parents de Louise était au-delà de ses espérances. Ils s’étaient montrés vraiment compréhensifs et n’étaient pas haineux à son égard. Il se mit à sourire et passa ses mains sur son visage. Le plus dur était passé, il fallait maintenant l’annoncer à sa femme. Franchir un obstacle après l’autre.


	28. Chapter 28

Il arriva dans la cour de l’Élysée et monta dans ses appartements. Sa femme n’était pas là, au moins ça lui laissait quelques heures pour souffler. Il se dirigea alors dans son bureau et appela Benjamin Griveaux pour qu’il vienne et qu’ils fassent un point ensemble sur les réformes engagées. Une fois l’entrevue finie, il se plongea dans quelques dossiers en cours puis vers 19h, il retourna dans ses appartements. Brigitte était là.

-Salut, lui dit-il.

-Salut.

-Ta journée s’est bien passée ?

-Bien je te remercie.

Sa femme ne semblait pas très réceptive à la conversation, redoutant probablement qu’Emmanuel lui dise la chose qu’elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre.

-Écoute j’ai.. j’ai quelque chose à te dire, dit Emmanuel. 

-Laisse-moi deviner, ça ne concernerait pas Louise par hasard ?

-Si..

-Je t’écoute, répondit-elle en le regardant d’un air triste.

-Et bien.. sache tout d’abord que je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser et que je m’en veux terriblement pour ce que je vais dire..

-Tu me quittes c’est ça ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je.. je suis désolé Brigitte… J’ai discuté avec Louise et.. enfin.. tu m’as compris et je ne veux pas encore une fois te cacher que je la vois en secret parce que c’est ce qui arrivera forcément.. Le fait de l’avoir presque perdue, ça m’a fait réfléchir et.. enfin je suis désolé, je ne peux plus faire semblant.

Un silence se forma. Brigitte ne répondit pas, trop abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-Je t’en prie dis quelque chose, rajouta Emmanuel.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

-N’importe quoi, ce qui te passe par la tête mais dis-moi au moins quelque chose, ne t’enferme pas dans le silence, il faut qu’on discute.

-Je suis profondément blessée Emmanuel.. Me quitter pour elle alors que tu ne la connais que depuis quelques mois, je trouve que c’est de la folie. Et ce qui me blesse encore plus c’est que tu balayes notre histoire qui a duré plus de 20 ans, en un rien de temps. Comme si ça n’avait jamais compté pour toi.

-Pas du tout, tu sais très bien que c’est faux, que je t’ai sincèrement aimé. Simplement.. voilà j’ai rencontré quelqu’un d’autre, ça arrive je ne l’ai pas choisi et j’ai lutté longtemps parce que je ne voyais pas ma vie sans toi. Mais cet attentat m’a fait réfléchir et comprendre certaines choses. Et je ne veux pas mener encore de double vie, je ne suis pas fait pour ça et tu mérites mieux, beaucoup mieux.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Pardonne-moi.. J’espère continuer quand même à t’avoir dans ma vie même si je sais que tu n’arriveras probablement pas à oublier tout ça. Mais j’aimerais vraiment que ce soit possible, je ne veux pas te perdre définitivement.

-Je t’ai déjà dit Emmanuel que ça allait être très compliqué, je ne sais pas si j’en serais capable ou si j’en ai l’envie. Peut-être que toi tu n’as plus de sentiments pour moi mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Je t’aime toujours et envisager de continuer à te voir simplement comme ça en tant qu’ami, ce n’est pas possible pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à m’en remettre. J’ai tout quitté pour toi Emmanuel, j’ai détruit ma famille pour toi, je me suis mis des gens à dos pour toi, je t’ai toujours soutenu et voilà maintenant comment ça finit.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Brigitte ne répondit pas et partit s’enfermer dans leur chambre. Emmanuel la laissa seule et s’installa sur le canapé. Il se détestait en ce moment pour ce qu’il infligeait à sa femme alors qu’elle n’avait rien demandé. Mais son amour pour Louise était plus fort. Il sortit son portable et tapa un message.

**« Je ne peux pas t’appeler c’est compliqué, je t’expliquerais demain. Je lui ai dit que c’était fini et elle est en train de pleurer dans notre chambre.. Je m’en veux de lui faire subir ça mais au moins c’est dit, je n’aurais plus à me cacher et faire souffrir d’autres personnes. Et toi comment ça s’est passé ? »**

Louise était en train de discuter avec ses parents lorsque son portable vibra. Elle le prit dans sa main pour regarder qui c’était.

-C’est Emmanuel ? Demanda son père.

-Oui.. Apparemment il lui a avoué et elle est partie en pleurant..

-En même temps c’est compréhensible, répondit sa mère.

-C’est sûr.

Louise tapa sur son portable pour lui répondre.

**« Pas de soucis. Je la plains quand même.. Mais tu as raison, au moins c’est fait et il fallait que tu le fasses de toute manière.. Sauf si tu regrettes ? Moi ça a été, je ne peux pas encore tenir sur mes jambes mais j’ai fait travailler mes muscles et j’y retourne tous les jours à partir de maintenant ».**

**« Regretter ? Jamais, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Je t’aime Louise. D’accord, c’est en bonne voie alors, c’est une bonne nouvelle je suis content pour toi ! »**

**« Je t’aime aussi. Oui vraiment, j’ai hâte de pouvoir remarcher normalement »**

**« C’est normal ! Bon je te laisse, je vais me faire à manger puis travailler un peu et dormir. On se voit demain de toute manière. Bisous mon amour, bonne nuit ».**

**« D’accord, à demain, bisous mon cœur ».**

Louise répondait aux messages, un immense sourire sur le visage. Le bonheur faisait enfin partie de sa vie. C’était une sensation nouvelle, le fait de savoir qu’on peut manquer à quelqu’un et que cette personne tient à nous et nous aime. Un agréable sentiment qui fait voir la vie sous un autre jour. Louise avait toujours été quelqu’un de plutôt pessimiste et notamment en ce qui concerne l’amour, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé ou plutôt rien passé, avec son professeur de mathématiques. Cette désillusion l’avait détruite intérieurement. Elle n’avait plus le goût à rien et n’avait plus confiance en elle. La lente descente aux enfers, morte à l’intérieur mais vivante en surface, un immense tourbillon de sentiments refoulés entouré d’une épaisse carapace de sourires et de gentillesse pour ne surtout jamais montrer ce qu’elle ressentait au fond d’elle. Toujours présente pour les autres mais seule, retranchée dans sa tristesse qu’elle ne voulait pas étaler aux yeux des gens. Et puis peu à peu, ce dégoût de soi, cette destruction du minimum de confiance en soi l’avait conduite à faire des choses inavouables pour la plupart et permettent de libérer un peu de souffrance morale et de la remplacer par une douleur physique. Une chose pouvant paraitre comme un coup de sang, une folie passagère, un geste fait dans la colère. Mais au fur et à mesure des folies et des pensées noires envahissant l’esprit, cette chose répétée avait fini par être comme une drogue, un besoin de se faire du mal. Puis un jour, elle s’était promis d’arrêter, de surmonter cette épreuve mais sans armes. Au fil des jours, elle avait retrouvé plus ou moins le sourire, essayant de ressortir, de voir ses amis plus régulièrement et de définitivement tourner la page sur cette période sombre de sa vie. Même si celle-ci était derrière elle, la pensée de recommencer était encore présente lorsqu’il lui arrivait d’être au plus bas ou lorsque les nerfs prenaient le dessus sur ses émotions. Comme un taulard sorti de prison mais qui a un besoin irrépressible de récidiver, une pulsion incontrôlable.

Heureusement pour elle, toute cette noirceur était maintenant bel et bien derrière, Emmanuel étant rentré dans sa vie et l’avait embellie comme jamais. Il avait su redonner de la confiance en Louise et lui avait redonné le gout de vivre et la foi en l’amour.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu’il te dit mais tu as l’air d’être contente, dit sa mère.

-Oui.. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

-Bon si tu nous racontais maintenant comment ça s’est fait vous deux ? Le président quand même, ce n’est pas rien.

-En effet, c’est un peu surréaliste, répondit Louise. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, ça s’est fait comme ça..

Voyant le regard interrogateur de ses parents, elle décida de plus ou moins tout leur dire.

-Et bien on s’est de suite bien entendu, on a beaucoup discuté et on s’est rendu compte qu’on avait pleins de points communs. Après, il a pris mon numéro et m’a envoyé un message et on a discuté par texto. Puis il y a eu Bruxelles et là comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, on s’est embrassé pour la première fois. Et ensuite, on s’est éloigné parce qu’avec les rumeurs, les suspicions de sa femme etc, il s’est montré distant. Sauf qu’au bout d’un moment, je ne pouvais plus le supporter alors j’ai posé ma démission.

Ses parents écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Tu as quoi ??

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l’as pas dit ?

-Parce que je.. je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. Enfin bref et le lendemain quand il l’a appris, il m’attendait chez moi pour qu’on en discute. Et il a enfin craqué et on s’est mis ensemble à ce moment-là. Après, on essayait de se voir en cachette et c’était assez simple quand je travaillais à l’Élysée mais quand j’ai fini le stage, ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui de mentir et trouver des excuses et un jour sa femme a compris qu’il lui avait menti et elle a deviné ce qu’ils se passaient entre nous. Alors elle l’a mis au pied du mur et il n’a pas eu d’autres choix que de me quitter.. Ça a été très dur à vivre pour moi comme pour lui d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre et puis on s’est recroisé peu avant l’attentat par hasard et on a été boire un verre. Et le jour de l’attentat, on s’est rendu compte qu’on ne pouvait plus vivre l’un sans l’autre, que le fait de s’être séparé n’avait rien changé à nos sentiments et qu’on s’aimait toujours. Et vous connaissez la suite… Voilà en résumé.

-Attend donc au final vous n’êtes plus en couple depuis qu’il a rompu si je comprends bien ? Parce que le jour de l’attentat, vous ne vous étiez pas remis ensemble. 

-Non enfin oui mais ce n’est pas ça le plus important. Je te dis qu’on s’est rendu compte qu’on s’aimait vraiment et toi-même tu as pu t’en rendre compte même avant qu’on te l’avoue. Il est venu tous les jours, il était hyper mal etc..

-Oui oui ça je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

-C’est tout ce qui compte, le passé n’a plus d’importance, ce qui compte maintenant c’est l’avenir, notre avenir.

-Tu as conscience quand même que ça ne va pas être évident ? Ce n’est pas n’importe qui.

-Je sais papa mais je m’en fiche du reste tant que je l’ai lui.

-D’accord, c’est ta vie après tout.

-Tout à fait, et j’espère que vous allez l’accepter même si je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas au président de la République comme gendre.

-Ah ça c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire, répondit sa mère en souriant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur à l’hôpital avec les Dallier tandis que chez les Macron, l’ambiance n’était pas au beau fixe. Brigitte n’était même pas sortie de la chambre pour manger et après maintes tentatives d’Emmanuel pour la convaincre, il s’était résigné. Il avait donc fini sa soirée seul et s’était endormi sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel se réveilla lorsque la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit et se referma. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Personne n’était rentré. Brigitte était-elle partie ? Oui mais où ? Il partit dans leur chambre pour vérifier si ses affaires étaient toujours là. Visiblement oui donc sa femme n’était pas partie pour le quitter et s’installer ailleurs. Il lui envoya un texto avant de filer sous la douche pour se préparer en vitesse. Et si elle faisait une connerie ? En sortant, il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone mais sa femme ne lui avait pas répondu. Il essaya de l’appeler mais il tombait direct sur sa messagerie.

-Fais chier, maugréa-t-il.

Il se dépêcha de s’habiller puis sortit rapidement. Il descendit les marches et rejoignit la cour. Sa voiture n’était plus là, Brigitte avait dû demander au chauffeur de la déposer quelque part. Emmanuel appela son chauffeur pour savoir où il emmenait sa femme.

Dans la voiture, le téléphone sonna et le nom d’Emmanuel s’afficha sur l’écran de bord. Le chauffeur appuya sur un bouton et la voix du président emplit le véhicule.

« Oui allo Gilles, dites-moi où emmenez-vous ma femme ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Emmanuel.

-Pardon Monsieur le Président, c’est votre femme qui..

-Oui j’ai reconnu sa voix. Brigitte tu vas où ?

-Faire ce que j’ai à faire.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Tu n’est pas obligé de connaitre mon emploi du temps à la minute près si ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, j’ai l’impression que tu vas faire une connerie. Gilles, où l’emmenez-vous ?

-Je..

-Ne lui dites rien.

-Je suis le Président de la République, j’ordonne que vous me disiez où vous conduisez ma femme.

-Hôpital Saint-Antoine Monsieur le Président.

-Gilles !!

-Veuillez m’excuser Madame Macron, je n’ai pas eu le choix.

-Je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose de stupide. Tu comptes faire quoi une fois là-bas Brigitte ?

-J’ai besoin d’aller discuter avec elle c’est un crime ?

-Je te connais, tu n’y vas pas par pure courtoisie.

-Bref, je ne ferais pas de mal à l’amour de ta vie si c’est ça qui t’inquiète.

-Brigitte… Cette discussion est d’ordre privé, ici ce n’est pas le cas. J’arrive de suite. Merci Gilles.

-A vos ordres Monsieur Macron ».

Ce dernier raccrocha et regarda la première dame dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Je sais, tant pis j’ai quelques minutes d’avancer c’est toujours ça.

La voiture entra dans la cour de l’hôpital quelques minutes plus tard et Brigitte sortit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l’accueil pour demander le numéro de chambre. Elle prit ensuite l’ascenseur puis sortit au 4èmeétage. Elle toqua à peine et ouvrit la porte en prenant soin de bien faire du bruit. Sylvie sursauta, s’étant assoupie.

-Madame.. Madame Macron ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Bonjour, je présume que vous devez être la mère de Louise. Il faut que je parle à votre fille. 

-Bon..bonjour Madame Macron, dit Louise étant réveillée également.

-Épargnez-moi les politesses, vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici.

-Maman tu peux sortir s’il te plait ?

-Euh.. tu es sure ?

-Elle peut rester, je n’ai rien à cacher MOI, répondit Brigitte.

-Sors maman, c’est entre elle et moi, ça va aller.

-Vous savez que votre fille se tape mon mari ? Interpella-t-elle.

-Je euh.. j’ai appris ça hier je suis désolée..

-Vous trouvez ça normal ?

-Et bien..

-Ma mère n’a rien à voir là-dedans c’est entre vous et moi ! Maman sort !

-D’accord, je suis juste devant la porte si tu as besoin.

Louise déglutit et acquiesça de la tête. Sa mère sortit et ferma la porte.

-Sous vos airs de Sainte-Nitouche, vous cachez bien votre jeu..

-Je ne vous permets pas. J’ai beaucoup de respect pour vous mais je demande un minimum de considération de votre part. Je n’ai pas choisi de qui j’allais tomber amoureuse, vous savez très bien que ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas, surtout vous..

-Je ne vous permets pas non plus de parler et de juger mon histoire avec Emmanuel. Ça ne regarde que nous deux et personne d’autre. Du respect pour vous ? Vous vous tapez mon mari dans mon dos pendant des semaines et vous voulez que je vous considère ? J’ai cru qu’en posant un ultimatum à Emmanuel ça allait suffire mais il a fallu que vous retombiez sur lui « par hasard » et c’est reparti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n’y crois pas. On n’est pas dans un film romantique là.

-Je ne juge pas, je dis simplement que s’il y a une personne qui peut comprendre que les sentiments nous tombent dessus sans prévenir, c’est bien vous. Je n’ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal non plus et je sais que fréquenter Emmanuel alors qu’il est marié est quelque chose de condamnable mais je ne l’ai pas cherché et lui non plus.

-Condamnable ? C’est peu dire. Vous savez quand même que la fidélité est la base du mariage ?

-Oui je suis au courant mais ce n’est pas ma faute si votre mari a décidé d’aller voir ailleurs, c’est bien beau de rejeter la faute sur les autres mais il faudrait peut-être déjà se remettre en question, répondit Louise énervée.

-Ce n’est pas croyable tant d’absence de décence. Je me retiens pour ne pas m’énerver et vous coller ma main par la figure.

-Je suis désolée que ça se passe comme ça et dans ces circonstances, je vous le redis mais je n’ai jamais cherché à vous blesser ni Emmanuel d’ailleurs, ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça et..

-Épargnez-moi les détails. Vous vous rendez compte quand même que du haut de vos 20 ans ou je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez mais ça doit être quelque chose comme ça, vous venez de briser un couple marié depuis 20 ans ? On était ensemble alors que vous n’étiez même pas née ! Ça ne vous pose pas un problème de conscience ?

-Si bien sûr, je n’en suis pas fière je ne vais pas vous dire le contraire, j’ai de la peine pour vous mais..

-Épargnez-moi votre pitié, je m’en passerais. Mais si c’est le cas alors quittez Emmanuel tant qu’il en est encore temps. Ne brisez pas tout ce qu’on a construit envers et contre tous.

-Mais.. mais je ne l’ai pas choisi, je n’ai rien demandé à Emmanuel, c’est lui qui a décidé et…

-Je sais que vous n’êtes pas quelqu’un de fondamentalement méchant, donc ayez un peu de lucidité, vous croyez vraiment que votre histoire va marcher ? Vous vous imaginez première dame ? Vous vous sentez d’assurer des dîners d’état, de respecter des protocoles contraignants ?

-Je.. euh..

-Vous voyez, vous n’êtes pas capable de me répondre, comment voulez-vous réagir à tel ou tel domaine ou prendre la parole devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes ?

-STOP ! Répondit Louise les larmes aux yeux. J’en ai assez entendu ! Vous avez raison, je ne me suis pas projetée dans le futur en tant que première dame alors certes ça risque d’être compliqué mais mes sentiments envers Emmanuel sont réels et les siens aussi, c’est la seule chose qui compte !

-Ce n’est pas vrai vous n’avez vraiment rien compris !!

Brigitte s’avança énervée vers le lit, les dents serrés et le visage fermé. Louise n’en menait pas large, elle hésita à appeler sa mère mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour la petite fille qui a besoin de sa mère pour se défendre. A ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit.

-Brigitte qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Celle-ci se retourna et vit son mari derrière elle.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

-Emmanuel.. J’essayais simplement de faire entendre raison à ta chère Louise. 

Le chef d’état regarda la jeune femme dans son lit apeurée et vit que ses yeux brillaient. 

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. 

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête. 

-Je ne l’ai pas touché, ne t’en fais pas ! Dit sa femme. 

-Lui faire entendre raison ? Mais Brigitte ce n’est pas à elle que tu dois t’en prendre c’est à moi ! Je suis désolé sincèrement de te faire vivre ça mais je ne peux plus lutter indéfiniment. Je suis tombé amoureux de Louise et j’ai décidé d’assumer parce que j’en ai marre d’être un lâche et de faire souffrir tout le monde. 

-Et moi tu t’en fiches de me faire souffrir ?? 

-Bien sûr que non mais tu préfères quoi ? Que je te le dise maintenant avant que ça ne recommence ou que je continue avec elle en secret comme il y a quelques mois ? Ça n’aurait pas été pire sincèrement ? Parce que c’est forcément ce qui se serait passé. 

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n’étais pas heureux avec moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? 

Emmanuel était mal à l’aise. Il ne voulait pas parler de leur histoire devant Louise, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage. 

-Brigitte.. On parlera de ça plus tard ce n’est ni le lieu, ni le moment. 

-Oh parce que tu ne veux pas blesser ta nouvelle chère et tendre ? 

-J’aimerais quand même m’excuser de vous faire vivre ça Madame Macron. On ne l’a pas choisi et je n'ai jamais cherché à vous nuire. 

-Alors là je crois rêver, plaisanta Brigitte. Oh ben si vous vous excusez ça change tout, tout va bien c’est oublié alors je vous laisse mon mari. 

-Arrête Brigitte, je ne te reconnais vraiment plus là ! Ses excuses sont sincères et elle a raison, on ne l’a pas choisi. 

-C’est facile de dire ça, la faute au destin comme ça on se déculpabilise de faire du mal aux autres puisque ce n’est pas notre faute. Tu as honte de ce qu’on a vécu, de notre histoire ? 

-Mais pas du tout.. Je n’ai honte de rien, notre histoire a été magnifique et je ne regrette rien. J’ai aimé chaque moment passé à tes côtés, je t’ai aimé toi sincèrement mais.. mais on est arrivé au bout de notre relation, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais c’est ce que je ressens. Je suis tombé amoureux de Louise, pardon de te dire ça comme ça mais c’est la vérité alors tu veux que je sois sincère, je le suis. 

-Mais Emmanuel je t’aime moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, répondit-elle en s’effondrant dans ses bras. 

Le président regarda Louise qui se sentait mal vis-à-vis de cette situation. Il serra sa femme pour essayer de la calmer en faisant une mine désolée envers la jeune femme. 

-Je suis désolé.., répéta-t-il. 

Brigitte se mit à pleurer encore plus, déversant tout son chagrin, comprenant que cette fois c’était bel et bien fini avec son époux. 

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l’Élysée, Gilles te ramènera. 

Elle se détacha de son mari et essuya ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle lança un regard noir à Louise puis sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Emmanuel s’approcha du lit. 

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? 

-Oui oui ça va ne t’inquiète pas. Elle m’a dit que je ne serais pas capable d’assumer le rôle de première dame, que je ne serais pas à la hauteur. Elle m’a aussi demandé si ça ne me posait pas un problème de conscience de briser un couple marié depuis 20 ans. Et elle m’a demandé de te quitter avant que ça ne soit trop tard.. 

-Ah.. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça, je ne savais pas qu’elle comptait venir ici, je l’ai découvert ce matin en appelant mon chauffeur et j’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu pour arriver. 

-Je ne t’en veux pas, ne t’en fais pas. 

Emmanuel lui sourit et s’approcha d’elle pour l’embrasser. Louise passa sa main derrière son cou et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer la langue d’Emmanuel qui s’entremêla avec la sienne. 

-Ouh pardon ! 

Le chef d’état se releva brusquement et se retourna. C’était la mère de Louise. 

-Désolé je.. je.., bégaya Emmanuel. 

-Non c’est moi, je.. j’aurais dû frapper ! C’est juste que.. ça me fait drôle. 

-Oui je.. je comprends je ne le referais plus, dit Emmanuel comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. 

Louise explosa de rire en le voyant rougir. Lui qui d’ordinaire était si sûr de lui, si habile avec les mots, perdait ses moyens devant sa mère. 

-Non je ne te dis pas ça enfin.. il faudra que je m’y habitue c’est juste que c’est la première fois donc ça me fait bizarre c’est tout mais je ne te demande rien. 

-Je le conçois c’est normal.. 

-Bon c’est fini les deux là ? Demanda Louise en rigolant. 

Sa mère et Emmanuel la regardèrent en souriant devant l’ironie de la situation. Ils se mirent à sourire en retour ce qui détendit l’atmosphère. 

-Ça va Louise ? Demanda Sylvie. 

-Oui ne t’en fais pas, on a juste discuté.. 

-Je suis désolée je n’aurais peut-être pas dû te laisser seule. 

-Si si tu as bien fait, ça ne te regardait pas enfin c’était entre nous. 

-Oui c’est pour ça.. 

-Et désolée que tu aies rencontré Brigitte comme ça, reprit Emmanuel. Elle n’est pas comme ça d’ordinaire, je ne la reconnais plus depuis quelques temps. 

-Ce n’est pas grave, on va dire qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes. Et puis.. je t’adore Emmanuel et je ne veux pas prendre sa défense mais c’est normal qu’elle ne sache pas quoi faire ni comment faire.. Attend son mari lui dit qu’il la quitte après 20 ans de vie commune pour une fille de 20 ans qu’il connait depuis quelques mois.. 

-Je sais bien mais.. je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir comme au début, jamais je ne pourrais requitter Louise ce n’est pas possible, dit-il. 

-Moi non plus.., répondit-elle. 

Elle tendit sa main vers lui et ce dernier la saisit puis y déposa un baiser. Il garda ensuite sa main dans la sienne. 

-Non c’est sûr, c’est juste que tu peux comprendre sa réaction, défendit la mère de Louise. 

-Bien évidemment oui.. 

Un blanc se forma dans la chambre. Emmanuel essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet. 

-Où sont Pascal et Mathis ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Ils sont allés se balader un peu, rester enfermés toute la journée leur donne mal à la tête. 

-Ah oui c’est sûr.. 

-Tu ne veux pas aller les rejoindre Maman ? 

-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Répondit-elle en souriant. 

-Non mais.. j’aimerai bien être un peu seule avec Emmanuel.. 

Ce dernier se mit à rougir. 

-Ok j’ai compris je vous laisse alors. 

-Merci maman. 

Sylvie lui fit un sourire et sortit de la chambre. Emmanuel se retourna vers Louise et lui prit la main. 

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin là.. Enfin je veux dire, que tu sois réveillée. Les deux mois pendant ton coma c’était vraiment affreux et je.. j’étais perdu sans toi. 

-Oh mon amour.. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça. 

-Tu es folle tu n’as pas à t’excuser, si quelqu’un doit le faire c’est bien moi ! 

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu’un terroriste a voulu t’assassiner ? Ce n’est pas de ta faute.. 

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir coupable.. 

-Il ne faut pas.. C’est derrière nous tout ça maintenant de toute façon. 

-Heureusement... 

Louise passa sa main sur le visage du chef d’état. Ce dernier y déposa un baiser. Il avança ensuite son visage. 

-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je t’aime aussi. 

Emmanuel s’assit sur le lit et passa son bras derrière Louise. Cette dernière posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens. 

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, dit-il. 

-Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. 

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, Emmanuel regardant souvent en direction de la porte pour vérifier que personne n’entre et les surprenne dans ce genre de position qui compromettrait sa réputation. Le chef d’état se leva ensuite et prit la main de Louise. 

-Essaye de t’asseoir et de te tourner, jambes dans le vide. 

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. 

-Essaye. 

Louise s’appuya sur ses bras et utilisa toutes ses forces pour décaler ses jambes. Elle les fit basculer sur le rebord du lit. 

-Bien, super ça bravo ! Dit Emmanuel. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. 

-Laisse-toi faire. 

Le chef d’état s’avança vers elle et passa ses bras derrière son dos. Il la souleva et la mit debout contre lui, en la maintenant avec ses bras. 

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.., répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle. 

Il lui sourit et la porta un peu plus pour qu’elle dépose ses pieds sur les siens. Il prit ensuite son portable et lança The Night We Met, encore et toujours. Il le posa ensuite sur le lit, toujours en tenant Louise contre lui. 

-Je voulais revivre notre danse car c’est depuis ce moment que cette chanson est devenue spéciale en quelque sorte pour nous et.. j’avais envie de danser de nouveau avec toi et je ne voulais pas attendre encore des jours et des jours. Quand tu étais dans le coma, j’ai repassé notre histoire en boucle et je me suis rappelé de chaque moment et à chaque fois que j’ai réécouté cette musique, c’est ce moment que je me rappelais. 

-Oh mon amour.. Moi aussi quand… quand tu m’as quitté je n’arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qu’on avait vécu, à nos moments et celui-là était vraiment spécial, hors du temps je dirais. Plus rien n’existait autour, il n’y avait que toi et seulement toi. 

-Pardon encore pour ce que je t’ai fait subir.. 

-Ne t’en fais pas. 

La jeune femme monta ses bras derrière le cou du chef d’état et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

-Je t’aime tellement.., dit-elle. 

Emmanuel sourit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser Louise. Ils sourirent tous deux, heureux de se retrouver. Le président resserra son étreinte et tint fermement la jeune femme contre lui. Il se mit ensuite à bouger ses pieds et tourner sur lui-même, au rythme de la musique. Louise se mit à rire, balançant sa tête en arrière. Emmanuel déposa des baisers dans son cou. Elle se redressa ensuite et nicha sa tête dans le cou du président. 

-J’ai tellement hâte de retrouver toutes mes capacités et de pouvoir sortir enfin et passer des moments avec toi autre part qu’ici, dit-elle. 

-Moi aussi.. 

La chanson se termina et ils restèrent serrés l’un contre l’autre, sans parler. Après quelques minutes, Emmanuel reposa Louise sur le lit. 

-Au fait je ne t’ai pas dit mais.. la barbe te va plutôt bien, avoua Louise le sourire en coin. 

-Ah oui tu trouves ? Je l’ai laissé pousser parce que je n’avais plus envie de faire d’effort. 

-Et bien.. Tu as bien fait parce que ça te rend très, très sexy... 

-Voyez-vous ça.. Je dois dire que ta nouvelle coupe te va aussi à ravir.. 

-Si tout le monde est content alors.. 

Emmanuel sourit et l’embrassa. 

-J’ai tellement hâte que tu sortes d’ici, qu’on puisse rattraper le temps perdu.. 

-Moi aussi, vraiment. D’ailleurs on n’a pas vraiment eu le temps d’en discuter mais comment tu veux faire pour.. pour nous ? 

-Je.. je ne sais pas d’un côté j’en ai marre de devoir toujours me cacher, j’ai envie de pouvoir vivre réellement à tes côtés mais d’un autre j’ai peur du lynchage médiatique que je vais subir et de la réaction des français. Tu veux quoi toi ? Enfin je veux dire, tu serais prête à t’exposer officiellement ? Avec tous les avantages et inconvénients que cela comporte.. 

-Et bien, je suis comme toi, j’en ai marre aussi de me cacher et je veux pouvoir vivre pleinement avec toi mais je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas prête à me faire lapider sur la place publique. Et ta femme avait raison, être première dame c’est quand même une certaine place et je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Et puis surtout, je ne veux pas que le fait de révéler notre relation te soit préjudiciable… 

-Ne pense pas à moi, seulement à toi et ce que tu veux. Quoi qu’il en soit j’ai dit que j’assumerais mes choix donc c’est toi qui décides en fonction de si tu es prête ou non. Et ne doute pas de tes capacités Louise, tu seras très bien capable d’être première dame j’en suis sure. De toute manière, tu n’es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant, tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir parce qu’il faut d’abord que j’annonce que je me sépare de Brigitte. 

-Oui tu as raison, de toute manière si on décide de l’annoncer officiellement il ne faut pas le faire directement après ton divorce, là ça serait définitivement signer ton arrêt de mort les français ne te louperont pas.. 

-C’est clair.. Mais je te promets que si tu décides d’assumer je ne me défilerais pas. 

-Je n’en doute pas, répondit-elle en l’embrassant. Bon raconte-moi un peu ce qu’il s’est passé pendant ces deux mois. 

Emmanuel s’assit sur le siège à côté et lui raconta tout, les actualités, la longue attente de son réveil, son amitié avec ses parents, son cauchemar.. 

-Au fait je voulais te demander, tu as parlé de nous à tes amies ? Demanda-t-il en repensant à l’histoire du bracelet. 

-Quelles amies ? 

-Clémence et Eva. Elles sont venues te voir le lendemain de ton hospitalisation et ta mère a parlé du bracelet que je t’avais offert en remerciant tes amies pour ce cadeau et elles ont semblé très incrédules et moi j’étais un peu mal à l’aise.. Et Clémence l’a vu et a fait comme si de rien n’était en disant que c’était normal etc mais j’ai bien vu qu’elle m’avait sauvé la mise parce qu’elle savait que c’était moi qui te l’avais offert. 

-Ah… Oui pardon mon amour je sais qu’on avait dit de ne rien dire mais j’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un et elles étaient là pour moi et un jour je leur ai dit. Mais j’avais vraiment confiance en elles et la preuve, elles n’ont jamais rien dit. 

-Je m’en doutais ce n’était pas possible autrement.. C’est bon je ne t’en veux pas c’est du passé et elles n’ont rien dit heureusement mais ça aurait pu être la catastrophe si elles en avaient parlé à quelqu’un.. 

-Je sais je suis désolée…, dit-elle en baissant la tête. 

Emmanuel releva son menton avec son pouce et l’embrassa pour lui montrer que c’était pardonné. Il continua de parler et Louise l’écoutait avec attention. Elle avait enlacé sa main dans la sienne, ne voulant plus jamais le quitter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre officiel on va dire de la fiction. Au début, je voulais arrêter là mais au final j'avais encore envie de continuer à écrire donc j'ai attaqué un épilogue après je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va me tenir encore mais pour l'instant j'ai trouvé plusieurs idées donc à voir.. ;) Les aventures d'Emmanuel et Louise continuent mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ahah 
> 
> En tous cas, merci à vous de continuer à suivre et lire cette fiction c'est top ! Merci à Cloe05 toujours au rendez-vous pour commenter chaque chapitre ça me fait extremêment plaisir d'avoir des ressentis sur ce que j'écris ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Un mois était passé et Louise avait quasiment récupéré toutes ses facultés. Elle se déplaçait avec une béquille en attendant de pouvoir se déplacer sans elle quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait avoué à Clémence et Eva qu’elle s’était remise avec Emmanuel mais ces dernières en voyant le chef d’état à son chevet à l’hôpital l’avaient deviné. Elles étaient heureuses pour elle, sachant pertinemment que Louise ne l’avait jamais oublié. Le chef d’état d’ailleurs, était revenu encore tous les jours pour la voir. Il avait fait une brève déclaration sur les réseaux sociaux annonçant son divorce avec Brigitte, un discours aurait été trop mal perçu. Il avait écrit qu’ils s’étaient séparés d’un commun accord sans haine ni violence, qu’ils avaient vécu une histoire magnifique mais que les sentiments n’étaient plus au rendez-vous. En réalité, sa femme lui en voulait terriblement mais avait accepté de jouer le jeu d’une entente cordiale entre eux en public. Elle savait à quel point Emmanuel tenait à son rôle de Président et tous les efforts qu’il avait fait pour arriver jusque-là et elle ne voulait pas tout lui gâcher en révélant la vérité. Elle était partie s’isoler au Touquet puis chez sa fille Tiphaine. Au départ, les réactions virulentes ne s’étaient pas fait attendre, la plupart des gens était d’accord pour dire qu’ils avaient l’air d’un couple fou amoureux et indestructible et leur divorce était une déception pour beaucoup. Ça avait également fait la couverture des journaux tant nationaux qu’internationaux, la première dame étant très appréciée. Puis au fil des jours, les articles et réactions s’étaient tassés, d’autres actualités faisant la une. Emmanuel et Louise avait décidé de ne rien révéler pour le moment, voulant se laisser un peu de répit dans leur bulle tous les deux une fois que la jeune femme sortirait de l’hôpital. 

D’ailleurs, c’était le jour J. Louise rassemblait ses affaires dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Ses parents étaient là pour sa sortie. Emmanuel lui n’avait pas pu être présent, prétextant un rendez-vous impossible à reporter. La jeune femme était un peu déçue mais comprenait qu’il avait des obligations professionnelles importantes. Il était 18h lorsqu’enfin elle quitta l’hôpital. Elle remercia le personnel soignant qui s’était occupé d’elle et sortit entourée de ses parents. Mathis était rentré sur Lyon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper tous les cours. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture que son père avait garée devant puis ils partirent en direction de l’appartement de Louise. La jeune femme avait du mal à monter les marches pour accéder jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Elle mit longtemps mais arriva en haut. 

-C’est toi qui as les clés maman ? 

-La porte est ouverte, répondit-elle avec un sourire. 

-Comment ça c’est ouvert ? Je n’ai qu’un jeu de clés.., répondit Louise incrédule. 

Elle poussa la porte et mit sa main devant la bouche en souriant. 

-Surprise !!! S’exclamèrent Emmanuel, Clémence et Eva. 

La jeune femme s’avança dans son appartement et les regarda tous trois. Ils avaient préparé une petite fête pour le retour de la jeune femme. Un apéritif dinatoire était installé sur la table de salon, une banderole avec écrit « bon retour parmi nous » était accrochée entre deux poutres et la musique venait de se lancer. Louise eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant ce qu’ils avaient fait pour elle. Ses deux amies s’avancèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leur bras. Elle leur rendit leur accolade puis se recula. Elle regarda Emmanuel puis s’avança vers lui en s’aidant de sa béquille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de pleurer mais les larmes de joie avaient déjà commencé à couler. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et l’enlaça. Ce dernier passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra fort contre lui. Maintenant que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient au courant de leur relation, ils pouvaient ne pas se cacher au moins dans des petits moments comme ça. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Louise arrêta ensuite de sangloter et leva la tête pour le regarder. Ce dernier essuya de son pouce les larmes de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l’attira vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes, elle se recula. 

-C’est toi qui as organisé ça ? Alors tu n’avais pas de rendez-vous ? 

-Non je n’avais pas de rendez-vous et oui mais je ne suis pas le seul, j’ai eu l’idée et après tes parents et tes amies m’ont aidé à tout préparer. 

-Décidément toi et les surprises.., dit-elle en souriant. 

-J’aime te faire plaisir et je sais que tu adores les surprises.. 

-Qu’est-ce que je fais avec un homme aussi parfait ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue. 

-Peut-être parce que tu le mérites ? Et parfait loin de là mais j’essaye. 

-Je t’aime tellement. 

-Moi aussi. 

Emmanuel se pencha pour l’embrasser. 

-Bon ça va les tourtereaux, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? Plaisanta Clémence. 

Le chef d’état se mit à rougir et Louise explosa de rire. 

-Pardon, pardon, dit-elle en souriant. Merci beaucoup à tous en tout cas, c’est vraiment une bonne idée je suis trop contente de vous avoir tous autour de moi. 

-On trinque ? Demanda son père. 

-Allez. 

Pascal se dirigea vers le champagne et ouvrit la bouteille. Il servit une coupe à chacun et tous vinrent se servir. 

-A ton retour Louise, dit sa mère en levant son verre. 

-A Louise, répondirent-ils. 

Tout le monde était heureux de passer un moment convivial avec Louise. Elle était au centre de toutes les attentions. Le rire et la bonne humeur étaient de la partie. Les invités grignotèrent les plats préparés par Emmanuel et les deux jeunes femmes. Eva alla changer la musique et mit Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5. Dès les premières notes, Louise reconnut son groupe préféré. Elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête et danser en s’appuyant avec sa béquille. Les autres suivirent et l’appartement se transforma en piste de danse. Le père de Louise dansait avec sa fille et Emmanuel essayait de faire danser les autres femmes. Les chansons s’enchainèrent et les danses aussi. Le chef d’état prit le portable qui était relié à l’enceinte et mit encore et toujours leur fameuse chanson. Louise se retourna vers lui en entendant le début de la musique. Ses parents les observaient et Sylvie sa mère savait que cette chanson était importante pour eux, Emmanuel lui avait dit après qu’il ait fait écouter la chanson à Louise à l’hôpital. 

Le chef d’état se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. Cette dernière la saisit et lui sourit. Elle posa la béquille dans un coin. Il l’attira vers elle et passa ses mains derrière son dos. Louise accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et ils se mirent à tourner lentement, l’un contre l’autre, yeux dans les yeux. La jeune femme nicha sa tête dans le cou du président et ce dernier resserra son étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et s’imprégna de son odeur. Les parents de Louise sourirent en voyant tant de tendresse entre eux. Ils avaient fini par s'y faire, respectant le choix de leur fille. Ils avaient également beaucoup d’estime pour Emmanuel et l’appréciaient beaucoup. Ils se mirent à danser tous deux pour les accompagner et Clémence et Eva firent de même en rigolant. 

Louise releva la tête pour le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle passa sa main délicatement sur sa joue et le chef d’état ferma les yeux au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de la jeune femme. 

-Tu me rends tellement heureux, lui dit-il dans l’oreille. 

Louise eut les larmes aux yeux et le serra encore plus fort contre elle. La musique se termina et tous se séparèrent. Rihanna enchaina et Emmanuel s’assit sur le canapé. La jeune femme fit de même. Elle se serra contre son amoureux et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le chef d’état l’entoura de son bras. Ses parents et les deux amies de Louise continuaient à danser en les regardant du coin des yeux. 

-Ils sont trop choux sérieux, dit Eva à Clémence. 

-C’est clair.. 

Après quelques minutes, Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur le front de Louise et se dégagea. Il se leva du canapé et alla se resservir un verre de vin. 

-Emmanuel je peux te parler ? Demanda Pascal. 

-Euh.. oui bien sûr. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

Louise les observait, se demandant bien ce que son père disait. 

-Rien je voulais.. je voulais simplement te dire que je m’excuse d’avoir été froid au tout début quand.. quand Louise et toi vous nous avez fait votre annonce. Ce n’était pas contre toi, pas du tout je t’apprécie mais j’étais un peu déstabilisé par la nou-velle. 

-Oh non mais ne t’en fais pas ! Et puis tu n’as pas été si froid que ça honnêtement je m’attendais à pire vraiment pire. Je m’étais déjà fait le film 100 fois dans ma tête, j’avais une peur bleue de vous l’annoncer parce que je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que je vous ai menti sur toute la ligne. Et j’ai trouvé que justement vous avez été plus que cordiaux. 

-Ah bon ? Dans mes souvenirs il me semblait que je l’étais. Tant mieux si tu ne trouves pas ! Mais après tout c’est une réaction normale de père non ? Surtout si son futur gendre est le président de la République… 

-Oui je pense. C’est sûr.. Et tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu voulais mieux pour ta fille, beaucoup mieux qu’un mec qui a le double de son âge et qui était marié mais.. mais je te promets que je n’ai jamais voulu ça. J’ai longtemps résisté face à ce que je ressentais je te promets parce que je ne me voyais pas comme un homme infidèle, avant je les jugeais parce que je trouvais que c’était irrespectueux pour la femme et.. et puis avec Louise je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, on a eu un feeling dès le début et je sentais que j’étais de plus en plus attaché à elle et.. et j’ai continué de résister, de la repousser mais quand j’ai compris que je pouvais la perdre ça a été un déclic et j’ai décidé d’arrêter de lutter. Enfin bref tout ça pour te dire que je n’ai jamais cherché à séduire ta fille pour le plaisir ou pour retrouver une jeunesse d’antan ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Ça m’est tombé dessus comme ça et.. et je suis tombé amoureux d’elle. 

Le père de Louise ne répondit pas de suite, heureux qu’Emmanuel se soit dévoilé. 

-Merci pour cette confidence. Je sais que tu n’es pas quelqu’un de malhonnête, je sais que tu es sincère et que tu as de réels sentiments pour Louise enfin je veux dire, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Et je vois que tu rends ma fille heureuse c’est tout ce qui compte parce que si elle l’est, je le suis aussi. Alors que tu sois plus âgé et marié c’est sûr que ce n’était pas la solution la plus facile mais peu importe après tout, tant que vous êtes heureux c’est le principal parce que c’est bien le but de la vie non ? De trouver la personne qui va partager notre vie et rendre la vie merveilleuse ? Alors si vous vous êtes trouvés je suis content pour vous. 

-Merci beaucoup Pascal, ça me touche vraiment tout ce que tu dis. 

-C’est sincère Emmanuel, content que tu fasses partie de la famille. 

Le chef d’état lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras pour montrer à quel point ça le touchait. Le père de Louise fit de même et tapotait doucement son dos avec sa main. Après quelques secondes, Emmanuel s’éloigna et leva son verre pour trinquer avec son beau-père. Ce dernier lui sourit et tapa son verre contre le sien. Louise observait toujours la scène et vit le sourire aux lèvres d’Emmanuel quand il revint s’asseoir auprès d’elle. 

-Ça va ? Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Si tu savais.., répondit-il un sourire en coin. 

-Allez dis-moi !! 

-On a parlé mariage, bébé et compagnie.. 

Louise manqua de s’étouffer. Emmanuel explosa de rire.

-Je plaisante ! Il s’est excusé d’avoir été un peu froid au début et je lui ai expliqué que je n’avais jamais cherché à te séduire ou quoi, que c’était arrivé comme ça et il m’a dit qu’il était content parce que tu étais heureuse et que finalement c’était tout ce qui comptait. 

-Ohhhh vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. 

-Je rêve ou vous vous moquez Mademoiselle Dallier ?

-Moi ? Je ne me permettrais pas de rire du Président de la République voyons.. 

-Vous en êtes sûre ? 

-Certaine Monsieur le Président. 

-Je ne suis pas convaincu.. Pour la peine, vous devrez m’embrasser pour me persuader du contraire. 

-Ce ne serait pas de l’abus de pouvoir ça par hasard ? 

-Pas du tout je n’oserais pas ! 

Louise sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La soirée se poursuivit encore pendant deux heures puis tout le monde commençait à fatiguer. La jeune femme était blottie dans les bras d’Emmanuel, ses parents étaient aussi assis sur le canapé, seules les deux amies continuaient à danser, un peu d’alcool dans le nez. 

-On va y aller non ? Demanda Pascal à sa femme. 

-Oui je suis crevée. 

-Vous partez ? Demanda Louise. 

-Oui, on est fatigué mais on a passé une super soirée en tout cas ! Ça t’a plu au moins ? 

-Bien sûr c’était une super idée, je ne pouvais pas être mieux entourée ! 

-Tant mieux alors ! 

Louise se leva pour enlacer sa mère et lui dire au revoir. Elle fit de même avec son père. 

-Bon euh on va y aller nous aussi, ajouta Clémence. 

-D’accord pas de soucis, merci d’être venues en tout cas ça m’a vraiment fait plaisir !! 

-C’était le but, répondit Eva en souriant. 

-Emmanuel tu nous suis ? Demanda Sylvie. 

Le chef d’état s’était levé du canapé et disait au revoir aux filles quand il entendit la question de la mère de Louise. Il se mit à rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. 

-Euh.. Je.. enfin.., bégaya-t-il. 

-Non il reste avec moi, dit Louise en s’accrochant à son bras. 

Emmanuel haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire pour montrer qu’il n’avait pas le choix. 

-Je plaisante. Bon pas de bêtises et dormez-bien ! Répondit sa mère. 

-Maman…, répondit Louise gênée.

-Bon bonne nuit les amoureux, dit Eva. 

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, répondit Emmanuel en faisant signe de la main. 

Louise les raccompagna vers la sortie puis ferma la porte. 

-T’étais trop mignon quand t’étais tout gêné là, lui dit-elle. 

-J’ai eu l’air d’un abruti plutôt oui à plus savoir parler. 

-Mais non pas du tout ! 

-Mouais.. Bon ça y est, nos retrouvailles officielles, dit-il un sourire en coin. 

-Je crois bien oui, répondit-elle en s’avançant vers lui. 

Emmanuel ouvrit les bras et Louise vint se serrer contre lui. Elle leva la tête et le chef d’état se pencha pour l’embrasser. Il passa ensuite ses bras en dessous de sa taille et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras. 

-J’ai envie de toi.., murmura-t-il dans son oreille. 

-Ah oui ? 

-Oui.. 

-Moi pas trop en revanche, répondit-elle impertinente. 

Emmanuel éloigna son visage d’elle et la regarda l’air hébété. Louise explosa de rire. 

-Je rigole Monsieur le Président ! J’ai très… très envie de vous. 

-Vous êtes sûre ? Sinon je m’en vais. 

-Certaine ! Dit-elle en passant ses mains derrière son cou pour l’embrasser. 

Emmanuel sourit contre ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la chambre avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la posa sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d’elle. Il avança son visage du sien et l’embrassa. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser sa langue se mêler à la sienne. Louise avait ses mains derrière son cou et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle descendit ensuite ses mains et déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Emmanuel se laissa faire et continua de l’embrasser sur la bouche et dans le cou. Elle fit ensuite glisser la chemise du président sur ses épaules et ce dernier souleva le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Il marqua une pause quand il vit sa cicatrice sur son ventre. 

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle voyant qu’il s’était arrêté. 

-Oui oui je.. je regardais juste.., dit-il en avançant sa main pour passer délicatement son doigt sur la cicatrice. 

-Oh ça.. oui ce n’est pas très beau. 

-Non ça va c’est juste.. enfin c’est à cause de moi que tu vas l’avoir à vie. 

-Arrête de continuer à culpabiliser pour ce qui s’est passé et profite de moi maintenant que je suis là. 

-Tu as raison, dit-il en reprenant ses baisers. 

Ils finirent de se déshabiller et Emmanuel passa sa main entre les cuisses de Louise en continuant de déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière s’agrippa à son dos et se laissa aller. Le chef d’état sourit en voyant l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Elle se mit à haleter et bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu’Emmanuel la fit jouir. 

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en l’embrassant. 

-Mmh… Encore, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. 

Le président se mit à rire. Il écarta les cuisses de Louise en maintenant le contact visuel. Cette dernière souriait puis reprit ses baisers. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s’agrippa à eux en les tirant par moment ce qui avait le don d’exciter Em-manuel. Il s’inséra en elle et poussa un petit grognement de plaisir. Il avançait et reculait son bassin aidé par les mouvements de Louise. Ils s’embrassaient à perdre haleine, comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. Emmanuel prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes pour les monter à hauteur de sa tête et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau en insistant sur son cou, sa bouche et le haut de sa poitrine. 

-Emmanuel.., murmura Louise sentant l’orgasme arrivé. 

A ses mots, ce dernier accéléra les mouvements. Lorsqu’il sentit la jeune femme se contracter, il atteignit la jouissance avec elle. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Louise caressa ses cheveux humides et le serra contre elle avec son autre bras. 

-Je t’aime tellement, dit-il à son oreille. 

-Mon amour, répondit-elle en lui embrassant le front. 

-Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, avoua-t-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder. 

-Moi non plus. Jamais.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà l’epilogue qui va durer sur plusieurs chapitres encore, j’espere que vous ne serez pas déçus de la suite quelques années plus tard ;)

EPILOGUE

**2022**

Emmanuel ajustait sa cravate devant le miroir. Louise vint derrière lui et pressa son corps contre le sien en passant ses bras autour de lui pour poser ses mains sur son torse.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui comme toujours, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il se tourna vers elle et l’embrassa.

-J’ai le trac.., avoua-t-il.

-Mon amour ça va le faire, tu as déjà réussi il y a 5 ans il n’y a pas de raisons que ça ne le fasse pas encore.

-Oui mais c’est différent maintenant. J’ai eu le temps de faire un quinquennat et je n’ai pas su contenter tout le monde.. Et puis pour que Marine Le Pen soit encore au second tour c’est que beaucoup de personnes veulent la voir au pouvoir, au moins tous les mécontents de mon quinquennat 

-Certes mais des mécontents il y en aura toujours. Aucun chef d’état n’a fait l’unanimité, personne ne peut satisfaire tout le monde. Mais regarde, tu es de nouveau au second tour, c’est bien que les français ont encore confiance en toi et sont contents de ton bilan.

-Oui c’est sûr..

-Je t’ai rarement vu douter.. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, tu vas déchirer à ce débat j’en suis sure ! Et puis, on te soutiendra de tout notre cœur avec Mathéo.

-Faut que j’ailles l’embrasser avant de partir, peut-être qu’il me portera chance ! Dit-il.

-Et moi je ne peux pas te porter chance ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

-Si bien sûr que si ! Mais vous deux ensembles et j’explose tout !

Louise se mit à rire et Emmanuel attrapa son visage pour l’embrasser.

-Si tu savais comme vous me rendez heureux tous les deux..

-Je le sais, c’est pareil pour moi je vous aime tellement.

Le président sourit et prit sa main pour déposer un baiser.

-Allez je vais voir si le bout de chou est réveillé.

-Vas-y.

Emmanuel sortit de leur chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son fils. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et s’avança doucement. Il s’approcha de son petit lit pour voir s’il dormait.

-Et ben mon chéri tu ne dors pas ?

Mathéo ouvrait de grands yeux en voyant son père et lui sourit.

-Viens voir papa mon grand, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et le serra contre lui. Il marchait dans la chambre, ses lèvres collées au crane de l’enfant. L’odeur de bébé lui emplit les narines. Emmanuel trouvait que c’était la meilleure odeur du monde.

-Je t’aime tellement mon fils, tu es ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde avec ta maman.

Le petit releva la tête et regarda son père avec ses grands yeux. Emmanuel sourit. Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le fait d’être père, il ne l’avait jamais envisagé avec Brigitte, il savait très bien qu’en se mettant avec elle, il faisait une croix dessus. Et comme il l’avait toujours su, il n’avait pas l’impression qu’il lui manquait quelque chose. Ses petits-enfants lui donnaient l’amour nécessaire pour combler ce vide, du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait. Mais depuis qu’il était avec Louise, il avait eu le temps de l’envisager et surtout depuis la naissance de leur fils, c’était un bonheur ultime, la chair de sa chair. Quand Louise lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il avait été si heureux qu’il en avait pleuré.

**_Flashback_ **

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais depuis 10mn dans la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu le sauras bientôt, attend un peu.

Emmanuel soupira et s’assit sur le lit. Quelques minutes après, Louise ouvrit la porte avec un objet dans la main. Le chef d’état écarquilla les yeux et se leva d’un bond.

-Me dis pas que c’est..

-Si..

-Et tu es.. ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre quelques minutes.

-Tu penses que tu l’es ? Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que je savais à quel point ça te tenait à cœur d’avoir un enfant et je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs, je voulais attendre d’être quasiment sure..

-Mon amour, ça serait tellement merveilleux, dit-il en la prenant par la main.

Il se rassit sur le lit et Louise s’assit sur ses genoux. Elle passa son bras autour du cou d’Emmanuel et colla sa tête à la sienne. Ce dernier prit la main de Louise avec le test dans la sienne.

-Tu te sens prête ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je n’ai pas changé d’avis depuis qu’on en a parlé la dernière fois, dit-elle en souriant et en caressant ses cheveux.

-Ça met combien de temps à avoir la réponse ?

-Je ne sais pas, on devrait l’avoir bientôt je pense.

Ils fixèrent tous deux le test de grossesse lorsqu’une barre apparut. Emmanuel arrêta de respirer en attendant la suite. Louise fixait l’objet avec intensité lorsqu’une deuxième barre se rajouta.

-Ça veut dire.. ça veut dire que.., bégaya-t-il.

-Oui.., répondit Louise en souriant.

Emmanuel se mit à crier de joie et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour l’embrasser intensément.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis si heureux, dit-il.

-Moi aussi tellement, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

-Je t’aime mais à un point, dit-il en mettant sa tête dans son cou.

-Je t’aime aussi Emmanuel.

Après quelques secondes, Louise sentit son cou s’humidifier. Elle se recula et prit le visage du chef d’état entre ses mains. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Emmanuel.. tu.. tu pleures ?

Le président essuya ses yeux.

-Pardon je suis désolé c’est juste que.. c’est juste que je pensais que ça ne m’arriverais jamais et là je réalise que si ça y est, je vais avoir un enfant et c’est.. c’est indescriptible ce que je ressens, je suis si chanceux de t’avoir dans ma vie et bientôt, de vous avoir.

-Oh mon cœur.. Tu seras le meilleur papa au monde j’en suis sûre. Moi aussi je suis tellement contente de vivre à tes côtés, tu me rends folle de bonheur.

Emmanuel sourit et embrassa de nouveau sa moitié en la serrant contre lui.

-Je ne vais pas arriver à dormir c’est sûr, je ne vais faire que penser à ça pour les prochains mois.

-Qui t’as dit que j’avais envie de dormir ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Le chef d’état se mit à rire et Louise embrassa Emmanuel en le faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit. Ils firent l’amour tendrement, prenant soin l’un de l’autre à chaque geste, chaque baiser. Après leur moment, le président serra la jeune femme contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et Emmanuel passait sa main sur son bras et ses cheveux.

-Tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Louise.

-Oh peu importe tant que j’ai un enfant. Idéalement j’aimerais bien une fille et un garçon..

-Le premier n’est pas encore arrivé que tu penses déjà au deuxième, répondit la jeune femme en rigolant.

-Ah ben maintenant on ne s’arrête plus, dit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

Louise sourit et l’embrassa.

-T’as déjà des prénoms en tête ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jeanne pour une fille j’aime bien. Et pour un garçon je dirai.. Pierre. Et toi ?

-Ah Jeanne j’aime bien par contre Pierre pas du tout. Pour une fille Zoé et un garçon Enzo.

-Ah moi j’avoue que je ne suis pas fan des tiens.. Bon après tout on a encore du temps pour y réfléchir.

-J’adore aussi Mathéo. Oui c’est vrai !

-Ah Mathéo j’aime beaucoup, répondit-il.

-Jeanne ou Mathéo alors pour l’instant, dit Louise.

-Jeanne ou Mathéo, répéta Emmanuel en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme.

Louise posa sa main sur celle d’Emmanuel et enlaça ses doigts. Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre en pensant chacun à leur vie qui dans quelques mois, changerait pour toujours.

**_Fin flashback_ **

Emmanuel serrait son fils contre lui. Mathéo était le portrait craché de son père, petit blondinet aux yeux bleus. Le chef d’état s’assit sur un fauteuil et posa l’enfant sur ses genoux en le tenant.

-Bon mon amour, tu penses que papa va y arriver ce soir ?

Le petit fit un petit bruit en levant sa main vers le visage d’Emmanuel. Celui-ci se mit à rire et embrassa la main de son fils.

-Bon si tu penses que ça va le faire, je crois en toi.

Mathéo secoua les bras en bégayant. Il n’avait pas encore prononcé de vrais mots mais arrivait à faire quelques syllabes.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a tu n’es pas content ? Ne t’en fais pas je ne pars pas longtemps, papa va juste discuter avec une dame en direct à la télévision et tu pourras me voir avec maman. Et puis dans quelques heures, je vous rejoins tous les deux.

Louise observait la scène, adossée contre la porte.

-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas être aussi heureux un jour. Je croyais que j’avais déjà trouvé le bonheur ultime dans une ancienne vie je dirai et puis il y a eu ta maman et maintenant toi. Vous êtes ma nouvelle vie à présent et là je sais que je suis le plus heureux. Ta mère est merveilleuse, je l’aime tellement et toi.. toi tu es un cadeau du ciel. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Dieu de m’avoir permis d’avoir une famille.

La jeune femme essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle s’approcha et posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel.

-Oh tu es là tu m’as fait peur, dit-il en sursautant.

Mathéo sourit en voyant sa maman.

-Les amours de ma vie, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue du président et de son fils.

Elle s’agenouilla auprès d’eux et appuya sa tête contre Emmanuel en regardant son fils. Elle tendit son doigt et le petit garçon lui attrapa avec sa main. Louise le secouait et Mathéo rigolait.

-Quelle heure il est ? Tu devrais y aller mon chéri, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

-Oui tu as raison mais je n’ai pas envie de vous quitter.. On se rejoint là-bas, vous allez dans les loges avec l’équipe ?

-Bien sûr on te suit.

-Parfait ! Bon il faut que j’y ailles, à toute à l’heure. A toute à l’heure mon bébé, répéta-t-il en se levant du fauteuil et en embrassant Mathéo énergiquement à plusieurs reprises ce qui fit rire le garçon.

-Je pense que ton papa va te manger un jour, dit Louise en rigolant.

Emmanuel sourit et tendit l’enfant à la jeune femme.

-A tout à l’heure je t’aime, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t’aime aussi, bon courage mon amour et ne t’inquiète pas ça va le faire.

-J’espère..

-Bonne chance papa, dit Louise en prenant la main de Mathéo et en la bougeant pour lui faire signe.

Emmanuel se mit à rire et lança un baiser avec sa main puis il se retourna et sortit de la chambre. Il rejoignit sa voiture et le chauffeur démarra en direction de TF1 où devait avoir lieu le débat du second tour. Son équipe de campagne, quasiment la même que celle qui avait travaillé avec lui 5 ans plus tôt, l’attendait dans une loge du plateau. Ils débriefèrent puis Emmanuel partit s’installer à sa place devant les caméras. Marine Le Pen arriva et après une poignée de main et quelques banalités échangées, elle s’assit également à sa place.

Le débat allait démarrer lorsque Louise arriva avec Mathéo dans les loges. Elle sourit et salua tout le monde. Sibeth s’approcha du garçon et la jeune femme lui confia le temps de se déshabiller et de prendre sa place. Le petit rigolait sous les chatouilles de la conseillère en communication. Le lancement du débat allait démarrer donc tout le monde regagna sa place et Louise récupéra Mathéo qu’elle assit contre elle sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu’Emmanuel prit la parole à l’écran, l’enfant leva la main en direction de la télé et ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais seuls des petits bruits en sortaient. Il souriait en continuant à bouger son bras pour montrer la télé.

-Oui c’est papa, mon cœur. Il sera bientôt là, dit-elle en embrassant ses petites joues rondes.

Le débat continua et le jeune garçon restait très sage, il continuait de regarder la télé de temps en temps en levant le bras et en se retournant pour regarder sa maman. Louise lui souriait et acquiesçait de la tête en répétant que oui c’était bien son papa. Le débat se clôtura et Marine Le Pen ainsi qu’Emmanuel se serrèrent la main puis regagnèrent chacun leur loge. Le président ouvrit la porte et fut applaudit par toute son équipe. Louise lui sourit, tenant Mathéo dans ses bras. Emmanuel remercia tous ses collaborateurs et s’approcha de sa compagne ainsi que de son fils. Le petit leva les bras en direction de son père. Il s’approcha de la jeune femme et l’embrassa longuement puis prit Mathéo dans ses bras.

-Ça va mon chéri ? T’as vu papa à l’écran ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Papa, répondit pour la première fois le jeune garçon.

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche choqué puis se mit à rire, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as entendu ?? Demanda-t-il à Louise. Il a dit papa !!!!

-Oui j’ai entendu c’est merveilleux ! Si avec ça tu ne gagnes pas, dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh mon chéri, oui c’est papa ! Dit-il en embrassant le garçon.

Le président s’approcha de la jeune femme et l’embrassa à son tour. Il passa un bras autour d’elle tout en tenant son fils avec l’autre bras. Louise serra également ses deux amours contre elle.

-Je suis tellement chanceux, je sais que je te le dis souvent mais je suis si heureux et c’est grâce à toi. Tu es une femme unique, merveilleuse et tu m’as donné le plus beau et le plus adorable des enfants. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Nous aussi on t’aime, répondit Louise en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils et sur les lèvres d’Emmanuel.

-Papa, répéta le jeune garçon.

Tous deux se mirent à rire et le président enleva une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. 

-Vous êtes une belle petite famille en tout cas ! Sincèrement Emmanuel tu le mérites, dit Sibeth.

-Merci beaucoup c’est adorable, répondit-il en souriant.

-Bon on va te laisser, vous allez surement débriefer. En tout cas, je t’ai trouvé génial ! Je ne dis pas ça parce que c’est toi mais tu t’es vraiment bien défendu et tu as bien exposé ton programme ! Je savais que tu allais réussir, ajouta Louise.

-Merci mon amour. On se voit tout à l’heure. Bisous mon chéri, quand papa rentrera tu dormiras surement. Bonne nuit mon ange.

Emmanuel embrassa son fils et la jeune femme puis celle-ci reprit Mathéo dans ses bras. Elle salua tout le monde et les laissa travailler.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite de l'épilogue (pas encore la fin de la fiction ahah)

Elle rentra à l’Élysée et coucha son fils dans le lit après lui avoir donné un biberon. Il s’endormit facilement, sans aucun souci. Louise repartit au salon et alluma la télévision. Les chaines d’information débriefaient le débat d’Emmanuel et de Marine Le Pen. La jeune femme était fière de lui, les sondages lui étaient favorables. Elle éteignit ensuite la télévision et partit se coucher dans leur chambre en attendant qu’Emmanuel rentre.

Une heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Le président poussa doucement celle de la chambre et passa la tête pour voir si Louise dormait.

-Tu ne dors pas mon amour ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non j’attendais que tu rentres, dit-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

-Tu es adorable.

Il s’approcha du lit et s’assit sur le bord. Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Le petit n’a pas pleuré pour s’endormir ?

-Pas du tout je lui ai donné son biberon et il s’endormait à moitié dans mes bras alors je l’ai posé doucement dans le lit et il s’est endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tant mieux alors ! Je n’en reviens toujours pas, tu te rends compte il a dit papa !

-Je sais mon cœur, dit-elle en souriant et en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Bientôt ça sera maman j’en suis sure, répondit-il en embrassant sa main.

-J’espère oui, si c’est manger ou dormir je me vexerais.

Emmanuel éclata de rire. Il s’approcha d’elle et l’embrassa de nouveau. Louise sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Bon allez Monsieur le Président il est temps de se coucher, il faut être en forme pour demain.

-Et si j’avais d’autres projets ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

-Mmmh dis-moi en plus.

-Faire un autre enfant, là, toute de suite, maintenant.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir.. Bonne nuit ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Emmanuel se mit à rire et s’allongea sur Louise pour lui faire des chatouilles. La jeune femme pouffa de rire.

-Arrête… tu vas… réveiller Mathéo ! Dit-elle entre deux rires.

-Alors accède à mes demandes, dit-il en continuant.

-Très bien viens là, répondit la jeune femme en le tirant par son col.

Ils s’embrassèrent fougueusement. Louise passa ses bras autour du cou d’Emmanuel et ce dernier enleva sa veste de costume. La jeune femme mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son homme ce qui lui fit arracher un petit grognement. Il se releva ensuite pour enlever sa chemise et Louise enleva la couette qui faisait barrage entre eux. Elle le regardait se déshabiller en se mordant la lèvre. Ce dernier releva la tête et la vit. Il lui lança un regard aguicheur et prit sa chemise, qu’il avait déboutonné, dans chacune de ses mains. Il l’écarta lentement en bougeant son corps. La jeune femme sourit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Emmanuel fit ensuite tomber la chemise au sol et commença à enlever sa ceinture lentement. Il la dégrafa et baissa sa braguette, toujours en regardant Louise. Il passa ensuite ses pouces dans chaque côté de son pantalon et le descendit doucement jusqu’à le faire tomber en bas de ses chevilles. Il se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes qui faisaient barrage puis l’enleva. Il se releva ensuite et s’avança vers le lit.

Il bascula sur Louise qui prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s’agrippa. Elle adorait faire ça, montrer qu’il était à elle. Ce dernier enleva ensuite la nuisette de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser humide dans son cou. Il descendit ensuite le long de sa poitrine, son ventre puis sa chair la plus intime. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec le bas-ventre de Louise, celle-ci se cambra toujours agrippée à ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure des baisers poussés d’Emmanuel, la jeune femme sentait le plaisir monter. Elle se mit à jouir quelques secondes plus tard et le chef d’état remonta satisfait. Il l’embrassa de nouveau en laissant sa main en bas pour continuer à lui donner du plaisir. La jeune femme enleva le caleçon d’Emmanuel et fit de même avec son sexe. Ils continuèrent à se satisfaire mutuellement tout en ne se quittant pas des lèvres.

Peu après, le président atteignit l’orgasme contre les lèvres de Louise et laissa passa un petit râle. Celle-ci sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils reprirent leurs souffles quelques secondes en se regardant puis Emmanuel la pénétra. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de ses fesses et bougeait son bassin pour épouser les mouvements du président. Leurs mains étaient enlacées et leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Après plusieurs minutes, Louise finit par jouir et se contracta ce qui eut le même effet sur Emmanuel. Il tomba sur elle, sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes puis la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front. Le président releva sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens en souriant. 

-Et ben si avec ça on n’en a pas mis un deuxième en route, je ne comprends pas, dit-il en rigolant.

-C’est clair que là pour le coup c’était… l’une des meilleures fois je pense.

-J’avoue.. L’élève a dépassé le maitre !

Louise se mit à rire et l’embrassa. Emmanuel sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Si tu savais comme je t’aime.., dit-il.

-Je t’aime aussi mon cœur, répondit-elle en passant sa main sur son visage.

Le président reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et passa son bras autour d’elle. La jeune femme lui câlinait le visage et les cheveux. Emmanuel s’endormit quelques minutes après.

Quelques jours plus tard, le second tour avait lieu. Le président ajustait sa cravate devait le miroir, les traits fermés. Louise arriva derrière lui et l’enlaça.

-Ça va mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment j’ai le trac.. Et si je ne suis pas réélu ? répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Et bien.. si c’est le cas avec Marine Le Pen présidente je ne sais pas si la France ira mieux. Mais tu vas être réélu j’en suis sure ça va le faire ne t’en fais pas ! Et si ce n’est pas le cas, tu trouveras quelque chose d’autre.

 -Mmh..

-Ne t’en fais pas mon cœur ça va le faire j’en suis sure, dit-elle en l’embrassant.

-Heureusement que tu es là toi ! Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Je sais je sais, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui c’est bon, je vais préparer Mathéo et on pourra y aller.

-Pas de soucis, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Louise se préparait soigneusement. Elle voulait toujours faire bonne impression. Succéder à Brigitte n’était pas chose aisée et beaucoup de reproches lui avaient été faits.

**Flashback**

« Mes chers compatriotes, si je tiens à m’exprimer devant vous aujourd’hui c’est pour vous faire une annonce. Cela ne va pas changer votre vie mais la mienne. Voilà, comme vous le savez il y a quelques mois je me suis séparé de Brigitte. Je sais que beaucoup d’entre vous l’appréciaient beaucoup et me voir désormais seul vous paraient sans doute bizarre. Nous sommes néanmoins restés en très bon termes. Si je voulais vous dire cela, c’est parce que désormais, je ne serais plus seul. En effet, mon cœur est de nouveau pris. Certains s’en moquent et je le conçois tout à fait mais je voulais et j’ai le devoir d’être honnête envers vous. Je vais surement être la cible de critiques en faisant cette annonce car il y a encore une histoire d’âge mais ma compagne et moi avons décidé d’être transparent. Elle s’appelle Louise. Vous la connaissez très probablement puisque comme certains le devinent, il s’agit de l’ancienne stagiaire que l’Élysée avait engagé il y a un peu plus d’un an. Alors oui je vais surement choquer quelques-uns car oui elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi mais c’est l’amour, ça ne se contrôle pas. Je vois déjà des rumeurs enfler et je vais y mettre fin avant qu’elles ne commencent, rien ne s’est passé entre nous lorsque j’étais avec Brigitte. Je suis resté intègre et notre aventure n’a commencé que quelques mois après notre rupture. Je tenais à vous tenir informés car nous avons décidé de vous révéler notre relation pour ne plus rien vous cacher et pour pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour. Désormais, elle sera à mes côtés lors de déplacements et pour le quotidien. Je vous demande d’être conciliants envers elle, la nouvelle première dame. Voilà, annonce faite, il ne me reste plus qu’à vous souhaiter une bonne journée. Merci ».

Le caméraman monta son pouce en l’air pour faire comprendre que c’était bon. Emmanuel se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers Louise.

-Alors ça a été ?

-Oui très bien, j’ai peur des retombées mais on ne pouvait plus se cacher, j’en avais marre de vivre dans l’ombre.

-Moi aussi. Ma nouvelle première dame…, dit-il en souriant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Louise se mit à rire et l’embrassa. Emmanuel la prit par la main, remercia les journalistes et tous deux se retirèrent. Quelques heures plus tard, la nouvelle s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les médias et les réseaux sociaux passaient en boucle l’annonce. Personne ne l’avait vu venir et le fait que le chef d’état avoue être en couple avec une ancienne stagiaire, qui plus est beaucoup plus jeune que lui faisait jaser. Certains comparaient Brigitte avec Louise, disant qu’entre les deux il y avait un peu plus de 40 ans, plus que l’âge d’Emmanuel. Louise était également la cible de critiques disant qu’elle avait brisé le couple présidentiel, que forcément ils s’étaient passé quelque chose entre eux avant l’annonce du divorce. Les images d’Emmanuel le soir de l’attentat avec Louise dans ses bras ainsi que des clichés de lorsqu’il était à l’hôpital avaient refait surface.

Les premières sorties étaient dures à vivre pour la jeune femme. Certes maintenant elle pouvait se balader main dans la main avec Emmanuel, mais les réactions des gens qu’elle croisait n’étaient pas toujours des plus cordiales. Et puis au fil du temps, elle avait su conquérir peu à peu le cœur des français, voyant ce petit bout de femme adorable, toujours souriante et attentionnée. Peu à peu, elle prenait confiance en elle, essayant de surmonter sa timidité pour assumer pleinement son nouveau rôle.

Et à l’annonce de la grossesse de Louise, les français s’étaient réjouis pour eux, disant qu’Emmanuel ferait sans doute un très bon père. Depuis la naissance, ils avaient rarement montré le visage de Mathéo, voulant le protéger.

**Fin flashback**

Emmanuel arriva dans la chambre avec Mathéo dans ses bras. Il lui avait mis une petite chemise et une veste en jean. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.

-Oh mes amours vous êtes trop beaux, attendez faut que je vous prenne en photo, dit Louise en sortant son portable.

Emmanuel prit la pose avec son fils dans les bras. Louise prit le cliché et s’approcha d’eux. Elle mangea de bisous son fils et embrassa tendrement le chef d’état.

-Bien la tenue ? demanda Emmanuel en réajustant la veste de son fils.

-Oui ! L’une des premières fois où il va être sous l’œil attentif des caméras, il faut bien qu’il soit parfait notre fils.

-C’est vrai ! Hein mon petit bonhomme, dit le président en embrassant Mathéo.

-Papa, répondit le garçon en souriant.

-Oui c’est moi mon chéri.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l’Élysée main dans la main et Mathéo dans les bras d’Emmanuel. A peine sortis, les journalistes se massaient devant l’entrée. Les appareils crépitaient, tous voulant avoir LE cliché du fils du président. La petite famille saluait de la main les journalistes et affichaient une complicité évidente devant les caméras. Mathéo regardait tout ce monde avec de grands yeux. Emmanuel souriait en le regardant. Il l’embrassa sur la joue et le garçon posa sa main sur le visage de son père.

-Papa, répéta-t-il.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Louise puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un bureau de vote à proximité de l’Élysée. Emmanuel rentra à l’intérieur et alla saluer le personnel, toujours en tenant son fils dans ses bras. Chacun s’approchait du jeune garçon et lui souriait en lui caressant ses petites joues. Mathéo n’avait pas l’air d’avoir peur du monde, il était plutôt content. Le chef d’état se tourna ensuite vers Louise et lui donna leur fils le temps de rentrer dans l’isoloir pour aller voter. La jeune femme salua également à son tour les personnes présentes. Des français s’approchaient d’elles voulant la saluer et voir l’enfant. Louise discutait volontiers avec eux, elle avait appris à ne plus être méfiante envers les autres au fil du temps.

Emmanuel sortit de l’isoloir et se dirigea vers le personnel. Il signa et lâcha son bulletin dans l’urne. Il serra ensuite la main de chacun et retourna auprès de la jeune femme pour récupérer Mathéo. Celle-ci se dirigea à son tour vers l’isoloir et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle vota et tous trois sortirent après avoir fini d’échanger avec les personnes présentes. Devant le bureau de vote, la foule se massait pour apercevoir le président avec son fils. Emmanuel saluait en souriant et se prêtait au jeu des photos. Louise faisait de même, également sollicitée. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre au début d’être devenue quelqu’un de connu, quelqu’un que les gens connaissaient alors que ce n’était pas son cas envers eux. Mais au fil des mois, elle s’y était habituée et était ravie quand on la sollicitait. Elle a su rester elle-même, quelqu’un de généreux, jovial et souriante. Tous trois repartirent ensuite en direction de l’Élysée en attendant les résultats le soir. Emmanuel serrait la main de Louise, l’anxiété et la nervosité le gagnait. 

-Eh mon amour ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement.

-Ça va, je suis juste stressé..

-Regarde les gens qu’on a croisé, ils t’ont tous pour la plupart montrer leur soutien ! Ça va le faire mon amour je suis confiante ! Dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Et si ça ne le fait pas ? T’imagines le pays avec Marine Le Pen à sa tête, on va à la catastrophe là..

-On n’en est pas encore là, les gens se sont mobilisés une nouvelle fois contre l’extrême droite en appelant massivement à ta réélection.

-Oui mais on ne sait jamais, si j’ai bien appris un truc durant mon quinquennat c’est qu’il ne faut rien prendre pour acquis, tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain et ça vaut pour le soutien populaire.

-Certes mais les jeux ne sont pas encore faits, on avisera ce soir de toute manière tu ne peux rien faire de plus..

-C’est sur.. Merci d’être là pour moi mon cœur, de me soutenir comme tu le fais, répondit-il en l’embrassant.

-C’est normal Emmanuel.

-Bon faut que j’ailles voir mon équipe pour préparer la victoire ou défaite de ce soir.. Je t’appelle quand on a fini ?

-Pas de soucis, à toute à l’heure.

Ils s’embrassèrent et Emmanuel donna Mathéo à Louise après lui avoir fait de gros bisous. Il se dirigea vers la porte, envoya un baiser de loin et sortit.

La journée se finit et tout le monde était réuni dans un salon de l’Élysée pour regarder le résultat en direct à la télévision. Mathéo était sur les genoux de son père et Louise assise à côté de lui, serrait la main d’Emmanuel dans la sienne. Lorsque le décompte commença, tout le monde retenait son souffle jusqu’à la fin puis vint l’explosion de joie. Le visage d’Emmanuel venait d’apparaitre à la télévision. Le chef d’état se leva du canapé en levant le poing en l’air en criant tout en tenant Mathéo contre lui avec son autre bras. Il le dévora de bisous puis se tourna vers Louise et l’embrassa de toutes ses forces.

-T’es le meilleur mon amour, je te l’avais dit ! Dit-elle en se reculant.

-J’avais quand même quelques doutes, on ne sait jamais mais je suis si heureux ! Tu as vu mon chéri, papa est encore président !! Dit-il en regardant son fils.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi d’un coup il y avait une euphorie collective mais souriait en voyant ses parents heureux. Emmanuel donna ensuite Mathéo à Louise et fit le tour du salon pour saluer tout le monde et se faire féliciter. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Benjamin Griveaux regarda sa montre.

-Emmanuel, je ne voudrais pas te presser mais il faudrait y aller, les français t’attendent, dit-il.

-Oui tu as raison, allons-y, dit-il en prenant Louise par la main.

Tout l’équipe se mit en marche et montèrent dans les voitures prévues. Emmanuel attacha Mathéo dans son petit siège auto et grimpa dans la voiture suivi de Louise. Le président avait choisi la place de la République comme lieu de célébration. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l’esplanade du Louvre pour ne pas faire de répétition, pour montrer que c’était quand même un nouveau chapitre qui s’ouvrait.

-Je suis tellement soulagé, dit-il en prenant la main de Louise dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser.

-J’imagine oui.. Je suis si fier de toi.

-Merci mon amour, c’est grâce à toi si j’en suis là.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne le dois qu’à toi-même Emmanuel.

-Non je suis sérieux, tu m’as redonné envie de continuer à me battre pour mes idées, tu as su m’épauler dans les moments de crise. Je t’aime tellement si tu savais.

-Je sais mon cœur, je t’aime aussi.

-Et toi aussi mon chéri je t’aime fort fort fort, dit-il en se penchant vers Mathéo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s’arrêta et la petite famille descendit. Emmanuel prit son fils dans ses bras et Louise par la main. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’estrade installée pour l’occasion.

-Allez mon chéri c’est ton moment, profite !

-Avec toi à mes côtés c’est encore mieux ! Dit-il en l’embrassant.

Ils montèrent ensuite les marches et se retrouvèrent face à la foule qui criait.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Emmanuel saluait et souriait. Louise fit de même et le petit garçon agitait sa main également ce qui eut le don de faire rire la foule qui le voyait pour la première fois. Ils continuèrent de saluer encore pendant quelques minutes, écoutant les français chanter la Marseillaise puis Louise prit Mathéo dans ses bras pour laisser Emmanuel faire son discours. Elle resta sur l’estrade mais se mit en retrait pour le laisser s’adresser à la population. 

-Mes chers compatriotes, mes chers amis,   
Si je suis de nouveau là ce soir, devant vous, c’est grâce à vous et votre soutien sans faille. Vous êtes des dizaines de milliers et je ne vois que quelques visages. Merci, merci d’être là, de vous être battus avec courage et bienveillance pendant tant de mois. Parce que oui, ce soir, vous l’avez emporté ! La France l’a emporté ! Vous avez fait le choix de la raison, le choix encore une fois de ne pas céder face aux extrémistes, le choix d’une France sereine et fraternelle. Je veux avoir un mot pour les Français qui ont voté simplement pour défendre la République face à l'extrémisme. Je sais nos désaccords, je les respecterai, mais je serai fidèle à cet engagement pris : je protègerai la République. Ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile, je le sais. La tâche sera dure. Je vous dirai à chaque fois la vérité. Mais votre ferveur, votre énergie, votre courage toujours me porteront. Je vous protégerai face aux menaces. Je combattrai pour vous contre le mensonge, l’immobilisme, l’inefficacité, pour améliorer la vie de chacun. Je respecterai chacune et chacun dans ce qu’il pense et dans ce qu’il défend. Je rassemblerai et je réconcilierai car je veux l’unité de notre peuple et de notre pays. Et enfin, mes amis, je vous servirai. Je vous servirai avec humilité et avec force. Je vous servirai au nom de notre devise : liberté, égalité, fraternité. Je vous servirai dans la fidélité de la confiance que vous m’avez donnée. Je vous servirai avec amour. Vive la République ! Vive la France ! 

Les personnes présentes l’applaudirent pendant de longues minutes. Emmanuel continuait de saluer en envoyant des baisers vers la foule. Il se retourna ensuite vers Louise puis parla de nouveau dans le micro. 

-J’ai une autre annonce à faire. J’y ai réfléchi longtemps et je me suis dit que c’était le moment où jamais. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Louise qui ne comprit pas ce qu’il faisait. Sibeth était montée sur l’estrade pour récupérer Mathéo. 

-Mon amour, j’ai tellement de choses à te dire. Si tu savais à quel point tu es devenue importante dans ma vie. Tu fais mon bonheur depuis maintenant plus de 4 ans et tu as fait de moi l’homme le plus heureux du monde. Tu m’as donné un magnifique fils qui est la prunelle de mes yeux. Je t’aime tellement mon amour. Tu as toujours été là pour moi dès le premier jour, tu m’as soutenu, épaulé dans les moments difficiles, raisonné quand je perdais la tête. Il n’y a pas une seconde sans que je remercie le ciel de t’avoir fait entrer dans ma vie. Tu es ma boussole quand je suis perdu, ma bouée de sauvetage quand je coule, mon rayon de soleil quand j’ai froid, ma lune qui éclaire la nuit et la rend moins effrayante. Du matin où je me lève au soir où je me couche, à chaque seconde tu es dans mes pensées. Je chéris chaque moment passé avec toi comme si c’était le dernier. J’adore être avec toi, vivre à tes côtés et pouvoir te regarder te réveiller le matin, pouvoir marcher main dans la main à tes côtés, pou-voir dormir en te sentant contre moi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu as surmonté le pire en vivant l’horreur pour revenir à la vie plus vaillante que jamais. Tu as toujours su être positive quand il le fallait. Ton rire est la plus belle chose que je n’ai jamais écouté et ton sourire suffit à me faire oublier tous mes problèmes. Je ne veux jamais te perdre Louise et je veux vivre chaque jour de mon existence à tes côtés. Tu es la femme parfaite, celle dont on rêve tous étant jeune, tu es une mère géniale. Tu es ma compagne, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amour, mon tout. Et j’aimerai également que tu deviennes ma femme. 

Il passa sa main sous sa veste de costume et en sortit une petite boite. Il se retourna vers Louise et sourit quand il vit ses yeux s’écarquiller. La foule ne faisait plus de bruit, retenant son souffle. Il s’agenouilla et ouvrit l’écrin. 

-Alors Mademoiselle Louise Dallier, veux-tu m’épouser ? 

Cette dernière mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle acquiesça de la tête et courut vers lui. La foule se mit à hurler et applaudir. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui sauta dans les bras et s’accrocha à son cou. Emmanuel manqua de tomber à la renverse et serra la jeune femme contre lui. 

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui mon amour je veux t’épouser, lui dit-elle dans l’oreille. 

Le président se recula et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement sous les cris des français. Emmanuel prit ensuite la bague et la main gauche de Louise puis lui mit à son annulaire. 

-Elle.. elle te plait ? Demanda-t-il ému. 

-Elle est magnifique, répondit-elle. 

Le chef d’état sourit et l’embrassa de nouveau. Il se releva ensuite en prenant la main de Louise dans la sienne et s’avança devant le micro. 

-Elle a dit oui mes amis !!! Cette soirée est la plus belle de toute ma vie ! Cria-t-il. 

La foule sifflait et applaudissait. Emmanuel se tourna vers elle. 

-Je t’aime tellement fort Louise. 

-Je t’aime aussi mon cœur, ta déclaration.. c’était… bouleversant. 

La foule se mit à crier « un discours, un discours » en visant la jeune femme. Celle-ci était timide et n’osait pas ouvrir son cœur devant tout ce monde mais après quelques secondes, elle décida de prendre la parole. 

-Et bien.. déjà merci à vous d’être aussi enthousiastes ça fait très plaisir ! J’avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m’y attendais tellement pas… Dit-elle en se tournant vers le chef d’état. Emmanuel.. toi.. tu es l’homme de ma vie, je l’ai su dès le début. Tu suffis à mon bonheur avec notre fils bien évidemment, notre plus belle réussite. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée. Tu as su me faire voir la vie sous un autre jour, une vie pleine d’espoir, de possibilités et d’amour. Je t’aime d’un amour incommensurable, tu es l’homme parfait, celui dont j’ai toujours rêvé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j’ai fait pour mériter de vivre à tes côtés mais je mesure la chance que j’ai et chaque jour je remercie mon ange gardien de m’avoir permis de te rencontrer. En plus d’être l’homme idéal, tu es également un très bon président. Et oui mes amis, je dois bien parler de ça aussi parce que c’est pour ça que vous êtes là. Cet homme devant vous est la plus belle personne que je connaisse, il est d’une gentillesse et d’une générosité incroyable, il passe son temps à chercher des solutions à tout pour essayer de contenter le plus grand nombre, il ne compte pas ses heures au travail, il a énormément d’empathie et de sensibilité et j’en passe. Cet homme a également des facettes cachées que vous ne savez peut-être pas, il est mélomane et joue du piano comme personne, il est écrivain mais n’a jamais voulu publier ses livres, il est cuisinier et prépare de délicieux plats et pour finir, c’est un père formidable. Emmanuel.. j’ai encore tellement de choses à te dire mais il faut bien savoir s’arrêter au bout d’un moment alors je veux juste que tu saches que ce soir, tu viens de faire de moi la femme la plus chanceuse et la plus heureuse du monde. Je t’aime et je t’aimerai jusqu’à la fin de ma vie.. 

Emmanuel fondit en larmes et la serrer fort contre lui. Tous deux pleurèrent de joie dans les bras l’un de l’autre. La foule applaudissait en criant, certaines essuyaient une petite larme qui avait coulé le long de leur joue. Le discours des deux avait été extrêmement émouvant et touchant. Il prit ensuite le visage de Louise dans ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pendant plusieurs secondes. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Emmanuel n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête après l’euphorie d’être réélu, se retrouver avec sa future femme. Il se dirigea vers le micro pour saluer une dernière fois la foule. 

-Bon mes amis, il est temps de vous laisser. Je vous remercie encore tous qui que vous soyez, d’avoir fait le bon choix en votant pour moi. Je vais tout faire pour vous rendre fiers et continuer les bons projets que j’ai entrepris dans mon précédent quinquennat. Merci à tous et bonne soirée ! 

Emmanuel prit la main de Louise et toux deux saluèrent. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les marches pour descendre de l’estrade. La jeune femme se précipita vers son fils et l’embrassa. Le président se mit derrière elle et les entoura tous deux de ses bras. 

-Ça va mon chéri on ne t’a pas trop manqué ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Tu sais papa et maman s’aiment très fort et ils vont bientôt se marier mon amour ! Dit Louise. 

Emmanuel embrassa la joue de la jeune femme avec tendresse. 

-Maman, dit Mathéo pour la première fois. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?? 

-Maman, répéta-t-il. 

-Haaaaa Emmanuel tu as entendu ça y est il dit maman ! Cria Louise folle de joie. 

-J’ai entendu mon amour oui c’est super ! Bravo mon fils tu es le meilleur, comme ton père, dit-il en rigolant. 

Louise tourna le regard vers lui et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel comme si de rien n’était. Elle explosa de rire et déposa un baiser dans son cou. 

-Papa a raison, vous êtes les meilleurs ! 

-Et maman aussi ! Rajouta Emmanuel. 

Ils restèrent tous trois quelques minutes encore puis le chef d’état s’éclipsa pour aller discuter vite fait avec son équipe. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. 

-Bon mon chéri, on te confie à Tata Sibeth elle va bien s’occuper de toi et tu vas aller faire un gros dodo. Maman et papa ont quelque chose de prévu ce soir mais on se voit dès demain mon cœur, dit Emmanuel. 

Louise ouvrit grand les yeux et Sibeth lui prit Mathéo des bras. 

-On.. on ne rentre pas avec lui ? 

-Non j’ai prévu autre chose pour nous.. 

-Encore des surprises Monsieur le Président ? 

-Monsieur le Président est plein de mystère vous savez Mademoiselle Dallier. 

-Madame Macron je vous prie, répondit-elle un sourire en coin. 

Emmanuel explosa de rire et l’embrassa en la serrant contre lui. 

-Alors prête Madame Macron ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Prête ! A demain mon cœur, dit-elle en se penchant sur son fils pour déposer un baiser sur son front. 

-A demain mon fils, dit Emmanuel en faisant de même. 

-Bonne soirée les amoureux, répondit Sibeth. 

Le chef d’état prit Louise par la main et l’entraina vers la voiture présidentielle. Il lui ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman puis fit le tour pour rentrer de son côté. Le chauffeur démarra et Emmanuel sourit en se retournant vers sa future femme. 

-Tu.. tu avais prévu ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle réalisant vraiment ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

-Notre sortie ou ma demande ? 

-Les deux.. 

-Et bien.. disons que ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête et je me suis dit que si je gagnais, je faisais ma demande ce soir. Après si j’avais perdu, j’aurais surement attendu quelques jours pour pas que tu te dises que t’allais épouser un looser. 

-Emmanuel… Jamais je n’aurai pensé ça voyons ! 

-Oui mais bon, disons que ça n’aurait pas été propice à ma demande on va dire.. Mais bon ce n’est pas le cas donc profitons juste de notre soirée.., dit-il en passant son bras derrière les épaules de Louise pour qu’elle vienne se mettre contre lui. 

-Oui tu as raison ! Alors tu m’emmènes où ? 

-Surprise.., dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil. 

-Ça m’aurait étonné venant de ta part qu’il n’y en ait pas, répondit-elle en rigolant. 

Elle tourna ensuite son visage pour regarder Emmanuel dans les yeux et l’embrassa langoureusement. Elle déposa des baisers dans son cou ce qui fit sourire le chef d’état. 

-Je n’arrive pas à réaliser ce qu’il vient de se passer.. Tu m’as quand même demandé de t’épouser devant des centaines de milliers de personnes voire des millions tu te rends compte !! 

Emmanuel explosa de rire. 

-Oui en effet ! Heureusement que tu n’as pas dit non, j’aurai eu plus que l’air d’un con là pour le coup ! 

-Tu avais peur que je te dise non ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-J’avais un petit doute, on ne peut jamais être sûr à 100% mais bon je pensais quand même que tu allais accepter à 99% je dirais. 

-Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Tu es l’homme de ma vie.. 

-Oh mon amour.., répondit-il en l’embrassant. 

Le portable de Louise se mit à sonner c’était sa mère en Facetime. 

-Tiens, elle a surement dû voir ta demande à la télévision.., dit la jeune femme. 

-Décroche elle doit être heureuse, répondit Emmanuel serrant Louise dans ses bras. 

Celle-ci acquiesça et décrocha. Son père et sa mère apparurent sur l’écran. 

« Bonsoir les amoureux ! 

-Bonsoir ! Répondirent Emmanuel et Louise. 

-Félicitations Emmanuel pour ta réélection j’étais sûr que tu allais y arriver ! Dit son père. 

-Oui on a toujours cru en toi ! Et Félicitations pour vos fiançailles !!! Rajouta sa mère. 

-Merci beaucoup à vous deux, ça me touche beaucoup ! Répondit le président. 

-Merci ! Voilà Emmanuel fait officiellement partie de la famille maintenant, dit Louise. 

-Il en faisait déjà partie ! 

-C’est vrai. 

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Ma fille qui se marie avec quelqu’un de génial c’est tout ce que je pouvais te souhaiter Louise.. 

-Merci maman. 

-Et vous êtres où là ? Mathéo n’est pas avec vous ? Demanda son père. 

-Non Sibeth l’a gardé, j’ai prévu une soirée romantique ce soir pour nous, répondit le chef d’état. 

-Décidemment tu as toutes les qualités du monde Emmanuel ! S’exclama sa mère. 

-On va vous laisser profiter de votre soirée alors, encore bravo à vous deux et surtout à toi Emmanuel pour ta réélection et à bientôt j’espère ! Rajouta son père. 

-Merci à vous deux et oui à bientôt, vous venez quand vous voulez vous le savez bien. 

-Merci papa et maman, bonne soirée à vous aussi bisous ! ». 

Louise raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. 

-J’adore tes parents ils sont adorables ! Dit Emmanuel. 

-Ils t’adorent aussi ! Pourtant au début ce n’était pas gagné tu t’en souviens ? 

-Et comment, le jour où on leur a annoncé je crois que je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. 

-J’avoue que je n’étais pas hyper sereine non plus mais je me rappelle comment tu étais gêné, t’étais trop mignon.. 

-C’est ça moque toi ! 

-Je ne me permettrais pas ! Répondit-elle en rigolant. 

Emmanuel se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa. Ils restèrent enlacés à s’embrasser durant tout le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivés, la voiture s’arrêta et le chauffeur ouvrit la porte d’Emmanuel. Ce dernier en sortit puis fit le tour pour aller ouvrir à Louise et lui prendre la main.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire.. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous aimerez toujours autant ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci à vous qui lisez et commentez :*

La jeune femme regarda autour d’elle et ne comprit pas de suite. 

-Pourquoi tu m’as emmené ici ? demanda-t-elle. 

-Suis-moi, répondit-il en la tirant par la main. 

Ils marchèrent le long d’un pont puis descendirent quelques marches pour arriver sur les quais de Seine. Un bateau décoré de lumières les attendait. Louise ouvrit la bouche émerveillée. 

-On va faire une balade sur la Seine ? 

-Oui entre autres, répondit-il en souriant. 

-Mon amour tu es adorable, dit-elle en l’embrassant. 

-Je sais.. 

-C’est pour ça que je t’aime. 

-Juste pour mon aptitude à faire des surprises ? Je suis déçu.. 

-T’es bête, répondit-elle en l’embrassant. 

Emmanuel s’approcha du bateau et monta en premier. Il aida ensuite Louise à faire de même. 

-Ça te plait ? 

-C’est parfait Emmanuel, tu es parfait ! 

Le chef d’état sourit. 

-Vas-y installe toi, je vais le faire démarrer. 

-Mais tu as le permis bateau toi ? Je ne savais pas. 

-Il y a encore des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi chérie, dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil. 

-Ça va j’ai encore toute l’éternité pour te connaitre par cœur, répondit-elle en sou-riant. 

Elle s’assit sur un siège à côté d’Emmanuel pour le regarder faire. Il démarra le ba-teau, enleva les amarres et ils partirent. Ils avançaient doucement le long de la Seine. Louise avait le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, tantôt regardant le paysage et la ville lu-mière illuminée, tantôt regardant Emmanuel concentré et confiant. Ce dernier la contemplait, heureux de lui avait fait une bonne surprise. 

-Je peux essayer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Viens, dit le chef d’état en lui tendant la main. 

La jeune femme saisit sa main et se leva. Emmanuel se décala sur le côté pour laisser avancer Louise tout en gardant une main sur le volant. Une fois qu’elle fut devant lui, il referma son autre bras sur elle et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. 

-Tu n’as pas grand-chose à faire, j’ai réglé la vitesse à 6km/h vu qu’on arrive vers l’île Saint Louis. Tiens juste le volant en regardant devant. Tu verras, la direction n’est pas la même que pour une voiture, là ça ne tourne pas directement quand tu tournes le volant c’est beaucoup plus lent, il faut anticiper. 

-D’accord capitaine, répondit Louise en souriant. 

Emmanuel enlaça la jeune femme qui avait maintenant le contrôle du bateau. Il la serra contre lui et l’embrassait dans le cou. Ils passèrent devant la Cathédrale Notre Dame et continuèrent leur navigation. En voyant la Tour Eiffel s’avancer, le prési-dent décida de reprendre le contrôle pour s’arrêter sur le côté et profiter de la vue. 

-Ne bouge pas je reviens, dit-il en descendant à l’intérieur de la cabine. 

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. 

-Ah mais tu as vraiment tout prévu ! S’extasia Louise. 

-Et encore tu n’as pas tout vu, répondit-il en faisant un clin d’œil. 

Ils s’assirent tous deux à l’avant du bateau et se servirent une coupe. 

-A nos fiançailles ! 

-A nos fiançailles mon amour, répondit-elle. 

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Emmanuel ouvrit les bras et Louise vint se blot-tir contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme regarda sa bague. 

-Elle te plait mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Elle est magnifique.. 

-Tant mieux, je suis heureux alors ! 

-Tu sais, tu aurais pu m’offrir une bague en plastique avec ta demande, j’aurai quand même été heureuse parce que mon plus beau cadeau c’est toi.. Mais je suis quand même hyper contente de ta bague elle est sublime ! 

-Ohhh mon amour.. Toi aussi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie et je veux vivre à tes côtés jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. 

-C’est mon souhait le plus cher ! Tu es l’homme de ma vie et je n’aimerais personne d’autre que toi, répondit-elle. 

-Pour la vie mon amour. 

Il se tourna vers elle et prit son menton dans sa main pour le tourner vers lui et dé-posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Louise posa une main sur son visage et approfondit le baiser. Un bruit de pétard les fit sursauter. La jeune femme leva la tête et vit un feu d’artifice qui partait de la tour Eiffel. Emmanuel souriait en la regardant émerveil-lée. 

-Attends tu y es pour quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Surprise, dit-il en rigolant. 

Louise éclata de rire. 

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire ? 

-Laisse moi réfléchir.. Je ne crois pas, pour toi je suis prêt à tout. 

-C’est tellement magnifique, la tour Eiffel illuminée et le feu d’artifice. Tu es gé-nial ! Dit-elle en l’embrassant. 

-C’est clair. Je suis d’accord. 

Louise se mit à rire et Emmanuel la serra un peu plus contre lui, tous deux regardant le spectacle de lumière devant leurs yeux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le feu se termina. 

-Magique.. 

-Content que ça t’ait plu ! 

-Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas aimer. Tu es vraiment parfait, mon amour. Je t’aime. 

-Je t’aime aussi, répondit-il en l’embrassant. 

Ils restèrent enlacés, discutant encore pendant plus d’une heure en buvant leur cham-pagne. Emmanuel regarda sa montre et voyant l’heure bien avancée se leva. 

-Il faut qu’on y aille, j’ai prévu autre chose, dit-il en repassant derrière le volant. 

-Ah oui quoi ? Demanda Louise impatiente. 

-Tu verras, répondit-il en démarrant le bateau. 

Il se rapprocha au plus près de la tour Eiffel et deux hommes attendaient sur le côté pour amarrer le bateau. Le chef d’état fit quelques manœuvres et le gara. Il descendit en premier et tendit la main à Louise pour l’aider. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il ser-ra la main des deux hommes et les remercia. Il enlaça ensuite ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune femme puis marcha en direction de la tour. 

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Emmanuel sourit mais ne répondit pas. Une fois au pied de la dame de fer, il se diri-gea vers l’un des ascenseurs pour pouvoir accéder en haut. Il s’arrêta devant et re-garda Louise des étoiles pleins les yeux. 

-Ne me dit pas que tu as réservé la Tour Eiffel pour nous quand même ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant. 

-Je ne te le dis pas alors, répondit-il en souriant. 

Louise éclata de rire. 

-Tu es fou mon cœur ! Mais c’est génial et tellement romantique.. 

-Si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de grandiose pour ma future femme alors que je suis le président c’est quand même un comble, dit-il. 

-Je t’aime, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Emmanuel sourit contre ses lèvres. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et tous deux s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur. Louise regardait par les vitres la vue qui s’offrait à elle. Une fois arrivés au deuxième étage, le chef d’état reprit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la guida vers le restaurant. Les employés accueillirent le couple présidentiel et les guida vers leur table. Elle était sobrement décorée avec des chandelles allumées. Emmanuel tira la chaise de sa future femme, tel un gentleman pour qu’elle s’assoit puis prit place. 

-C’est magnifique Emmanuel, regarde cette vue ! S’émerveilla Louise. 

-La ville Lumière devant nos yeux, répondit-il en prenant sa main sur la table. 

-Oui toute éclairée, c’est sublime. 

Un petit groupe de musiciens se mit à jouer dans un coin, rien que pour eux. Louise sursauta en les entendant puis tourna le regard dans leur direction. Ils les écoutèrent sans parler durant les deux premières chansons puis le serveur vint leur amener une coupe de champagne et des petites verrines en apéritif. Tous deux trinquèrent en se regardant dans les yeux puis goutèrent leurs verrines. 

-Décidément beaucoup de champagnes ce soir, dit-elle en rigolant. 

-C’est une grande occasion aussi ! Répondit-il. 

-C’est vrai ! Cette soirée est quand même dingue, tu as été élu et je vais bientôt de-venir ta femme. 

-C’est clair ! Je suis au comble du bonheur, je ne sais pas si c’est possible d’être plus heureux que moi actuellement.. 

-Pareil pour moi.. Tu te rappelles quand on s’est vu pour la première fois ? J’ai l’impression que c’était hier et en même temps j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éter-nité ! 

-Et en même temps.. dit Emmanuel en rigolant. Moi aussi c’est vrai ! Tu sais qu’au début j’étais énervé quand on est venu me prévenir de ta venue ? 

-Ah bon ?? Mais pourquoi ? 

-Parce que j’avais complètement oublié que tu arrivais ce jour précis et je déteste ne pas..

-Avoir le contrôle et oublier des choses.., coupa Louise. 

-Tout à fait, tu me connais bien, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

-Heureusement après 5 ans, répondit-elle en souriant. 

-Tout à fait ! Et pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j’étais énervé d’être pris au dé-pourvu mais quand je t’ai vu, toute ma colère s’est envolée. 

-Voyez-vous ça.. Et pourquoi ? 

-Je ne sais pas.. Tu avais l’air si touchante, si fragile et en même temps, tu avais été choisie parmi des centaines de candidats donc tu savais « te vendre » ce qui montrait ton potentiel. 

-Fragile ? Je ne sais pas comment le prendre..

-Dans le bon sens !!! Et puis je t’ai trouvé sublime aussi.. 

-Rattrape-toi comme tu peux, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

-Quoi qu’il en soit ta candidature a été ma plus belle chance, répondit-il en lui pre-nant la main. 

-La mienne aussi. 

-Je suis tellement heureux et fier de ce qu’on a accompli, de notre histoire, de s’être retrouvés des mois plus tard après s’être perdus de vue et que nos sentiments n’aient pas changé, d’avoir fait un enfant ensemble, de tout. 

-Oui c’est tellement merveilleux et en même temps si irréel. Avant j’étais une petite stagiaire qui n’avait pas confiance en elle, qui ne croyait plus en l’amour, qui n’avait pas vraiment de réelle raison de vivre qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin et depuis tout a changé. Je me sens enfin heureuse, réellement heureuse pour la pre-mière fois de ma vie, je suis la première dame et j’ai un futur mari et un fils formi-dable Comme quoi la roue tourne finalement.. 

-Je suis si content de t’avoir redonné goût à la vie. Mais ne doute jamais de ta va-leur, tu es merveilleuse mon amour. 

-C’est grâce à toi que je doute un peu moins maintenant.. 

-Et bien tant mieux parce qu’honnêtement s’il y a bien une personne qui ne doit pas douter de soi c’est toi. 

-Et toi alors.. 

-Oh mais moi je ne doute pas je sais que je suis le meilleur, répondit-il en rigolant. 

-J’y crois pas, ça va Monsieur le Président, on n’a pas trop pris la grosse tête ? Ren-chérit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Non ça va ! Je plaisante bien sur forcément que je doute aussi mais c’est humain après tout. Je ne connais personne qui n’a pas un jour douter de soi. 

-Oui c’est sur. 

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant le reste du dîner et finirent leur repas plus amou-reux que jamais. Après le dessert, Emmanuel se leva et tendit la main à Louise. 

-Viens avec moi, dit-il. 

La jeune femme mit sa main dans la sienne et se leva. Le chef d’état l’emmena de-hors pour observer la ville illuminée. Louise s’approcha des barrières pour mieux voir et Emmanuel vint se mettre derrière elle l’entourant de ses bras. 

-Regarde comme c’est beau, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou. 

-Oui c’est magnifique… 

-Tu es contente ? 

Louise se retourna pour lui faire face et passa sa main sur son visage. 

-Évidemment mon amour. 

-Cette soirée t’a plu alors ? Je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes choix ? Demanda-t-il timidement. 

-Tu es adorable. Non tu ne t’es pas trompé dans tes choix, tu as été parfait comme d’habitude. Cette soirée est vraiment géniale, digne d’un film et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme demande en mariage. 

-Tant mieux alors je suis heureux de t’avoir fait plaisir. 

-Et moi je suis heureuse que tu deviennes bientôt mon mari. Je t’aime tellement Emmanuel. 

-Moi aussi mon amour. 

Tous deux s’embrassèrent à perdre haleine, voulant se donner entièrement à l’autre pour ne plus faire qu’un.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pardon pardon pour le retard, j'étais vraiment très occupée je n'ai pas eu le temps avant.. 
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes quand même encore au rendez-vous et que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Emmanuel se recula ensuite et déposa un baiser sur la main de Louise. 

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Oui, on a encore la répétition de la nuit de noces à voir.., dit-elle un sourire en coin. 

-Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne crois pas que ce soit noté dans mon programme, répondit le chef d’état, le regard rieur. 

-Si je l’ai rajouté toute à l’heure parce que c’est quand même important de s’entrainer pour le jour J. 

-Tu trouves qu’on n’en a pas déjà assez fait des répétitions ? 

-Mmh.. non je suis quelqu’un de très perfectionniste Monsieur le Président… 

-Je vois.. Alors allons répéter cette fameuse nuit de noces, dit-il en la tirant par la main. 

Louise se mit à rire et l’embrassa. Ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur et descendirent au pied de la tour Eiffel. Emmanuel appela son chauffeur et ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Tous deux grimpèrent à l’arrière de la voiture et se blottirent l’un contre l’autre. Une fois arrivés à l’Élysée, ils montèrent main dans la main à leurs appartements. Ils ouvrirent la porte tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mathéo. Le chef d’état regarda Louise et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle le dévisagea surprise puis étouffa un petit rire. Il la porta jusqu’à leur chambre et ferma la porte. 

-Je ne voulais pas que tu réveilles le petit avec tes talons, dit-il en la posant.

-C’est ça ouais dis plutôt que t’avais toujours rêvé de me porter comme une princesse tel un gentleman, répondit-elle en souriant. 

-Oui j’avoue, plaisanta-t-il. 

-Allez venez par-là Monsieur le gentleman, dit-elle en le tirant par la cravate. 

Ce dernier sourit et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il bascula son corps sur le sien et se retrouva au-dessus d’elle sur le lit. Louise passa ses mains sous la veste de costume d’Emmanuel et lui enleva. Elle desserra sa cravate et lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Elle allait pour la jeter à côté du lit lorsque le chef d’état lui prit des mains. 

-Je garde ça, répondit-il un sourire en coin. 

Louise le regarda l’air lubrique puis recolla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et Emmanuel se laissa faire. Elle lui ôta puis le président enleva la robe de sa future épouse. Une fois la robe remontée au niveau des hanches, Louise s’assit pour que le chef d’état l’enlève totalement. Ce dernier enleva ensuite son pantalon et tous deux enlevèrent leurs chaussures. 

-Attend j’ai une idée, dit-il en se levant. 

-Tu fais quoi ? J’ai trop envie de toi.. 

-Tu n’en auras que plus envie quand tu sauras, enfin j’espère, répondit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans son armoire. 

Il revint avec un masque pour les yeux qu’il mettait souvent lors de déplacements pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures. 

-Je pense commencer à comprendre où tu veux en venir.., dit Louise en souriant. 

-L’idée te plait ? 

-Oui, si c’est ce que je pense, c’est assez excitant.. 

Emmanuel sourit et revint sur le lit. Il passa le masque sur les yeux de Louise qui se laissa faire. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres et cette dernière sourit à son contact, ne voyant plus rien étant totalement à la merci de son compagnon. 

-Est-ce légal Monsieur le Président de priver de la vue votre partenaire ? Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Monsieur le Président a tous les droits ce soir.. 

-En quel honneur ? 

-En l’honneur de sa réélection. 

Louise se mit à rire. 

-C’est vrai… Alors je me soumets totalement à vous Monsieur le Président. 

-Bien c’est ce que je voulais entendre, répondit-il en écrasant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Il dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge et mordilla l’un de ses mamelons. Louise ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il déposa ensuite des baisers en partant de son cou et en descendant le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre. La jeune femme se cambra légèrement et chercha la tête d’Emmanuel de ses mains. Elle s’agrippa ensuite à ses cheveux. 

-Non non, dit-il en lui prenant ses mains. 

Il prit la cravate qu’il avait posé à coté sur le lit et l’entoura autour des mains de Louise. 

-Est-ce que c’est ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin. 

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit-il. 

Il fit un nœud autour de ses mains et les monta au-dessus de sa tête. 

-Interdiction de bouger, reprit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

-A vos ordres Monsieur le Président, répondit-elle en levant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. 

Ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches et laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer. La jeune femme mordit la lèvre inférieure d’Emmanuel qui laissa échapper un petit grognement. Il reprit ensuite ses baisers dans son cou tout en descendant sa main jusqu’à sa culotte. Il passa la main en-dessous et commença à lui donner du plaisir. De son autre main, il la monta au niveau de celles de Louise et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il mordilla chaque parcelle de son cou et de son visage non couvert. La jeune femme se laissait faire, adorant ce nouveau petit jeu mettant un peu de piment et de nouveauté dans leur relation. Elle commença à haleter et Emmanuel stoppa ses gestes. 

Il remonta sa main le temps qu’elle reprenne son souffle et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Louise serra fort la main de son partenaire dans la sienne. Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser puis Emmanuel brisa le baiser en redescendant. Il fit glisser la culotte de la jeune femme à ses pieds puis écarta ses jambes. Son érection dans son caleçon lui faisait presque mal tellement il était excité mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue sur la partie intime de Louise qui se cambra à ce contact. Elle descendit ses mains attachées au niveau de la tête du président qui lui remonta aussitôt. Il continua à lui procurer du plaisir avec sa bouche et sa langue jusqu’à ce qu’il sente que la jeune femme était sur le point d’atteindre l’orgasme. Ses sens et ressentis étaient décuplés en étant privée de la vue et du toucher. Il stoppa encore une fois au moment fatidique et Louise laissa échapper un cri de déception. 

-Emmanuel.., dit-elle difficilement. 

-Je sais mon amour, répondit-il en souriant. 

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis enleva son caleçon. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de la jeune femme puis la pénétra en gémissant. Il fit des va-et-vient avec son bassin, dévorant de baisers fougueux sa partenaire. Louise passa ses mains attachées derrière le cou d’Emmanuel pour l’attirer encore plus vers elle et ce dernier la laissa finalement faire. Elle ondula son bassin et le chef d’état activa le mouvement. Après quelques minutes, ils atteignirent l’orgasme quasiment simultanément. Le président se laissa tomber sur Louise, le temps de reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme souriait et reprenait lentement ses esprits également. Emmanuel releva la tête et enleva le bandeau des yeux de sa compagne. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du chef d’état et sourit de plus belle. Elle leva la tête et l’embrassa tendrement. 

-Pourrais-je avoir les mains libres Monsieur le Président ? Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Mmh je ne sais pas, vous pensez l’avoir mérité ? 

-Oh j’en suis sure ! 

-Depuis quand le doute ne fait plus partie de vous ? 

-Depuis que je sais que je vais être la femme de l’homme le plus sûr de lui. 

-Bonne répartie, je vous libère alors, répondit Emmanuel en rigolant. 

Il détacha la cravate des poignets de Louise et celle-ci en profita pour passer sa main sur le visage de son homme. Le chef d’état lui prit son autre main et déposa un baiser dessus. 

-Tu sais que je suis complètement et éperdument fou de toi, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. 

-Tu sais que c’est réciproque.. Je t’aime. 

Emmanuel sourit et l’embrassa. Il se laissa ensuite rouler sur le côté pour la libérer du poids de son corps. Elle se tourna sur le côté vers lui pour le regarder. 

-Merci pour cette demande, merci pour cette soirée, merci pour cette.. découverte, merci d’être toi, merci pour tout ! Reprit Louise. 

-Avec plaisir mon cœur, le seul fait de savoir que tu es heureuse me comble de bonheur. 

-Alors sois heureux. 

Il sourit et leva son bras pour qu’elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et le serra contre elle. 

-Je n’arrive pas à réaliser, on va vraiment se marier ? 

-Je crois bien, répondit-il en rigolant. Sauf si tu comptes me dire non.. 

-C’est vrai ! Je vais y réfléchir peut-être que je n’ai pas envie finalement.. 

-Libre à toi de décider de ton destin. Mais sache que si tu refuses, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.. 

-Han t’es horrible de me dire ça ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape. 

Emmanuel explosa de rire. 

-Tu es prévenue ! 

-De toute manière, pour rien au monde je ne te dirai non, sois tranquille, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son torse. 

-Me voilà rassuré, répondit-il en embrassant son front. 

Tous deux s’endormirent quelques secondes plus tard dans les bras l’un de l’autre. 

 

Quelques mois plus tard 

 

-J’ai le trac.., dit Louise dans la cabine d’essayage. 

-Ma chérie ça va très bien se passer, de quoi tu as peur ? Demanda sa mère. 

-Je ne sais pas.. Ça va quand même être retransmis en direct, on ne sait pas ce qu’il peut se passer. 

-Je vais te le dire moi ce qu’il va se passer. Emmanuel va dire oui, tu vas dire oui, vous allez vous embrasser, Mathéo sera dans mes bras et rigolera et tout le monde vous applaudira. Ça sera un très beau mariage et voilà. 

-T’es gentille de me rassurer maman. 

-Ce n’est pas gentil c’est la vérité. Bon tu sors de là que je vois le résultat final ? 

Louise ouvrit le rideau et sortit dans sa robe blanche. Sa mère mit sa main devant sa bouche et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. 

-Ma chérie tu es magnifique, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. 

-Ne pleure pas sinon je vais pleurer aussi ! Tu trouves ? 

-Pardon c’est plus fort que moi. Oui tu es sublime. Tourne un peu pour voir. 

La jeune femme s’exécuta et fit un tour sur elle-même en souriant. 

-Parfaite.. tu vas faire succomber tous les hommes présents à la cérémonie ! Dit sa mère en rigolant. 

-Oh tu sais, il n’y a qu’Emmanuel qui m’intéresse, répondit Louise. 

-Je sais bien. Et il va être encore plus amoureux de toi en te voyant. 

Louise se mit à rire. 

-Bon je ne me suis pas trompée dans mon choix alors ? 

-Pas du tout, cette robe te va très bien. 

-Bon tant mieux alors. Je vais l’enlever et on va chez le coiffeur après ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Bien sûr, il faut que tu sois la plus belle même si ça sera déjà le cas. 

-Et papa il est où ? 

-Il avait un rendez-vous cette après-midi mais il nous rejoint dès qu’il a fini. 

-D’accord. 

Louise retourna dans la cabine et se déshabilla. Son téléphone sonna lorsqu’elle remettait ses habits. 

-Regarde qui c’est maman s’il te plait. 

-C’est Emmanuel, je décroche. 

« Allo ? Bonjour mon gendre préféré ! 

-Bonjour Sylvie, comment ça va ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Et toi ? 

-Très bien aussi, mes parents sont arrivés ce matin et ils sont avec Mathéo là. 

-Passe-leur le bonjour de notre part. J’ai hâte de revoir ce petit bout demain. 

-Pas de soucis. Il sera très content aussi ! Est-ce que Louise est par là ? 

-Oui bien sûr, elle finit de s’habiller. Ah ben elle a fini je te la passe. A demain Emmanuel. 

-Merci beaucoup, à demain belle-maman ». 

Elle tendit le téléphone à sa fille qui lui sourit. 

« Allo mon amour. 

-Oui mon cœur ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ? 

-Ça va et toi ? Non tu ne me déranges jamais ! Je viens d’essayer ma robe. 

-Ça va même si tu me manques déjà. J’ai hâte de te voir dedans.. 

-Toi aussi et cette nuit ça va être pire. Moi aussi j’ai hâte de te voir. 

-Ah oui ça va faire bizarre de ne pas dormir à tes côtés mais bon c’est la tradition donc il faut bien qu’on la respecte. 

-Si tu ne veux pas que ça nous porte malheur il vaut mieux oui. Mathéo va bien ? 

-Ah non le malheur ça suffit ! Oui très bien, il est avec ma mère qui le fait jouer.

-Il me manque déjà lui aussi. Vivement demain même si j’ai un peu peur.. 

-Tu n’as pas peur que je dise non rassure moi ?

-Non bien sûr que non enfin quoi que, tu pourrais te rendre compte au dernier moment que tu ne veux plus de moi ! Non c’est plutôt par rapport au fait que ça va être retransmis partout en direct. 

-C’est vrai et je vais m’enfuir avec une de tes demoiselles d’honneur ! Oui je comprends, moi aussi j’avoue que ça me fait un petit peu stresser mais c’est comme tous les directs, on a toujours peur de faire une boulette mais il faudra oublier les caméras et le fait qu’on est filmé, il faudra juste se concentrer sur nous et tu verras ça ira tout seul. 

-Arrête c’est pas drôle !! Je vais essayer. 

-Je plaisante mon amour, il n’y a que toi et rien que toi et je compte bien te garder à mes côtés jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. 

-Je préfère ça. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, je suis attendue. Embrasse tes parents et Mathéo de ma part. J’ai hâte de te revoir demain, tu me manques déjà et je t’aime très fort mon cœur. 

-Ça sera fait ! Moi aussi je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime. A demain mon ange. 

-A demain.. ». 

Louise raccrocha et se mordit la lèvre.


End file.
